


Até o fim

by Lokii (anadiadorim)



Series: Norse tales [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Hela não é filha de Loki, Homophobia, Misogyny, Multi, Not Happy, Poor Loki, Ragnarok, Slow Build, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 104,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadiadorim/pseuds/Lokii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isso aconteceu há muito tempo, quando Sigyn descobriu-se apaixonada por Loki e esse amor durou toda sua vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Não seguirei à risca os filmes, os quadrinhos ou a mitologia nórdica.

_Isso foi há muito tempo. Séculos atrás, quando ainda éramos jovens._

_Quando Asgard era o reino dos reinos, com seu belíssimo palácio Valaskjálf, de ouro e prata, com seu exército invejável e um rei chamado Odin. Sim, os livros de história falam dele, da época dourada desse reino. Mas penso que eles sempre contam meias verdades, as que interessam, dependendo da origem desses livros, em quais reinos eles foram feitos. Para uns, Odin foi o grande estrategista, o líder sábio e caolho, que levou Asgard para a glória a base de muita disciplina e imposição. Já outros descrevem o antigo rei como déspota, violento, que explorava os outros reinos e enriquecia às suas custas. Aquele que odiava os jotuns e fez seu povo odiá-los também._

_Eu leio todos esses relatos com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu, que vivi e vi de perto muitas coisas, mas eu era muito jovem quando tudo acabou. As coisas que eu sabia de política era por intermédio de meu amigo Loki, o segundo príncipe. Thor também era meu amigo, mas ele nunca compartilhava essas coisas comigo, ou com mulheres. Os asgardianos eram rigorosos quanto a isso._

_Hoje eu sei, eles eram misóginos em sua maioria._

_Exceto Loki._

_Quantas vezes ficávamos em companhia um do outro, seja na biblioteca, nos jardins, compartilhávamos segredos. Éramos amigos desde crianças, crescemos juntos. Eu me lembro da primeira vez que eu o vi, meu pai tinha sido destacado como general do exército, o general Björn. Saímos da adorável vila de Simek e fomos morar no palácio. O encantamento por estar naquele lugar demorou a passar para mim, eu, que era apenas uma criança muito pequena. Quando passeei pela primeira vez pelos jardins comuns com minha mãe e minha irmã, vi uma figurinha interessante próximo ao lago com uma mulher que depois soube que era uma aia. Era um menino de cabelos negros e olhos muito verdes, vestido com uma túnica verde escura de mangas compridas e um colete de couro escuro por cima, usando botas marrons. Logo o achei muito bonito. Desvencilhei de minha mãe e fui correndo até ele, meu vestido de renda esvoaçava ao vento juntamente com meus cabelos loiros._

_-Sigyn!_

_Não a obedeci, e cheguei até o menino e agarrei seu braço, para ter total atenção dele. Às vezes, anos mais tarde, ainda fazia isso. Seria normal que ele me empurrasse, chorasse por sua aia, ou qualquer outra coisa agressiva ou temerosa, mas não. Ele só me olhou com seu olhar infantil e sorriu. Eu também sorri sem tirar a minha mão em seu braço e, engraçado, lembro-me da sensação até hoje, da sensação de conforto. Em algumas culturas, isso seria interpretado como marcação, eu o havia marcado, de alguma forma, como meu. Mas, ai, não foi da forma como eu realmente queria. Nunca foi._

_Em nossas andanças pelos jardins, eu e Loki tínhamos quase sempre a companhia de Idunn, a guardiã das maçãs douradas. Ela era antiga, porém sua aparência era bem jovem. Dizem que ela conheceu o pai do rei Odin, Borr, e também conheceu o pai deste, isso segundo Loki, que ouviu de seu pai esse relato. Idunn costumava ser bem alegre, desregrada, e atraía todos os homens com seus belos cabelos compridos e loiros que iam até sua coxa, levemente ondulados, com alguns fios puros como a neve. Fandral, amigo de Thor, na época tentava obter alguma exclusividade, e só conseguia risos dela._

_Thor, irmão mais velho de Loki, foi também nosso companheiro de brincadeiras quando criança. Ele era mais velho que a gente, portanto esse tempo não durou muito. Eu gostava muito dele, o primeiro príncipe era lindo. Era muito difícil não olhar para ele, sua aparência era magnífica, seus cabelos loiros, olhos muito azuis, ele era grande e quando alcançou sua maioridade, seu corpo era extremamente forte. Além disso, Thor era muito alegre, adorava festas e era amado por seus amigos e seu povo. Seus feitos, e esses incluíam caçadas, emboscadas, qualquer coisa, eram comemorados em festejos que duravam dias. Ele obteve um martelo de poder que só ele podia empunhar e lembro-me que Loki ajudou na obtenção desse instrumento, mas quem se importava? Meu amigo nunca era lembrado... Thor era o campeão de Asgard, o guerreiro mais valoroso e temido. Seu lado furioso era conhecido por todos os nove e raros eram os adversários à altura._

_Loki era o oposto de Thor, tanto na aparência quanto nas atividades. Meu amigo amava ler, estudar, e vivia na biblioteca do palácio. Ele tinha um conhecimento vasto sobre cultura e história de outros povos, sabia vários outros idiomas, entendia de política e dos protocolos vigentes. O segundo príncipe vivia nas reuniões do Conselho, observando toda dinâmica entre eles, e quando alcançou a maioridade pode também opinar diante de todos. Em geral, gostavam muito de suas intervenções, eram sempre inteligentes e perspicazes. Odin estava lá, também, percebendo o crescimento de seu caçula, mas de certa forma ele não gostava do que via. Era para Thor estar ali, aprendendo, se destacando. Loki não seria o futuro rei. Nunca._

_Meu amigo também era um perito em magia. Um feiticeiro. Sua mãe, a rainha Frigga, o ensinou desde pequeno as artes mágicas e, após esgotar seu conhecimento, contratou tutores de diversos reinos para ensiná-lo, e Loki teve muitas aulas, além daquelas dos tutores de disciplinas regulares de Asgard. Eu soube que Odin se opôs veementemente, visto que essa atividade poderia rotular seu filho como ergi, ainda mais que o garoto se recusava a fazer treinamento físico, mas sua esposa, aos poucos, o convenceu de uma forma que não fiquei sabendo como. Chegou um tempo em que os tutores de magia também não souberam mais o que ensinar. Sua mãe, então, o levava em todas suas viagens, e nelas ele pôde ir às bibliotecas dos reinos e fazer anotações do que era interessante._

_Eu não pude ir com ele nessas viagens, mesmo com a rainha se responsabilizando, e morria de saudades do meu amigo. Quantas vezes eu ficava perto do caminho da Bifrost, olhando e aguardando. Em seus retornos, Loki sempre trazia algo para mim. No começo foram doces, ou algum livro diferente, um tecido típico, mas depois foram joias, sempre magníficas. Até hoje tenho um lindo anel de esmeralda e ouro, que ele deu em minha maioridade, pois lhe arroguei um significado profundo._

_A rainha Frigga não entendia nossa amizade. Às vezes eu via que ela achava que éramos namorados, às vezes ela percebia que ele não me amava. Loki me dava presentes caros, mas não me amava. Eu era a parceira dele, a confidente, a melhor amiga, a única amiga. Loki não era popular, não tinha amigos, só a mim e a companhia de Idunn, às vezes. Mas ela não contava, ela era de todos._

_Quando éramos pequenos, Loki e Thor eram inseparáveis, e eu estava no meio dos irmãos. Eu via o amor nos olhos de Thor, ele era fascinado por Loki. Tudo que seu irmão caçula fazia era ótimo, era fenomenal. Havia outros amigos, como Fandral, Sif, que tinham a idade de Thor e viviam ali, nas brincadeiras. Com o tempo o primeiro príncipe foi se voltando para eles e, depois de alguns anos, pendeu abertamente para Sif. Nessa época pude ver um Loki extremamente ciumento: Thor já não olhava tanto para ele. As brigas que se seguiram, Loki versus Thor, Sif e Fandral, foram escandalosas, com direito a castigo por semanas por parte de Frigga e das famílias dos outros. Loki havia usado um de seus feitiços contra Sif e seus belos cabelos loiros tornaram-se castanhos escuros. Não me lembro do porque, mas não havia como reverter a magia._

_Mas isso não foi o fim da amizade deles. Ainda._

_Um pedido de desculpas por parte de Loki à Sif, insistência de Frigga, amenizou um pouco as coisas. E Thor retornou para Loki, tentando estabelecer novamente a camaradagem entre eles. Suspeito que a mãe deles tenha ajustado isso. Cresceram, tornando-se jovenzinhos. Thor ia para o campo de treinamento e Loki ia para seus estudos, mas sempre se viam nos intervalos. Eles corriam para me procurar e ficávamos os três debaixo de alguma árvore, se o tempo estivesse bom. Idunn corria em nossa volta, desejando boas sortes e cantarolava bênçãos. Outras vezes andávamos a cavalo, disputando corridas. Era divertido._

_Teve um momento que tudo deu errado novamente._

_Nunca vi Loki tão aborrecido até aquele momento. Ele não queria mais saber de Thor. Eu via seu irmão olhando para ele com olhar triste, mas sem se aproximar. Soube que Loki o proibiu de falar com ele novamente, de ir ao seu quarto, de se aproximar. Até então os irmãos várias vezes, ou quase sempre, dormiam no mesmo quarto (o de Loki), compartilhavam a cama, e isso a pedido do mais novo. Ele tinha muitos pesadelos e só Thor conseguia acalmá-lo. Os irmãos também tomavam banho juntos, dispensando os serviçais, e isso a pedido do mais velho. Ainda aproveitavam e ficavam na escrivaninha de Loki fazendo as lições que os tutores de Asgard passavam. Thor sempre precisava de ajuda e seu irmão o ajudava (revirando os olhos, mas no fundo se alegrava com isso)._

_Foi nesse período, também, que meu amor por Loki explodiu por todos os meus poros._

_Eu também era uma jovenzinha e minha mãe começou a falar sobre meu pretendente, Theoric. Eu tinha ânsias só de pensar e fingia que me importava para não aborrecê-la. Porque só um nome fazia meu coração bater forte, pulsar para fora do meu corpo, e eu quando o via tentava disfarçar. Como já disse, ele não me amava, mas naqueles tempos eu ainda tinha ilusões. Aqueles cabelos dele, um pouco compridos, negros, levemente ondulados, sua pele muito branca, parecendo creme, os olhos verdes profundos, grandes, expressivos, seu corpo esguio e bem ajustado. Ele era vaidoso e sempre estava bem arrumado. Várias vezes eu me perdia olhando sua boca, vermelha, lábios finos. Que gosto teria? Um dia dei um beijo nele, ele estava com a cabeça em meu colo e eu o beijei. Ele sorriu, mas se afastou. E não disse nada._

_Houve um momento crucial, quando Odin decidiu reter a magia do filho mais novo. Ele não gostava o quanto Loki ficou poderoso. Ainda mais sabendo o que ele aprontava, criando clones de si mesmo e enganando as pessoas. Trocando os sabores das comidas nos banquetes. Alterando o hidromel para suco de frutas. Fazendo com que alguns guerreiros, dos quais Loki particularmente odiava, ficassem sem roupa no meio do salão. Teve uma vez que meu amigo fez com que um deles tivesse visões de invasão em Asgard e soasse o alarme, em pânico. Loki ficou meses de castigo, mas eu podia visitá-lo e constatar um indisfarçável sorriso de triunfo em seus lábios._

_Após reter sua magia com pulseiras douradas, em uma reunião tensa com o rei, a rainha e o príncipe Thor, eu vi meu amigo mago realmente com medo. Pela primeira vez. Loki não acreditava, parecia nem conseguir respirar direito. A magia era parte do seu ser, e ele se sentia desnudo, empobrecido, roubado. Loki chorou várias vezes em meu colo, esbravejou contra os céus, implorou a sua mãe, e nada. Odin foi implacável: quando ele mostrasse amadurecimento e participasse da vida guerreira, ele teria sua magia de volta._

_Pode-se dizer que tudo o que aconteceu depois determinou o que existe hoje. Mas sabe-se que o destino não é feito de fatos isolados, às vezes uma crise tem raízes profundas, ignorada por seus governantes e, quando se dão conta, o mal já está feito. E não há nada que possa reverter suas consequências._


	2. Cap. 2

\- Lady Sigyn, aonde você vai?

Os longos cabelos são penteados para trás, juntando-se em uma grande trança de fios loiros escuros. Ela observou-se com seus expressivos olhos azuis em um grande espelho oval e aprovou o que vê com um sorriso. Passou a mão mais uma vez no seu vestido, assentando os babados, e observa-se mais uma vez. – Irei aos jardins reais, Ingrid. Por favor, avise mamãe que não me demorarei.

A serviçal, uma donzela, olha para a jovem com olhares de aprovação enquanto juntava a roupa suja em um grande cesto. Sigyn era uma das jovens mais bonitas do reino, sua boa aparência já rendeu alguns contratempos com os rapazes tanto de Asgard quanto de Vanaheim.

Ingrid disse em voz baixa: – O príncipe Loki já está lá.

Sigyn olha de soslaio e um sorriso despontou em seus lábios. – Eu sei – disse num sussurro malicioso. – Volto em breve! – e saiu pela porta apressadamente.

\- Sua mãe vai ficar _muito_ zangada – disse a serviçal a sós, enquanto se olha no espelho, e sua imagem não lhe agrada: cabelos muito claros, quase brancos, sardas nas bochechas e olhos muito azuis. Dá de ombros e dirige-se para os outros quartos daquela ala cantarolando.

Ingrid não era uma serviçal exclusiva de Lady Snotra e de sua filha, Sigyn. Ela servia a ala sul do palácio junto com outros, recolhendo a roupa, trazendo-a de novo, pequenos serviços condizentes para alguém tão jovem. Havia somente duas serviçais a serviço delas, que lhe cabiam somente servi-las na hora do banho, nas vestimentas e nos cabelos em tempo de festa. Somente o rei e a rainha tinham serviçais exclusivos em tudo, da mais alta confiança. Confiança moldada por feitiços e runas descritas em cada canto dos aposentos. Um dos deveres dos serviçais reais era experimentar a comida do rei e da rainha toda vez que lhes era servida.

Os aposentos de Snotra eram elegantes, como de todos os nobres que moravam no palácio. Possuíam uma sala de tamanho considerável com uma lareira que deixava o ambiente bem confortável. Os dois quartos que existiam estavam dispostos em lados opostos, todos com varanda ampla. Um grande quadro postava-se acima da lareira, e era do falecido Björn, o antigo general de Asgard, pai de Sigyn. Esta era muito parecida com ele, e quando ele era vivo Björn não escondia sua predileção por ela. O general não tivera filhos homens e toda sua atenção ia para a filha mais nova, que se interessava por velhas histórias de guerra e os feitos de seu pai. Ainda criança ele a treinou, à guisa de brincadeira, no manejo com adagas e espadas. Sua morte trouxe grande sofrimento a ela, e Sigyn, no dia que seu pai foi enviado ao grande mar e cremado, escondeu-se nos estábulos reais, chorando copiosamente. Sua única companhia, além dos cavalos, foi Loki, que a achou logo após seu sumiço. Ela lembra quando ele veio sem dizer nada, um menino franzino com olhos brilhantes, sentando-se ao lado dela e pegando em sua mão. A chuva que caía lá fora abafou todos os ruídos da dor.

A vista do quarto de Sigyn dava para o grande mar e diversas vezes ela perdia-se em contemplação enquanto pensava em seu futuro. Ela havia consultado há algum tempo uma feiticeira, que estava de passagem por Asgard, na vila de Simek, onde sua irmã mora com o marido. Sigyn estava de visita quando soube da presença da feiticeira adivinha e logo quis se consultar com ela. Apesar dos protestos de sua irmã, Lady Alda, acabaram as duas indo até uma praça onde a bruxa se estabelecera. Ambas vestiram uma capa com o capuz cobrindo o rosto, ocultando-se dos curiosos.

-Senhora, queremos consultá-la sobre o destino de minha irmã, – disse Alda apontando para a jovem ao seu lado. Após o pagamento, Sigyn foi deixada à sós com a feiticeira, que pediu para Sigyn sentar-se próxima a ela. Olhando bem nos olhos da jovem, ela pegou em sua mão e começou a traçar linhas imaginárias na palma e Sigyn percebeu que ela estava tracejando runas. – Muito bom, menina, muito bom, – falou com sua voz limpa e segura – Você será muito feliz, mas demorará um pouco, eu temo. Será muito amada e irá se tornar rainha, ao final.

Essa profecia nunca deixou Sigyn de tudo. No começo sonhou muitas vezes com ela e Loki, ele tornando-se rei com ela ao seu lado. Eles desfilando por toda Asgard, coroados e felizes. Mas seu coração se contorcia com as implicações disso. Loki rei? E quanto a Thor? O que aconteceria a ele? Ela sabia que pensar dessa forma era traição ao príncipe, e, se não fosse por isso, que fosse por deslealdade ao seu amigo. Nunca cogitou outra possibilidade, de ser esposa do próprio Thor, ou Theoric, um dia, ser rei de Asgard. Ela só via Loki como probabilidade. Dia a dia foi retirando esse desejo de ser rainha em sua alma, mantendo a outra profecia, a que seria muito amada. Loki a amaria, finalmente? Todos os dias ela observava o segundo príncipe, não achando nada que indicasse isso e se martirizava por não ter perguntado mais nada a bruxa. Não houve outras passeando pelas vilas, agora elas eram raras em Asgard. O rei Odin não gostava de feiticeiros estrangeiros, eles eram perigosos visto que não se conhecia a natureza deles e sua fidelidade ao reino, e estavam se tornando frequentes. Por esse motivo, a guarda real vistoriava muitas vezes as vilas em busca de algum visitante não autorizado. Com a campanha feita pelo rei, o próprio povo começou a denunciar a vinda de algum. Às vezes, os guardas tinham que agir rápido para evitar algum confronto ou mesmo linchamento.

E, então, a jovem Sigyn manteve a esperança de um dia ser amada por Loki. A bruxa não ia mentir, ia? Ser prometida a Theoric e casar-se com ele assim que ela alcançasse a maioridade era uma tolice de sua mãe. Ninguém poderia ir contra o destino, Norns o sabem. Ninguém.

~o~

O tempo estava agradável, uma brisa fresca soprava embalando as folhas das árvores e um murmúrio suave saía delas. Loki encontrava-se pensativo enquanto observava a lagoa do jardim real. A vista era magnífica e havia um chafariz próximo, com uma estátua de serpente ao meio e a água esguichava de sua boca. Alguns peixes e serpentes surgiam na lagoa, reaparecendo e desaparecendo periodicamente. Se alguém ficasse tempo suficiente, poderia vislumbrar outras criaturas estranhas nas águas, não catalogadas pelos estudiosos de Asgard.  Fileiras de árvores gigantescas rodeavam os caminhos dos jardins, por vezes os deixando sombrio. Dependendo do ângulo, podia-se avistar o grande mar onde os mortos eram depositados, num horizonte sem fim. Alguns escalavam as árvores para a melhor vista de um pôr-do-sol.

-No que pensa? – perguntou Sigyn com um sorriso radiante, sentando-se perto dele em um dos bancos que ladeavam a lagoa. Ela tinha uma flor em suas mãos e a observava com cuidado. – Não me diga que é sobre sua magia, ou a falta dela, _de novo_. – Ela ajeita seus cabelos e olha para o amigo. Loki vestia as roupas preferidas dela para ele: um casaco escuro, uma camisa de linho por baixo e calças e botas de couro. _Suspiro_. – Você sempre poderá fazer poções e eu também sei que você é bom com suas adagas.

-Eu sei que sou bom. – ela revira os olhos. – Mas você não entende. Isso daqui – e ele mostra as pulseiras douradas – é um aviso claro do quanto estou vulnerável. Ah, não tão vulnerável, mas é um indicativo. E sabemos que há pessoas não muito afeitas as minhas... brincadeiras. – Ela revira os olhos novamente.

-Eu disse para você parar, Loki. Não somos mais crianças! – e ela se sente muito velha falando daquela maneira, sente-se como sua mãe. Um arrepio passa em seu corpo. Alguns membros da guarda real passaram por eles, fazendo sua ronda habitual.

Ele se senta ao lado dela, bufando. – Não são criancices, são apenas distrações. Esse reino é muito entediante. Não vejo a hora de acabarem as tutorias, ir para outro reino, Vanaheim, talvez... – e ele tinha um olhar sonhador. Faltava pouco para o término das aulas do príncipe. Loki esperava que seu pai o indicasse para alguma embaixada, Vanaheim ou Alfheim, até mesmo Midgard. Nidavellir(1) era fora de questão, por Norns, como conviver com aqueles seres ridículos?

A voz de Sigyn interrompe seu devaneio: - Você irá mesmo para lá? – E acrescenta, com acento dolorido: - Vai me deixar?

Ele coloca o braço em volta dela, com um sorriso pretensioso: - Você irá comigo, é claro. Talvez você tenha que se disfarçar, vou pensar em um feitiço eficiente. Ou quer ficar e se casar com o gago? Si-Sigyn, me-me dá a hon-honra... – e ele solta uma risada.

Ela soca o braço dele. – Isso, ria da minha desgraça! Você sabe como me ajudar contra ele, de verdade.

-Não! Não vou me casar com você, isso é errado em tantos níveis! – e ele estremeceu. – Você gostaria de ter um praticamente irmão como marido? Isso estragaria sua vida, Gyn.

_Não estragaria não..._ – Eu entendo, Loki. Mas você sabe o quanto minha vida será miserável. Eu acho Theoric repugnante, e não só pela gagueira. Está bem, sobretudo por ele ser gago, mas... eu vejo como ele age, ele é ruim, escorregadio, mentiroso. Eu o vi mentir sobre a amizade com Lady Jenna. Eu não posso, simplesmente não posso.

-Ele é bastante rico, é um dos Conselheiros do reino. Você não terá falta de nada.

_Só de você_. – Não me interessa riqueza. Loki, por favor... leve-me com você. Não me importa que meu nome seja desonrado. Não me importa o que dirão de mim aqui, em Asgard. Só me leve. Por favor.

Pasmo, ele abriu a boca para responder, mas logo um burburinho crescente aproxima-se deles, risadas altas de homens e mulheres se misturavam. Eram alguns nobres junto ao primeiro príncipe, que ia liderando o grupo em voz alta. Sigyn logo se levantou e quando Thor fica de frente a eles, ela faz uma leve mesura. Loki se mantém sentado, olhando com atenção para suas unhas numa expressão irritada.

-Lady Sigyn, Loki.

-Príncipe. – responde Sigyn, que olha de lado para o amigo indiferente.

-Ele é sempre assim, não? Orgulhoso. – apontou um rapaz loiro, muito bonito, com uniforme guerreiro. – Vamos ver quando você for o rei, Thor.

Loki levanta os olhos com ódio. – Quando isso acontecer, Fandral, estarei bem longe daqui.

Thor olhava fixamente para o irmão e deu uma risadinha. – Nosso pai não deixará você partir, Loki. Conforme-se com isso.

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha: - Precisarei de permissão?

-Sim, irmão, ou não será recebido por nenhuma corte dos reinos amigos.

Uma mulher do grupo, alta, de aparência imponente, bufou. – Não percam tempo com ele. Já não tem nem sua magia, nem nada.

-A magia não me resume, Lady Sif. – Sigyn sentia o ódio emanar do seu amigo e começou a temer. – Tenho outros talentos, gostaria de conhecer?

-Será que teremos um duelo? – disse um homem bastante corpulento e barbudo, tão alto quanto Thor. – Podíamos marcar no nosso campo de treinamento, seria bem interessante ver o que ele poderá fazer.

-Marcado – responde Loki rapidamente.

-Loki! – repreende Sigyn, apavorada.

-Acho que você não deveria ficar aqui sozinha com o príncipe, Lady Sigyn – disse outra mulher ruiva, ornada de bastante joias. – Isso não é apropriado, seu nome já está muito falado na corte.

A amiga de Loki sente seu rosto queimar e antes que respondesse o segundo príncipe intervém. – Se há falatório, certamente há falta de atividades entre nossos diletos nobres. Vou sugerir ao rei algum trabalho para eles.

-Todos já fazem o que lhe é devido – corta Fandral, - ao contrário do príncipe, que sabemos que anda fugindo de suas obrigações.

Loki levanta-se, encarando Fandral, e sua amiga prontamente o agarra pelos braços. – Vamos embora, Loki, por favor.

-Não – contesta Fandral - já que temos muito tempo, como insinuou nosso amável príncipe, vamos duelar. Será divertido!

Thor mantinha-se quieto, observando os amigos e o prosseguimento do conflito. Um sorriso discreto apontava em seus lábios quando olhou para seu irmão e capturou um olhar dele. Loki logo desviou seus olhos. – Vamos agora, - disse o príncipe mais novo. - Sigyn, peço que volte para seus aposentos.

-Não, ficarei com você!

Os outros se entreolharam maliciosamente.

-Sigyn...

-Deixe-a ir, Loki – disse Thor, ainda com o sorrisinho. – Que mal poderá acontecer que piorará ainda mais a situação dela?

-Como ousa dizer algo assim dela, Thor? Ela também é sua amiga! – Loki estava indignado.

-Por ser minha amiga também – e ele olha para Sigyn. – Acho que você deveria cuidar dela melhor. A situação é absurda, irmão, e você sabe disso.

Diversas vezes Loki havia tentado “cuidar dela melhor” ao longo da amizade deles. Ele sabia do falatório pelo palácio, do quanto a sua amiga estava exposta. Sigyn era inocente, e extremamente devotada a ele. Loki sabia no fundo o que era aquilo, mas convencia-se vez por vez que era simplesmente amizade, pura e profunda. Houve momentos em que sua mãe, a rainha Frigga, teve que conversar com ele sobre isso, tentando obter alguma confissão amorosa do filho e, ao perceber que não poderia haver uma, calou-se numa mudez sombria. Theoric era um pretendente paciente, um observador silencioso da situação. As intenções dele eram sólidas e ele acreditava na pureza de Sigyn, apesar de tudo, ainda mais com a garantia de Lady Snotra e também dos curadores de Asgard. Estes últimos fariam um teste pré-nupcial quando chegasse a hora, como ele solicitou veemente à mãe da noiva.

-Loki! Loki!

Uma moça miúda, de cabelos muito brancos, compridos, com diversas tranças em algumas mechas, corria em direção ao príncipe. Ela estava descalça e seu vestido esvoaçava com a corrida.

Quando ela chega perto dele se atira em seus braços, rindo consideravelmente. A jovem cheirava a maçã.

-Idunn, como está? – Loki tenta manter a polidez mesmo com a amiga pendurada em seu pescoço.

-Bem, muito bem! Sigyn, tudo bem? Como vai Theoric? – e ela ri mais ainda vendo a expressão de desagrado da Lady. Ela se volta para o restante: - Thor, você está esplêndido – e o abraçou também, alisando seu braço.

-Como está, Lady Idunn? – pergunta Fandral olhando fixamente para ela.

-Vou bem, ainda mais com meus príncipes prediletos. – e ela joga os cabelos sedutoramente. - Está um dia muito bom, vocês não querem nadar no lago?

-Não é adequado, Idunn. – Retruca Sif, revirando os olhos, extremamente irritada.

-Ah, por que não? Eu e Loki tiraremos toda a roupa, vocês podem ficar com sua roupa de baixo.

-Idunn! – reclama todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem! Só eu tiro a roupa! – e segurou no braço de Loki.

Sigyn rolou os olhos e puxou o amigo pra longe da outra. – Vamos, solte o Loki! – e disse em voz baixa para ele: - Nós temos coisas a conversar!

O olhar de Idunn se ilumina. - Oh, sim, vocês vão namorar agora? – com os olhares constrangidos postos nela ela se corrige: - Não?

-Estamos indo! – afirma Sigyn, o puxando levemente pelo braço.

-Oh, sim, – disse Fandral, ainda olhando para Idunn – depois terminamos nossa conversa, príncipe Loki. Será um prazer _imenso_.

Quando Loki e Sigyn estão voltando ao palácio, em direção à biblioteca, não percebem alguns olhares que observavam o casal de amigos pelo caminho, cochichos entoados livremente e algumas risadas debochadas. Também não percebem um grupo de guerreiros, que estavam reunidos em uma escadaria e olhavam com curiosidade para eles.

-Olha, o príncipe ergi – disse um deles ao grupo enquanto via o casal entrando na biblioteca.

-Com a prostituta particular dele – comenta outro.

-Axel, ele precisa de uma lição. Sem a magia dele está muito mais fácil.

O outro riu. – Sim, só termos paciência. A hora dele chegará.

~o~

-Você me desobedeceu pela última vez, Sigyn! – gritou Lady Snotra no retorno da filha. – Não quero que se encontre mais com o príncipe, isso é uma ordem! Terei que falar com a rainha Frigga, isso é que farei.

-Mamãe...

-Cale-se! – e ela faz um gesto enfadado. – Não terá mais nada com Loki, chega, entendeu? E agora é serio: provavelmente terei que enviá-la para Vanaheim, até que se case e Theoric cuide de você – e ela suspirou exasperada. – Quantas vezes terei que aguentar chacotas por sua causa? Sigyn, você é uma tola! Uma grande tola! Loki não ama você, e é muito mau caráter por manter você assim, tão desonrada! É uma sorte, uma grande sorte por seu noivo não desfazer com você. Penso eu que ele é um homem de grande paciência, graças a Norns! Mesmo ele exigindo, antes do casamento, uma comprovação de sua pureza, ele é um grande homem!

Sigyn segurava uma careta enquanto ouvia sua mãe. Não, não se casaria com Theoric. Seu destino estava com Loki, ela sabia disso. A feiticeira confirmou o que ela sentia, seria amada ainda, era só ter paciência. Sigyn agarrava-se a essa ideia como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Não podia pensar em outro caminho, não havia, não, seria Loki. Theoric não a teria, nunca a teria.

Por enquanto, deveria manter-se neutra, ouvindo sua mãe submissamente, olhos ao chão, expressão contrita. Sua mente vagava entre os acontecimentos daquele dia. Loki a defendeu. Ele estava chateado com as pulseiras. Ele estava vestindo sua roupa predileta. Pensou nos cabelos negros dele, balançando levemente com a brisa. Lembrou que ele a convidou pra fugir com ele. Sim, fugir! Sem Theoric, sem sua mãe... Ela suspirou profundamente. Ia sentir muita falta dela, oh Norns...

-Está triste, minha filha? Finalmente alguma reação! Pensei que não se importasse, vejo que está amadurecendo! – e Snotra olha com atenção para a filha. – Pense no que falei, muitas coisas mudarão até sua maioridade, e isso é para o seu bem. Agora se retire, vá para seu quarto.

Sigyn estava acostumada com todo discurso proferido. Sua mãe a ameaçava, iria falar com a rainha, iria sair de Asgard, iria tantas coisas. Porém a jovem sabia que sua mãe era temerosa, que nunca enfrentaria a rainha por qualquer coisa, que nunca sairia do conforto do palácio. O que Sigyn deveria fazer é fingir que estava arrependida e tomar mais cuidado com suas saídas.

No outro lado do palácio, Loki pensava em sua situação e na de sua amiga em seus aposentos. Ele tinha um livro em suas mãos, mas as palavras escapavam de seu entendimento. O jantar ainda estava na bandeja, ele não quis jantar com sua família, ainda furioso com Thor.

Ele tinha que falar com ela, contar que só a amava como amigo. Apenas isso. Loki temia que essa confissão acabaria com a amizade, e era altamente provável que isso acontecesse. E ele ficaria sozinho. “Não posso ser tão covarde.” A possibilidade de se casar com Sigyn passeava por sua mente, ela daria uma boa e dedicada esposa. Mas acabaria se estabelecendo em um lugar, criar os filhos, ser um asgardiano respeitável. Loki franziu a testa. Seu desejo de conhecer outros reinos era muito forte em seu coração, ele odiava Asgard.

Ele deixou fugir de sua mente os motivos do ódio, plantando fatos como “povo entediante”, “estúpidos”, “brutais”, entre outros, em seu coração. Era mais fácil assim. Ele podia lidar com esses fatos banais. Vez ou outra a figura de seu pai surgia em seu pensamento, com o semblante carregado e cheio de decepção. Ou de Thor e seu sorrisinho malicioso e arrogante. Balançava a cabeça, como se expulsasse essas imagens. Não, não queria pensar neles naquele momento. Sigyn precisava de ajuda, era nela que devia focar.

Ouve uma batida na porta: era sua mãe, que entrava após se anunciar. Ela se aproxima de seu filho com um sorriso aquecido. – Loki, meu filho, está estudando?

-Minha mãe – cumprimenta ele, com uma leve mesura.- Estava lendo alguma coisa.

-Hum. – ela tenta analisar o título. – Não sabe dizer o que é?

Ele folheia e começa a sorrir. – Acho que não estava prestando atenção.

-Sua comida está intocada. Está sem fome? Preocupado?

Loki balança a cabeça, mostrando que isso era algo sem importância. – Não se preocupe, um dia sem jantar não me fará mal.

-Thor não pensaria igual a você – disse Frigga rindo levemente.

-Ele morreria sem seu javali diário – e sua voz tinha uma ponta de desprezo.

A rainha suspirou: - Eu soube do que houve hoje. Gostaria de me dizer?

-Não houve nada.

Ela pegou em suas mãos, observando-o atentamente. – Conte para mim.

Loki revirou os olhos. – Nada demais. Apenas me desentendi com Thor e seus seguidores.

Frigga arqueia a sobrancelha, aguardando por mais. – Eu não cumprimentei meu irmão e Fandral foi à defesa dele. Tão patético!

-Isso não é adequado a um príncipe, Loki. Você sabe disso.

Ele não responde, suas mãos tornam-se bastante interessantes naquele momento. – O que você tem a dizer, meu filho?

Loki controla-se para não rolar os olhos. – Não foi adequado, minha mãe.

Frigga encaminha-se a uma luxuosa poltrona, acomodando-se nela. – Quando Thor tornar-se rei, Loki, seria muito bom se houvesse cordialidade entre vocês. Certamente você terá uma posição de conselheiro principal no reino de seu irmão e inimizade contra ele não seria produtivo.

Loki dá um sorriso maldoso. – Lembro-me quando o rei dizia que nós dois tínhamos chances ao trono. Agora é tão natural que seja Thor, e nunca mais ouvi nenhuma menção ao meu nome.

-Você gostaria de ter o trono?

-Não! Nunca quis. É só que fui dispensado muito rapidamente.

Ela observou seu filho por uns instantes, como se o avaliasse. – Thor se mostrou mais afável, como todos notaram. Você é um rapaz esquivo, orgulhoso, e não muito popular na corte. Sim, você é tudo isso, mas é meu filho e eu o amo. Você terá seu lugar no reino, mas não será o trono.

Ele se aproxima dela, se ajoelhando a sua frente. – Eu não quero um lugar aqui, gostaria muito de uma embaixada, algo em Vanaheim, Midgard, qualquer lugar. Em pouco tempo a tutoria regular acabará e estarei pronto. A senhora falaria com o pai por mim?

Sua mãe acaricia os cabelos dele, agora com uma expressão dolorida. – Loki, seu pai não permitirá isso. Ele precisa de você ao lado de seu irmão, nós precisamos. Thor necessita de alguém sagaz e de confiança ao lado dele, e esse alguém será você. Não há outro.

-Há Fandral, o servo fiel. Por que não?

-Loki! – exaspera-se Frigga. – Estou falando sério. Fandral será um ótimo general, um dia, mas não é um conselheiro exemplar. Bastará apenas que ele seja bom guerreiro e fiel, e ser fiel já é muita coisa nos dias de hoje.

Ele se levanta e se joga na poltrona ao lado, totalmente desanimado. – Não é possível que ficarei preso aqui, oh Norns.

-Isso não é uma prisão, meu filho, é sua casa!

-E por que sinto que não é?

A rainha congela a expressão, olhando fixamente para o filho. – De novo essa estória?

-Eu ainda sinto, minha mãe. Eu não pertenço aqui, por mais que a senhora e meu pai digam ao contrário. Eu... eu sou tão diferente!

-Não, não, você é meu filho! Loki, pare com essas desconfianças!

Loki bufou, irritado. – Eu nem pareço com vocês, não? Já Thor... é impossível não ver as semelhanças entre vocês. – Ele põe a mão nos cabelos. – Cabelo de corvo. Era assim que me chamavam.

-Você é lindo, Loki, várias moças da corte têm olhos para você.

-Eu não afirmei que não era – retruca presunçoso. Frigga dá um sorriso. – Só queria ser parecido, porque assim, talvez...

-Talvez...?

Ele suspirou. – Nada. Essa conversa está indo para lugar algum.

Ela faz uma pausa, analisando seu filho. -Bom, e falando em moças, nenhuma lhe agrada?

Loki corou. – Não, minha mãe. A senhora já perguntou isso para mim seis vezes.

-Nem mesmo Sigyn?

-Não, – respondeu rapidamente. – Para essa pergunta, foi a oitava vez.

-Loki, eu e seu pai estamos preocupados. Você vai precisar se casar em breve, provavelmente após o casamento de seu irmão.

Ele balançou a cabeça, a irritação a muito custo controlada. Thor se casaria com uma das princesas de Vanaheim, obviamente bela e muito jovem. Estavam só esperando ela alcançar a maioridade para realizar o evento.

-Eu não sinto vontade, minha mãe.

-Não é questão de vontade, Loki. E você sabe que não aprecio esse tipo de resposta. Não vindo de um príncipe.

Loki ajeitou-se melhor na poltrona. Ele não mentia em relação a sua falta de vontade, o segundo príncipe não se interessava amorosamente por ninguém. E isso o fazia sentir-se ainda mais estranho, agora não só entre sua família como em toda Asgard. Thor era famoso por deitar-se com cada jovem bonita que existia. Seus bastardos também eram de conhecimento geral, ele poderia até formar um exército com eles. Mas Loki era reservado. Ele não sentia o desejo ainda. Várias vezes ele se olhou no espelho, analisou seu rosto sem barba, e comparou-se com os outros, com o próprio Thor, que tinha uma barba loira farta, como Fandral ou Volstagg. Ele parecia um menino ainda.

-Desculpe, minha mãe. Mas não estou em condições de responder a isso.

-Seu pai lhe chamará para uma conversa, eventualmente. Espero que tenha mais disposição, sabe que Odin não tolera meias respostas.

-É claro.

Ela se levanta e o beija suavemente na testa. – Boa noite, e não se deite muito tarde.

Ele assente com a cabeça e a vê se retirar. Um suspiro audível é desferido em seu quarto, enquanto Loki remexia suas pulseiras douradas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Alguns estudiosos consideram Svartalfheim como o lar dos anões. Para outros, no entanto, esse é na verdade o lar dos elfos escuros. Por fim, achei mais apropriado Nidavellir.


	3. Cap. 3

Frigga estava na antessala de seu quarto preparando-se para dormir. Uma de suas aias ajudava sua rainha a retirar as joias e a desfazer o intricado penteado. Os cabelos escorregaram em fios lisos e dourados, compridos até a cintura e sua serviçal os penteia delicadamente, endireitando as madeixas nas costas. A rainha deixa seu vestido cair aos seus pés enquanto sua roupa de dormir lhe é entregue. – Obrigada, Aslaug, é suficiente. Pode se retirar.

Ela se encaminha para sua cama e inspira longamente. Odin, talvez, demoraria a chegar, parece ter havido problemas com as fronteiras de Alfheim, um dos povos nômades tentou saquear uma aldeia, ou algo parecido. Frigga não ateve aos detalhes, Odin resolveria, ele sempre resolvia. O general Magni estava com ele, era provável que uma pequena parte do exército interviria.

Os povos nômades nunca foram um problema real, isso graças a sua natureza instável e a falta de união entre eles. Eram desconfiados até com outras tribos, viviam isolados e sem nenhum apego às terras. Era de conhecimento geral que tinham talentos artesanais, sabiam fabricar instrumentos de música, flechas, objetos decorativos e utensílios de cerâmicas, e que vendiam suas quinquilharias pelas vilas e cidades dos nove reinos. Cada tribo tinha sua marcação nos braços ou pulsos, identificando de onde pertenciam. Eles eram viajantes e livres. Frigga se preocupava com essas denúncias de roubo, pois provavelmente criaria desconfianças e retaliações injustas. O rei deveria dar uma resposta cuidadosa e eloquente, equilibrada o suficiente para essa ação não se voltar contra Asgard.O que Odin faria, o que ele sempre fazia.

Ela se cobriu, mas permaneceu acordada. Iria esperar por Odin, sua demanda não podia ser adiada. A conversa que teve com seu filho a deixou preocupada. Loki... Tantas vezes esse assunto discutido, ela mesma classificando a inimizade entre os irmãos como coisa de jovens, que logo passaria com a maturidade e no momento em que o reino exigisse união. Mas Loki queria ir embora, ainda. Ele não queria ser conselheiro, não queria permanecer em Asgard.

Frigga compreendia o quanto a questão do trono era complicada. Escolher um deles poderia significar rotular o preterido como  _menos_ . O escolhido era o melhor, era o mais preparado, o mais adequado, não havia como escapar disso. No mundo das sucessões haveria sempre muita inveja e rancores. Mas ela sabia o quanto seu filho caçula era talentoso, não poderia classificá-lo como inferior a Thor. Jamais. Porém ele não poderia ter o trono e por razões que ele nunca poderia saber.

Durante todo o tempo de vida de Loki, ela via o quanto Odin o ignorava e toda sua atenção voltada para o mais velho. Seu discurso de que ambos teriam chances ao trono ia por terra com o tratamento claramente tendencioso de seu marido. E ela fez sua parte, devotando-se completamente na formação de seu mais novo e dando toda atenção possível a ele, por vezes o mimando em demasia. Mas Frigga não se arrependia, no fundo era uma satisfação ter alguém que ela podia moldar, compartilhar seus gostos. No fundo era um pouco de egoísmo, como em quase todas as coisas.

Seus pensamentos iam novamente para a questão: Por que ele odiava Thor? O que havia acontecido para essa aversão? Ela se lembrava de que foi de repente, como se algo grave tivesse acontecido. Loki tinha uma natureza possessiva, seus ciúmes agora eram mais discretos, porém quando mais jovem ele não sabia esconder. Teriam brigado novamente por causa de Sif? Frigga não se recordava de nenhuma indisposição nova contra a guerreira.

As especulações rondavam sua mente, tentando lembrar-se de algo que lhe tenha escapado e lamentou-se por não ter insistido logo numa reconciliação entre eles. A rainha precisava fazer o seu caçula entender o quanto suas ações refletiam no reino. A inimizade patente entre eles era muito perigosa para Asgard, ambos tão poderosos em seus dons, ambos com potencial de levantar e derrubar mundos. Ela não tinha dúvida de que Loki, em breve, conseguiria se livrar das pulseiras, talvez não o tenha feito ainda com medo de seu pai. Talvez.

-Ainda acordada?

Frigga levantou os olhos para o marido que se aproximava da cama. Ele estava sem armadura, vestindo apenas uma túnica com bordados em ouro e um casaco comprido por cima, calças e botas de couro. Seus cabelos e barbas brancas eram pincelados com alguns fios dourados, suas rugas evidentes no canto dos olhos revelavam uma vida cheia. – Sim, preocupações de mãe. E de rainha.

Ele resmunga algo e começa a retirar sua roupa. – Loki? – Ela assente com a cabeça. – Por que eu não me surpreendo?

-Acho que devemos nos atentar a algumas coisas, meu marido. Sobre as necessidades de Loki.

Odin bufou, irritado, enquanto veste sua roupa de dormir. – O que mais ele quer? Ele tem sorte de não ser preso nas masmorras, Frigga, por tudo que ele já aprontou.

-Não falo disso. – A rainha faz uma pausa estudada, deixando seu marido se acalmar. – Loki ficará aqui, para sempre em Asgard?

-Sim, para onde mais ele iria? – Ele entra debaixo das cobertas, gemendo um pouco ao sentir seu corpo se esticar.

-Lembro que havia outros planos para ele, Odin.

Ele olhou para ela, agora com semblante preocupado. – Esses planos não existem mais. Seria pedir por uma guerra e uma guerra agora seria um grande desperdício. Estamos todos bem, afinal. Ele está bem, apenas é rapaz muito mimado. – E resmunga algo como “sua culpa”. – Asgard está no seu auge, com toda sua força e prosperidade. Não se deve mexer nisso.

-Depois de subjugar tantos reinos, e eles venderem suas mercadorias a valores tão baixos... Sim, seria bem difícil não estarmos tão prósperos, meu marido.

-É assim que os vencedores agem, Frigga, com demonstração de poder, para que não haja esquecimento de quem venceu e vence. – ele recita um discurso já por demais proferido. – Além disso, temos garantido a paz por quase mil anos não só para Asgard como para quase todos os reinos, eles nos devem! Algumas gerações nunca viram uma guerra. E nunca verão. – Odin bocejou, cansado. – Não enquanto termos a melhor política, o melhor exército e os melhores instrumentos, e nisso agradeço aos anões.

-Brokk é um amigo muito suspeito, eu diria.

-Os anões devem-nos obediência e há nossas patrulhas lá acampadas, vigilantes em relação aos negócios deles. Brokk sabe que não pode vender nada sem nosso consentimento.

Ela suspirou. – Bom, em relação ao nosso filho, se não existe mais aqueles planos para Loki, o que faremos com ele? Hoje ele disse sobre o que você dizia a ele e a Thor, que ambos poderiam ser reis.

Odin arqueou uma sobrancelha. -Ele quer ser rei?

-Não, ele afirmou que não, mas parece magoado pela sua dispensa.

Odin ergueu-se na cama, ficando sentado na beirada. – Bom, parece que essa conversa será longa, minha esposa.

-Quer uma bebida?

-Por favor.

Frigga levanta-se, indo para um aparador que ficava próximo a porta. Enche um cálice de vinho e o traz para seu marido. – Obrigado. – Ele fica pensativo por um tempo enquanto beberica seu vinho. Sim, Loki era um problema em potencial. Era imperativo que ele fosse devotado a Thor, isso para o bem de todos. – Loki guarda muitas mágoas desnecessárias. E algumas de ofensas imaginárias.

Ela concordou. - Ele é imaturo ainda, apesar de extremamente inteligente. Hoje também falei com ele sobre seu futuro casamento, e foi categórico em dizer que não se interessa por ninguém.

Odin apertou o cálice com força. – Será que nosso filho...?

-Não sei. Por favor, Odin, não o sufoque com isso. Quero, na verdade, atentá-lo para o fato que, talvez, Loki não esteja ainda na sua maturidade corporal...

-Como?

-Você sabe o que quero dizer. Ele não é como os Aesir.

Odin respirou fundo e tomou o restante de sua bebida em um gole só. Agora ele estava em pé, andando de um lado para outro em silêncio. Nunca imaginou que uma ação sua trouxesse tantos problemas, ele, que sempre tinha tudo arquitetado em sua mente.

-Ele não pode saber.

-Odin...

-Não, Frigga, não pode. Isso pode nos causar grandes problemas. Se Jotunheim ou Alfheim souberem, além dos outros reinos, o que será do que conquistamos? Eles podem se unir contra Asgard!

-Loki está sofrendo! Ele tem a ascendência de outros...

-Não! – cortou ele, exasperado.  – Veja na biblioteca tudo sobre jotuns e elfos. Talvez haja lá algo para explicar sobre Loki. E, sutilmente, tente ajudá-lo. E quanto essa rusga contra Thor, eu farei com que os dois sejam obrigados a conviverem. Só preciso pensar numa boa desculpa.

Frigga não respondeu. Uma grande dor instalou-se em seu coração, em pensar que seu caçula nunca saberia de si mesmo. Que era obrigada a continuar mentindo para ele toda vez que ele a inquiriria.

Lembrou-se quando Odin trouxe um bebê enrolado em panos, choroso e assustado. Era época de guerra contra Jotunheim e Frigga estava instalada em Vanaheim, que já era reino aliado. Asgard tinha sido atacada pelos gigantes de gelo e não era seguro ficar lá. Thor, muito pequeno, ficava nas barras do vestido dela, pedindo pelo pai.

Loki não parecia jotun. Sua pele era muito branca, seus olhos intensamente verdes e seus cabelos eram negros e ralos. E ele era pequeno. – Naquele clima a pele dele estava azul. – avisou o rei a sua esposa.

-Deveras é jotun? Eles são pequenos assim, quando bebês? – perguntou ela enquanto embalava o menino.

-A mãe dele é a princesa de Alfheim, – informou o rei indiferente.

Frigga ergueu as sobrancelhas. – E por que estamos com ele?

Ele sorriu maldosamente. – Uma lição para os inimigos. Cuide dele, Frigga, agora ele é nosso.

A primeira ideia do rei era mostrar o príncipe perdido aos inimigos, após passarem um tempo em guerra, claramente os chantageando. Depois o rei imaginou que ele poderia ser um elo da paz entre os três reinos em um tempo futuro. Porém, a dor dos vencidos suplantou qualquer plano do rei asgardiano. Houve luto pelo desaparecimento do herdeiro, Alfheim culpou Jotunheim pela negligência, mas não houve mais nada o que se fazer. O bebê estava desaparecido e, depois de um tempo, julgaram-no morto. Em tempos de guerra isso era bem comum, crianças desaparecidas, pais mortos, órfãos, perdas. Os dois reinos tiveram que se render, eventualmente, e suportar todas as exigências de Asgard, das quais incluíam a proibição de terem armas e exércitos, e que Odin estabelecesse uma guarda permanente em cada um dos reinos, com o discurso oficial de proteger e manter a paz conquistada.

E ter Loki sob suas vistas foi como bônus. Uma vantagem, que poderia ser usada a qualquer momento.

Mas desde que o pequeno jotun-elfo foi entregue à rainha, ela se apaixonara por ele. Os olhos verdes do menino a olhavam abertamente, com encantamento, seu sorriso despontava sempre que a via, erguendo seus bracinhos para tê-la por perto. Enquanto Thor crescia, ele ficava cada vez mais parecido com seu pai, ao contrário de Loki, com sua alma cada vez mais pendente para a rainha, seus interesses se convergindo e se afinando. Loki havia se tornado o filho de Frigga.

Odin volta a se sentar na cama. – Eu sempre disse para não deixá-lo estudar tanto. Agora Loki não pode ter sua magia de volta, não é seguro.

-A outra opção seria ser um guerreiro, não tão perigosa quanto?

-Um guerreiro não pode vencer um exército, um mago talvez possa. – disse Odin em voz baixa, como se falasse para si mesmo.

-Ele me disse que queria uma embaixada, ir embora. Seria uma boa opção, meu marido, em vista das circunstâncias.

Ele respirou pesadamente, sentindo-se muito cansado. Só teria que esperar mais um pouco, Thor se casando, obtendo novas responsabilidades, e o velho rei poderia passar a coroa. Cinco mil anos era muito tempo para qualquer pessoa e Odin ansiava por um descanso permanente. – Eu preciso pensar, Frigga.

Ela alisou delicadamente o braço do marido, tentando emanar uma energia calmante para ele. Ela era bem mais jovem e o peso do trono não era tão árduo quanto o dele, ela sabia. A frágil paz de mil anos estava ameaçada por suas próprias ações. Pensou sobre o futuro, e talvez tivessem que consultar as Norns sobre o destino que viria.

Odin já havia se coberto novamente e parecia dormir. Com um gesto Frigga apagou todas as velas do ambiente, ficando na mais profunda escuridão.

~o~

-Então, se vermos na página quinhentos e quarenta, teremos um exemplo da infusão da substância em contato com enxofre. Vejam o esquema apresentado, essa será a lição da próxima semana.

Os alunos da sala começaram a recolher seus blocos e a fechar seu grande livro de estudos. Loki estava ainda anotando algumas coisas no rodapé de seu livro, era uma de suas disciplinas prediletas.

As quatro salas de aula existentes em Asgard ficavam em um anexo do palácio onde as tutorias eram ministradas por estudiosos tanto daquele reino quanto de Vanaheim. Sua localização ficava próxima a Bifrost, permitindo que estudantes estrangeiros pudessem se deslocar sem adentrar pelo palácio. Antigamente vinham tutores de Alfheim e de Nidavellir, mas depois de um tempo o rei cancelou a vinda de estrangeiros para o ensino da nobreza e realeza. Vanaheim era uma exceção, e, além de fornecer tutores, o príncipe herdeiro desse reino, Malvik, estudava junto com Loki algumas disciplinas.

–Loki, você irá à biblioteca? – pergunta o vanir sentando-se junto a ele enquanto fungava. Ele era um rapaz da idade de Thor, de aparência peculiar, não muito inteligente e com muitas sardas no rosto, os seus cabelos eram muito ruivos e desgrenhados. Ele cheirava mal e parecia não se importar muito. Quem ficava perto o suficiente dele podia notar suas unhas bastante sujas. Em breve ele seria cunhado de Thor.

Loki suspirou, tentando não respirar pelo nariz. Malvik ansiava por amizade e sua insistência deixava-o mais irritante. – Irei em breve.

-Oh, eu irei agora. – E ele aguarda uma resposta que não vem. - Vemos-nos na próxima aula?

-Claro, – respondeu Loki sem tirar os olhos de suas anotações.

Quando finalmente o outro príncipe partiu, Loki suspirou pesadamente.

-Alteza, vejo que se entusiasmou com a aula de hoje. – disse o professor se aproximando com uma expressão feliz.

-Sim, mestre Hauge. É uma pena que a tutoria esteja terminando, é uma parte bem feliz do meu tempo.

Hauge sorriu, lisonjeado. – Talvez, Alteza, possa acompanhar meus experimentos após a tutoria, uma vez por semana. Retornarei à Vanaheim e será uma honra recebê-lo.

Os olhos do príncipe brilharam. Ir para Vanaheim, a estudos! Isso poderia ser o primeiro passo para fora de Asgard. Seu pai não iria recusar um pedido desse, não poderia.

E foi com essa disposição que chegou à biblioteca e logo encontrou Sigyn sentada a uma das mesas lendo um livro atentamente.

-Bom dia, Lady Sigyn – e Loki tomou-lhe a mão, depositando um beijo suave e sentando-se ao lado dela. – Está estudando? – Ela sorriu para ele, observando seus belos trajes de estudante. A capa que ele usava possuía um emblema da casa de Odin que ela havia bordado para ele.

O dia estava particularmente frio e seco, um vento fora de época soprava sobre Asgard e Sigyn vestia um longo casaco de pele de carneiro sobre o vestido de linho. As botas que usava também eram de pele. – Estou lendo sobre a guerra contra Jotunheim, onde nós vencemos definitivamente o inimigo. – Ela levantou as mãos e as uniu em pose de vitória.

Ele riu. – Um grande triunfo de meu pai, por certo. Os jotuns nunca mais se levantaram, os malditos. E até hoje os elfos se perguntam o que aconteceu.

-Eu tenho medo deles, dos gigantes – confessou Sigyn, estremecendo. – Eles são monstros, olha esses desenhos – e ela mostrou algumas ilustrações do livro.

-Sim, não são agradáveis de olhar – disse Loki, franzindo a testa. – Mas o rei monitora aquela região, eles não cresceram muito em números, estão estáveis. Não representam mais nenhuma ameaça.

Sigyn olhou para ele, sorrindo. – Seu pai fez grandes coisas, Loki. Essa paz dura há muito tempo, e lendo aqui sobre a história dos reinos, Asgard é o exemplo de reinado. É surpreendente mesmo!

Loki ficou pensativo por um tempo. – Odin é o mais poderoso rei que existiu, melhor que meu avô. Não há reino onde Asgard não tem metido seus pés. – Um orgulho estranho subiu em seu coração, era seu pai que fez todas essas coisas. Uma vontade de realmente pertencer a essa história assolou sua alma. – E com Thor, ele só terá que manter o que foi feito. – E a amargura foi rapidamente tomando lugar do orgulho.

\- Depois você me ensina as aulas de hoje? – pediu Sigyn. – Você se esqueceu de me falar das aulas de semana passada!

Loki assentiu. As mulheres não tinham o mesmo período de tutorias que os homens. Sigyn estudou somente quando criança e quando ficou jovenzinha iniciou o aprendizado de curas, tapeçarias, pintura e bordados. Aprendeu a tocar alguns instrumentos musicais para entretenimento no lar, bem como cantar, e sabia de cor algumas poesias. Uma vez por semana ela treinava com outras mulheres o manejo de espadas em um espaço reservado só para elas e, de vez em quando, a própria rainha participava desses treinamentos coletivos.

Sigyn se sentia feliz por ter todo esse conhecimento, por ser da nobreza e ter esse direito. As mulheres das vilas, as serviçais, camponesas e todas as outras não sabiam nem ler. Em geral as famílias viam com desconfiança as mulheres que se ocupavam com livros e, não sendo da nobreza, havia muito trabalho a se fazer e pouco tempo para o ócio.

-Ah, você veio, príncipe! – era Malvik, que se acomodou perto deles.

Sigyn logo virou o rosto, cobrindo discretamente o nariz. – Príncipe Malvik.

-Lady Sigyn, você está  _lendo_ ?

-Sim, Alteza, eu sei ler! – Ela estava indignada.

O vanir já havia visto Sigyn nos jardins com Loki, e naquela ocasião ela bordava alguns lenços para o seu amigo. Se ele tivesse observado melhor, teria visto um L & S nos desenhos.

-Isso não acontece em Vanaheim. – Malvik meneava a cabeça. – Mulheres devem se ocupar com outras coisas.

-Cuidado, príncipe – falou Loki, - você está em Asgard e não se deve criticar a maneira asgardiana, sobretudo em solo asgardiano.

Ele deu uma fungada enquanto coçava a cabeça. – Não quis ofender, mas é curioso. Elas não vão usar para nada!

-Nossa corte tem o privilégio de ter damas com conhecimento, cultura e disposição para guerrear, além de seus afazeres domésticos. Um reino como nosso não pode correr o risco de ter gente despreparada, se a situação assim o exigir.

Sigyn apertou levemente o braço de seu amigo, alertando-o para o limite de suas respostas. Malvik poderia levar a mal e tudo que Loki não precisava era estar envolvido em um incidente diplomático.

-Isso é um ponto interessante, Loki. Não tinha pensado nisso! – e ele realmente considerava. – Mas elas não falarão demais, sabendo tanto? Odeio quando elas falam muito, não parece natural.

Sigyn soltou um leve suspiro, como se controlasse a si mesma.

-Você deveria frequentar mais a corte de Asgard, Malvik.- Loki tentava ficar impassível. – Talvez isso o convencesse que o natural depende muito do reino em que se está. Seria bem importante um futuro rei entendesse esse ponto.

-Meus pais não permitem, ainda. Eu não sei por que, já tenho maioridade, posso perfeitamente já entabular relações com a nobreza daqui e talvez procurar uma esposa. – E ele olha para Sigyn, que desvia o olhar, assustada.

-Seria prudente procurar por uma sem compromissos, príncipe. – disse Loki, irritado.

-Oh, vocês dois? – e ele dá uma risada. – Agora está claro, peço mil perdões. Vocês fazem um belo casal!

-Ela é prometida ao conselheiro Theoric – Loki explica-se logo. – Lady Sigyn é como uma irmã para mim.

Malvik franziu a testa. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Vou precisar de ajuda para achar alguém adequado, você me ajudaria? Quais sãos as donzelas interessantes?

-Seus pais poderão fazer isso, no momento apropriado. Você é o herdeiro, não poderá escolher qualquer uma, por mais bela e agradável que seja. – Loki sentiu como se falasse a uma criança muito pequena e birrenta.

O príncipe de Vanaheim bufou. Certamente escolherão uma donzela de aparência terrível. – Sabe, gostaria que você fosse uma mulher, Loki! Meus pais escolheriam você, como seus pais escolheram minha irmã para seu irmão. Não seria ideal?

-O quê?!

-E você é bastante bonito, como mulher seria perfeita! Com certeza eu lhe faria a corte!

Sigyn engasgou, tossindo fortemente e colocando a mão na boca. Um riso tentava escapar de seus lábios. Loki olhou para o chão, o rosto bastante vermelho. Norns, por que ele tinha que aturar esse idiota?

-Malvik, nossa próxima aula começará. - O príncipe asgardiano se levanta. – Sigyn, mil perdões por quaisquer inconveniências. – Ele deposita outro beijo na mão dela.

O vanir simplesmente se despede com uma leve mesura e acompanha o colega até a próxima aula, divagando sobre como ele faria os galanteios, se Loki fosse uma donzela.

Houve mais uma aula, de geografia midgardiana, e depois Loki dirigiu-se para o Tribunal do Conselho, onde Odin decidia sobre várias querelas. Em geral era gente das vilas, camponeses que necessitavam de resolução de algum conflito.

O Tribunal era composto por dez conselheiros e Theoric estava entre eles. A tribuna ficava disposta na lateral e do lado oposto a cadeira do rei. Da metade do tribunal para trás ficavam os bancos onde qualquer asgardiano poderia assistir aos julgamentos, exceto as mulheres. Em casos excepcionais a rainha poderia acompanhar o rei.

Loki estava sentado na última fileira, observando atentamente como Odin lidava com cada situação, como se estivesse em outra tutoria. Ele gostava de imaginar como ele resolveria e ver o resultado com a ação do rei. Em geral Loki agia de acordo e sentia-se feliz por isso, como se finalmente ele e Odin tivessem alguma conexão.

Estava tão concentrado que não percebeu logo quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado. Loki virou-se e viu Thor muito próximo. Seu irmão também o olhou e sorriu. – Fico feliz com sua companhia, irmão.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

Várias cabeças olham para trás em expressão de desagrado. Loki enrubesceu.

-Estou acompanhando os julgamentos. – respondeu o guerreiro falando em voz muito baixa.

-Você nunca se importou!- a voz de Loki era mínima agora.

Thor deu de ombros e continuou a olhar os julgamentos, ignorando o irmão. Loki sentiu vontade de sair, mas isso era deixar o irmão mais velho vencer. Não, iria ficar, iria ignorá-lo, como sempre.

O último caso era de um dos gerenciadores das colheitas. Havia muito tempo que não chovia em Asgard e os campos estavam secos, sem vida. Era provável que o reino teria que importar alimentos, talvez de Midgard.

\- Majestade, Senhores Conselheiros, estamos com muitas dificuldades de obter alguma colheita. – explicou o aldeão. – Nunca vimos uma seca como essa, pode durar anos! O trigo e a cevada já estão comprometidos.

-Seria bom consultar um adivinho – comentou um dos Conselheiros. – Avaliar por quanto tempo ela durará.

-Os camponeses ficarão sem sua venda, além disso. – disse outro membro. – Sem comida e sem dinheiro.

-Pa-para cada pro-problema s-sua solu-lução. – Era Theoric, tentando esboçar sua opinião. Todos da tribuna estavam acostumados a sua gagueira e o escutavam atentamente. – Pa-ra agora, t-temos que aju-ajudar os camp-poneses com a-algum dinhe-nheiro.

-Decerto, caro Theoric! – aprovou outro membro. - Talvez devamos, também, comprar alimentos de outros reinos para prover Asgard.

Um membro de cabelos bem ralos opinou: -Isso seria bem caro. E se for durar anos, estaremos com grandes problemas, por conta das criações também. Alfheim poderia igualmente nos vender algumas colheitas.

-Eles nunca nos venderiam! – refutou outro membro do Conselho. – E ririam de nós, da nossa falta! Voto por manter isso em segredo.

Loki rolou os olhos. Asgard sempre tentava manter as aparências, mesmo que isso custasse ao povo. Midgard seria uma boa opção se eles vendessem a um bom preço e cedessem terras para que houvesse uma plantação. Mas isso duraria alguns anos, até o acerto do plantio e a colheita.

Olhou para o lado, seu irmão com braços cruzados, os olhos quase se fechando, entediado. O que ele fazia lá, por Norns?

Ele volta-se ao caso debatido. Outra opção seria... Freya. Loki deu um suspirou fraco. Ela poderia ser a solução, uma solução também cara, porém mais duradora e certeira. Ele imaginou o quanto de ouro Odin teria que dispor dessa vez. Ela cobrava caro por seus serviços, mas nem sempre era em dinheiro. Em Nidavellir ela havia pedido o comandante dos anões como escravo em troca da fertilidade da rainha que, depois disso, teve cinco filhos. Em Alfheim ela reviveu uma fonte que secara, fazendo com que um dos rios voltasse à vida. Para essa proeza ela pediu um dos elfos como esposo, o quinto de sua lista.

Freya era uma mulher lindíssima e muito vaidosa, adorava jóias, tecidos caros. Dizem que se banha em leite de cabras e possuía uma legião de aias somente para cuidar de sua aparência. Seus cabelos eram impecáveis, sua pele parecia seda. Ela morava em um palácio em Vanaheim, próximo as montanhas, longe da realeza. Sua moradia era como um segundo reino, o rei de Vanaheim sempre ia a ela em busca de conselhos e feitiços.

Loki sabia que era arriscado dever algo a feiticeira.Teria que ser ouro o que ela cobraria, e ouro Asgard tinha de sobra. Isso evitaria uma catástrofe no reino.

Odin havia se levantado, empunhando seu cajado. Ele olha para todos antes de iniciar sua decisão. – Temos uma solução a curto prazo, que resolverá esse problema. – O rei faz uma pausa estudada. - Freya. – Loki sorriu. – Ela é hábil em magia e já resolveu casos como esse em todos os nove reinos. – Os Conselheiros se mexem, inquietos. Eles não gostavam da feiticeira, sendo ela um ser independente e não claramente uma aliada. – O preço que ela cobra em geral é muito alto, mas se nossa expectativa é ficarmos vários anos sem chuva, creio que nossa urgência é justificada.

Um murmurinho entre os membros. Loki mantinha o sorriso, eles teriam que chamá-la, ver qual acordo ela faria.

Um dos Conselheiros mais antigos, quase da idade do rei, ergue-se e proferiu a decisão dos membros: iriam chamar Freya após ser confirmado com algum adivinho a situação de seca por anos. E, de acordo com o que ela pediria em troca, eles teriam ou não os seus serviços. Ficou ressaltado que esse assunto não deveria ser comentado fora de Asgard.

Acabando a última sessão, todos começam a se retirar do ambiente e Loki também, deixando seu irmão dormindo no banco. Um dos servos particulares de Odin o intercepta, falando em voz baixa: - Seu pai quer vê-lo, Alteza, e também a seu irmão. – e ele aponta para o guerreiro que roncava levemente.

Após o servo se retirar, Loki, com relutância, vai até Thor e o balança levemente. Seu irmão não se mexe, continuando a dormir pesadamente. Loki balança agora com força, quase o derrubando, e ele acorda assustado. – O que foi? Onde estou?

Loki revirou os olhos. – Pai está nos chamando, levante-se e me siga. – E ele vai andando em direção ao gabinete do rei a passos largos.

Thor facilmente o alcançou, o segurando pelo braço. – Espere por mim!

Loki arranca seu braço da mão do irmão com força. – Não me toque!

Eles entraram no gabinete nessa indisposição, chamando atenção de Odin. – Vejo que estão brigando novamente.

O gabinete do rei era imponente, pé direito altíssimo, janelas compridas e um tapete de pele de urso próximo à mesa de mogno. Havia algumas cadeiras dispostas pelo ambiente.

O filho mais novo se aprumou, fazendo uma leve reverência diante do rei. Thor se adianta, também fazendo uma leve mesura, sorrindo amplamente. – Pai, o senhor nos chamou?

Loki se afasta suavemente, indo em direção a dois lobos que estavam deitados próximos a mesa. Eles logo começam a balançar o rabo e ir até a mão estendida do príncipe. Loki se agacha e começa a acariciá-los, e os lobos começam a lamber a mão dele e a gemer baixinho de felicidade. –Geri, Freki, como estão? – sussurra o segundo príncipe.

Um deles vira de costas, convidando Loki a fazer-lhe cócegas. Ele sorriu e os mimou. Dois corvos pousam próximos a eles, grasnando abertamente por atenção. O príncipe faz um carinho na cabeça de cada um deles delicadamente.

-Já terminou, Loki? – perguntou Odin, que observava seu caçula com certa impaciência.

-Perdão, meu pai. – Ele se ergueu, aproximando-se do rei com as mãos para trás.

-Tenho preocupações em relação a vocês dois, como rei e como pai. Mas quero me ater a preocupações do trono, que são urgentes. – Loki havia franzido a testa, o que seria? Odin volta-se exatamente para ele. – Loki, não vejo com bons olhos essa sua indisposição contra seu irmão, o futuro rei.

O mais novo suspirou, essa conversa novamente. Por que ele não podia ficar em paz, não ter que se envolver com o futuro reino de Thor? Não, ele não queria pertencer a esse reino, e esse sentimento ficou claro em seu coração naquele instante: o reino de Thor... Um arrepio atravessou seu corpo. Thor soberano, Thor com direitos ilimitados a todos e a ele.

Loki manteve-se calado, aguardando seu pai continuar. Ele sentiu o olhar do irmão sobre ele.

-Sua mãe contou-me seu desejo de ser embaixador, de ir embora de Asgard. Isso é correto?

-Sim, desejo me estabelecer em outro reino.

-Por que?

Loki mordeu os lábios. Essa era a chance de convencer o rei, talvez a única? – Creio que com meus conhecimentos eu tenha sucesso em manter as boas relações diplomáticas, e talvez aumentar o nível do comércio, com vantagens para Asgard, é claro.

-Nós já temos aqui no palácio excelentes embaixadores em potencial – disse Odin – e parece-me que esse cargo para você é abaixo de suas possibilidades, Loki. - Seu filho deu um falso meio sorriso. Não havia mais nada para ele, a não ser o Conselho, e seu pai o estava empurrando para isso. – Em breve Thor se tornará rei de Asgard e ele necessitará de um bom Conselho, renovado, não apenas uma continuação do que eu tenha já feito. Um reinado que manterá o que já existe.

-Boa sorte para ele – resmungou Loki malcriadamente.

Odin suspirou, tamborilando os dedos. – Loki, você será o conselheiro principal de seu irmão.

-Eu temo recusar o convite.

-Não vou lhe dar escolhas. Esse assunto é sério e não quero recusas. – Ele faz uma pausa, observando os dois. Thor estava sério e olhava o irmão de esguelha. Loki estava vermelho, provavelmente segurando outros maus modos. – Vocês eram tão amigos, o que houve? Thor, conte-me.

O primogênito pigarreou. – Não houve nada, meu pai. Acho que Loki queria o trono...

-Idiota! – cuspiu Loki. – Eu nunca quis o trono!

-Que outra razão seria? – empurrou o outro, um pouco nervoso. - Você sempre foi muito ciumento! Pai, eu não podia...

_Mentiroso_ . - Cale-se! – Indignado, Loki socou fortemente o braço do irmão, que sentiu apenas uma leve picada.

-Precisa fazer mais do que isso, e sem sua magia... – zombou Thor.

-Quietos, os dois! – a voz de Odin ressoou estrondosa pelo gabinete. Ambos congelaram imediatamente, olhando o rei com atenção. – Não há alternativa, pelo que vejo, somente essa: vocês deverão passar mais tempo juntos. É a única forma de se conhecerem de novo, de reiniciar a amizade.

-Pai! – protestou Loki.

-Isso é uma ordem! Você deverá treinar com Thor toda tarde, pois eu sei que não tem mais tutorias nesse período. Lembre-se que essa era a condição para ter sua magia de volta! E deverão ir à caça juntos, somente os dois, isso será uma ótima oportunidade de recriar laços. Thor, você que está acostumado a essa atividade, deverá preparar tudo para daqui a dois dias. Entendido?

-Sim, meu pai – Thor parecia desconfortável com a decisão.

-Você veio ao tribunal porque sabia dessa conversa? – perguntou Loki, enraivecido.

-Nosso pai tinha chamado.

Odin intervém: -Thor aceitou tudo de bom grado, Loki. Faça o mesmo.

Loki estava imóvel, como se estivesse em estado de choque. – Pai... não...

-Sem recusas, Loki, já informei. Eu ordeno e assim será feito. – E ele olhou bem nos olhos dele. – Não aceitarei desobediência à ordem do rei. Estão dispensados.

Thor foi o primeiro a sair, com expressão pensativa. Loki caminhou automaticamente, não percebendo o caminho que fazia, apenas se afastando de seu pai. Quando se deu conta estava no corredor de seus aposentos, e provavelmente passou por muitas pessoas sem cumprimentar. À sua porta estava seu irmão, que esperava por ele. – Loki?

O mais novo suspirou, olhando com ódio para Thor. – O que você quer?

-Acho que será um recomeço para gente. Você não vê isso? – Loki notou o olhar implorativo do outro. – Uma oportunidade para apagarmos algumas coisas.

-Você sabe que ainda posso contar tudo a eles.

Thor deu de ombros. – Eles não acreditarão em você, eu acho. Mas agora eu só gostaria de reatar com você.

Loki meneava a cabeça, incrédulo. – Esperou tanto tempo por quê?

-Antes você nem queria falar comigo, nem me olhava. Hoje, agora, a oportunidade surgiu.

O irmão mais novo estremeceu levemente. – Eu não sei, Thor. Só sei que estou em desvantagem sem minha magia, mas ainda sou perigoso, entendeu? – Ameaçou, estreitando os olhos. – Não ouse nada, não sou mais criança.

-Não somos mais, Loki. O que aconteceu foi uma ação de garoto.

Loki sorriu amargo. – Você não era mais um garoto.

Eles mantiveram o silêncio enquanto alguns guardas passaram pelo corredor fazendo a ronda. Loki pensou em fazer um escândalo, ali, deixar o irmão em situação vexatória, mas não fez. Não faria. Contar a todos a vergonha da família? Arrastar o nome de Thor na lama? Sua mãe iria ficar tão decepcionada...

-Eu só quero recomeçar, apenas isso. Mais uma chance.

O olhar de Thor desceu para o chão, contrito. Loki olhava para ele ainda com ódio, mas sentiu sua fortaleza balançar com as dúvidas que surgiram: ele estava mesmo arrependido, queria mesmo sua amizade? E por que não? Muitos anos tinham se passado, muitas coisas mudaram, Thor deve ter mudado. Ele precisava ter mudado.

No mais, Loki não tinha alternativa, não enquanto vivesse em Asgard. Teria que seguir as ordens do rei, do seu pai.

-Vamos ver, irmão. Deixemos as coisas acontecerem de forma natural.

Thor assentiu com a cabeça. – Então nos veremos amanhã, no treinamento?

-Sim, lá, não tenho escolha, não é mesmo? – Loki tinha uma expressão de desgosto. - Agora preciso entrar em meus aposentos, se me der licença.

-Claro. – E Thor libera a entrada para que seu irmão entrasse e fechasse a porta rapidamente.


	4. Cap. 4

Bordados. Pintura. E mais bordados.

Sigyn trabalhava sem cessar em seu enxoval para o futuro casamento com Theoric. Lady Snotra deu-lhe dúzias de lençóis, fronhas, colchas, cobertas, roupas de dormir, jogos de banho, em linho, seda, tule, cetim, tudo que possa constar em um enxoval apropriado de uma jovem da corte e que ela devia, agora, bordar com as letras T & S estilizadas com o brasão da casa de Theoric. Sua mãe fez questão de informar a todos que o casamento dela seria logo após sua maioridade, o que seria em pouco tempo, e que estavam recebendo presentes. Assim, a jovem foi recebendo uma profusão de objetos caros e interessantes, como vasos de Alfheim, porta-joias de ouro, candelabros, um lindo par de poltronas, diadema para ser usado em seu casamento, dado pela irmã da noiva, Alda, entre outros itens, tudo sendo estocado em uma sala cedida pela rainha. Snotra aguardava com ansiedade, porém, os presentes que viriam da família de Theoric e também da família real. O primeiro porque indicaria o quanto sua filha era querida, o que a tranquilizaria muito, e dos reis porque demonstraria a todos sua posição na sociedade asgardiana. A mãe de Sigyn torcia para que fosse um presente de muito valor, como uma carruagem, cavalos de sangue puro ou algo parecido.

Lady Snotra não era, na verdade, uma mulher ambiciosa, nunca almejou para si uma posição elevada. Ela se portava discretamente, vestia-se igualmente dessa forma e quando seu marido, na época, foi chamado para ser o general de Asgard, ela ficou bastante impressionada e temerosa ao mesmo tempo. Teria que sair de sua vila, de sua vida pacata, sem contratempos, onde tinha sua vizinhança e seus parentes e, também, uma pequena criação de animais. Suas pequenas filhas estavam crescendo felizes e saudáveis, era uma vida boa. Se não fosse uma pequena mágoa, a de não ter tido um filho homem, ela poderia ter afirmado que sua vida era perfeita. Seu marido, ela sentia, ficara decepcionado com isso e aos poucos foi se voltando para a filha mais nova, que tinha a energia de um garoto, sempre pronta para brincadeiras intensas.

A ida ao palácio foi para Snotra como um imenso sacrifício. As regras, as obrigações, as festas, tudo isso a sufocava. Não que ela não achasse o palácio belíssimo, imponente, impressionante, ela achava todas essas coisas. Já o havia visto apenas uma vez, na comemoração do nascimento do primogênito do rei, mas mesmo assim ficara apenas no imenso pátio central com a multidão, para reverenciar a família real. Mas uma coisa era admirar, como se admirasse uma pintura e depois pudesse ir embora para sua vida real, outra era viver dentro do quadro, como se estivesse presa para sempre naquele mundo colorido e estático.

Quando da morte de seu marido, Snotra sentiu como se tivessem lhe tirado o ar, ela teve que ser levada a Sala de Cura e lá ficou por vários dias, em choque. Suas filhas foram até ela depois, chorosas e perdidas. Eventualmente, ela teve que se reerguer e seguir em frente, cuidar do que restou de sua família. Da sua família sem homens. Snotra sabia que era primordial que elas casassem bem, senão o que seriam delas? Alda, sua mais velha, sempre foi mais fácil de lidar. Ela entendia sua mãe, procurava sempre agradá-la e não tornar-se um fardo. Casou-se assim que atingiu sua maioridade com um comerciante rico de Simek e lá vive há alguns anos com ele. Mas Sigyn sempre foi um problema. Snotra não sabe se foi um erro ter deixado seu marido tratá-la como um garoto, pois sua caçula tornou-se muito rebelde e com ideias próprias. Ela era muito inteligente, perspicaz e de temperamento forte, apesar de muito cativante. E era perdidamente apaixonada por Loki. Ele não gostava dela, ela não via isso? Seria uma bênção se sua filha se casasse com o príncipe, Snotra teria preferido o primogênito, muito mais agradável, mas príncipe era príncipe. O futuro de sua filha estaria garantido e Snotra poderia voltar a sua vila em paz, talvez voltar a ter alguma criação. Mas o destino seguia seu próprio rumo. Sigyn perseguia uma ilusão e sua mãe não conseguia dissuadi-la disso. Mesmo quando conseguiu um acordo com a família de Theoric e selando um futuro casamento entre ele e sua filha. O rapaz era benquisto na corte, a despeito de sua gagueira que adquiriu quando era criança, algum trauma, dizem. Esse casamento seria a salvação, o descanso finalmente para Snotra. Mas ainda, dia após dia, Sigyn mantinha essa estranha amizade com Loki, estragando sua reputação e ameaçando levar sua família consigo. Sua mãe torcia para que as coisas não piorassem até o matrimônio.

-Continue bordando, minha filha, e faça com muito cuidado. Serão as coisas de vocês.

Ela supervisionava o ponto que sua filha fazia, corrigindo ali e acolá. Snotra sabia que Sigyn odiava bordar, mas ela tinha que fazer, era o que mulheres faziam. Ela tinha que aceitar suas obrigações. A viúva observava a filha enquanto se lembrava da carta que havia mandado a uma família conhecida de Vanaheim. Ela aguardava ansiosa pela resposta, se essa família aceitaria hospedá-las por um tempo, até que Sigyn se casasse. _Era o melhor a se fazer_.

A jovem suspirava. O “T” seria muito fácil transformar em “L”, pensou observando seu trabalho. E teria que fazê-lo, já que não iria se casar com Theoric, ela até pensava em qual seria sua atitude quando ele descobrisse isso. Diria “eu sinto muito”? Ou apenas apertaria sua mão, como se despedisse de um amigo? Sigyn achava que ele talvez chorasse. Ela prometeu a si mesma que não sorriria nesse dia, que teria que disfarçar ao máximo, não queria magoar o conselheiro. No fim, sua mãe ficaria feliz, pois ela estaria feliz, não é isso que as mães querem sempre?

-Você está errando o ponto, Sigyn! O que há de errado com você?

A jovem desfaz uma parte e recomeça o trabalho. Logo mais arranjaria uma desculpa, estaria cansada, dedos já formando bolha, e teria que dar uma volta para espairecer. Sua mãe iria insistir em acompanhá-la, mas ela diria que iria à biblioteca, e Snotra torceria o nariz e ficaria. Perfeito.

E assim aconteceu. Sigyn foi para os corredores externos quase saltitando, respirando profundamente os ares do palácio, em direção à biblioteca. Antes tinha enviado um bilhete ao seu amigo por meio de Ingrid, pedindo para se encontrarem lá, _por acaso_. Tinha que tomar cuidado extra dessa vez, sua mãe soube que haviam se encontrado na biblioteca e teve que convencê-la que foi o acaso. Chegando ao local, foi logo a sua mesa predileta, que fica em frente a uma grande janela com vistas aos jardins. Loki ainda não estava lá, devia ainda estar na tutoria, e ela procurou se ocupar com um livro qualquer enquanto aguardava.

Um barulho de uma cadeira se arrastando a surpreendeu, naquele horário poucas pessoas ficavam ali. Seria arriscado a verem com Loki? Contariam a sua mãe? Ela virou-se e, com surpresa, viu que era a mãe de seu amigo, elegantemente sentada e muito compenetrada na leitura de alguns livros antigos. Obviamente ela estava com suas duas aias e uma pequena escolta um pouco distante dela, mas atenta a qualquer movimentação suspeita próxima a rainha. Sigyn a reverenciou quando Frigga ergueu seu olhar para ela, mas não tentou se aproximar. A rainha retornou sua leitura e, vez ou outra, fazia algumas anotações. A jovem ficou em sua leitura de história, agora sobre o reino de Midgard, e às vezes olhava para a porta da biblioteca, como se essa ação fizesse surgir Loki, noutras vezes observava a rainha, que havia pegado mais livros. Nunca tinha visto a rainha na biblioteca, Frigga tinha seus livros prediletos em seus aposentos, e quando a rainha necessitava de alguma informação o bibliotecário se encarregava de entregar algum material selecionado. Desta vez, porém, parecia que a rainha queria ela mesma pesquisar.

A mãe de Loki lia o terceiro livro sobre a anatomia e fisiologia jotun descrita por um estudioso vanir há dois séculos. Ela teria que fazer um cruzamento de informações com as descrições sobre os elfos e ver o quanto seu filho tinha de um e de outro. Seu temor era que Loki tivesse formado uma terceira característica, já que era mestiço de ambas as raças. Seria primordial que os curadores fizessem uns exames nele e investigassem sobre suas funções, mas isso seria confessar que ele não era dela, da sua verdadeira origem. Certamente eles se calariam se os reis assim o quisessem, porém era arriscado demais. O próprio Loki acharia estranhas essas investigações em relação ao seu corpo. Não, ela teria que pensar em outra coisa.

Um ponto interessante que ela achou em um dos textos seria sobre a demora no amadurecimento dos jovens elfos. Seria apenas com dois mil anos que poderiam ser aptos para o casamento. Por Norns, Loki não tinha esse tempo, esperar por mais 900 anos? Muita coisa poderia acontecer nesse tempo, ele poderia se investigar e descobrir tudo!

Frigga colocou as mãos no rosto, em cansaço. Talvez fosse melhor confessar tudo a ele, o que Loki faria contra seus pais adotivos? Ele a amava, ela tinha certeza disso, e é o que bastava, por ela era provável que ele não fosse contra Asgard, que não fizesse escândalo. _Mas ele me amaria depois de saber de tudo?_ _Pouparia o reino?_

Seu filho necessita seguir o rumo asgardiano, ele já alcançou a maioridade Aesir e deve se casar. Se ele já sentisse desejos, talvez a sua amiga fosse uma boa opção, Loki não a veria somente como amiga. Frigga olhou para a moça logo adiante, Sigyn estava olhando para a janela com olhar sonhador. Ela era linda, qualquer rapaz a teria arrebatado para si com aquela beleza, se ela tivesse dado a chance que ela dava para Loki. Sim, era isso, seu filho precisava ser instigado pelo desejo.

Frigga teria que checar suas ervas e substâncias, consultar algumas anciãs de Asgard com experiência em poções. Sim, ela se decidira, criaria uma poção para Loki e, talvez, ele alcançasse de verdade a maioridade. Que Norns a ajudassem!

 

~o~

 

Loki não havia dormido bem. Alguns pesadelos o assombraram, fazendo com que ele revirasse diversas vezes em sua cama. Os pesadelos tinham um rosto e um nome, mas ele procurou esquecê-los quando o dia raiou: não iria tratar daquilo naquele momento.

Ainda deitado ficou mexendo seus dedos no ar, traçando linhas imaginárias enquanto balbuciava sem palavras, às vezes com expressividade, noutras com suavidade estampada no rosto. Nada acontecia, e ele olhava para suas pulseiras com ódio. Loki voltava a riscar no ar alguns encantamentos sem eficácia, tentando não esquecer como se fazia, inclinando a mão sutilmente, depois avançando o dedo indicador rapidamente e o recolhendo na mesma velocidade, e fazendo quatro círculos na sequencia. Sorria. Ainda se lembrava, sempre se lembraria. Esse era um dos feitiços que abria portais para os outros reinos, há muito custo o príncipe aprendera a sequência inteira dessa magia, poucos o conheciam. Havia aprendido em uma de suas viagens a Vanaheim com uma feiticeira que morava perto de uma vila de camponeses. Sua mãe estava visitando seus parentes e Loki havia ficado no palácio vanir com o tempo livre. Malvik não se encontrava, as princesas estavam em passeio pela feira que os nômades haviam montado e nada tinha de interessante a se fazer na corte. Exceto ir até aquela feiticeira que ele ouvira falar por um dos serviçais.

Ele tinha uma carruagem à disposição e cavalos, caso necessitasse. Preferiu cavalgar, sem escolta, não queria que ninguém soubesse de sua empreitada e após quase uma hora chegou ao local pretendido. Loki admitiu que não era o que esperava, a casa da feiticeira era uma tapera muito mal feita, construída embaixo de uma colina, como casa de castor ou algum outro bicho. Ele sempre se perguntou por que muitos feiticeiros viviam tão mal, era de se esperar, pelo preço que cobravam seus serviços, que tivessem um bom dinheiro e que o usassem em benefício próprio. Era como se vivessem sob alguma maldição.

Ela logo apareceu na soleira e seu aspecto correspondia a sua moradia, e se Loki não soubesse que ela era uma bruxa, iria ficar em dúvida se era um homem ou uma mulher. Sua velhice era evidente pelos cabelos brancos desgrenhados, rugas proeminentes e pele flácida. Seus olhos, porém, tinham uma vivacidade estranha e quando encarou o jovem logo sorriu. – Hum... um príncipe aqui em meu humilde lar. Ele procura o conhecimento. Nada de adivinhação sobre o futuro? Nada de feitiços de amor? Ou de poder?

-Não dizem que “conhecimento é poder”? Talvez eu esteja apenas fazendo o caminho mais longo.

Por uma boa porção de moedas de ouro ela ensinou muitas coisas a ele. Como fazer uma boa água tornar-se sangue, uma pessoa sã perder sua mente, deixar mulheres jovens estéreis, entre outras maldições. Loki fora muitas tardes naquele lugar e a bruxa tinha paciência no ensinamento, também encantada com a avidez do príncipe no aprendizado. O feitiço que Loki mais se interessou foi de construir portais para outros mundos, extremamente complexo e de difícil execução. Dependia da posição das mãos, cujos dedos deveriam se mover como se riscassem runas específicas no ar, juntamente com o momento da respiração e das palavras certas no momento certo. Nem todos conseguiam, mesmo seguindo todos os procedimentos e isso era um mistério que rondava os nove reinos, algumas magias escolhiam seu mago, não o contrário.

Loki cansou-se de treinar em sua cama seus feitiços de mentira e foi se banhar. Enquanto tomava seu banho, procurou mergulhar a cabeça diversas vezes na banheira, como se a água levasse todos os maus pensamentos. À tarde teria treinamento. Ele entendia o fascínio dos Aesir pelo exercício e pelo combate, afinal, foi por eles que conquistaram praticamente todos os reinos conhecidos. Mas não entendia por que _ele_ tinha que participar daquilo tudo. Não bastava Thor? Seu pai era obcecado pela guerra, mesmo sendo denominado por muitos como o rei da paz. Odin preparava Asgard o tempo todo para uma batalha iminente, ao mesmo tempo em que pavoneava a harmonia entre seus aliados e inimigos domados. Consultava Brokk com frequência na fabricação de novos utensílios de combate, como espadas que avisavam da aproximação do inimigo (1), de flechas que perseguiam o adversário até alcançá-lo, lanças de alcance longuíssimos, entre outros itens da engenharia anã. O exército asgardiano treinava todos os dias nesses mil anos, prontos para qualquer combate extensivo. Havia, é claro, alguns conflitos locais, mas nada que os guardas das patrulhas não resolvessem de imediato.

Porém, com esse afã pela batalha, muitos guerreiros tornaram-se agressivos e ansiosos por combates, e alguns anos após vencerem Jotunheim, os conflitos entre si, que eram ocasionais, haviam se acirrado. Por isso Odin, todo ano, estipulara competições de força entre eles, o melhor de todos recebia uma medalha de honra e uma festa digna de um campeão. Thor era excluído do evento devido sua superioridade evidente, mas participava no incentivo aos competidores.

Após o banho, Loki se vestiu e, quando colocou sua capa para ir às aulas da manhã, ouviu uma batida tímida na porta. Permitindo que adentrassem, Loki viu a serviçal Ingrid entrando de cabeça baixa com uma bandeja do desjejum, que logo depositou na mesa. E tinha um papel em sua mão. – Alteza, um recado para o senhor.

-Obrigado, pode se retirar.

Era o recado de Sigyn, ela querendo encontrá-lo na biblioteca após suas aulas. Após beliscar alguma comida, ele sai pelos corredores em direção a sala de aula. O problema de sua amiga passeava pela sua mente todos os dias: Sigyn iria se casar, Sigyn não queria se casar. E, com certeza, era por causa dele. Loki sentiu culpa, sentiu seu coração se apertar com o pensamento dela infeliz, para sempre encerrada em uma vida aquém do que ela merecia. Mas ele tinha o direito de impedir, ele que não a via senão como uma amiga, uma irmã? Sigyn não hesitaria em casar-se com ele, mesmo nessas condições. O que ela pensava, realmente? Que viver como irmãos seria o suficiente para ela? _Droga_.

Talvez, se apenas a deixassem por mais tempo solteira, se ela pudesse conhecer outros nobres ou guerreiros nos bailes de Asgard ou Vanaheim, talvez ela encontrasse seu verdadeiro amor. Loki fez uma careta para isso, ele não acreditava em amor. Ou antes, achava isso uma tolice, para ele o que importava são as conveniências. Era conveniente se casar com uma ou outra? Era bonita, ao menos? Que seja. Mas para ela as coisas funcionavam diferentes e ele queria mesmo que ela fosse feliz dentro do que ela achava que era felicidade. Não iria tolerar que Theoric ou qualquer outro a fizesse infeliz.

E era provável que acompanharia o destino de Sigyn por muito tempo, visto a recusa de seu pai de lhe dar uma embaixada, negando a oportunidade de ele ir embora. Mas teria que ficar mesmo? Loki sacudiu a cabeça em desalento. Viver clandestino seria uma opção, uma opção triste. Talvez em Midgard, onde há tantas oportunidades, e ele não precisaria se apresentar a corte nenhuma. Sua mente vagou agora em esperanças inúteis, ele poderia levar Sigyn consigo, poderia pedir a sua mãe sua parte da herança e partir, uma nova vida para ele e para sua amiga.

Esses planos, de certa forma, faziam bem a ele, davam-lhe esperança de que alguma coisa poderia mudar.

A imagem de seu irmão sozinho, governando Asgard, surgiu em sua mente. Por que pensava naquele idiota? Ele viveria bem, feliz, havia bajuladores suficientes para deixá-lo satisfeito, e com uma bela rainha vanir ao lado. Sem problemas. _Sim, sem problemas!_

Após as aulas ele foi direto à biblioteca para procurar por ela e viu logo o que procurava. Ele a olhou quando pisou na biblioteca, sua amiga ficava sempre na mesma mesa, e a luz que estava incidindo sobre ela a deixava mais bela. Sigyn já estava olhando para ele e balançava a cabeça em negativa, como se o avisasse de algo. Loki olhou para os lados e viu o que ela tentava lhe avisar: a presença de sua mãe.

Frigga sorria para ele, já atenta a sua presença. Delicadamente ela foi fechando alguns livros e colocando suas anotações dentro de uma pasta de couro enquanto aguardava a vinda de seu filho. Suas aias sutilmente se afastaram.

-Minha mãe. – Loki fez uma leve mesura e pegando na mão dela, depositando um beijo. – Nunca a vi na biblioteca, algum motivo especial?

-Nenhum, Loki. Apenas revendo sobre algumas culturas, curiosidades de rainha. – Ela empurrou alguns livros de lado. - Você não devia estar na sua aula?

Ele deu um risinho, sentando-se ao lado dela. – A de hoje já terminou. Pensei em pegar um livro sobre o tema que abordamos, mas acho que farei isso no fim da tarde.

Frigga franziu a testa, seu filho mentia abertamente para ela. – Hoje você terá treinamento com Thor? – Ele assentiu, fazendo uma careta. – Será muito bom para vocês dois, fiquei feliz com a decisão de seu pai. – A mãe dele acaricia os cabelos do rapaz. – Você vai ver, será tudo como antes entre vocês e isso me fará a uma mãe muito feliz.

Loki pode sentir a chantagem por trás das palavras, mas não respondeu a isso. Era uma chantagem que funcionava, Loki prezava pela felicidade de Frigga, sempre. A ideia de fugir veio novamente, se ele fugisse, ela não ficaria extremamente magoada? Pensou no rosto dela, límpido, calmo e belo, transfigurado pela decepção e mágoa. Sigyn ainda estava sentada no mesmo lugar, virando algumas páginas e ele pode ouvir um suspiro de tédio vindo dela. Seria, então, sua amiga a ficar decepcionada? No fim, tudo era uma escolha vã, a quem você decepcionaria menos ou mais.

-Mãe, mestre Hauge ofereceu-me o laboratório dele em Vanaheim para estudos. Eu poderia ir uma vez por semana.

Ela meneou a cabeça. – Loki, não. Já conversamos sobre isso. Você precisa se concentrar, no momento, em fazer o treinamento. Seu pai ficará feliz, e você recuperará sua magia. – E Frigga dá-lhe um olhar significativo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça. – Eu sei, mas até quando precisarei frequentar esses ridículos treinamentos?

-Você sabe que não são ridículos. São necessários. – Loki faz beicinho, e sua mãe não resiste e o abraça ternamente. – Meu querido, - disse baixinho, enquanto depositava um beijo na fronte do filho, - você vai conseguir e, com certeza, daqui alguns anos riremos os dois juntos sobre tudo isso. O tempo costuma fazer mágicas.

Ele suspirou, concordando com a cabeça. Sua mãe ajeita a franja do filho que caía pelo rosto. – Vou ter que cortar esse cabelo, está muito comprido.

-Eu gosto dele assim. E Sigyn também. – Ele deu um sorriso maroto.

-Quando ela for sua noiva, e não de outro, a opinião dela terá seu peso. – Frigga voltou-se para a jovem, que agora havia se levantado e fazia uma mesura para a rainha e para o príncipe e saía do ambiente.

Loki também se levantou, aprumando-se. – Hum, estou atrasado, e terei que comer algo antes do treinamento. – Novamente ela detectou outra mentira. - Com sua licença, minha mãe.

A rainha assentiu e seu filho saiu praticamente correndo em direção aos corredores externos.

Loki logo alcançou Sigyn, que se dirigia para os jardins. – Desculpe-me, não deu para não ir até a minha mãe.

-Eu entendo, – disse ela olhando para os lados. Vários serviçais passavam observando os dois. – Minha mãe vai saber desse nosso encontro. Tsc.

-Bom, cara amiga, já que ela irá saber, vamos providenciar que ela tenha mais coisas por quais reclamar. – Ele sorria abertamente. – Vamos fazer um piquenique?

Ela riu. – Mas como, Loki? Não trouxe nada!

Desta vez foi ele quem riu, e a puxou pela mão em direção a cozinha do palácio. Vários serviçais trabalhavam freneticamente na preparação do almoço e de alguns itens para o jantar que necessitavam curar ou ficar de molho em especiarias diversas. O cozinheiro principal, quando viu Loki, logo fez uma reverência. O restante do grupo o acompanhou quase que imediatamente. – Alteza, que honra sua visita!

-Kapp, gostaríamos de alguns itens para um piquenique, além do cesto, talheres e copos. O que temos para o almoço?

-Oh, temos preparado a carne, o pão, queijos, frutas secas, o que quiser, Alteza. – O cozinheiro estava um pouco apreensivo.

-Mande levar agora tudo isso e bastante vinho dentro de um cesto até a parte norte do jardim real, próximo às dryas. Não se esqueça de uma toalha razoavelmente grande.

Eles saíram sorrindo, entusiasmados, de mãos dadas pelos jardins comuns em direção ao da realeza. Todos que passavam por eles comentavam ou balançavam a cabeça em reprovação. Alguns serviçais cochichavam e saíram correndo. Loki viu alguns guardas os acompanhando de longe.

-Bom, sua mãe terá agora um bom motivo para se chatear.

Sigyn levantou sua mão com a de Loki e beijou a do amigo, suavemente. – Eu não me importo.

 _Eu sim_ , ele pensou enquanto a observava. Uma súbita vontade de beijá-la o acometeu e Loki desvencilhou-se dela de imediato. Sigyn notou uma mudança nele, mas não disse nada. Ambos se dirigiram para o local do piquenique e, em pouco tempo, os serviçais levaram a encomenda. – Está com fome, Lady Sigyn? – indagou o príncipe assim que ficaram a sós.

-Sim, Alteza, comeria até um javali.

Loki franziu a testa. – Está parecendo Thor! E não acredito que uma donzela _tão frágil_ comeria um javali.

-Então você não entende nada de donzelas frágeis. Nem de Sigyn.

Ele retirou um pedaço de queijo e ofereceu à amiga. A jovem mordiscou a oferta, roçando seus lábios nos dedos dele. Loki a observava com atenção, Sigyn era tão bonita! Seria uma esposa adequada, por que não? Ele tentava enxergar nela algo além de uma irmã, queria se sentir atraído. Loki podia beijá-la ali, seria tão fácil, e talvez aí pudesse ver algo além de fraternidade.

Sigyn pegou algumas frutas secas e deu na boca do amigo. Loki aproveitou e reteve a mão dela, depositando-lhe um beijo na palma. Ele sentiu o estremecimento da donzela e a puxou delicadamente para si, dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios, testando suas emoções. Sigyn estremeceu mais ainda, e não ousou se mexer além do necessário. Quando se separaram, Loki olhava para ela em avaliação. Não, ele não sentira nada de especial, apenas um pouco de constrangimento. Ela, ao contrário, estava muito ruborizada e sorridente.

-Hum...

Loki sorriu, agora arrependido. – Vamos comer, é melhor.

Sigyn desviou o olhar, indo analisar o conteúdo do cesto. –Essa carne não é de javali, por Norns!  - E riram.

Após algum tempo, quando estavam terminando de tomar todo o vinho, Loki avistou alguém se aproximando rapidamente deles. – Oh, Sigyn, acho que Theoric está vindo para cá.

Ela engasgou, levantando-se rapidamente, um pouco tonta. – Loki, e agora?

-Venha! – Ele a puxou pelo braço, rindo da situação absurda na qual se encontravam. Correram pelo jardim, indo pelas alamedas, atrás de chafariz, até chegarem numa parte mais densa de flores e arbustos. – Ele está ainda no nosso encalço?

Sigyn caiu na risada, sentindo-se leve, talvez o vinho a tenha deixado assim, talvez o beijo. Ou a quentura que saía da mão de Loki e ia direto para o coração dela. – Não sei, Loken, só sei que quero ficar aqui com você.

\- Oh, os fugitivos! – grita uma voz muito alegre.

\- Idunn, silêncio! – pede Loki fingindo seriedade.

A dona do pomar aproximou-se dele e estava com um vestido um tanto transparente e esvoaçante. – Ele achará vocês aqui, possivelmente. Melhor irem para as árvores! Vão!

_Como ela sabia o que acontecia?_

Eles correm na direção que ela apontava e Loki ajudou Sigyn a escalar uma das árvores. Ele foi logo atrás, subindo rapidamente nos galhos. Idunn permaneceu no chão, dando pulinhos alegres em direção contrária a deles. Theoric logo se aproximou, sua expressão carrancuda e bochechas vermelhas. Os dois jovens viram Idunn e ele conversando algo rapidamente, ela apontando ao longe, para onde o conselheiro encaminha-se a passos largos.

Loki e Sigyn começam a rir sem se conterem, o vinho fazendo seu efeito. A jovem de cabelos brancos vai até a árvore deles e olha para cima. – Comam das maçãs, farão muito bem, minhas crianças! Agora terei que ir, adeus!

-Ah, eu poderia ficar aqui a tarde inteira! – disse Sigyn, encostando-se a um dos enormes galhos e fechando os olhos. – Está um tempo tão agradável!

-Está seco, - observou Loki, lembrando-se da reunião do Conselho outro dia. – Sinto falta da chuva.

-Você odeia chuva, meu amigo. Ela estraga seu penteado, você mesmo já disse.

Loki deu uma risada, também se encostando a um galho, observando o farfalhar das folhas. Estava tudo tão perfeito, ele pensou, Sigyn era adorável, a melhor companhia possível. Sim, talvez ele devesse toma-la de Theoric e se casar com ela. Talvez o amor viesse depois, isso não era impossível. Talvez...

-LOKI!

_Oh, essa era a voz de Thor?_

-Eu sei que está por aqui, irmão! Apareça!

Thor olhava para todos os lados, junto com Fandral, investigando qualquer barulho, a procura do príncipe. Loki olhava os dois do alto e segurou-se para não rir. – Irmão, o que tanto me procura?

O outro olhou para cima, finalmente enxergando o irmão caçula. – Ah, os serviçais informaram corretamente! Você se esqueceu? Do nosso treinamento?

\- Loki ficou com medo de treinar? – Acusou Fandral, risonho. – Eu não ia bater tão forte, só um pouco.

-Ele está mentindo, Loki, você só iria treinar comigo. Ninguém encosta a mão em você, a não ser eu.

-Thor, seu imbecil, eu não tenho medo de nada! Apenas me esqueci desse treinamento idiota. - _Droga_.

-Oh, vejo Lady Sigyn também aqui, - Fandral já olhava para ela com muito interesse. – Está deslumbrante, cara donzela. – Sigyn corou ao mesmo tempo em que disfarçava um sorriso.

-Ela não é para seus olhos, - rosnou Loki.

-Desçam daí os dois! – Ordenou Thor, impaciente. – Loki, você está muito atrasado! O general o espera também nos campos de treinamento.

Sigyn foi a primeira a descer, ajudada logo por Fandral com as mãos dele firmes na sua cintura. Ela o afastou levemente, o guerreiro insistente em sua aproximação. Loki logo saltou ao chão, desequilibrando-se um pouco, sendo salvo por Thor que o enlaçou pela cintura. – Tudo bem, irmão?

-Tudo bem, agora me solte.

Thor, em vez de soltá-lo, abraça o irmão totalmente enquanto dava risada. – Você vai fugir, eu sei, portanto não o soltarei até que me prometa que irá ao treinamento.

-THOR! Se eu tivesse minha magia, você estaria morto! Solte-me, seu grosseiro! – o príncipe tentava se desvencilhar das mãos e braços enormes do irmão.

Fandral gargalhava. – Ele está bem ruborizado, Thor! Por Norns, parece uma donzela em perigo!

Num átimo, Loki pisa com muita força no pé do irmão que urra de dor e se afasta. Aproveitando o momento, também se aproxima de Fandral e desfere um soco no rosto do guerreiro. – Quem é a donzela agora?

Sigyn foi atrás de alguma pedra e, quando a achou, apontou para os dois guerreiros. – Eu sei acertar com umas pedras, só pedirem.

Thor já havia se recomposto e olhava para os dois arfando. – Isso doeu, Loki! E olha o que fez com nosso amigo! Está tudo bem, Fandral?

O outro tinha uma mão no nariz, que sangrava um pouco. – Está doendo, seu miserável! Eu ia às tabernas hoje!

-Calma, - disse o primeiro príncipe, - você sabe que as mulheres adoram homens com cicatrizes de lutas.

-Hum... Tem razão! – E Fandral sorriu enquanto um filete de sangue escorria pelo queixo.

Sigyn rolou os olhos, jogando a pedra ao chão. – Eu preciso ir, mamãe deve estar me esperando.

-Tudo bem, Sigyn, – disse Loki, com expressão derrotada. – Podemos nos ver no jantar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e, após uma mesura para os rapazes, ela partiu apressadamente.

Thor pigarreou: - Então, Loki, vamos?

Os pátios de treinamento estavam cheios naquela tarde. Cada combatente treinavam em uma modalidade específica, seja luta com espada, corporal, com adagas ou lanças, ou mesmo condicionamento físico como corridas de curta distância, com obstáculos, etc. O exército asgardiano era composto, em sua maioria, de homens provindos de vilas pobres, como Klisnr e Skedsmo, e recebiam soldo suficiente para sustentar a si e as suas famílias e, dependendo das honrarias que granjeavam no decorrer de sua vida guerreira, poder-se-ia receber, também, terras para moradia e plantio. Ademais, pertencer ao exército Aesir era ter um status que nunca receberiam plantando trigo ou cuidado do gado.

A realeza e os nobres tinham pátios exclusivos, dos quais o restante não era autorizado a se aproximar, somente quando chamados para servir de alvo móvel para algum deles ou na falta de oponentes. Loki chegou ladeado por Thor e Fandral e ficaram próximos a Sif, Hogun, Volstagg.  Decidido a tornar as coisas difíceis para seu irmão, Loki logo sentou em um banco e cruzou os braços.

Fandral foi até uma mesa que continha diversas armas, como espadas, adagas, lanças, arco e flecha e escolheu a primeira espada que viu. Fez alguns movimentos com ela, como se a testasse, e voltou para seu amigo sorrindo. – Thor, vou treinar com o general. – Ele apontou para um homem corpulento que estava um pouco distante deles. – Você ficará com a donzelinha?

Loki anotou mentalmente que, após recuperar sua magia, transformará Fandral em algo bem desagradável. Mas, no momento, limitou-se a olhar suas unhas com bastante interesse.

Com o guerreiro longe, Thor vai até a mesa e escolhe duas espadas, entregando uma delas ao irmão. – Vamos, hora de treinar.

-Estou com minhas roupas de estudante, acho que não estou apto para o treinamento _hoje_.

-Tire a capa, o casaco e a túnica, se quiser. O tempo está quente, bem agradável. – Como se para incentivar o irmão, Thor retira sua túnica, ficando apenas de calças e botas. – Vamos, sua vez.

O outro suspirou exasperado e retira sua capa com cuidado, depositando-a delicadamente no banco. Seu casaco foi retirado e dobrado com perfeição. – Estou pronto, - e bufou.

Assim que seu irmão empunhou sua espada, um golpe foi desferido contra Loki, que mal conseguiu se defender. – Elemento surpresa? – Thor respondeu com um sorriso arrogante. - Vamos ver o que mais tem para mostrar. – E ele lançou um contragolpe sem muita força pela lateral, facilmente combatido por Thor. Seu irmão mais velho sorria enquanto lutava, observando atento às carrancas do caçula. – Estou fora de forma, o que é óbvio, - justificou-se o mais novo.

-Por isso está aqui, irmão. – Thor se defendeu de outro golpe apenas empurrando a espada de Loki para o lado. – Você precisa encorpar, está muito magro, sempre foi.

-Não preciso ficar enorme e gordo igual a você. – Outro golpe contra o irmão.

-Eu, gordo? – Ele se defendeu do golpe e aproveitou para empurrar o irmão ao chão. – As damas não acham isso.

Loki foi se levantando enquanto rolava os olhos. – Elas devem gritar de alívio quando você sai de cima, e não pelo prazer.

-Oh, agora você está ofendendo, - disse ele rindo e desferindo outro golpe em Loki. – Eu sempre dou prazer a elas, em todas as posições.

O mais novo dá um contragolpe mais forte, pegando Thor de surpresa e quase arranhando o braço dele. – Não seja vulgar, irmão, não quero detalhes.

-Loki, você ainda é puro?

-O quê? – E um golpe de Thor faz com que a espada de Loki voe para longe, quase acertando Fandral.

-Ei, tomem cuidado aí! – Grita o guerreiro. - Preciso estar inteiro hoje.

-Não lhe dei o direito de perguntar sobre isso, Thor. – Loki olhava sério para o irmão, com expressão magoada.

-Tudo bem, vamos prosseguir, e agora sem espadas, o que acha?

O outro deu de ombros e Thor jogou sua espada próximo ao banco. Ele começou a rodear seu irmão, observando uma chance de derrubá-lo. – Loki, eu poderia facilmente dominá-lo, tente não ficar tão próximo.

O segundo príncipe suspirou pesadamente, se movimentando mais e tentando escapar das garras do irmão. Thor avançou sobre ele rapidamente, porém Loki se esquivou com destreza e mais rápido ainda. Seu corpo esguio mostrava vantagens, afinal. O irmão mais velho tentou mais algumas vezes, e todas as vezes Loki se mostrou escorregadio. Um sorriso de zombaria já apontava nele.

-Vamos lá, Thor. Você está lutando como uma moça! – gritou Fandral se aproximando, totalmente suado e com um corte feio na testa. O sangue escorria pelo seu rosto, novamente. Volstagg, Hogun e Sif também se aproximaram e fizeram coro com Fandral. – Dê um golpe logo!

Incentivado pelos amigos, Thor desfere uma pancada com seus pés contra Loki, atingindo seu irmão no rosto e o derrubando de lado com força. Um barulho de algo se partindo foi ouvido por todos quando da queda do príncipe, que cuspiu sangue freneticamente.

-Norns, você matou ele? – perguntou Volstagg indo velozmente para um Loki gemendo. – Hum... não, ele está vivo. BARD!

O serviçal veio correndo, apavorado. – Sim, senhor.

-Pegue uma toalha para estancar o sangue. Depois peça para Alfarin chamar rapidamente os curadores. AGORA.

Thor estava debruçado sobre Loki com olhar miserável. – Não queria, irmão, aguente firme!

-Ele vai sobreviver, Thor! – disse o outro guerreiro - Se ele não aguentar, é porque Norns assim o quiseram. Mas vai aguentar, não é, príncipe?

Tudo o que conseguiu foram gemidos de Loki, que ainda cuspia sangue. O serviçal chegou naquele momento com toalhas para limpar e estancar a hemorragia. Em menos de um minuto vários curadores chegaram correndo, com maca para levá-lo a Sala de Cura.

-Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou Sif com olhar sério.

-Espero que sim, – disse Thor que foi correndo acompanhar o irmão.

 

~o~

 

-Espere, Loki, deixa mais um pouco em sua testa! – reclamou Sigyn enquanto colocava um pano úmido nele.

-Não, estou bem! Sigyn, por favor...

Os curadores tinham feito os procedimentos emergenciais no príncipe e o enfaixaram na altura do tórax, liberando-o logo a seguir. Recomendaram fortemente que ele não fizesse esforços durante três dias, quando os curadores fariam nova avaliação e, talvez, o liberassem em definitivo.

Em seu quarto ele estava em companhia de Thor, que o olhava com uma expressão culpada, de Sigyn, que logo soube de sua ida a Sala de Cura pelos serviçais e de Idunn, que ele não tinha a menor ideia como ela soube. Seus pais ainda não sabiam, a pedido dele. “Não foi nada, estou ótimo, não quero minha mãe preocupada”.

Idunn ria ao observar o príncipe na cama, e aproximou uma metade de maçã dourada perto dele. Além das faixas envolvendo seu tórax, havia um hematoma feio de um lado do rosto. – Coma das minhas maçãs e ficará logo bem, nem cicatriz restará. – Ela olha para Thor, que permanecia perto da cama observando a cena. – Você bateu muito forte nele, e no rosto! Eu amo o rosto dele, tão bonito! Da próxima vez bata apenas no braço, ou na barriga...

-Idunn, - cortou Sigyn, - ele ficará com dores mesmo assim!

-Mas pelo menos salva o rosto, – ponderou a outra. Thor segurava um riso. – Se ele dormisse comigo, eu poderia implorar que nem batessem nele, mas ele dorme? Loki me recusa sempre, o que eu acho nada normal, mas compreensível.

-Compreensível? – Perguntou o irmão mais velho.

-Sim, compreensível – Loki fechou os olhos enquanto comia da fruta, se preparando pelo que viria. – Ele é virgem, intocado, e deve estar temeroso de uma primeira noite comigo. Apesar de que eu disse a ele que iria com calma, mas não adiantou. – Idunn coloca sua mão na coxa do segundo príncipe, que sentiu um rubor se espalhar por todo seu rosto. – Eu sou cuidadosa, Loki, e talvez uma boa professora. – Ela piscou para ele. – Não é mesmo, Thor?

-Sim, a melhor. – O guerreiro sorriu abertamente.

-Olha, podíamos fazer os três, assim não se sentiria sozinho comigo, Loki, o que acha? Seu irmão estaria com você, para qualquer coisa.

-Idunn! – exclamou Sigyn com o rosto em chamas.

Uma risada inesperada saiu de Loki, que logo se tornou uma gargalhada. – Isso é tão absurdo! – E ele ria mais ainda, gemendo de dor logo depois.

-Fico feliz que gostou! – disse a dona das maçãs douradas, batendo palmas alegremente. – Podemos fazer isso hoje mesmo, talvez agora?

-Não, não! – Loki ainda ria. – Eu temo declinar do convite. Não estou em condições físicas.

-Idunn, isso é extremamente inapropriado! – reclamou a amiga de Loki. – Não se pode dizer essas coisas assim e... e...

-Oh, entendo. – Remendou a outra. – Você gostaria de participar também? Eu não me oponho.

-Nem eu. – Thor respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

Sigyn ficou muda e sua amiga tomou isso como um assentimento. Loki gemeu constrangido.

-Ótimo! – Idunn deita-se ao lado de Loki, inclinando-se para ele, enquanto o príncipe segurava o pano úmido em sua testa. Ela dá um beijo na bochecha dele lentamente, cantarolando de modo suave. – Eu adoro seu cheiro, cheiro de bebê.

Sigyn observava a cena estática, sentindo algo contorcer-se em seu estômago, mas não era de todo mal. Era diferente. Sua respiração ficou mais profunda e, quando percebeu, estava forçando seus dedos em sua coxa.

Loki logo afastou Idunn delicadamente, erguendo-se da cama com dificuldade. – Ficará para uma próxima, Lady Idunn. – E fez uma leve e irônica mesura.

-Oh, que pena! Assim fico com mais vontade e será pior para você, você sabe.

-E o discurso de ser “cuidadosa” e uma “boa professora”?

-Posso ser tudo isso, se quiser. – Loki meneou a cabeça e sentou-se na poltrona, longe de Idunn. – Tenho orgulho de ensinar o que é importante para os príncipes e reis de Asgard. Seu pai...

-Não! – protestou Loki e Thor ao mesmo tempo.

-Calma, rapazes, ele não tinha laços com a rainha, ainda.

-Quero ser poupado disso, – avisou Loki sério.

-Hum... Então contarei outra história. De Thor! – o primeiro príncipe franziu a testa. – Eu fui a primeira pessoa a segurá-lo quando ele nasceu, depois da rainha e do rei, é claro. Soprei minhas bênçãos para você, Thor, para que você fosse forte e destemido, o campeão de Asgard. Acho que fui bem sucedida. – Ela sorriu. – Mas pelas minhas visões você seria o único filho, não é engraçado? Loki, você veio depois, mas a rainha estava em Vanaheim, eu nem sabia que ela estava grávida, não pude derramar minhas bênçãos, desejar meus votos. – Idunn suspirou. – Aquela guerra foi terrível, eu me escondi em cavernas, era o único lugar seguro. Quase destruíram todo meu pomar. Frigga trouxe você nos braços dela e eu assim que o vi eu o beijei na testa, você estava tão frio! Mas não consegui ter visões de você, porém desejei que fosse muito amado. Era o que eu pude fazer.

Loki olhava para ela sombriamente. – Não desejou que eu fosse destemido também? Um campeão?

-Nem todos podem ser campeões, e eu não posso lançar bênçãos desse tipo sem uma visão antes, Norns não me revelaram. Era o que eu pude fazer. É o que eu _posso_ fazer.

 

~o~

 

Frigga abriu a grande porta de carvalho que ficava em um corredor pouco frequentado do palácio. Sua escolta ficou a postos na entrada, e ela entrou numa grande sala oval, mal cuidada e com apenas uma iluminação vinda das janelas empoeiradas. A rainha localizou algumas velas apagadas dispostas pelo ambiente e, com um estalo, todas se acenderam.

Ela encaminhou-se para uma estante imensa, com diversas gavetinhas, portas de vidro, outras de madeira, um tanto envelhecida e parecia sem uso. Abrindo uma daquelas gavetinhas, ela retira algumas folhas e troncos de uma erva espinhosa. Ela vai até a janela e observa as folhas contra a luz: iriam servir. Faz essa mesma inspeção com mais três itens, armazenando cada um separadamente em folhas de papel dobradas que formavam um bolso.

Naquele mesmo dia recebeu a visita de Lady Arnes, uma das asgardianas mais antigas do reino, com experiência em poções e curas, além de ter atuado como curadora do palácio por três milênios. Frigga também a chamara por uma característica especial: ela era muito discreta e confiável. Mostrou a ela os ingredientes que colhera em sua estante e disse vagamente do seu propósito: ajudar alguém que, mesmo alcançando maioridade, ainda era assexuado, sem desejos.

Arnes franziu a testa com o caso, mas não perguntou nada sobre a pessoa. – Minha rainha, não tivemos muitos casos assim, apenas um, que eu me recorde. A pessoa em questão teve sua vida normalizada.

-Fico feliz em saber. Esses meus ingredientes estão de acordo? Minha memória não me falhou?

A anciã sorriu levemente. – Não, Majestade, estão todos de acordo. Só precisamos do momento propício para prepara-la. Porém...

-Sim?

-Às vezes o efeito não é o mesmo para todos os pacientes. Pode demorar, poderemos ter efeitos colaterais. Seria bem recomendável se examinássemos a pessoa.

-Não! – cortou Frigga. – Não é necessário, teremos que fazer isso sem os exames.

Lady Arnes assentiu. – Como queira, minha rainha. E quando prepararemos?

-O mais rápido possível.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) - Sim, tirei do Senhor dos Anéis. XD


	5. Cap. 5

Os livros estavam todos perfilados e distribuídos, aparentemente, por assunto, variando entre feitiços e magias, história de povos, estudos de idiomas, poções, ervas, entre outras coisas. As prateleiras de Loki também comportavam várias caixas com tampas, cujos requintados trabalhos em cada relevo davam uma aparência elegante à coleção dele. Algumas esculturas pequenas e estranhas distribuíam-se nos cantos, talvez de outros povos, resgatados em suas viagens com Frigga.

Thor olhava esses objetos com um interesse relativo, apenas se atualizando nos gostos do irmão. Entre suas pesquisas ele conseguiu localizar, entre os inúmeros volumes, um livro que Frigga lia para eles quando pequenos. Era uma história de amizade e amor entre um elfo e uma Aesir, com um final muito feliz e irreal. Os irmãos adoravam e sempre pediam a sua mãe que a contasse novamente. O guerreiro sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo: só em estórias infantis que poderia ter um ajuste desses. Na vida real, elfos e asgardianos nunca combinariam.

Loki mexeu-se em sua cama, abrindo levemente seus olhos. A visão de seu irmão olhando suas coisas, mexendo aqui e acolá em seus preciosos objetos fez com que ele despertasse imediatamente. Ele viu Thor segurar uma caixinha pequena e abri-la sem nenhuma hesitação, retirando de dentro dela uma delicada corrente prateada com um pingente minúsculo. Seu irmão a ergueu, franzindo a testa enquanto a analisava.

-Procurando por algo, Thor?

O guerreiro virou-se assustado para a direção da voz e sorriu ao ver seu irmão caçula. – Você guarda até hoje, irmão, o meu presente. – E balançou a corrente em suas mãos.

-Tinha me esquecido dele. – Mentiu.

Thor sorria enquanto guardava o objeto em seu devido lugar. – As coisas em seu quarto permanecem a mesma de quando eu lembro, apesar de que a diversidade aumentou.

\- Se assim funciona para mim, por que eu mudaria?

\- Tem razão, irmão. – E Thor sentou-se na poltrona, em frente a ele. – Como está hoje? Melhor?

Loki deu de ombros, ajeitando-se na cama. – Hoje me darão alta e poderei andar tranquilamente por aí. – Ele soltou um longo suspiro enquanto passava as mãos pela sua franja que insistia em cair em seus olhos. – Se eu tivesse minha magia, já estaria curado desde o primeiro momento. Já faz dias que estou preso aqui! Que tédio!

Thor riu. – Duvido muito, irmão, que você esteja tão chateado assim. Nunca foi tão paparicado como agora. Sigyn quase não sai daqui, a mãe já veio quantas vezes? Acho que somente hoje três vezes.

-Por que não me acordou?

-Ela não quis, achou que precisava descansar.

Loki deu um meio sorriso. – Acho que foi melhor, senão ela daria aquele chá horrível novamente.

Em sua segunda visita ao seu filho acamado, Frigga havia trazido um bule contendo um chá de aroma e sabor desagradável e o fez tomar todo o conteúdo com a promessa que ele logo se sentiria melhor. Apesar da insistência de Loki, ela não contou sobre os ingredientes, deixando a seu cargo descobrir do que era feito. “Sei que será divertido para você”.

Mas não foi divertido. Desde que passara a tomar esse chá, Loki tem tido pesadelos estranhos, suores noturnos e pensamentos “diferentes”. Diversas vezes Thor invadiu seu quarto, de madrugada, com os gritos do irmão durante seus sonhos. O guerreiro, quando conseguia acordá-lo, era recebido com outros gritos, exigindo que ele fosse embora. Loki permanecia ainda um bom tempo acordado, olhando para o nada, temendo dormir novamente.

Teve outros momentos em que o mago levantava-se, mesmo com dificuldade, e ia para sua varanda, respirar um ar puro. Ele sentia seu corpo formigar estranhamente, como se seu sangue estivesse em ebulição, sua túnica se encharcava de suor, e Loki enxugava-se com uma toalha diversas vezes. Quando Sigyn o visitava, ou mesmo Idunn, Loki as dispensava logo, alegando que gostaria de ficar só. O olhar de decepção da donzela quase o fez se arrepender, mas o príncipe ficou irredutível. Sua mãe, também, em suas visitas, o observava atentamente, insistindo que ele tomasse mais do chá. - Você ficará melhor, eu prometo.

-Mãe, é esse chá, tenho certeza... Ele me faz mal!

Frigga, de qualquer forma, entregou-lhe mais uma xícara e Loki bebeu todo o líquido de uma vez e ele teve uma grata surpresa: o sabor, agora, era delicioso. - Outro chá?

Sua mãe sorriu. - Acrescentei apenas mais um ingrediente. Não consegue adivinhar?

Loki não conseguiu. Algum tempo depois, após sua mãe se retirar, um sabor amargo tomou conta de sua língua, quase a ponto do jovem vomitar. O chá tornou-se pior. Ele prometeu a si mesmo nunca mais tomar daquela bebida, sua mãe teria que entender.

Naquele mesmo dia Sigyn o visitou, agora a sós. Ela trazia uma cesta com alguns biscoitos que ela mesma tinha feito e um pote de geleia de frutas. Loki notou que ela estava muito bonita, com um vestido azul esvoaçante, que realçava os belos olhos dela. Ele também notou que o decote dela estava um pouco fundo, podendo vislumbrar alguma coisa. Ela depositou a cesta em cima de mesa e o abraçou ternamente. Quando Loki deu por si, já estava com as mãos na cintura dela, olhando fixamente para seu rosto, como se a analisasse.

-Loki? Você está bem? - Sigyn estava ruborizada, a respiração acelerada e na expectativa da ação dele. Seria que ele finalmente tomou uma decisão?

Loki a puxou para si, roçando seus lábios no pescoço dela e respirou profundamente o seu perfume. Ela cheirava bem. Seus cabelos eram muito macios, caindo num tom dourado pelas suas costas. Ele apertou levemente os braços dela, agora a beijando devagar, como se experimentasse seu sabor. Ele gostou, mais do que da outra vez. Loki sentiu todo seu corpo gostar. Sigyn arqueava o seu, procurando mais dele, suas mãos agarrando firmemente seus ombros.

Enquanto a beijava ele procurou desabotoar os botões do vestido dela, um por um, aleatoriamente, alguns sendo arrancados pela impaciência. A impaciência que o dominava dos pés a cabeça. Seus beijos eram fortes agora, ele mordiscava vez ou outra os lábios de Sigyn, gerando um gemido fino dela. Em consequência, esses gemidos despertavam algo nele, e era algo um tanto selvagem, irracional.

-Loki!

Levou alguns segundos para ele notar alguém o chamando. Sigyn ainda estava com seus olhos fechados, suspirando pesadamente, procurando os lábios dele com urgência.

-Loki! Parem com isso!

A jovem o empurrou abruptamente, virando-se em direção a voz. A rainha estava de frente a eles, com olhar severo. – O que fazem? Sigyn, volte para sua mãe agora!

Loki não se explicou. Ele viu sua amiga saindo às pressas, sem se despedir, envergonhada. Seu próprio estado era deplorável, o corpo delatando todos seus sentimentos e desejos, e na frente de sua mãe! Procurou sentar-se, sem olhar para ela, mergulhado em extrema confusão e vergonha.

-Esse misterioso chá... – disse Thor, o trazendo para o presente. - Não adivinhou do que era, irmão? Acho que ela está o testando.

E por que sua mãe faria isso com ele?

Até Idunn, quando o abraçava, ele sentia uma resposta imperiosa de seus desejos. E ele viu que ela sabia. A jovem das maçãs douradas olhou para ele com lascívia, passando levemente sua mão abaixo de sua cintura. “Finalmente, meu príncipe.” E seu corpo respondia quase que imediatamente, como se fosse uma entidade separada de seu ser.

E na noite passada, Loki não dormira de novo. Ficou grande tempo estirado em sua cama, passeando suas mãos pelo seu corpo, experimentando sensações. Acariciava seu membro, soltando leves gemidos de prazer. Pegando o ritmo, prosseguia até derramar sua semente em seu abdômen, e tinha que tampar sua boca para evitar que alguém escutasse. Era viciante. Logo que acabava, ele retornava com suas carícias, seu pênis sendo manipulado vez por vez. Já tinha esse hábito antes, mas nada como agora.

O que o deixava mortificado era a pessoa de seu desejo.

-Provavelmente é um teste. – Respondeu o feiticeiro para o irmão, engolindo em seco. - Mas descobrirei em breve, usando minha sala de poções.

Naquele momento a porta se abriu, surgindo dela duas figuras imponentes, acompanhadas de uma escolta.

-Loki, Thor. – Era o rei que entrara com sua rainha. Odin, apesar de estar em seu traje casual, estava magnífico com sua túnica negra em veludo com bordados em ouro e punhos vermelhos, usando anéis em ambas as mãos. Frigga, como sempre, usava um vestido deslumbrante, com pequenos pontos brilhantes ao longo de seu tecido, e tinha uma tiara com cristais em sua cabeça.

Os guardas da escolta retiraram-se rapidamente após analisar o ambiente de cima abaixo.

Loki ergueu-se da cama, com uma careta, endireitando-se sentado. Thor levanta-se, fazendo uma mesura. – Pai, mãe.

Frigga cumprimentou a todos rapidamente, sorrindo para seu filho mais novo, que evitava olhá-la nos olhos. Ela aproximou-se dele, colocando suas mãos no rosto de Loki, como se analisasse sua temperatura. – Vejo que está melhor, meu filho.

-Sim, mãe, obrigado. – E ele observava o seu pai pelo canto do olho.

Odin permaneceu calado, com as mãos para trás, analisando seu caçula argutamente. Depois ele olha em volta, avaliando o ambiente, vez ou outra franzindo a testa. – Não me recordo de ter vindo aqui nos últimos anos.

-Que eu me lembre, meu pai, - respondeu Loki, -o senhor só veio aqui uma vez e eu era uma criança ainda.

O rei deu de ombros. – Um rei tem muitas obrigações. – Ele pigarreou. – Então, vejo que está melhor. Está?

Loki assentiu com a cabeça e sua mãe apertou-lhe a mão fracamente. – Sim, estou, apenas...

Odin ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Apenas...?

-N-nada. – Ele finalmente olhou para Frigga. – Somente com pesadelos, muito deles, e às vezes sinto-me muito quente.

Ela novamente colocou suas mãos no rosto do filho e depois em seu pescoço. – Você não está quente agora, querido. Deve ser a aflição de estar em seu leito por tantos dias.

Loki corou, assentindo rapidamente. Seu pai ainda o observava e o mago percebeu uma troca rápida de olhares entre ele e sua mãe.

-Thor, com a alta dada pelos curadores, quero que você leve Loki para espairecer um pouco, talvez uma ida às tabernas de Höfn com Fandral, Volstagg. Isso fará muito  _bem_ a ele.

_Oh, droga, ele sabe!_ – pensou Loki. –  _Mãe contou a ele!_

Thor deu um largo sorriso. – Se ele quiser, pai, será muito bom! Não me lembro de Loki tomando um bom hidromel!

O filho mais novo torceu o nariz. -Não se lembra disso porque não costumo tomar tal bebida. Prefiro vinho.

-Irmão, você vai gostar, tenho certeza. Há muita música nessas tabernas e mulh... – Ele olha para sua mãe com expressão arrependida. – Desculpe-me, mãe, foi inapropriado.

Frigga sorriu, meneando a cabeça. – Meninos...

-Não pensem que o que determinei foi esquecido, - avisa Odin em voz firme. - Com a alta dada pelos curadores, quero que vocês vão à caçada, além de continuarem os treinamentos, - e ele olhou para o filho mais velho, - mas com mais cuidado. Loki ainda é frágil.

_Fale “fraco” de uma vez_ , pensou Loki.

-Se pudermos – disse Thor – iremos depois de amanhã. Apronto tudo amanhã e partimos antes de raiar o sol.

-Ótimo, ótimo. – Odin permaneceu calado, visivelmente incomodado. Ele raramente ficava com sua família em ambiente doméstico, era muito mais fácil como rei do que como pai. – Thor, depois você deve aparecer na reunião do Conselho hoje. Vamos marcar uma conversa com Lady Freya.

-Vocês já consultaram os adivinhos? – indagou Loki, curioso.

-Sim, os de Vanaheim. Eles afirmaram que teremos seca por 100 anos. Isso nos quebrará, com certeza. Vamos precisar da feitiçaria dela. – Odin tinha um desgosto no olhar.

-O senhor deverá regatear, senão ela limpará os cofres de Asgard. – Aconselhou Loki, acrescentando em voz baixa: – Ou dar algum nobre como pagamento. – Ele quase riu com a imagem de Theoric sendo arrastado como escravo.

Thor deu uma risadinha, mas logo ficou sério com o olhar severo do rei. – Loki tem razão, ela pode imaginar o quanto temos de ouro, mas nunca saber o quanto. Assim poderemos fingir alguma coisa.

-Confiem no seu rei, meninos. – Alertou Frigga. – Odin sempre soube o que fazer.

-Deixe-os, Frigga, em breve eles estarão assumindo Asgard e devem ter traquejo político para enfrentar qualquer situação. – Ele olhou para Loki. – Espero que seu desejo de ir embora tenha se esvaído. Asgard necessita de seus filhos em seu reino. Vanaheim não precisa de você, não merece você, ou qualquer outro reino. Não, depois de tantos anos de investimento nosso, serão os outros a colher os frutos?

Frigga fechou os olhos em frustração. Odin quase havido acertado em seu discurso, mas o rei Odin era mais dominante que o pai Odin. Ele não sabia ser outra coisa.

-Se o senhor se preocupa com o seu investimento, meu pai – argumentou Loki, amargo e raivoso - posso abdicar da herança e, assim, sanar um pouco do ouro gasto comigo. Tenho certeza que ganharei um bom dinheiro, meu próprio, onde quer que eu esteja.

-Com o que, Loki? Por Norns! – reclamou Odin, tentando controlar a ira. – O que sabe fazer? Você não tem mais sua magia...

-Eu a terei de volta! – Loki quase gritava, seu rosto vermelho de raiva. – Com o senhor me devolvendo ou não. É a minha magia, eu tenho direito a ela...

-Eu sou o rei, Loki! Eu decido o que deve ter ou não ter, como é para cada asgardiano que existe nos nove reinos. Eu decido sobre cada vida! – A voz de Odin cresceu, retumbando pelo ambiente. – Você deve ser mais obediente! – Ele respirou pesadamente. – Por menos que isso muitos foram presos, arrastados às masmorras!

-O senhor não fará isso! – Provocou o outro. – Pense como será ruim para sua imagem de “rei da paz” colocar o próprio filho em cadeias!

Em segundos o rei estava em frente a Loki, o agarrando pelos braços e o sacudindo violentamente. – Não me desafie! – repetia ele várias vezes.

-Pare, Odin! – Frigga tentava puxá-lo para longe do filho mais novo. – Thor, me ajude!

Thor estava com o rosto pálido, observando toda cena imóvel. Ele ouviu sua mãe chamá-lo, mas não teve coragem de se mexer para intervir.

-Eu terei minha magia de volta e o senhor não pode impedir! O senhor não pode me impedir de nada! – Desafiava o rapaz.

Odin, com uma das mãos, segurou os cabelos de Loki e o puxou com força para trás, e com outra mão apertou com muita força o rosto dele. O jovem, agora com dificuldade de falar, tentava puxar as mãos dele para longe, sem sucesso. – Perdeu a língua, fedelho?

Frigga chorava, implorando para que seu marido soltasse seu filho. – Em nome de Borr, Odin, solte-o... é seu filho!

Odin somente o soltou quando viu lágrimas derramando pelo rosto de Loki, como se fosse um sinal de rendição. Depois ele permaneceu olhando fixamente para o filho, pairando sobre ele, como se esperasse outro desacato. Mas ao contrário, o jovem abaixou a cabeça limpando suas lágrimas com as mãos trementes.

-Por que você não é como Thor, hein? – Havia desgosto no tom de voz do soberano. – Por que não é obediente? Você tem tudo aqui, tudo! Poderia ser um grande guerreiro como ele, dar-me orgulho! – Ele fez um gesto impaciente. – Fica com essas distrações de mulheres, pensa que não ouço o que dizem?  _Ergi_ ! Como acha que eu fico, Loki? – O rapaz passava a mão pelo seu rosto dolorido, ainda de cabeça baixa e em silêncio. – Eu tenho que pensar no reino, tenho que pensar em todos os reinos, não só em seus caprichos!

Ele finalmente se afastou do seu caçula, tendo Frigga imediatamente ido até Loki e o abraçando com cuidado, alisando os cabelos dele. – Calma, meu filho, estou aqui.

Odin olhou a sua volta, como se naquele instante percebesse onde estava e o que fizera. Thor olhava para o chão, sem encarar seu pai, seus dedos fincados na palma de sua mão com força. Frigga embalava Loki, que tinha seu rosto enfiado no colo dela, já sem lágrimas e sem nenhum ruído. – Frigga, chega de mimos. – Ordenou Odin, ríspido. - Quero você logo na sala do trono, temos visitas hoje. – E sem despedidas ele saiu pela porta apressadamente.

~o~

Idunn acariciava os cabelos dele com um sorriso radiante, depositando beijos em sua fronte vez ou outra. Os curadores haviam tirado as ataduras de Loki e o declararam são. Recomendaram fortemente que ele evitasse os treinamentos por uma semana, como prevenção, e que, quando retornasse, executasse exercícios mais leves no início. Ela beijou-lhe uma das bochechas assim que eles saíram, arrancando um gemido de dor. – Meu rosto está machucado, Idunn!

-Oh, agora vejo, está avermelhado! Machucou-se como?

Ele não respondeu.

Sigyn depositava uma bandeja com guloseimas no colo de seu amigo e pegou um morango com uma cobertura doce por cima e ofereceu para Loki. – Abra a boca! – E ela ria da expressão dele. Não havia constrangimento da parte dela sobre o que havia acontecido, mas ele estava desesperado para se explicar.

-Vocês querem me engordar, é isso? Gostaria de manter meu peso, não quero ficar gordo e lento igual ao Thor. – Porém ele aceitou mordiscar o doce, depois ele mesmo retirando outro da bandeja com elegância e comendo por inteiro. Thor observava fixamente enquanto seu irmão lambia devagar os dedos melados.

-Irmão, tenho novidades para você. – Ele esperou pela total atenção de Loki. – Na reunião do Conselho, foi decidido que teremos a visita de Freya daqui a duas semanas, quando teremos nosso baile.

-Baile? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo Idunn, Sigyn e Loki.

-Sim. O rei instituiu um baile em homenagem aos mil anos de paz entre os reinos. Serão chamados os reis e regentes dos reinos amigos.

Idunn deu um pulo, saltitando em volta do príncipe. – Baile! Baile! Quem virá? Virão os príncipes de Alfheim? Eles são tão bonitos! – E ela começou a rodopiar pelo quarto. – Gostaria que os gigantes de gelo viessem também, não me oporia a uma dança com eles.

-Idunn! – Retrucou Sigyn – Eles são nossos inimigos, são sujos, cruéis, indignos de colocar os pés em Asgard. Que piada de mau gosto essa sua!

Thor assentiu, concordando com a jovem.

-Todos os inimigos se parecem, não é mesmo? – E ela continuava a bailar com um par imaginário. – Será que eles têm a mesma origem, de tão iguais?

-Quem virá, afinal? – Indagou a donzela, ignorando Idunn.

-O rei e a rainha estão formando a lista. – Informou Thor. – Além da presença óbvia de Lady Freya e de seu irmão Freyr, com alguns de seus séquitos, teremos o rei Hagavik e a rainha Lena e seus filhos, o príncipe-herdeiro Malvik, princesas Astrid, Niva e Otta.

-Oh, a princesa prometida de Thor! – disse Idunn, batendo palmas.

Loki fez uma careta. – Malvik... por Norns!

-Ele é detestável. – Afirmou Sigyn.

-Então ele é um inimigo? – Perguntou Idunn já saltitando na cama de Loki, o abraçando com cuidado. – Sua pele é sempre tão fria, Loki! Vou esquentá-lo! – E ela ficou por cima dele, sentada, acariciando seu tórax. – Hmm, você realmente é uma coisa bonita de se olhar. – Ela sorria, maliciosa.

-Ela não vai desistir, irmão. – E Thor ria.

Loki olhava para ela e sentiu novamente o desejo se formar em seu corpo. Ela estava quente, o corpo dela causando faíscas nele sem sua autorização.

-Sentindo algum interesse? – Ela perguntou rindo e remexendo lentamente os quadris. – Posso perceber.

Sigyn levantou-se, olhando para os dois com olhar em fúria. – Saia de cima dele agora!

Idunn virou-se com um sorriso mal-intencionado sem parar de se remexer. – Quer trocar de lugar comigo? Hmm, eu sei que quer...

Thor aproximou-se dela e a puxou com suavidade. – Venha, não é o momento, minha cara.

Ela riu, saindo da cama. – Claro, talvez à noite, hein, Loki? Thor virá também?

-Você é tão patética! – Sigyn acusou em voz alta. – Fica implorando pelo amor dos homens, eles a usam, sabia? Você não tem ninguém de verdade, só fica por aí, vagando e vagando, e implorando como uma prostituta!

Idunn sorria, abraçando ternamente o príncipe herdeiro. – Sigyn, você tem toda razão, como não vi isso antes? – E ela deu uma mordidinha na mão de Thor. – Adoro homens e eles me adoram, o que posso fazer? Adoro os prazeres do corpo, você devia experimentar também. – E ela enfia um dos dedos dele em sua boca.

-Não me presto a essas vulgaridades. – Afirmou a outra com orgulho. – E Loki também não! Ele é um cavalheiro.

Idunn virou-se para Loki, que já estava sentado, de pernas cruzadas, observando com tédio a discussão. – Meu caro, é verdade? Nem com a donzela aqui?

-Sigyn é uma jovem da corte, Idunn. E não devemos ser imprudentes com tais jovens. – A imagem dele desabotoando o vestido dela veio a sua mente.

-Oh, sim, somente com as prostituas, camponesas e serviçais?

-Ou com Idunn. – Respondeu rápido a jovem, mordaz.

Ela sorriu irônica. – Eu vejo mais prostitutas, camponesas e serviçais sorrindo do que senhoras da corte ou nobres das vilas. Eu prefiro sorrir, jovem Sigyn.

A donzela abaixa a cabeça, torcendo suas mãos em nervosismo. Loki aproximou-se dela, abraçando Sigyn carinhosamente. – Peço que não discutamos sobre isso, não nos levará a lugar algum. – Ele olhou para Thor. – Quem mais virá ao baile?

-O regente de Nidavellir, Brokk, e mais algum secretário. Nosso pai cogita se alguém de Alfheim virá.

Os olhos de Idunn brilham. – Sim! Vou convencer Odin!

-E... – Thor hesita em continuar. – Tem mais alguém.

-Quem mais?

-Hela.

Loki soltou uma risada abafada. – Será um baile muito interessante, irmão. Muito.

_Que Norns nos protejam_ .

~o~

A taberna cheirava a madeira, tabaco, hidromel e a prostitutas baratas. Guerreiros, lavradores, ferreiros, mineradores, entre outros, dividiam o espaço com bardos, que entoavam canções e histórias aos presentes, em geral histórias que escutavam em suas andanças embaladas com um toque pessoal.

Os bêbados de costume davam trabalho ao taberneiro, exigindo sempre mais de sua adega e não dando o pagamento devido. Vez ou outra um guerreiro, revestindo-se de alguma autoridade, intervinha, ora a favor do estabelecimento, ora a favor do bêbado em questão, ainda mais se for de suas relações.

As mesas naquela noite estavam relativamente cheias, as mulheres desfilavam lascivamente entre elas, olhando em cada homem presente. Uma delas para em uma em especial, insinuando-se para os dois jovens ali sentados. – Olá, vocês querem companhia?

Thor cutucou Loki, que estava ao seu lado mortalmente aborrecido. O príncipe mais jovem observava o ambiente ao seu redor e ficou claramente escandalizado com o modo como as mulheres se portavam. Não que ele não tivesse conhecimento, mas nunca frequentara uma taberna antes. E uma taberna-prostíbulo. E como acontecia naqueles últimos dias, seu corpo clamava por qualquer uma. A mulher se aproximou de Thor, que havia sinalizado para ela, e sentou-se em seu colo.

Fandral e Volstagg estavam com eles em uma mesa próxima, já com várias mulheres ao redor, que lhes serviam hidromel e algumas carnes, elas sendo meretrizes conhecidas deles.

-Amigos, - começou Thor com uma taça de hidromel na mão e visivelmente tonto – o que mais um homem pode querer? Uma boa bebida, mulheres – e sua companhia se apertou mais ainda no príncipe, - e pertencer ao melhor exército e reino que já existiu?

-Faltou uma boa comida! – gritou Volstagg com uma coxa de carne levantada.

_Cérebro_ , pensou Loki entediado. Ele investigava cuidadosamente seu prato de comida, que estava em sua mesa já há meia hora, duvidando do preparo adequado para aquela iguaria e da sua higiene necessária.

-Faltou exterminar os jotuns em definitivo! – esbravejou Fandral, já bêbado, se agarrando a uma jovem igualmente embriagada. – Devíamos ir até lá e matar todos eles! E nossa base p-poderia voltar para Asgard! Hic!

-Seria uma aventura e tanto, algo para se contar aos filhos e netos, Thor! – O outro guerreiro se animou, com olhares sonhadores.

Thor estava já entretido com sua companhia feminina, ela sentada de frente, dando-lhe beijos em todo seu rosto e pescoço. A mão dele passeava por todo corpo da jovem sem muito cuidado, apenas atento ao seu próprio prazer. – Príncipe, vamos até meu aposento? – Pediu ela com sua voz melosa. - Podíamos ir com minha outra amiga... – E apontou para uma moça que servia mais bebidas a outro grupo.

-Loki, irmão, quer nos acompanhar? – Thor tinha olhares bêbados e libertinos.

Seu irmão não se deu o trabalho de responder. Lançando um olhar mortal ao irmão, ele se levantou e partiu o mais rápido possível, jogando algumas moedas à mesa e se desvencilhando de algumas moças que tentavam agarrá-lo.

-Acho que ele ficou com medo, – disse rindo a companhia de Thor. – Vamos?

Loki foi caminhando de volta para o palácio sozinho, observando pelos becos os tipos mais variados, acompanhados, solitários, bêbados. As mulheres que havia eram sempre prostitutas, nunca uma mulher de família ficaria à noite fora de sua casa sem estar acompanhada. Era muito perigoso.

Algumas mulheres que se recostavam na parede de uma casa muito iluminada o interpelaram. – Rapazinho, entre, estávamos esperando! – E risos.

Uma delas, de cabelos castanhos e pele escurecida, pegou na mão dele com suavidade. – Eu cuidarei de você, bebê.

Ele sorriu: por que não? Ela era muito bonita, de uma beleza exótica, com os olhos marcados por uma tinta escura, lábios bem vermelhos e grandes brincos de argolas enfeitavam seu rosto. Loki deteve-se no decote dela, descobrindo ele ser esse seu fetiche, afinal,  _decotes_ . – Vamos para um dos quartos, lá servirei alguma bebida ou o que mais quiser.

Quando ele entrou na casa, havia uma grande sala logo de entrada, com diversas poltronas e sofás distribuídos pelo ambiente e um bar ao fundo com banquetas ao seu redor e homens as ocupando enquanto bebiam e fumavam seus cachimbos. Vistoriando rapidamente o local o jovem logo viu alguns guerreiros em um dos sofás, servindo-se de carnes, pães e queijos, além de bebidas.

-Ora, ora... o que temos aqui? – Disse um deles, erguendo-se ao ver o príncipe. Estavam todos embriagados.

-O nosso amado príncipe Loki! – Falou outro se aproximando rapidamente do feiticeiro.

Loki ergueu uma sobrancelha com a recepção. Eram Axel, Einar e mais dois membros do exército asgardiano. Ele se lembrou de que havia aprontado com eles e teria sorrido com essa lembrança se não fosse esse o motivo pelo qual havia sido limitado de sua magia.

-Que bom que sou amado, Axel, apesar de não ter feito esforço nenhum para tal. – Respondeu ele. – Se me deem licença...

-Oh, não, espere. – Interpelou Einar. – Por que a realeza não compartilha uma bebida conosco?

-Por eu ser da realeza? – Loki segurou o risinho. – Não tenho tempo a perder com vocês, cavalheiros, tenho uma dama para ser entretido.

-Espere! – Axel segurou o braço do jovem firmemente. – Sentará conosco sim, quero falar com você!

O mago notou o alto nível de embriaguez do guerreiro e ficou curioso com o que ele tinha a dizer, ignorando a evidente irreverência dele. – Diga logo, não tenho tempo a perder.

Sua companhia suspirou ruidosamente, indo agora para o bar pegar alguma bebida e entreter outro cliente. Loki sentou-se próximo a eles, cruzando as pernas elegantemente.

-Você é um mago, certo? – Começou o guerreiro.

-É bem observador, Axel. – O príncipe se conteve em rolar os olhos.

-É verdade que o rei odeia feiticeiros? E também o odeia?

O jovem ficou olhando para os guerreiros paralisado, como se tivesse levado um soco no estomago. – Isso não é verdade e é um assunto que não lhe convém comentar, guerreiro.

-É, Axel, – falou Einar, - o rei deve odiá-lo sim, e quem gosta desse príncipe? Covarde e fraco, logo no primeiro treinamento levou uma sova do irmão. – E riu, sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

-Ele deve servir para alguma coisa. – Axel disse, examinando Loki de alto abaixo. – Já posso imaginar para quê.

-Você gosta dessas coisas de mulherzinha, não, príncipe? – Perguntou outro, quase fechando os olhos com a zonzeira. – Ouvi dizer que borda e fia, também.

-Eu posso pegar em agulhas – disse Loki, - mas só se for para enfiar no seu olho, bastardo!

-Oh, ele ficou bravo. – Axel se levantou, encarando o mago que também se levantara. – Vamos resolver isso, como homens? Ou não consegue? Se não conseguir, vou montar em você.

-O quê? – O jovem ficou escandalizado.

-Isso que está ouvindo. Vamos apostar uma luta, se você perder eu vou montar em você que nem faço com putas, o que acha?

-Oh, Axel, ele ficou interessado! – gritou Einar, rindo alto.

-E se eu ganhar?

-Você não vai ganhar, Loki. – Axel estava perto demais.

-Parem com isso! – gritou uma voz estrondosa, silenciando todo o ambiente.

Loki virou-se e viu o general Magni entrando no recinto. Ele era enorme, tanto quanto Thor, com cabelos brancos até os ombros. Portava sempre duas espadas em sua cintura.

-Venha cá, Loki, vou escoltá-lo até o palácio. E vocês – apontou para o grupo de guerreiros – amanhã falarei com cada um, isso não ficará assim.

Eles continuaram em silêncio, temendo que qualquer fala se voltasse contra eles. Magni fez um gesto para Loki sair e seguiu logo atrás. Ele tinha um cavalo do lado de fora e pediu para o príncipe subir nele.

-Segure firme, Alteza. – E Magni subiu atrás de Loki, compartilhando a montaria. Durante o curto caminho não falaram uma palavra.

-Obrigado, General. – Agradeceu o príncipe, constrangido, quando apearam em frente à entrada do palácio.

-Se quer minha opinião, Alteza, não deve andar sozinho por essas tabernas e prostíbulos. Tem muita gente desonesta lá e você... Bem, parece-me bem inocente.

-Eu não sou inocente!

O general riu. – Tudo bem. Mas inocência e beleza são um atrativo e tanto para alguns. Eu aconselho a se firmar bem nos treinos antes de se aventurar solitariamente.

Loki ia contestá-lo novamente, mas o general montou em seu cavalo e partiu rapidamente para fora do palácio.

_Ele acabou de me chamar de bonito?_

~o~

Thor acabou voltando muito tarde para o palácio, muito bêbado, cantarolando canções desconhecidas, com Fandral ao seu lado o ajudando a cantar sem ter ideia nenhuma da música. Vez ou outra eles paravam no meio do caminho, cantavam mais alto algum refrão desconexo, para então voltar a caminhar em direção ao seu destino. Os guardas da noite se entreolhavam e meneavam a cabeça.

Fandral tomou o caminho de seus aposentos e Thor foi seguindo sozinho, bambeando, até a sua porta. Ficou um bom tempo lá, testa encostada na entrada, como se considerasse. Após um momento, ele se afastou e foi caminhando mais em frente, chegando à porta dos aposentos de seu irmão. Era muito tarde, ele deveria estar dormindo, Loki não era de ficar de madrugada em claro, ele gostava de estar desperto para suas tutorias.

Quando Thor entrou, a escuridão e o silêncio tomavam conta do local. Pensando numa forma de ser cuidadoso, ele falhou totalmente tropeçando numa cadeira e derrubando algo com estrondo. Thor fez um “shh” para o objeto, enquanto tentava seguir em frente. De repente uma luz de vela se acendeu próximo da cama do seu irmão. Loki já se erguia, piscando rapidamente os olhos e analisando o que via na pouca iluminação. – Thor? – Ele estava só de túnica de dormir e tinha uma adaga em sua mão, pronta para ser usada.

-Irmão! – gritou ele, entusiasmado. – Como você está? Não devia estar dormindo?

Loki suspirou, rolando os olhos. – Pensando que não podia ficar mais estúpido...

-Volte para cama! – Disse ele, retirando seu pesado casaco e jogando ao chão. – Eu também preciso dormir, tive uma noite cheia!

-Thor? Você deve ir para seu quarto.

Seu irmão agora tirou a túnica. – Não, vou ficar com você, não o deixarei sozinho. – Thor cheirava a suor, mulheres e a sexo.

-Não, você está fedendo!

O outro se sentou na poltrona a muito custo, quase caindo ao chão, e retirou as botas, jogando-as em qualquer lugar.

-Pare, Thor! Vá embora! Você me entende? Vá em-bo-ra!

-Por que você está gritando, Loki? Oh, minha cabeça está estourando! – Thor colocou as mãos na testa, fazendo uma leve careta.

-Deve ser porque está pensando, irmão. Melhor parar. E ir embora.

-É meu dever ficar com você, Loki, e é o que farei. – Agora ele tira o resto da roupa. Loki desviou o olhar enquanto apertava o cabo de sua adaga.

O irmão mais novo se dirigiu até a porta e a abriu com estrondo. – Sai!

Thor ignorou-o completamente, indo em direção à cama e desabando sobre ela. – Oh, que cama macia!

-Não! Você está sujando meus lençóis!

O outro já se enrolando nas cobertas, cabeça encostada no travesseiro e soltando um suspiro profundo. Loki aguardou um momento e ouviu já os primeiros roncos do irmão. – Não acredito...

Loki, por fim, teve que arranjar uma manta para si e dormir recostado na poltrona, com sua adaga devidamente ao seu lado.

No dia seguinte, ao acordar, viu que seu irmão mantinha-se firmemente dormindo, espalhado totalmente em sua cama. Loki suspirou, ele nunca teria paz?

Os serviçais trouxeram seu desjejum e desculparam-se por não trazer o do primeiro príncipe. – Não é necessário para ele ainda, podem se retirar.

Loki retirou sua túnica e, após tomar seu banho, vestiu-se com suas roupas prediletas, planejando como seria seu dia. Sentou-se à mesa e comeu silenciosamente os itens da bandeja. Seu irmão se mexeu levemente, dando outro forte ronco.

-Norns...!

Seus pensamentos foram para Sigyn. Ele foi muito imprudente com ela, se não fosse sua mãe... Seu corpo estava descontrolado, ele necessitava exigir de Frigga explicações. Era óbvio que ela colocou algum feitiço naquele chá. Ou o chá era um feitiço. O ponto é que ela não tinha o direito! Agora ele vivia repensando em Sigyn, ou em Idunn, até mesmo numa serviçal, cujo nome ele esquecera, muito bonita até. Ou em algumas mulheres da taberna onde Thor e seus amigos estavam, bastaria ele ter estalado os dedos e teria tido uma bela noite. Loki fez uma careta, ele estava pensando igual aos guerreiros estúpidos, que pensam que dominam a todos, que usam as mulheres, usam tudo. Ele ia resistir, sua mente era mais poderosa que feitiços!

Ele ficou curioso em saber o que o general iria fazer com aqueles dois idiotas. Imaginou Axel e Einar limpando estrume de cavalos por um mês. Ou levando chicotadas. Umas dez seriam muito boas. Loki ficou imaginando diversos tipos de punições e cada uma delas o fazia sorrir de satisfação.

Thor gemeu e ergueu sua cabeça, olhando a sua volta. Ele coçou seus olhos e esticou seus braços, bocejando ruidosamente. Loki o observava de sua mesa, bebericando tranquilamente. – Finalmente, irmão, resolveu acordar.

O guerreiro virou-se para ele e sorriu, erguendo-se velozmente da cama. Loki desviou o olhar, ruborizado, visto que o irmão estava sem nenhuma roupa. – Thor, em nome de Borr, vista algo!

-Oh, preciso tomar um banho primeiro! – E ele estava quase de frente para o irmão, roubando um pãozinho da mesa. Aproveitou e passou geleia de damasco. – Você bem que poderia pedir para mim meu desjejum!

Loki mantinha o rosto virado, respirando profundamente. – Vá logo tomar seu banho, imbecil!

Ele sentiu seu irmão se afastar com uma risadinha e entrar na sala de banho, o barulho da banheira se enchendo logo tomou o ambiente.

Thor ainda sentia uma vaga dor de cabeça, mas que logo se curaria com uma boa comida. Ele fechava os olhos enquanto pensava na loucura em ter dormido na cama de seu irmão, e agora tomando banho nas dependências dele. Quanto tempo não fazia isso! Quando se enxugava, pode sentir o cheiro dele na toalha, ele também pegou o perfume que estava em uma bancada para aspirar a fragrância. Sim, Loki era sempre muito cheiroso e o guerreiro lembrou-se do odor próprio do irmão, sem esses artifícios: era adocicado, leve, como perfume de flores. Essas memórias o remeteram a outros aspectos de Loki, como seus cabelos macios que ele adorava cheirar e tocar quando eram próximos. Thor podia se perder naquelas mechas, seus dedos acariciando a nuca dele devagar, com certo ritmo, enquanto ele via Loki com seus olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta.

Retornando ao quarto do irmão, pode vê-lo ainda à mesa, mas já terminado seu desjejum. Havia outra bandeja, repleta de comidas prediletas do príncipe herdeiro. Thor vestia um roupão e sentou-se próximo ao irmão. Alguns minutos se passaram de absoluto silêncio.

– Fico muito feliz que estamos novamente amigos. – disse Thor com a boca cheia de queijo.

_Nunca_ .

-Eu disse que era melhor deixar que as coisas seguissem seu rumo. – Loki lia algumas anotações em seu caderno e não ergueu os olhos para o irmão.

-O que está lendo?

O feiticeiro ergueu os olhos e se deparou com o olhar aquecido do irmão, fazendo-o pigarrear. – Questões matemáticas da aula passada. Hoje será a continuação.

-Hum. Sempre odiei matemática.

Loki deu um risinho, meneando a cabeça. – Para socar os inimigos em combate não é necessário matemática. Não é? – Ele tinha uma óbvia ironia.

Thor riu, dando de ombros. Ele continuava a olhar seu irmão, como se tomasse coragem para dizer algo. Loki logo notou tal intento. – Diga logo, irmão, o que tem a dizer. Está ficando aborrecido seu olhar fixo em mim.

-Você me perdoou? – perguntou o outro, com um longo suspiro.

O mais novo fez um gesto agastado. - Gostaria de não falar desse assunto.

-Uma hora teremos que falar.

-Não hoje, não agora.

Thor suspirou enquanto observava seu irmão e sua voz saiu baixa. – Eu não fui o único culpado.

Loki arregalou os olhos. – O quê?

-Você também quis, eu sei.

-Seu... Seu doente! – O feiticeiro gritou, erguendo-se e derrubando seu caderno como consequência. – Sai daqui! Fora!

O guerreiro também se ergueu, indo rapidamente em direção ao irmão. – Não irei, pare de se fazer de coitado! – Loki recuou até estar totalmente encostado na parede, olhando atentamente todos os gestos de seu irmão. Ele lamentou muito estar longe de suas adagas. – Eu também era um menino, como você.

-V-você é meu irmão mais velho, eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo, o que você estava fazendo...

Thor aproximou-se dele sem tirar os olhos de Loki. – Você não sabia, mas quis. O que importa não saber o nome das coisas, mas querê-las mesmo assim? (1)

-Não se aproxime, seu pervertido! Saia de perto de mim!

-Eu não farei nada contra você, irmão! Não vê? Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, estou sendo sincero!

Loki lembrou-se de respirar, soltando um longo suspiro, ainda trêmulo. – Você não fará nada contra mim porque, se fizer, eu matarei você. É só por isso,  _irmão_ , – respondeu com desprezo.

-Como quiser. – Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico. – “Tenho medo das consequências, então não farei nada”. Mas isso não faz com que sejamos amigos novamente. E eu quero isso.

-Para quê? Para quê quer amizade novamente? – Loki sentia seu coração bater forte, respirando irregularmente.

-Eu o amo, Loki, você sabe disso. E eu sei que me ama, ainda, ou assim espero. – Thor tinha um olhar miserável. – Eu sinto muito sua falta.

Loki sentiu seu rosto queimar e essa queimação foi se espalhando para o pescoço e para o resto do corpo. Ele não conseguia olhar para o irmão, dirigindo seus olhos para o lado.

-Você é meu irmão – tornou Thor a falar. – Meu irmãozinho caçula! Eu tenho o dever de protegê-lo, Loki, e de ficar ao seu lado, sempre. Não vê que se ficarmos separados, alimentando rancores, isso só nos trará prejuízo?

_Irá me proteger de si mesmo?_

-Que prejuízo me trará? – Argumentou o mais novo. - Estarei bem longe daqui, ficarei muito bem sem você e sem Asgard.

-Não! Por mais que você ande por aí, seu lar é aqui, comigo, com nossos pais, com nosso povo. Você é um príncipe, e nada tirará isso de você, por mais que queira. Você sempre será Aesir e filho do rei.

Loki arqueou uma sobrancelha. Thor tinha um ponto? Desde quando ele conseguia argumentar?

-Digamos que tenha razão, irmão. Mas isso não apaga o que aconteceu.

Thor suspirou, sentindo sua paciência esvair-se. – Por que não me dar uma chance, de verdade, para eu provar o quanto lhe quero bem? Você ergue seus muros e eu não consigo alcançá-lo. Vamos juntos tentar restabelecer nossa amizade, eu não posso fazer isso sozinho, não funcionará assim.

O irmão mais novo ficou quieto, ainda não olhando diretamente para o outro, com medo que algum gesto seu seja mal interpretado. Ele não podia negar que o discurso de Thor o tinha surpreendido. Ele parecia querer mesmo uma amizade, mas poderia ser um truque. A mente de Loki fervilhava, jogando todas as possibilidades umas contra as outras, a ponto de deixá-lo tonto. Ele odiava ser enganado, acostumado que estava a enganar.

Imagens intrusas vieram a sua memória, de Thor em sua cama, acariciando seus cabelos e beijando seus lábios. Loki havia deixado, experimentando aquela sensação nova. Seu irmão sorria para ele e o beijava mais ainda, suavemente, como se temesse machucá-lo. Thor deslizou uma de suas mãos para a cintura do irmão, apertando com certa força. Loki ainda não reclamou, antes soltando um leve gemido. Seu irmão, então, deslizou sua mão mais ainda.

-Loki?

Ele voltou a si, olhando diretamente para Thor. O guerreiro olhava para ele em expectativa, mordendo os lábios em aflição. Não, não era mais aquele Thor, agora Loki olhava para um homem, o futuro rei de Asgard, noivo de Lady Astrid. Ele devia ter mudado. Devia.

-Tudo bem, Thor. Acho que podemos sim estabelecer nossa amizade. Não vejo motivos para que não haja.

Seu irmão, então, deu um amplo sorriso e avançou para cima de Loki, abraçando-o firmemente e dando-lhe beijos em suas bochechas. – Sai, Thor! Você está me machucando!!

-Oh, perdão, irmão. Será que piorei seu estado? – Ele ficou avaliando o irmão que cobria suas bochechas doloridas.

-Estou bem, só se afaste, está me sufocando!

Thor, agora, sorria timidamente. Ele acariciou os cabelos negros do seu irmão com adoração, avaliando a reação dele. Não houve, Loki ficou quieto, aguardando a próxima ação do irmão, em expectativa.

-Eu sinto muito por ontem, pelo pai. Ele não devia ter feito aquilo.

Seu irmão deu um sorriso melancólico. – Estamos acostumados, não estamos? Ele nunca foi muito diferente daquilo.

Thor assentiu com a cabeça tristemente. Resgatou da memória alguns episódios lamentáveis das surras que levavam, sobretudo Loki. Seu pai não poupava a pouca idade deles na época, diversas vezes tiveram que ir a Sala de Cura após as punições.

-Temos que planejar nossa caçada, como o pai solicitou.

Loki concordou, um pouco mais tranquilo. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim a caçada com seu irmão. Provavelmente teria que conhecê-lo novamente, além da estupidez óbvia que ele demonstrava.

Saíram ambos para os corredores do palácio, Loki com sua capa de estudante e Thor com as roupas amarrotadas do dia anterior. – Então, Thor, irei a minha aula. Até mais.

Thor observou como os cabelos negros de Loki balançavam suavemente e como o leve sorriso de seu irmão iluminava o rosto dele. Os grandes olhos verdes estavam brilhantes e ele não conseguia se desviar deles. – Boa aula, irmão, o verei à tarde?

Loki assentiu com a cabeça e tomou seu rumo, afastando-se dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Deixo claro que não apoio abusos de nenhuma forma. Nessa estória, os personagens estão confusos e não entendem profundamente a gravidade do que ocorreu, além do que eles vivem em outro mundo, com outras leis, etc. Explico também que, na época, Loki deveria ter seus 12 anos e Thor seus 16 (idade equivalente à Midgard, é claro).


	6. Cap. 6

A vista da janela mostrava um início de manhã enevoado em Asgard, sem vento, e se não fosse por alguns dos serviçais na penumbra, já se apressando para começar as atividades da manhã no palácio, ter-se-ia a impressão que o tempo havia parado. O sol ainda não despontara e muitos carregavam velas acesas em suas mãos para acertar o caminho. Os guardas da noite eram rendidos para o início do plantão do dia, risadas e bocejos ecoavam pelos corredores internos e externos. Ao pé dessa janela, que estava em uma grande sala de reunião no último andar da ala da realeza, estava o rei Odin observando um ponto específico. Ele estava acompanhado do Conselheiro Össur, próximo a ele, e do general Magni, que se mantinha a certa distância enquanto fumava seu cachimbo tranquilamente.

-Eles já estão se aprontando, Majestade, – observou o Conselheiro, apontando ao longe, pela janela. Ele era alto e magro, quase corcunda, os cabelos ralos e muito brancos. Seus olhos cinzentos aparentavam indiferença e, pela idade, era tão velho quanto o rei.

Odin estreitou os olhos, olhando na direção que o Conselheiro apontara. Lá estavam seus filhos na estrebaria, retirando cavalos para a caçada que fariam. Ele via ao longe Thor já montando em seu cavalo e atrelando outro para carregamento de suprimentos. Loki era ajudado por um dos serviçais na montagem do que era necessário, também com um cavalo extra. O rei também viu uma jovem de cabelos compridos e dourados que foi até seus filhos carregando algo. Ela entregou um objeto para Loki e o abraçou. Também foi até Thor e o cumprimentou, dizendo algo aos dois. Odin ficou observando até que eles partissem, indo em direção à Floresta Negra, e a jovem se dirigisse ao interior do palácio.

-Há guardas extras pelo caminho, Magni? – Perguntou o rei.

-Sim, Majestade, como ordenado. Seus filhos estão em segurança.

Odin meneou a cabeça, satisfeito. Ele sempre zelava pela segurança de seu herdeiro em todas as suas saídas, sobretudo nas caçadas, mesmo Thor não tendo conhecimento disso. Seu pai não arriscaria a vida de seu primogênito. Uma ideia que o atormentava era de Thor morrer, sem herdeiros, e Loki poder assumir o trono. Dia após dia se amaldiçoava por ter raptado o meio jotun, pois seria impossível ele ser rei de Asgard. Mas como explicar a ele e ao reino sobre essa impossibilidade sem arriscar uma guerra?

Desde a insolência do mais jovem, no quarto dele, ele tem especulado com Frigga em revelar uma meia verdade, inventar alguma história favorável a si ao filho caçula. Que ele foi abandonado pelos pais jotuns e que Odin, benevolente, o havia resgatado da morte certa. Não iria citar a ascendência élfica, isso seria arriscado demais. E também não ia citar o fato de que Loki era filho de um rei, mas que, certamente, era filho de algum membro da nobreza, de nomes desconhecidos. Toda Asgard saberia dessa história e aceitaria o descarte de Loki da realeza. Sim, seria o melhor.

Sua mente lançou recordações de quando o filho adotado era menino ainda, seu olhar infantil e faminto por atenção o perseguindo por toda parte. Vez ou outra Odin pegava em sua mão, em sinal de consideração, e sorria para ele, e o rei via o semblante do menino expandir-se em alegria. Em dias de mau humor e muito hidromel, Odin voltava-se contra ele, pensando em várias maneiras de se livrar do seu fardo. Uma sempre recorrente era deixá-lo se afogar no rio caudaloso próximo as fronteiras do reino com Nidavellir. Na época ele não sabia ainda nadar e seria um acidente convincente. Odin chegou mesmo a levá-lo a passeio até o local, mas, no fim, a coragem esvaiu-se dele. O problema era olhar para aqueles olhos verdes tão amorosos e ansiosos por amor. Além do mais, Frigga havia o criado bem, não havia resquício jotun ou élfico nele, nada que o denunciasse e a farsa poderia perdurar. E o rei desistia por um tempo do seu intento, ocupando-se das atividades do trono, porém retornando depois em seu humor instável e bebedeira além dos limites.

E a ideia nunca o deixara de todo, mesmo após muitos anos.

O rei pensava. Então, a história da ascendência de Loki tinha que ser bem elaborada. E Frigga deveria confirmar tudo. Já imaginava a revolta do seu caçula, mas ele tinha certeza que ele seria eternamente grato pela bondade de seus pais adotivos e aceitaria de bom grado, finalmente, em ser o Conselheiro no reino do irmão.

Odin quase desejou que essa fosse a história real, que verdadeiramente ele tivesse sido muito bom. Mas era impossível alterar o passado. Ele suspirou e perguntou em voz alta. – Quais são os tópicos do dia?

Um jovem que estava a postos se aproximou, lendo um papel em suas mãos. – Majestade, ir a Vanaheim ainda essa semana tratar de uma noiva para seu filho, o príncipe Loki, e firmar o acordo de casamento entre princesa Astrid e o príncipe Thor. E também acertar a vinda de Lady Freya para o baile e confirmar a vinda da realeza élfica ao evento. Há outro distúrbio entre os nômades, agora na fronteira de Vanaheim. O embaixador em Midgard, ele quer uma audiência com Vossa Majestade. E, por fim, o julgamento de dois casos de conduta imoral entre dois asgardianos. São esses os assuntos do dia, Majestade. – e o rapaz fez uma reverência.

-Há outro tópico, mas eu me esqueci de informá-los. – Disse Odin ao Conselheiro e ao General. – Uma solicitação de Lady Snotra em relação ao meu filho Loki.

Magni parou de fumar, atento ao que o rei diria. Össur franziu a sobrancelha. – O que a Senhora teria que tratar sobre o príncipe? Isso é bastante irregular.

-Na verdade, Conselheiro, ela foi até minha esposa, obviamente, e a rainha me relatou os problemas existentes entre a filha dela, Lady Sigyn, e meu caçula. Não é segredo para ninguém a má reputação que essa jovem tem na corte devido a sua fixação desmedida por Loki. Há muito invencionice sobre o assunto, mas a verdade é que meu filho não nutre nenhuma afeição além de fraterna para com ela. Isso minha esposa confirmou diversas vezes. Há alguns dias ela realizou um feitiço e a falta de interesse real de Loki em relação a jovem se confirmou. Como medida de proteção, autorizei a saída delas para Vanaheim até que Lady Sigyn se case com o Conselheiro Theoric e retornem a Asgard adequadamente. Creio que isso se dará dentro de uma ou duas horas de hoje.

-O príncipe não ficará sentido? – questionou o general.

-Isso não importa, – disse Odin. – Ele não ousará me questionar, deverá choramingar com a mãe dele, mas Frigga estará pronta para isso. Irei arranjar essa noiva para ele e ele também se casará, terá filhos e fim. No futuro, com Thor como rei, Loki será seu Conselheiro principal. Todos com muitos filhos. Sim, assim será.

Össur e Magni se entreolharam. - Lady Sigyn irá hoje, então? – perguntou o Conselheiro. – Ela fará escândalo.

-A mãe dela já cuidou de tudo. Irão ficar na casa de um dos nobres Vanir até o casamento. Um problema a menos!

Össur deu uma risada forçada. – Se Lady Sigyn não causar problemas, mesmo depois de casada... – Ele pigarreou novamente diante do olhar severo do rei. – Bom, temos a questão dos nômades. Eles estão se tornando um problema.

-Se me permitem a opinião, - disse o general– acho que devíamos prendê-los e escravizá-los. Asgard não tem seus escravos, eles são muito úteis em vários reinos e...

-Não, Magni, – interrompeu Odin. – Você sabe que não tolero escravos, são perigosos e podem se tornar numerosos. Vanaheim possui alguns e sabemos o quanto eles dão problemas. Midgard também tem os seus, em algumas de suas províncias, e também dão muitos problemas. – Ele faz uma pausa, olhando novamente pela janela. – Ache-os e extermine todos. Não quero sobreviventes. – E olha para o general. – Sem tumultos. Não quero o nome de Asgard nisso.

O general assentiu com a cabeça.  –Vamos para o próximo tópico – tornou o rei.

 

~o ~

 

Sigyn havia voltado ao seu quarto e colocado sua roupa de dormir após ter ido a estrebaria se despedir dos Odinsons. Ela estava em sua cama olhando para o teto na observação dos desenhos que se formavam com a meia luz que entrava no seu quarto. Ela sorria para si mesma, enquanto imagens nítidas de Loki surgiam em sua mente, ele recebendo seu colar de proteção antes da caçada, de Loki a beijando, de Loki sorrindo para ela, todos os atos possíveis e imaginários. Sim, ele a beijou, e com ardor. E sim, ela gostou. E muito. Será que finalmente ele terá a iniciativa? Ele falará com os pais dele de suas intenções? Sigyn já imaginava o rei Odin dirigindo-se a sua mãe, informando da mudança de planos, do casamento de seu filho caçula com a filha caçula de Lady Snotra. Sua mãe ficará muda, é óbvio, mas logo se recomporá e se inclinará diante da decisão real. Quem falaria “não” a um rei?

Uma batida na porta e era Ingrid entrando com água para o banho e logo em seguida outra serviçal, Ogn, muito ruiva e sardenta, com toalhas limpas para substituição. – Lady Sigyn, me dá licença de abrir as cortinas?

-Oh, Ingrid, ainda não! – e a jovem coloca as mãos nos olhos em desagrado. – Gostaria de ter mais um momento.

-Vai precisar tomar banho agora, enquanto a água está quente. Quando ficar fria, só os jotuns se banharão nessa água.

Ogn começou a rir. – Eles não tomam banho não, são sujos e nojentos.

-Não, vocês duas não me farão imaginar jotuns logo de manhã! E o que você faz aqui, Ingrid? Onde está Gleda?

-Parece que está doente. Ficarei para servi-la no banho, Lady.

Sigyn se levantou exasperada, indo de túnica de dormir até a saleta de banho. Ingrid rapidamente a ajuda a retirar sua roupa e Ogn despeja o conteúdo do balde numa banheira, fazendo com que a jovem entrasse e mergulhasse logo na água. As serviçais começam esfrega-la com uma barra de sabão rapidamente, e Ingrid também derrama um pouco de um líquido muito cheiroso nos cabelos molhados de Sigyn, esfregando com energia os seus fios. – Ái, você puxou meu cabelo!

-Desculpe, Lady.

Logo Sigyn estava de banho tomado e vestida para as atividades do dia. Suspirou em imaginar quanto mais bordados teria que fazer ou o que mais sua mãe estaria aprontando. Na saleta comum ela sentou-se à mesa, mordiscando seu desjejum enquanto aguardava a chegada de Snotra. Passou-se um bom tempo e ela continuava só, sua mãe não havia se levantado ainda. Quando ela terminou, foi direto para o quarto dela e bateu suavemente à porta. – Mamãe?

Diante do silêncio como resposta, ela insistiu mais vezes até que girou a maçaneta e adentrou no ambiente. Estava escurecido, cortinas bem cerradas e uma leve fragrância de flores no ar. Ela teve dificuldade de caminhar no local, aproximando-se da cama de Snotra. Tateando, ela percebeu que a cama estava vazia. Sigyn se dirigiu com cuidado até as janelas e abriu uma parte das cortinas, e o ambiente se revelou vazio. Onde ela estaria?

Colocou um casaco e botas e caminhou para fora, olhando para os lados em busca dela. Perguntou a alguns serviçais e aos guardas, mas ninguém soube dizer do seu paradeiro. Ela notou que o sol lançava seus primeiros raios, dissolvendo o orvalho da manhã e esquentando o clima seco que se instalara em Asgard. Sigyn foi aos jardins, biblioteca, salão comum, cozinha, corredores, salas de aula, todos os ambientes que eram permitidos a elas trafegarem. E nada.

Quando retornou, logo viu Snotra sentada na sala, próxima a lareira, olhando o retrato de seu marido. Ela tinha algumas lágrimas nos olhos e enxugava, vez ou outra, as que caíam pelo rosto. Sua mãe estava vestida com elegância e, próximo a ela, havia uma maleta de viagem.

-Mãe? Estive a sua procura.

-Eu sei. Sente-se perto de mim.

A jovem obedeceu, com um leve estremecimento. Ela sentia, em seu coração, que algo bom não viria.

-Sigyn, estamos de partida. Uma família conhecida de seu pai aceitou nos abrigar em Vanaheim, onde eles moram. Partiremos agora, já fiz sua mala e podemos ir. O restante das coisas irá depois.

-M-mãe? Por que? – A jovem havia se levantado, pasma. – Não podemos partir, não podemos!

-Sim, podemos e vamos! – Snotra se ergueu, rosto rígido. Ela olhou para a porta, que se abriu com estrondo. Era Theoric. – Conselheiro. – E fez uma mesura leve.

-O que está acontecendo? – Sigyn quase gritou, mãos tremendo. – Você está envolvido nisso? – perguntou ao noivo.

-Olhe o respeito, Sigyn! – a mãe dela repreendeu.

Ele engoliu em seco. - I-isso será para o s-seu bem. Lady Snotra, a carruagem está p-pronta. – Ele bateu duas palmas e alguns serviçais adentraram, já pegando a maleta da sala e outros se dirigindo ao quarto de Sigyn, retirando uma pesada mala e outra maleta.

-Minha mala, no meu quarto. – Disse a senhora apontando para onde estava. Dois serviçais foram apressados até lá.

-Não! – gritou Sigyn. – Eu não irei!

-Você não tem alternativa, filha. O rei já autorizou e você não pode ficar mais aqui.

-Eu irei para Alda, ela vai me acolher!

Snotra deu um meio sorriso. – Ela está ciente de tudo isso e não irá abrigá-la. Ninguém irá. Nem tente ficar.

-Loki ficará comigo. – Disse ela erguendo a cabeça para Theoric, como se o desafiasse. – Eu não vou me casar com você, é Loki quem casará comigo. – Ela deu um sorriso forçado. - Ele me ama, vocês entendem? E eu nunca vou te amar, Theoric, nunca!

O Conselheiro e a mãe de Sigyn se entreolharam. – S-Sigyn, ele enfeitiçou você, i-isso é evidente.  – Disse Theoric. – V-vamos procurar alguém para des-sfazer essa magia e você voltar ao nor-rmal.

-Magia? – Ela riu. – Eu amo Loki desde criança! Como ele pode ter me enfeitiçado?

-Filha, ele fez você crer nisso, pois sabemos que é impossível essa bobagem de se apaixonar desde criança. Ele deve ter motivos escusos para tal, não sabemos ainda, mas vamos curá-la, eu prometo.

Sigyn balançava a cabeça enquanto dois curadores surgiram nos aposentos. Eles carregavam um pote amarelo tampado com um pano e iam em direção a jovem. – O que eles querem?

Snotra segurou a filha pelo braço com firmeza. – Em Vanaheim daremos um tratamento adequado para você, além de ser prudente manter-se longe daquele rapaz.

Um dos curadores estendeu rapidamente o pano para o rosto de Sigyn, que logo sentiu um cheiro adocicado e áspero invadir suas narinas. – M-mãe? – Ela tentou afastá-lo, porém rapidamente uma tontura tomou conta dela. – O que está acontecendo?

-Fique calma, minha filha. Vai dar tudo certo...

A jovem viu sua mãe gesticular para alguém próximo à porta e dois borrões vieram correndo até ela. Sua mãe havia desaparecido, todos haviam desaparecido, restando somente borrões e, depois, a mais completa escuridão.

 

~o~

 

Os Odinsons foram cavalgando com certa velocidade para fora do palácio, passando pela vila de Höfn, com todos seus estabelecimentos fechados naquela hora da manhã. Algumas residências foram surgindo e seus moradores, já despertos, varriam, lavavam, pintavam, decoravam, entre outras atividades. Um cheiro de pães e bolos assando invadia a rua, e algumas crianças corriam para ver os passantes, apontando e rindo deles.

-Bom, essa deve ser a vila de Mysen. – afirmou Loki. – Devemos ir mais para o leste?

Thor assentiu com a cabeça. – Não se preocupe com isso, irmão, já fiz diversas caçadas na floresta com nossos amigos.

- _Seus_ amigos.

Ele riu. – Fandral, Volstagg e Sif sempre me acompanharam, acho que essa é a primeira vez sem eles.

-Com saudades já? Dá tempo de voltar. – retrucou Loki de mau humor.

-Não fique com ciúmes, irmão. Está tudo bem, estou com você.

Loki arqueou a sobrancelha como resposta e foi andando a frente do irmão em silêncio. – Espere-me, Loki! – E Thor ria.

Alguns guardas de patrulha passaram por eles e fizeram leve mesura. – Altezas.

-Como conseguem trabalhar após uma noite inteira nas tabernas, é algo que eu me pergunto, – disse Loki após se afastarem dos guardas.

-Eles são resistentes, os guerreiros são, – afirmou Thor com orgulho. – Essa vida não é tão ruim como você julga.

-Eu não julgo nada, apenas observo os fatos.

Eles cavalgam por mais uma boa hora até chegarem ao pé da floresta, que apresentava árvores gigantescas e esparsas. Carvalhos, freixos, bétulas e faias estavam misturados numa bela harmonia e, ao chão, havia um solo duro e desprovido de vegetação devido ao tempo seco. Arbustos se espalhavam ao longo do caminho e pequenas flores, de diversas cores, resistiam e impunham sua beleza. Puderam ver ao longe uma faixa de pinheiros imponentes. – Isso é realmente bonito. – comentou Loki em adoração. Os pios dos pássaros, os ruídos das cigarras e outros insetos enchiam o local.

Thor sorriu, também encantado. – É sim, irmão. A beleza sempre desse lugar sempre me comove.

-Eu nunca imaginei que você tivesse essa sensibilidade, Thor.

O guerreiro olhou fixamente para ele. – Eu sempre reconheço algo belo quando vejo um. – Loki desviou o olhar. -Você não sabe muitas coisas de mim. Sei que me acha estúpido, mas acredito que com o tempo você me verá realmente, como eu sou.

-Você não precisa me provar nada, Thor. - Ele abaixou a cabeça, pensativo. – Eu nunca vim aqui depois de crescido, não é estranho? Nossa mãe nos trouxe várias vezes quando éramos pequenos, mas nunca ao fundo, sempre próximo ao riacho, talvez temendo as feras do lugar. Fui muito mais à floresta de Vanaheim e lá há uma aura misteriosa em tudo, um lugar igualmente belo.

Thor fez um muxoxo de desprezo. – Vanaheim é cheia de bruxaria.

Loki ergueu uma sobrancelha. -Sua futura esposa gostará _muito_ de saber disso, não?

-Ela saberá, Loki, não esconderei nada dela. Lady Astrid terá que adquirir nossos valores e deixar essas besteiras de magia de lado e... – Thor de repente parou de falar, olhando para o irmão. Loki franzia a testa e seus lábios estavam crispados. – Oh, sinto irmão, não quis dizer...

-Sim, você quis. – Loki vai à frente do irmão, aborrecido. – Por isso eu insisto em dizer que meu lugar não é aqui, ao lado dos _valentes_ de Asgard.

Thor não conseguiu tirar mais nenhuma palavra do irmão enquanto seguiam rumo ao meio da floresta, onde havia uma cabana de caça que ele tinha erguido com o Volstagg e Fandral. O caminho, por vezes, era íngreme e os musgos começaram a surgir ao chão, tornando tudo muito escorregadio. Em um trecho tiveram que apear dos cavalos e seguir arrastando-os cuidadosamente devido ao desnível e as ribanceiras que surgiam.

-É logo ali. – Thor apontava para um ponto ao longe, que mostrava um borrão marrom no meio das árvores. O sol não alcançava com facilidade onde eles estavam, apenas pequenos raios rompiam a massa de folhas das árvores, deixando o ambiente sombrio e úmido. Alguns bichos remexiam os arbustos e outros subiam apressadamente os troncos quando os visitantes passavam.

-Finalmente! Comecei a achar que estávamos andando em círculos. É seguro permanecer aqui? – Loki perguntou, inspecionando o exterior da cabana assim que chegaram. Era uma construção simples, feita com troncos de madeira empilhados e amarrados com firmeza. Seu teto era inclinado para escoamento de chuva e neve e havia apenas uma janela frontal. A porta da cabana estava fechada com grossas cordas e em volta da construção tinham intricados entalhes rúnicos de proteção.

-Sim, - disse Thor capturando o olhar de Loki - os animais dessa floresta não tem como entrar. Além do mais, eu estou aqui!

Loki rolou os olhos. – Abra logo e vamos deixar nossas coisas. Temos uma caçada a realizar.

O interior não era tão acolhedor. Apenas um grande vazio, chão sujo e empoeirado e um cheiro forte de madeira. Loki logo abriu a janela, deixando o ar e a luz entrarem. – Há potencial nesse lugar, apesar de que percebo que há sujeiras antigas aqui, não é, Thor?

O outro riu. – Não somos exímios em limpeza.

-Um mínimo é necessário, irmão.

Thor deu de ombros.  – Fique à vontade.

-Se eu tivesse minha magia, estalaria os dedos. – Loki olhou para seus pulsos. – Você tem como arrancá-las de mim, com sua força?

-Acho que poderia, mas arrancando seu pulso junto. Eu não saberia ser sutil, eu sinto muito.

Loki suspirou e foi até os cavalos retirando os fardos lá depositados. Seu irmão seguiu o exemplo e ambos deixaram os itens que trouxeram dentro da cabana. O feiticeiro ajeitou seu canto, limpando rapidamente seu espaço e esticando seu cobertor, depositando seu travesseiro em uma de suas extremidades. O outro cobertor ele deixou dobrado na extremidade oposta. Colocou velas apagadas ao seu lado, protegidas com redomas de vidro. Seu alforje lotado de itens ele depositou próximo a sua cama improvisada.

Thor sorria ao observar seu irmão. – Você trouxe travesseiro! Eu nunca trouxe um. Talvez você divida comigo?

-Creio que, como já está acostumado, não será necessário dormir com conforto. – E o mais novo deu um sorriso forçado e irônico.

-Você é mau. – Acusou o outro, divertido.

-Apenas prático.

Após se instalarem, Thor fez uma ronda rápida no local, observando os ruídos e analisando possíveis pegadas que poderiam ter no ambiente. – Aqui está bem seguro. Da última vez que viemos, Fandral viu pegadas de urso. Agora não há nada.

-Deve ser a seca. – Sugeriu Loki, olhando para os lados. – Eles devem estar mais próximos ao rio agora.

Thor concordou e ambos sentaram na soleira da cabana. Loki tinha em mãos um pedaço de queijo e uma faca pequena. – Você trouxe mais disso? – Perguntou o mais velho.

-Um pouco mais. O que você trouxe para comermos?

O outro ficou vermelho. – Não trouxe nada para comer. Comeríamos a caça.

Loki rolou os olhos. – E se não houver caça, Thor? Morremos de fome?

-Sempre há, irmão. E pense: mais fome, mais disposição.

O mago suspirou fortemente. Ele distribuiu o que tinha com o irmão, que não recusou nada. – Acho que podemos ir agora, em busca de comida? – Perguntou Loki.

Foram em direção ao Vöer, um rio que ficava no mais profundo da floresta, onde os animais de grande porte permaneciam. Thor levava consigo sua espada e uma adaga, bem como cordas para o preparo do transporte da caça. Loki apenas levava suas adagas, distribuídas pela sua roupa, com pouca disposição para efetivamente participar da caçada, tendo a ideia de deixar tudo que for possível por conta do irmão.

-Faça apenas o que eu disser. – Alertou Thor. – Não haverá perigo, não deixarei que nada aconteça a você, mas não seja imprudente.

-Você me trata como se eu fosse de cristal, Thor! Sei me cuidar!

-Eu sei que sabe. Mas você é meu irmão mais novo e é meu dever...

-Não é seu dever! Seu dever é não morrer, seu idiota! – E ele fez um gesto de enfado.

-Nossos pais não me perdoariam se algo acontecer a você, isso é óbvio.

-Nosso pai não perdoaria se _você_ morresse, imagine uma coisa dessas, um reino indo para as mãos do seu filho _ergi_!

Num átimo, Thor segurou os braços do irmão com força, arrancando um gemido de dor de Loki. – O que você disse?

-O que você ouviu! Solte-me!

-Nunca, – e Thor apertou mais ainda os braços dele – nunca mais diga isso de você! Não admito, entendeu?

-Solte-me! – O mago tentava se desvencilhar das potentes mãos do irmão. – Está me machucando, imbecil!

Thor o soltou para logo em seguida abraçá-lo com ternura, dizendo no ouvido dele: – Eu sei que o pai diz coisas que magoam, mas não ligue para isso. Você é perfeito, irmão. – E o hálito quente dele encostava-se à pele de Loki, causando arrepios. Thor acariciava a nuca de seu irmão com lentidão.

-Solte-me, – pediu ele novamente, com voz fragilizada.

-Quando eu assumir Asgard, tudo será diferente. Será diferente para nós, eu prometo.

-Você não pode prometer coisas que não pode cumprir. – E Loki empurrou Thor com força, afastando-se dele e alisando seus braços machucados. – Vamos prosseguir.

Com um suspiro Thor foi à frente, seguido por Loki, dirigindo-se ao rio para iniciar a caçada.

 

~o~

 

“Ela acordou.”

“Será? Parece que virará de lado para dormir mais.”

“Ela dorme demais, não? E nem está gorda, é muito magra!”

Uma claridade invadia o olhar e era difícil manter os olhos abertos. Ela pôs as mãos nos olhos, tentando colocar as ideias em ordem. Onde estava? Aquele lençol não era o seu lençol, havia um cheiro estranho no ar, não de todo ruim. Na verdade, parecia um aroma de flores que ela desconhecia. De repente ela ouve passos leves ao longe e um barulho de algo se fechando, ficando o ambiente à meia-luz. Ela retira as mãos de seus olhos e abre-os lentamente.

Duas moças olhavam para ela com interesse, ambas mais jovens que Sigyn. Elas sorriram assim que viram que a asgardiana havia acordado. – Olá, Lady Sigyn! – cumprimentou uma delas, de cabelos castanhos escuros e algumas sardas no rosto. – Seja bem-vinda!

-Oi, espero que esteja bem, - disse a outra de tranças escuras e belos olhos azuis. – Eu me chamo Nanna, ela é Jörd.

Sigyn ergueu-se, um pouco tonta, e olhou mais atentamente ao seu redor. Ela estava em um quarto, em cima de uma cama, e viu as cortinas do quarto cerradas, deixando o espaço obscuro. – Por que eu estou aqui?

Elas se entreolharam. – Sua mãe pediu guarida e nossos pais cederam nossa casa de bom grado. Lady Snotra disse-nos que passará alguns meses aqui.

_Meses_?

-Não... há algum engano. Eu moro no palácio de Asgard!

-Bom... – Começou Nanna. - Estamos em Vanaheim, na vila de Reykjavík.

-Você quer um chá? – ofertou Jörd. – Leite? Suco?

A Aesir franziu a testa, levantando-se da cama e caminhando lentamente até a porta. – Eu não posso ficar aqui, sinto muito. – Quando alcançou a porta, saiu por ela e andou por um corredor estreito, que deu em uma grande sala oval. As jovenzinhas a tinham seguido e olhavam para ela com espanto. – Onde está minha mãe?

-Lady Snotra está em seu quarto – respondeu Nanna, - em repouso absoluto. Ela estava com muita dor de cabeça.

-E seus pais? Preciso de um cavalo, preciso voltar à Asgard agora. Arranjariam para mim?

Jörd pigarreou. – Não sem autorização de sua mãe.

Os olhos de Sigyn ficaram em lágrimas. – Por favor!

-Não podemos, - respondeu Nanna em pânico. – Você precisa se acalmar, acho que está confusa e...

-Não estou confusa! – gritou. - Quero um cavalo agora!

As moças recuaram temerosas pelo descontrole de Sigyn e se entreolhavam, hesitantes em chamar seus pais. Naquele momento surge à porta um homem bastante alto, esguio, de barbas compridas e castanhas, usando um avental bastante sujo. – O que está acontecendo?

-Pai! – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo, lançando-se até ele. – Ela acordou... – completou Jörd.

Ele olhou para a visitante com evidente preocupação. Sigyn tinha o rosto avermelhado pelo choro e tremia levemente. – Senhor, - começou ela – eu preciso sair daqui. Peço cavalos...

-Lady Sigyn, - cortou ele, - espero que as acomodações estejam de acordo. Sua mãe pediu veementemente que ficasse de repouso até que ela própria acordasse e cuidasse de suas necessidades.

Ela ficou olhando para ele como se o homem falasse em outra língua. Só precisava de um cavalo e provisões, partiria assim que conseguisse e...

-A propósito, meu nome é Ólafur Örnarson. Minha esposa Laran está na praça da vila, com algumas serviçais, na pequena feira que lá tem e deve estar de volta em pouco tempo. Você está com fome?

-Senhor Ólafur, - tornou ela – eu preciso sair daqui. É um grande engano eu ter vindo, eu não devia estar aqui!

Ele franziu a testa. – Não há nenhum engano, se você for Sigyn Björndóttir e sua mãe Snotra Dagrsdóttir, nobres da corte de Asgard. – Ele sorria suavemente. – Estou correto?

As moças haviam se sentado nas cadeiras dispostas no ambiente e observavam com curiosidade o comportamento da convidada.

-Sim, está, mas eu não aceitei vir para cá. E gostaria de partir antes de minha mãe acordar.

-Não será possível, Sigyn, chamarei de Sigyn, tudo bem?, temo ter ordens expressas para mantê-la aqui.

-Ordens de quem? – a Aesir já estava extremamente aborrecida, todos queriam ordenar sobre sua vida?

-Ordem do rei de Asgard.

 

~o ~

 

Sigyn manteve-se sentada na sala de estar, mexendo suas pernas com impaciência. Senhor Ólafur proibiu que sua mãe fosse acordada até que anoitecesse e a jovem estava bufando a todo o momento. Por que o rei a impediria de sair de Vanaheim? Ele era contra seu relacionamento com Loki? E por que?

Nanna e Jörd olhavam para ela vez ou outra enquanto faziam alguma coisa à mesa. Sigyn deu uma espiada e viu que elas pintavam algumas colchas com tintas azul e amarela. As meninas não falaram mais com a asgardiana, temendo mais respostas ríspidas. A mãe delas, Lady Laran, havia chegado, e suas serviçais carregavam alguns alimentos negociados na feira. Ela era simpática e amorosa, de rosto muito rosado, mas Sigyn não queria saber disso. Queria ir embora, queria voltar para Loki.

-Temos pão, Sigyn – disse Laran. – Tem certeza que não quer comer nada?

-Não, obrigada, Senhora, esperarei minha mãe acordar.

A dona da casa assentiu com a cabeça e suspirou, dirigindo-se à cozinha para orientar no almoço com duas servas. Nanna foi acompanhá-la, colocando seu avental e pegando em colheres. Jörd continuou a pintar, entretida com seus desenhos, e agora cantarolava algo em uma língua desconhecida. _Eu vou enlouquecer. Preciso sair daqui._

Ela experimentou sair pela porta e logo viu um grande quintal a sua frente, com uma vista maravilhosa de uma campina extremamente verde e cavalos ao longe trotando. Indo para a direita, ela foi andando até chegar a um grande portão de ferro. Tentou a sorte e, sim!, o portão estava aberto. Mal acreditando em seu destino, ela saiu para as ruas, andando a esmo até chegar a um estabelecimento que lhe pareceu uma taberna. Ela ouve seu nome gritado ao longe, provavelmente Ólafur dando conta de seu desaparecimento.

Dentro da taberna havia alguns homens e mulheres, todos com semblante caído, sonolentos, bebendo sua cerveja sem pressa. Sigyn nunca havia entrado em uma antes e ficou olhando por todos os lados, um tanto trêmula, tentando pensar em uma saída. A vila deveria estar despertada em busca dela e era provável que logo a achariam.

-Mocinha, o que faz aqui? – perguntou uma senhora gorda, de cabelos cacheados e escuros e olhos cinzentos. – Aqui não é lugar para donzelas.

-Por favor, me ajude! – pediu ela aos sussurros.

-Está fugindo de alguém? – a mulher franzia a testa, desconfiada, também falando em voz baixa.

Sigyn esforçou-se para fazer seu melhor papel. – Estão me forçando a casar, eu não quero! Estou à força nessa cidade, por favor, me esconda!

-Mulheres devem se casar, eventualmente. Apesar de que é uma droga...

-Por favor! – a jovem segurou no braço da mulher. – Eu vou recompensá-la, meu verdadeiro noivo, que me ama mesmo, é muito rico. Eu juro, a senhora terá muito dinheiro se conseguir que eu volte para Asgard!

A mulher hesitou por um momento, mas depois deu de ombros. – Venha, tenho um quartinho lá nos fundos.  – E caminharam até um cômodo frio e úmido, cheirando muito mal. – Aqui não é muito usado, mas vai servir para ocasião. Fique quieta.

Quando a mulher saiu, Sigyn soltou um longo suspiro e começou a chorar suavemente.  _Por Norns, que confusão! Mamãe não me perdoará! Preciso tanto de conselhos..._

 

~o~

 

O rio se mostrava tranquilo, os seixos em sua margem estavam escuros e limosos, alguns musgos surgiam próximos. Thor observava seu irmão olhando para todos os lados, encantado, analisando cada trecho do caminho, das árvores que ali estavam e verificando se havia vida naquelas águas. – Vi alguns peixes. Interessante. – Loki disfarçava seu entusiasmo, o guerreiro percebia. Ele não conseguia disfarçar o brilho no olhar. – Quando começaremos a caçar?

-Bom, - começou Thor, - vejo que há pegadas aqui – e ele mostrou umas falhas no solo – e, provavelmente, são de javali. Veja o padrão e há mais ali adiante.

O guerreiro foi seguindo o rastro, atento a qualquer movimentação. Loki foi atrás, quase bocejando, querendo, na verdade, aproveitar aquele rio e nadar um pouco.  _Será que teria como nadar, com tantos predadores à espreita? Thor deve saber_ . Ele andava descuidado e alegre, pisando firmemente nos galhos pelo caminho.

-Loki! Veja onde pisa!

-O que foi?

-Você vai estragar o elemento surpresa!

O mais novo rolou os olhos e começou a andar levemente, pisando nas folhas mortas que forravam o caminho. Um suave ruído delas amarfanhadas ecoou pelo ambiente, e Loki olhou rapidamente para cima, atraído por um barulho estranho e pode ver alguns animais estranhos correndo nos topos das árvores. – O que era aquilo?

Thor estava olhando o chão. – O que?

-Vi algo estranho naquelas árvores. – E o mago apontava o dedo.

-Não deve ser nada, irmão, algum bicho. – Ele tocou o rastro levemente, tentando analisar se era recente ou não. – Faz um dia que passaram por aqui. Vamos seguir essa pista e ver onde dará.

Loki ainda olhava para cima, testa franzida, estranhando o tipo de bicho que parecia estar nas árvores.  _Impossível_ .

Foram avançando mais ainda ao longo do rio durante muito tempo, onde o rastro os levava, em direção ao sul da floresta e Loki foi notando o quão sombrio ela estava se tornando. – Thor?

-Shh.

O guerreiro estava atento, seus olhos percorriam por todo lado e em uma de suas mãos ele carregava uma de suas adagas, todo corpo de Thor em tensão absoluta, como se a qualquer momento fosse surgir algum inimigo pronto para o ataque. Loki ficou admirando a postura do irmão, transformado que estava em algo admirável. Thor, então, voltou-se para seu irmão e fez um gesto para que ele pegasse sua adaga também e ficasse a postos. Após isso, foi andando a frente, trazendo seu irmão bem atrás de si, a protegê-lo, olhando fixamente para um ponto. A certa altura, Thor estancou e chamou atenção de Loki, apontando para um trecho logo à frente. – Javalis, - sussurrou. O outro espremeu os olhos, tentando enxergar o que o irmão enxergava. – Onde? – perguntou, apenas mexendo os lábios.

Thor apontou novamente e foi caminhando em frente, determinado, e Loki teve que andar mais apressado para acompanhar e não se apartar do irmão. Uma movimentação aconteceu no ponto onde Thor estava focalizado. – Olhe! – Agitou-se o guerreiro. – É agora!

Alguns javalis corriam em desespero, como se tivessem sido incitados por alguém com chicotes. Thor correu tão rápido quanto e atirou sua adaga mirando em um alvo. Um cuincho agudo soou pela floresta, espantando vários pássaros em algazarras.

-Vamos, Loki, pegar nossa primeira presa.

Thor continuava a correr, seguindo o rastro de sangue que ficara no chão. Logo eles chegaram ao ponto onde um javali imenso quedava-se arfando. O guerreiro rapidamente retirou sua adaga do animal e enfiou rapidamente em sua garganta, e o javali parou de se mexer. – Ele resistiu bem, - disse ele com semblante preocupado – mas isso foi péssimo para gente. Esse sangue todo atrairá outros predadores. Talvez tenhamos intrusos. – Após deixar o animal escorrer bem de seu sangue, ele começou a enrolá-lo em suas cordas, num arranjo que permitiu que fosse carregado com certo conforto para o guerreiro.

-Isso foi bem nojento – comentou Loki fazendo careta.

Thor olhou para o irmão e gargalhou. – Por Norns, Loki, você tem ideia de onde vem nossa comida, de todo dia?

-Não preciso saber, os serviçais fazem o trabalho dele.

Thor soltou outra gargalhada, antes de jogar o javali em seus ombros fortes. –Vê-se que não sabe se virar, irmão. Agradeça ao destino por ser príncipe.

-Sei sim me virar! – Ele estava indignado. – Basta me devolverem a magia!

Thor ia responder, quando ambos ouvem um estalo pela floresta. Loki olha imediatamente para cima, em busca da origem do barulho. – Thor?

Seu irmão já estava em posição de defesa, tendo jogado a presa no chão e trazendo Loki para junto de si, com o olhar para todos os lados. – Irmão, fique perto de mim. Prepare suas adagas. – Thor empunhou sua espada em total estado de alerta.

-O que será, Thor? – perguntou o feiticeiro em voz baixa, já imaginando ursos ou alguma outra fera.

-Acho que é mais de um, irmão.

 

~o ~

 

Sigyn esperou por muito tempo. Sentada em um assento rústico, ela observou ao seu redor com visível horror. Era feio, sujo e ela poderia jurar ter visto alguns insetos vagando por ali. A jovem já não chorava, antes refletia sobre sua situação. Eles achavam que ela estava enfeitiçada, por Norns, não bastava ter feito em Asgard mesmo um feitiço de verificação? Não era simples de se fazer, mas a rainha saberia como, poderosa como era. E aí veriam o quanto Sigyn era apaixonada, que tudo que sentia era verdade.

Porém, Ólafur disse que o rei determinara sua ida a Vanaheim. Ela suspirou tristemente, será que Loki sabia disso? Sigyn evitava o pensamento óbvio, evitava tentar entender os motivos pelos quais a rainha Frigga não fizera nenhum feitiço com ela. Que não confrontara o filho mais novo sobre o assunto. Que não vira que o amor dela era real. Ou o dele.

O dele.

Seu coração bateu mais devagar, como se tivesse com muita dor de repente. Isso era impossível, ele a amava. Loki não sabia de nada disso, ele foi à caçada, estava tudo normal, seu olhar era tão carinhoso e amável. Ele adorou o colar, Sigyn pensou até que ele a beijaria. Ela estava pronta pra isso, mas foi tudo limitado a um abraço. Ficou imaginando o que eles estariam fazendo naquele momento, Loki e Thor. Estariam brigando muito? Ela riu com a imagem que se formou em sua cabeça, com Loki fazendo magia contra Thor e deixando o irmão mais velho com várias pintas pretas no rosto. Ah, seu amigo precisa urgentemente recuperar seus feitiços, tudo ficaria ainda mais divertido.

A imagem se desfez e ela se viu novamente naquela sala imunda, sozinha e com medo. Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu pelo seu rosto, mas ela queria ser forte. Em breve a dona da taberna apareceria e a colocaria em um local mais apropriado, é claro. Ela teria uma refeição quente e, provavelmente, uma carruagem para o retorno ao seu reino. Era só aguardar e ter esperança.

Após um longo tempo, que pareceu a jovem horas, a porta se abriu e surgiu a dona da taberna sorridente, verificando o estado de Sigyn. – Ora, ora, a jovem está aqui, ainda. Venha comigo, tenho algo melhor para você.

Não foi necessário repetir o pedido, logo a filha de Björn estava atrás da senhora, um pouco trêmula, pensando em quando sairia de lá. – Você tem comida quente para mim?

-Claro, claro. – a senhora estava distraída, caminhando por um longo corredor, indo em direção ao que parecia ser os fundos. – Vamos para o outro lado, tenho acomodações melhores.

Sigyn ensaiou um fraco sorriso. A esperança estava andando aos tropeços em sua alma, erguendo-se e caindo a todo o momento.

Chegaram em outra porta e a mulher apontou para ela. – Olhe, Lady, pode entrar e aguardar aqui.

A asgardiana assentiu com a cabeça e foi abrindo a porta, adentrando o ambiente à meia luz. Atrás de si ouve um baque e imediatamente percebeu que não estava só.

-Lady Sigyn, está nos dando muito trabalho. – Era Ólafur, com evidente expressão de enfado. – Sua mãe está muito aborrecida.

Ela tentou retornar a porta, porém havia mais dois homens a postos e a dona da taberna estava desaparecida. Sigyn olhou para os lados e viu que não tinha escapatória. – Eu não quero voltar!

-Você é uma jovem muito mimada, Lady. – Ele suspirou, fazendo um gesto para os homens que estavam com ele. – Podemos fazer isso de dois jeitos. Com cooperação ou sem cooperação. Acredito que sem cooperação será vergonhoso para senhorita.

Ela enrubesceu, tremendo levemente e sentindo a raiva fluir por seu corpo. – Não tenho uma escolha de verdade, não é?

Ele concordou com ela. –Sim, no fim você voltará para sua mãe. E então?

Sigyn engoliu o orgulho. -Vamos voltar, Senhor Ólafur.

 

~o ~

 

Novos estalos, agora mais perto, estavam a volta dos irmãos. O guerreiro farejava o ar, não eram javalis, eles não cercavam suas presas em bando. Poderiam ser outros animais, bilgesnipes, mas também não agiam em bando, somente individualmente. Tigres? Não havia nessa floresta. – Eles estão mais perto! – Alertou Loki.

-Quem são vocês? – gritou uma voz.

-Identifiquem-se primeiro! – respondeu Thor, já mais calmo. Eram humanos, ou pelo menos pareciam pela voz.

-Vocês não estão em condições de exigir nada. Somos em maior número.

Loki engoliu em seco. – Somos camponeses. Estamos caçando nossa comida.

Algumas risadas são ouvidas. – Camponeses muito bem vestidos, pelo que vemos. Trajes de couro, adagas raras... São donos de terras?

-Isso não é da sua conta. – gritou Thor. – Apareçam e conversaremos cara a cara.

Atrás de uma árvore um homem surgiu, caminhando levemente trajando uma capa comprida. Ele tinha a tez morena, e cabelos cinzentos e compridos que iam até a cintura. Em suas mãos tinha uma pequena espada, porém ele não a empunhava contra os irmãos. – Ora, se eu fosse apostar, você seria um guerreiro do rei Odin – disse apontando para Thor. – Típico, alto, forte e insolente. – Ele olhou para Loki. – Seu amante? E eu que pensei que o rei punisse esse tipo de coisas!

-Ele não é meu amante! – Logo Thor defendeu-se. – É meu irmão.

-E tão fraco? Ainda aposto que é amante de alguém.

Thor indignou-se. -Ele é feit...

Loki deu um empurrão de leve no irmão. – Sou um estudante no palácio do rei. Não sirvo para guerreiro, como pode ver.

O homem avaliou o rapaz de alto abaixo e meneou a cabeça. – Se vier para minha tribo, haverá pessoas interessadas em você. Estudos não servem para nada.

Loki optou por não responder, mantendo calculadamente a cabeça baixa. Thor bufou. – Ele não está interessado, agora, quem é você?

-Sou Karl Berasson. Um viajante por entre os povos. – E ele estendeu as mãos em volta, mostrando algumas pessoas que se revelaram por detrás das árvores e arbustos. – Essa é minha tribo.

Um grupo de cerca de 50 pessoas mostraram-se aos irmãos, entre idosos, homens, mulheres e duas crianças. Um deles, muito forte, começou a rir assim que viu o guerreiro. – Ora, um asgardiano! Gostaria de um duelo!

_Não, Thor!_ – pensou Loki.

-Mas pelo que iremos duelar? – questionou o guerreiro, levando uma forte cutucada nas costelas.

-Hm, vejamos. – E o homem sorriu para Loki, seu sorriso com poucos dentes. – Que tal pelo seu irmãozinho? Eu estou precisando de um escravo.

-Eu já disse que sou estudante – argumentou Loki, irritado - não saberei servi-lo adequadamente.

-Acho que saberá sim. Oh, se sim.

Thor ergueu sua espada contra o homem. – Tenha modos ao falar com meu irmão, nômade.

Karl, apesar de olhar divertido para cena, resolveu interromper. – Esperem vocês, precisamos ser mais hospitaleiros com nossos hóspedes. Jokul, pare de provocá-los. Guerreiro asgardiano, como lhe chamam, em sua terra?

Thor hesitou por um momento, tentando lembrar-se de algum nome que não o comprometesse, porém esse tempo revelou sua intenção a todos os presentes. Loki segurou-se para não rolar os olhos. – Sim, meu nome é Einar. Não sou um guerreiro de destaque, portanto não devem ter ouvido falar de mim.

Karl analisou rapidamente aquela informação. – Bom, Einar, pensei que tinha esquecido seu nome. E o seu irmão? Tem algum nome?

-Eu me chamo Lars – disse Loki rapidamente. – E não somos seus hóspedes. Aqui ainda é Asgard, terra Aesir. Ou estou enganado?

O líder da tribo logo desfez o sorriso, olhando argutamente para o jovem a sua frente. – Sim, não está enganado. Essa floresta pertence ao rei Odin, debaixo do chão até os altos céus. – Ele fez um gesto dramático demonstrando o que falava. - Não é isso? Até o grande mar?

-Sim, é claro – Respondeu Loki. – O rei é dono de tudo que vê.

-Claro, claro – e Karl meneava cabeça, irônico. – E essa caça? O grande guerreiro a caçou com grande destreza. Tenho certeza que serão gentis e a cederão para gente.

-Sim, claro! – respondeu Loki com pressa, antes que Thor refutasse. O irmão mais velho olhou para o outro com ar de interrogação.

Dois fortes membros da tribo foram até a caça e, com dificuldade, a arrastaram para perto deles. Algumas mulheres também se aproximaram, já verificando como preparariam o alimento. Karl deu um extenso sorriso para os irmãos.

-Isso é muito bom, meus amigos. Comida sempre é bem vinda. Convido vocês a irem com a gente até nosso acampamento, aqui perto, para usufruir de um belo almoço. – E sua voz ficou mais grave. – Não aceito recusas.

~o ~

Sigyn, ao sair da taberna escoltada por aqueles homens, vê a taberneira ao longe observando toda a cena. Certamente ela recebeu alguma quantia pela delação. A jovem sentiu-se tola em ter confiado nela, ela não conhecia as pessoas daquele local, daquele reino, quais eram suas motivações. Quem em Vanaheim iria ajudar uma Aesir, e por quê? Era mais fácil aliarem-se aos habitantes locais do que ir contra. Ela estava em clara desvantagem ali, sua mãe foi muito inteligente em tê-la colocado em um local desconhecido. Snotra e o rei.

Quando chegaram a casa de Ólafur, ela se preparou para ouvir uma série de reprimendas de sua mãe, com uma longa lista de conselhos maternos contra seu comportamento. E lá estava Lady Snotra, com a dona da casa, Lady Laran, ambas na sala com expressão séria. Ah, seria uma reprimenda coletiva. Sigyn não viu Nanna nem Jörd ali por perto, talvez estejam recolhidas em seus quartos. Os homens que vieram com Ólafur se retiraram rapidamente, após dispensa do senhor da casa.

-Filha, sente-se, precisamos falar com você. – Snotra franzia a testa com evidente desgosto no olhar.

Ela sentou-se, soltando um longo suspiro. Não, ela não era a filha que sua mãe desejava, não era domesticável como Alda. Será que ela nunca entenderia isso? Que nunca seria o que ela queria que fosse?

-Ficaremos aqui nessa agradável vila por algum tempo. – Informou a senhora. – Lady Laran e Senhor Ólafur nos cederam gentilmente um lugar aqui, em sua casa, com sua família, enquanto nos preparamos para seu casório. Você deverá se casar aqui mesmo nesse reino e retornar a Asgard devidamente casada com o Conselheiro Theoric. – Sigyn tentou interrompê-la, mas Snotra fez um gesto de negativa. - Ele também tem se preparado para esse dia. A família dele tem procurado pela cura de sua gagueira, e sabemos que é isso que a incomoda mais. – A senhora voltou-se para os donos da casa. – Ele tem esse pequeno incômodo e Sigyn é vaidosa demais para suportar isso. – Ela olhou novamente para a jovem. - Minha filha, ele será curado. Tudo a seu tempo. A rainha Frigga ofereceu acomodações no palácio para vocês, mas creio que seria prudente terem sua própria casa, talvez na vila de Simek, próximo a Alda. Ela pode ajudar com os bebês que virão.

Sigyn sentiu um arrepio em seu corpo. Não, só teria bebês com Loki.

-No momento, quero que retorne ao seu quarto e fique lá até ser chamada para o jantar. Se tentar fugir novamente, o Senhor Ólafur será obrigado a trancá-la no porão e não será nada agradável. Como mãe, ficarei consternada, porém eu mesma ficarei com a chave e a deixarei por meses lá. Pense nisso, minha filha, isso tudo é para seu bem.

Um silêncio se instalou na sala. Lady Laran olhava de seu marido para Sigyn e depois para Snotra. Ela nunca tinha visto uma jovem tão teimosa e rebelde, suas filhas mesmo eram tão amáveis e dóceis. De início, quando seu marido informou do pedido de Snotra, ela temeu que Sigyn influenciasse mal suas filhas. E esse temor ainda persistia, ainda mais vendo o espírito da jovem tão de perto. – Teremos ensopado para o jantar. – disse tentando quebrar o silêncio insuportável do ambiente.

Sigyn suspirou raivosa e foi andando de volta para seu quarto, acompanhada de Laran, que foi indicando onde era sua porta. – É sempre essa porta verde. – Disse a Senhora da casa.

Ela agradeceu suavemente, não se lembrava onde era, tinha saído com muita pressa, sem ver os caminhos de forma adequada.

Quando ficou só, lançou-se na cama e chorou muito, tentando deixar em sua mente a figura de Loki, como consolo. Mas vez ou outra vinha outra imagem, a de Theoric, o seu futuro marido.

~o ~

Eles foram cercados por vários homens da tribo, a uma distância considerável, porém nada segura. Thor ficou em dúvida em como agir, qualquer erro traria prejuízos a seu irmão. Loki não era um guerreiro e era dever dele protegê-lo a qualquer custo. Chegaram a uma enorme clareira, onde tinha vários acampamentos, uma fogueira no centro, cavalos, e parecia que estavam lá há um bom tempo.

-Sentem-se. – Pediu o líder, apontando para umas rochas próximas a uma fogueira. – Nossas mulheres prepararão sua carne, além de outras. Elas cozinham bem.

-Senhor Berasson, - começou Loki – temos alguns afazeres em nossa vila. Não devemos ficar por muito tempo, apesar da gentileza.

O nômade riu, olhando para o mago de alto abaixo, porém não respondeu. Ele foi até Jokul, que não tirava os olhos dos irmãos, e disse algo em voz baixa. Ambos sorriram e o líder retornou aos Odinsons após um bom tempo. – Contem-nos sobre suas aventuras, asgardianos. Guerreiro Einar, muitas guerras?

Thor olhava sombriamente para o líder viajante e não se esforçou para ser educado ou fingir naturalidade. Sua espada em seu cinto clamava por uso.

-É verdade que o rei tem muitas amantes? – provocou o líder. – Ouvi dizer que tem muitos bastardos. Tantos que daria para fazer uma vila com eles. – E muitos riram disso. – A vila dos bastardos!

-Basta! – gritou Thor, desembainhando sua espada. – Ninguém ouse falar do nosso Rei. Vocês não são dignos de pronunciar tal nome.

-Não é isso que andamos sabendo – disse Jokul, sorrindo com seus dentes escurecidos. – Da tal dignidade do rei. – E mais risadas foram ouvidas. Loki desejou, naquele momento, ter sua magia de volta. Um estalar de dedos e todos estariam mortos.

Uma senhora muito idosa, que estava recolhida num canto observando a tudo, começou a andar em direção aos irmãos lentamente. Karl olhou para ela e baixou a cabeça, como em reverência. Loki sentiu seu estômago gelar ao olhar para a idosa, ela parecia uma bruxa muito antiga, com seus cabelos cinzentos e pele muito enrugada. Ela ergueu a mão, apontando para os dois e disse vagarosamente, com sua voz rouca. – Há algumas coisas que não pertencem ao rei. Há algumas pessoas que não pertencem a ele. Ele precisa devolver o que retirou.

O feiticeiro impediu Thor de responder. -Senhora, peço clareza em suas palavras – disse Loki, indignado – pois fala por enigmas. Nosso rei não retirou nada de lugar algum! Tudo que ele tem ou foi adquirido ou conquistado.

Ela sorriu estranhamente. – Não, não. Ele tem algo que não lhe pertence. Isso sairá caro para ele. O rei sabe disso.

Loki franziu a testa. – Do que fala?

-Tanto sabe – continuou ela, sem se importar com Loki. – que baniu todos os bruxos do seu reino, por eles poderem descobrir a verdade.

O feiticeiro sentiu-se gelar novamente. – Qual verdade?

O líder dos viajantes também franziu a testa, em dúvida. -Ora, ora, essa conversa não é apropriada por agora. – Disse Karl, guiando a senhora para junto de outras pessoas. – Nossa feiticeira – explicou ele aos irmãos – possui dons adivinhatórios. Mas não devemos dar ouvidos a tudo que fala, não convém.

-Ela acusou nosso pa...Rei de roubo! – Thor também estava indignado. – Isso não pode ser dito sem consequências!

Jokul novamente se aproximou deles, dessa vez com expressão sombria no rosto. – Você quer punir nossa Senhora?

-T... Einar não quis dizer tal coisa. – Loki segurava o braço de Thor. – Acho que devemos nos separar aqui, precisamos retornar as nossas atividades na vila. – O mago calculava, Thor poderia derrotar todos, mas não sem prejuízo da vida de seu irmão mais novo.

Karl deu um sorriso mau. – Não, vocês não irão agora. Gostaríamos de desfrutar da companhia de vocês. Não vão comer a caça? Jokul ficará encantado de comer com vocês.

Thor colocou a mão na espada. – E se nos recusarmos?

Mais dois da tribo, tão fortes quanto Jokul, aproximaram-se dos irmãos. – Você não irá querer seu irmão machucado, gostaria? – perguntou Karl, esfregando as mãos lentamente.

_Merda_.

-Gostei dessas pulseiras – disse um deles cuja orelha faltava um pedaço olhando para os pulsos de Loki. – São de ouro mesmo?

O feiticeiro não respondeu, ficando um pouco atrás de seu irmão, como proteção. – Tire-as para mim – continuou o outro, com olhos cobiçosos.

-Eu não posso – respondeu Loki, sentindo-se estúpido com essa resposta. – Ela é um castigo e não é possível retirá-la.

-Castigo? – Karl caiu na risada. – O que andou aprontando?

Novamente não respondeu, recuando mais ainda por trás do seu irmão.

-Acho que dá para tirar sim, Karl – disse o com orelha defeituosa mostrando sua adaga. – Você usa muito suas mãos?

E tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Thor desferiu um golpe certeiro no homem, fazendo-o perder a mão da adaga. De pronto ele não gritara, arregalando os olhos e a boca num grito mudo, depois começou a arfar e a gemer em voz alta. Karl foi até ele e mandou que as mulheres fossem estancar o sangramento. Jokul sacou sua espada e desferiu contra Thor, que se defendeu rapidamente e contra-atacou com um golpe pesado, fazendo seu adversário cair ao chão sem a espada. Ele tentou novamente contra atacar, porém o guerreiro deu um chute no rosto dele e o som de osso se quebrando foi ouvido.

Um outro, aproveitando que Thor estava distraído contra seu oponente, foi por trás de Loki e o agarrou, puxando o mago pelos cabelos e tentando arrastá-lo para longe. O feiticeiro apalpou sua própria calça em busca de sua adaga, que logo achou. Um golpe certeiro na garganta do viajante o fez engasgar-se, tentando respirar em meio ao sangue que o afogava. Loki afastou-se dele rapidamente, lamentando o sangue que respingou em sua roupa.

-Loki! – gritou Thor. – Você está bem?

O feiticeiro rolou os olhos, o irmão dissera seu nome real. Mas no meio da confusão, ninguém ouvia direito. – _Einar_ , acabemos logo com isso!

Outro veio atacando Loki, desta vez com espada. Por centímetros ele desviou do golpe, e viu que certamente seria morto pelo nômade. – Vamos, belezinha, quero ver você sangrar.

Com uma pancada violenta, Thor acertou o crânio do agressor de seu irmão, e o grito que ele dera fora ensurdecedor. Loki pode ver a cabeça dele praticamente partir-se em dois.

Os outros homens ficaram olhando, petrificados, e trataram de recuar, correndo para a floresta. O restante da tribo se dispersou, alguns gritos de mulheres foram ouvidos.

Karl ainda estava com o homem com a mão decepada e duas mulheres o tratando, visivelmente abaladas e trêmulas. Thor foi até eles com os olhos ensandecidos. – Eu e meu irmão iremos embora, e vocês devem sair de Asgard imediatamente. Mandaremos patrulhas aqui e elas não fazem prisioneiros. Estamos entendidos?

-É um erro sua atitude, Einar – disse Karl erguendo o homem ensanguentado. As mulheres trataram de sair correndo. Jokul estava por perto, segurando um pano em seu rosto deformado. – Não somos qualquer um para sermos tratados assim.

-Não gostamos de ser ameaçados nem atacados – rebateu Thor. – Estamos em paz, em nossa caçada, e vocês vieram com ameaças e intimidações. Só se esqueceram de que estão tratando com um guerreiro de Asgard. Nós não tememos nada.

O outro o mediu de cima abaixo. – Sim, deveras é um guerreiro asgardiano. Tamanha insolência só poderia ser desse exército. – E ele cuspiu ao chão. – Mil vezes meus homens que qualquer maldito guerreiro.

Thor apontou sua espada para o rosto do líder. – Eu não hesitarei em matá-lo se continuar com esse discurso.

-Vamos embora! – gritou uma voz feminina ao longe, carregada de temor.

Karl fez um gesto para Jokul, que começou a recuar. O líder apoiou o homem maneta, que gemia com a dor. Eles também foram recuando e desaparecendo na floresta, deixando os corpos dos mortos ali mesmo, tendo sorte do ambiente sombrio que se instalara.

Loki e Thor se entreolharam. – Eles foram mesmo embora? – perguntou o mais novo.

-Não sei, mas devemos sair daqui imediatamente.

Ambos saem apressados do local, indo a passos rápidos de volta a cabana. Deviam juntar as coisas e partir rapidamente com os cavalos antes de anoitecer. Mesmo Thor, sendo o campeão de Asgard, não se atrevia a sair à noite pela Floresta Negra.

Quando chegaram ao local tiveram uma desagradável surpresa: os cavalos haviam sumido. Loki observou que as cordas que os prendiam também sumiram. – Nós amarramos bem, Thor!

-Desamarraram, Loki – disse o guerreiro sombriamente. – Foram eles. Já sabem que ficamos por aqui. – Ele olhou ao longe, em direção ao caminho que teriam que fazer. – Não conseguiremos sair dessa floresta antes do anoitecer. Vamos ter que ficar trancafiados aqui até amanhã, bem cedo.

Loki olhou ao redor, como se procurasse algo. – Devemos caçar novamente algo, não temos comida. E nem água.

-Eu farei isso. Você vai ficar aqui, trancado, aguardando meu retorno, estará seguro. Não abra para mais ninguém por nada nesse mundo. Levarei nossos cantis e mais cordas.

E assim foi feito. Loki ficou na cabana, no escuro, realmente preocupado com Thor. E se o irmão não voltasse? E se ele fosse cercado pelos viajantes? Eles poderiam aguardar Thor por ali, ao redor da cabana, como uma armadilha. O mago tocou em seu pescoço, lembrando-se do colar de proteção que Sigyn lhe dera antes de partirem. Ele emitia uma fraca magia, não muito eficiente no que se propunha, mas dava um suave conforto para ele. Dava a sensação que alguém cuidava dele. Logo após esse pensamento se sentiu mal agradecido, Thor cuidava dele também. Seu irmão... Loki suspirou, pensando na nova relação que tinha com ele. Seu irmão parecia realmente empenhado em desfazer a bagunça do passado. Seu coração se aqueceu com a possibilidade de ter novamente uma amizade real com ele, depois de tanto tempo. Ele amava Thor, mesmo que negasse isso para si mesmo e seus gestos demonstrassem o contrário.

Ele olhava pelas frestas da cabana e não via nenhum movimento suspeito. Que burrice ficar longe dele! Se algo acontecer, ele não saberia do fato e ficaria sozinho, nem conhecia os caminhos de volta ao palácio. Loki abriu a porta da cabana e saiu apressado para fora, olhando por todos os lados. Empunhou sua adaga e começou a caminhar ao redor, atento a qualquer barulho estranho.

No entanto Loki não poderia ficar longe dali, provavelmente se perderia e Thor, voltando, demoraria a acha-lo. Se achasse. Aqueles nômades à espreita, não seria difícil que retornassem e o capturassem.

O feiticeiro retornou à cabana, sentando-se no beiral. Não ficaria escondido, isso era humilhante demais. Enfrentaria quem viesse de cabeça erguida e punhal à mostra. Era assim que seu pai se orgulharia dele.

Thor estava já distante dali, correndo apressado em busca de sua presa. Ele viu alguns coelhos grandes correndo para suas tocas e conseguiu, a muito custo, reter cinco deles e os matou rapidamente. Amarrando com suas cordas, o guerreiro foi correndo em direção a um riacho que tinha naquelas redondezas, afluente do rio Vöer. Encheu bem o seu cantil e o de Loki, retornou correndo para seu irmão, pensando em logo preparar uma refeição decente para sustentá-los durante a noite. Seu coração batia descompassado, pensando se ele estaria bem. Uma imagem, de Loki sendo retido por aqueles viajantes, fez seu estômago se contorcer de ódio. Trabalhou sua mente para se acalmar e seguir o seu caminho.

Quando viu Loki fora da cabana, sentado tranquilamente, olhando para os lados, largou tudo no meio do caminho e correu desesperado até o mago. – Loki!

-Thor! – Ele levantou-se, com um indisfarçável sorriso de alívio. – Você demorou.

-Você está louco? – Thor o agarrou pelos braços, o sacudindo. – Eu disse para ficar dentro da cabana! Lá ninguém pode invadir! Você poderia estar morto agora, sequestrado ou coisas piores!

-Solte-me, Thor, seu brutamontes, está me machucando! – Loki chuta a perna do irmão sem sucesso, o outro continuava a segurá-lo com força. – Largue-me!

-Não faça mais isso, Loki! Não faça mais isso comigo!

Thor largou o irmão, que se afastou dele furioso. – Você é muito tolo! Quem se importa comigo, Thor? Pare de fantasiar! Você é que estava em perigo, indo sozinho por aí. Era você!

-Eu me importo! Se você... Se acontecesse algo... Eu não sei o que faria...

Loki deu uma risada irônica. – Eu sei o que faria. Continuaria a viver, como sempre viveu.

Thor desistiu de discutir com o irmão e retornou para buscar seu alimento e a água. Ele improvisou uma fogueira e, com habilidade, preparou os coelhos para serem assados com algumas ervas que trouxera em seu alforje, mantendo sua espada sempre perto dele para qualquer eventualidade. Loki permaneceu longe dele, no lado oposto, com o semblante carregado. Ele sabia que Thor estava certo, não deveria ter saído. Ou deveria? Essa não era a questão. Thor era um tolo por se preocupar com ele. Odin não ligaria se ele morresse. Tudo era Thor. Ele que interessava. O mago olhou para suas mãos com desgosto. Ele sabia que não valia nada, ninguém se importava com ele. Talvez sua mãe? Frigga choraria sua morte, mas a vida deveria prosseguir, a vida, as festas, as caçadas... Thor faria outras de suas caçadas e com seus valentes amigos, que provavelmente derrotariam os nômades e poderiam voltar a Asgard contando seus feitos. O que Loki fez para ajudar Thor? Só atrapalhou, na verdade. Atraiu a atenção indesejada, fez Thor adiar seu revide. Tsc. Inútil.

-Loki, venha comer. Está pronto. – Thor chamou com uma voz arrependida.

Tão inútil que não ajudou a preparar a caça. Loki tinha nojo de animal morto. Loki era um fraco.

-Loki, venha. – Chamou Thor novamente.

Ele deveria morrer. Seria tão bom para todo mundo. Seu pai iria sorrir, aliviado?

-Loki! – Agora o guerreiro estava ao lado dele, o puxando pelo braço. – Vamos, coma um pouco.

-Estou sem fome – respondeu se desvencilhando do irmão.

Thor olhou para ele mortificado. – Por favor. – E ele segurou o rosto do irmão, de modo que Loki teve que olhar para ele. – Desculpa ter gritado com você. Por favor.

O mais novo grunhiu alguma coisa, os olhos piscando irritados. Thor acariciou o rosto dele. – Vamos, coma comigo.

Loki não respondeu, mas levantou-se e foi até a fogueira em passos duros. Ele estava faminto, mas procurou não demonstrar. Thor ofereceu pedaços do coelho para ele e Loki mordiscou vagarosamente cada pedaço. Não estava bom, mas era importante para mantê-los bem por um tempo. O guerreiro ofereceu o cantil, que era feito de pele de carneiro, para o irmão, que bebeu também devagar. –Tem mais do meu, depois, se precisar.

Thor desfez a fogueira e enterrou os restos de comida logo após a refeição, indo depois para dentro da cabana. – Vamos nos recolher, está escurecendo e não é mais seguro ficar aqui fora.

-Pena que não me lembrei de trazer mais desses. – Lamentou o mais jovem, mostrando seu cantil. – Eu sinto muito.

Thor olhou para ele, pensando sobre o que ele se desculpava. Loki tinha o olhar entristecido. – Tudo bem, irmão. Temos o suficiente.

Loki foi acendendo as velas antes de fecharem completamente a cabana. Ele arranjou o seu lugar, esticando mais um cobertor. Thor foi montando seu espaço ao lado do irmão com apenas uma esteira e uma coberta fina. – Thor, por que tão perto? – perguntou de mau humor.

-Para poder protegê-lo melhor. Qualquer problema é só me chamar. Farei vigília a noite toda.

Loki rolou os olhos e começou a tirar seu casaco, dobrando-o e colocando num canto com delicadeza. Ele tira suas botas e meias, deixando-as também num canto. – Assim fica mais confortável – disse para si mesmo.

Thor olhava atentamente seu irmão, aguardando mais ações dele. Loki agora se deitou, cobrindo-se com o cobertor. – Não vai se trocar, Thor?

-Oh, sim.

Seu irmão mais velho começou a tirar suas vestimentas, jogando-as de lado. A túnica também foi retirada e logo depois arremessada num canto. Ele desabotoou as calças, deixando-as cair num canto qualquer. – Pronto, deitar! – E cobriu-se com suas cobertas, mantendo sua espada próxima a si.

Loki fez um muxoxo. -Por Norns, você não consegue manter suas roupas?

Thor deu uma sonora gargalhada. – Você deve aprender mais da vida guerreira, não temos pudores!

-Será ótimo ver como fará se formos atacados de surpresa. – E ele deu uma risadinha. - Ficará procurando suas calças amarrotadas. Depois será sua túnica, _oh, onde estará? Tenho certeza que pus aqui_ – o irmão dizia imitando a voz de Thor. O guerreiro fez um muxoxo e se levantou, pegando suas roupas e tornando a vesti-las.

-Você é muito espertinho. – Mas Thor tinha um semblante divertido.

Mas Loki estava tenso. A possibilidade de serem atacados a qualquer momento era bem real, mesmo sendo a cabana protegida magicamente. Eles poderiam ficar cercados até cederem, com fome e sede. E ele ficava curioso em ver a tranquilidade do irmão. Para se distrair, pegou em seu alforje seu livro de história da guerra e começou a folheá-lo atentamente. Era A História dos Nove Reinos, uma série de volumes que ele adquiriu em uma de suas viagens com Frigga. Ele sempre se detinha em alguns de seus trechos prediletos, sobretudo na ascensão e queda de Alfheim durante a guerra de 200 anos que culminou na vitória de Asgard e seu famoso “mil anos de paz”.

-O que lê, irmão?

-Nada de novo. – Ele folheia mais algumas páginas. – Sobre a queda de Alfheim e a morte do filho do rei.

Thor suspirou enquanto ficou mais próximo a Loki. – Essa história é triste demais. Foi bom para Asgard, mas mesmo assim triste.

-Como será que perderam seu herdeiro, um bebê? Algum traidor entre eles? Alguém do nosso exército?

-Asgard não invadiu Alfheim. Só depois da rendição deles é que o general Mirt foi a esse reino e negociou os termos da paz.

-Hum, não era ainda o velho Björn. – Loki tentava lembrar-se de alguns fatos. – Aliás, eu lembro quando o pai de Sigyn veio a Asgard, eu estava com nossa mãe, no colo dela.

-E eu não estava aqui, estava com nosso pai em Vanaheim. – Thor deu uma risadinha. – Ele não gostou muito de ter me levado, eu era muito arteiro.

Loki retornou a leitura do seu livro. Asgard não tinha conseguido invadir o reino élfico, apesar das suspeitas terem recaído logo neles. O rei élfico Calion e sua esposa, rainha Alassë, suportaram a dor de perder seu filho e tiveram, eventualmente, que nomear outro herdeiro. Tinham outra filha, princesa Artanis, bem mais velha que o herdeiro morto, mas como em muitos reinos, mulheres não poderiam governar ou reger. Além disso, ela morrera também, anos depois do fim da guerra. Durante esse período escolheram um sobrinho, Istyar, como o herdeiro, agora o primeiro na linha de sucessão.

-Eles devem estar velhos que nem o pai, – disse Loki - os reis élficos.

Thor estava recostado em Loki, tentando ler as páginas do livro dele. – Devem ser. Por isso que devem enviar, para nosso baile, algum representante ou o próprio sobrinho.

-É, seria arriscado demais. – O mago franziu a testa. Ele estava em dúvida se isso não seria uma grande ofensa, convidá-los, já que foi por causa da guerra que perderam seu valioso herdeiro.

Loki fechou o livro e começou a apagar as velas, deixando apenas uma. Já estava escuro lá fora e um silêncio aterrador se impôs na floresta. Nem grilos, nem pássaros, nada.

Thor bocejou - E como estão suas aulas, Loki? Terminará logo?

Loki suspirou, olhando as luzes difusas a sua frente. – Falta pouco tempo. Mas eu pretendo continuar a estudar.

-Mais?

-Sim, irmão. Isso o surpreende tanto?

Thor fazia uma careta no escuro. – Claro que não. Deve ser ótimo.

O outro sorriu, sabia da mentira do guerreiro. – Não é necessário mentir. Você não compreende a necessidade de um bom estudo.

-E você não compreende a necessidade de uma boa defesa.

-Compreendo sim, Thor, mas não sou afeito a guerra. Porém, nosso rei determinou e terei que praticar mesmo assim, não é mesmo? Só que tenho certeza que ele sabe o quanto sei me defender com minha magia. Que ninguém é páreo para mim.

-Irmão, basta alguém como o pai para detê-lo.

-Você diz como se não fosse nada. Pai o deteria também, se precisasse. A Gungnir é poderosa e Odin é o rei mais poderoso que existe. – E ao dizer isso, Loki sentiu seu coração esquentar. Seu pai era admirável.

Thor sorriu. – Não tanto, irmão. Em breve ele deverá entrar em seu sono e eu assumirei. Odin já teve seu auge.

Loki teve que concordar. Seu pai já estava bem cansado, ele percebia seu andar vagaroso às vezes, seu semblante caído e muito mau humor. Os dias dele estavam passando e imaginar que ele iria partir deixou o mago em lágrimas. Sabia que Odin o desprezava, mas de quem era culpa senão dele mesmo? Veio à memória as diversas vezes em que o rei o olhava com desgosto. Loki era diferente, Loki era uma aberração, era óbvio que seu pai não o admiraria. Era óbvio que não seria amado.

-Irmão? – Thor chamou, ouvindo Loki fungar. Ele tateou com a mão até chegar ao rosto dele. – Sinto suas lágrimas, o que houve?

Loki não o repeliu, antes tocou na mão do irmão em busca de consolo, a mão quente do guerreiro. – Thor, o que será que aquela bruxa nômade quis dizer sobre o pai?

-Aquela infame ainda pagará por suas palavras! – Thor se exaltou, aborrecido. – Não pense nisso, são calúnias para nos confundir e nos deixar furiosos. Eles queriam motivos para nos matar.

O feiticeiro assentiu e virou-se para dormir. E a noite passou-se entre pesadelos, vigília e roncos de Thor. Loki dormiu pouco, preocupado com o fato de seu irmão estar dormindo em vez de vigilante. Mas não o acordou, aproveitou para exercer a vigilância também e a repensar algumas coisas. Ele sentia um misto de felicidade e tristeza, a estar com seu irmão ao seu lado, sempre solícito e pronto para protegê-lo. Como era antigamente. O mago sentiu algo invadindo seu coração, algo como há muito tempo não sentia. E o medo de perder tudo de novo veio quase que imediatamente, rondando sua felicidade como leão faminto.

Também pensou em Sigyn: o que ela estaria fazendo naquele momento? Dormindo, é claro. Ou lendo algum livro. Ela tinha diversos livros em seu quarto e Loki se orgulhava dela por isso, eles tinham bastante em comum. Planejou o que fariam quando ele voltasse à Asgard, talvez a levasse para nadar no lago. Seria bom.

E no outro reino, em Vanaheim, Sigyn estava deitada em sua nova cama, olhando para o nada. Algumas lágrimas teimosas caíam sobre seu rosto. _Loki..._ Ela balbuciava, como um mantra, como se pudesse chama-lo mesmo com tamanha distância. _Estou perdida. Não vou me casar com ele? Vou viver o resto dos meus dias com aquele nojento do Theoric? Oh, Norns, tracem outro destino para mim. Esse é por demais cruel! O único possível é com meu Loki, o único possível._

Ela virou seu rosto para o travesseiro, tornando a chorar copiosamente.

 

~o~

 

Logo que amanheceu, Thor levantou-se e arrumou suas coisas. Passou também um bom tempo analisando o lado de fora, tentando detectar se havia algum dos nômades por perto. Quando concluiu que não, acordou seu irmão sonolento para poderem caminhar até a próxima vila.

O retorno ao palácio foi demorado e cansativo. Thor muniu-se de paciência para aguardar a recuperação de seu irmão de um longo trecho que andaram. Ele estava habituado a esse tipo de atividade, porém Loki não tinha o condicionamento físico adequado para aguentar. E o guerreiro notou que, quanto mais paravam, mais o mau humor de seu irmão aumentava, despejando toda sua raiva e frustração em cima dele.

-Irmão, quer que eu o carregue? – Perguntou Thor inocentemente.

-Não sou um javali para ser carregado.

-Só quis ser gentil...

Loki bufou, afastando-se do seu irmão a passos largos.

Thor ainda caminhava observando seu irmão, ele sabia que Loki não era resistente ao calor, ele costumava passar mal nos verões, quando brincavam em excesso pelos jardins. O guerreiro sabia que o irmão não mudara, ainda era fragilizado com essa característica.

-Loki...

-Cale-se! – respondeu o outro, ainda andando apressadamente e com mau humor.

Eventualmente, o feiticeiro teve que se forçar a uma parada, quedando-se ao pé de uma árvore, arfando muito. Ele tirou seu casaco, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, seu rosto transpirando e corando. – Está tão quente... Como é horrível!

Thor pegou seu cantil e um pano em seu alforje e molhou o tecido. – Loki, vou apenas passar um pouco em seu rosto.

O outro não respondeu nada e o Thor passou suavemente o pano úmido pelo rosto do irmão, quase como uma carícia, com o cuidado para não machuca-lo de nenhuma forma. A pele de Loki era suave, sem nenhuma mácula e também sem sinal de pelos. Thor sempre achava isso curioso, seu irmão já era adulto e era tão liso. Ele afastou os cabelos dele para trás com delicadeza e continuou a resfriar o irmão da melhor forma possível. Loki estava de olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta e respirando profundamente, como se recuperasse de um torneio de luta. O mais velho começou a passar o pano úmido pelo pescoço dele também, deslizando para clavícula em círculos.

O restante do caminho foi feito mais devagar e em silêncio, com Thor carregando as coisas de Loki para que seu irmão não se cansasse demais. Loki ainda observava o ambiente ao seu redor, como se despedisse, lamentando internamente o encontro com os nômades e o consequente conflito que houvera. Teria sido uma boa caçada. – Será que eles estão nos vigiando, irmão?

Thor meneou a cabeça. – Acho que não, devem ter me levado a sério quando eu disse que iriam patrulhas atrás deles.

Caminhando mais um pouco Loki ouvira grasnidos altos entre as árvores. Ele logo olhou para cima, tentando achar a localização do som. – Thor, são Hugin e Munin!

O guerreiro franziu a testa. – Tem certeza? – Ele também olhava para cima.

Rapidamente dois corvos plainam no ar, indo em direção ao feiticeiro. Um pousou no braço dele, outro no ombro, dando bicadinhas suaves. – Hugin! Fico feliz em vê-los! – disse Loki, encantado. – Vocês devem levar um recado ao rei, entenderam?

Munin, que estava no braço do mago, puxou a túnica dele em sinal de entendimento. Loki sorriu. – Devem vir patrulhas aqui para nos encontrar. Precisamos delas. Urgente.

Hugin esfregou o bico do rosto do mago e bateu suas asas, saindo rapidamente. Munin fez o mesmo, não sem antes pousar na cabeça de Thor e fazer bagunça em seus cabelos. Loki ainda teve forças para soltar uma risadinha.

Saindo da floresta, chegaram à primeira vila com o sol alto e Loki havia recomeçado sua indisposição. Thor apoiava seu irmão e o deixou se refrescar na fonte que havia na vila. Alguns guardas correram até eles e, reconhecendo os príncipes, acionaram o alerta e prepararam uma carruagem para o retorno da realeza ao seu palácio. Logo uma patrulha chegou até a vila, acompanhado do General Magni, avisados pelos corvos.

-Alteza – disse se dirigindo a Thor – podem ir à carruagem, escoltaremos vocês até o palácio.

E partindo, os irmãos estavam exaustos e cansados. Dentro da carruagem, sem ninguém observando, Thor puxou seu irmão para perto de si, o embalando em seus braços de forma protetora. E assim Loki adormeceu.


	7. Cap. 7

A vila de Reykjavík era umas mais belas do reino de Vanaheim e também umas das mais abastadas. Seus moradores eram agricultores e comerciantes, donos de grandes propriedades e terras, com criações diversas e um comércio muito rico. Vendiam seus produtos a todos os reinos amigos e o comércio de cavalos era o que mais rendia riqueza a eles. A campina era a paisagem do local, com seus diversos animais pastoreando, alguns típicos da região.

-Veja, Sigyn, conhece nossos cavalos? – Perguntou Jörd, apontando para o estábulo. As meninas estavam caminhando pela propriedade, mostrando todas as coisas que possuíam. Sigyn viu espécimes de cavalos muito bonitos, que tinham um chifre no meio da testa. As filhas de Ólafur informaram que eram o levisk, jerten e lyeag, diferenciados apenas por algumas características, como o lyeag, que possuía enormes asas prateadas e era criado por poucos Vanir. Nanna explicou que seu pai era um deles e tinha apenas cinco exemplares, que viviam presos em cordas amarradas ao pescoço para não fugirem. Ao todo poucos existiam, não chegando a cem o seu número de exemplares.

Foram ao curral, andando pela estrada lamacenta, e lá as meninas mostraram o gado, que eram enormes, e alguns maiores que os cavalos, também com chifres, um par cada um. –Eles ficam agressivos, às vezes – explicou Jörd. – Já tentaram chifrar um dos nossos escravos.

-Escravos? – Sigyn franziu a testa. – Não temos escravos em Asgard.

-Não? Eles são bastante úteis aqui, assim nosso pai tem mais mãos para cuidar da lavoura.

-Nanna, nosso pai não acha isso. Lembra quando ele disse que eles dão muito prejuízo?

A outra contestou: – Só os mais velhos. Ele precisa arranjar alguns mais jovens e fortes.

Enquanto caminhavam ao longo das plantações de trigo, os servos paravam o que faziam e se inclinavam, em reverência. Muitos olhavam discretamente para a convidada, curiosos. Sigyn notou que dois deles tinham correntes.

-Aqui em nosso reino temos também dragões. – Nanna tornou a falar, satisfeita em narrar todas as peculiaridades locais. – Mas não se preocupe, Lady Freya doma-os todos para não prejudicarem as plantações nem as criações.

-Temos cerca de vinte, alguns são assustadores!

Sigyn ficou ansiosa para vê-los, pensou em Loki com ela, ele acariciando a bela fera, o dragão submisso como todo bicho feroz que ficava com seu amigo. Seria perfeito.

-Não se reproduzem muito, mas vivem por longo tempo. – Jörd fez uma careta, completando o quadro. – Tem uns tão antigos quanto nosso rei.

-Acho que antes dele, Jörd. São mais antigos que o rei Hagavik.

As meninas mostraram também uma grande casa, muito quente por dentro, onde se curava queijo e que faziam outros produtos do leite, como creme azedo. Tinham também várias peças de carne penduradas em alguns varais defumando.

-O que mais vocês fazem aqui? – perguntou Sigyn. - Quero dizer, a rotina de vocês. Gostam de ler? Há uma biblioteca na casa?

Elas se entreolharam e foi Jörd quem respondeu. – Não, não podemos ler. Há alguns livros, mas ficam em poder de papai. Aprendemos as letras, porém é permitido ler apenas em usos comuns. Aprendemos também o dialeto dos anões e do povo nômade o qual vêm negociar aqui.

-Ler livros é para quem não tem o que fazer, a mamãe nos disse que sempre temos que ter o que fazer.

-Normalmente nós fiamos, tecemos colchas e tapetes – Nanna parecia orgulhosa. – Também pintamos alguns quadros e objetos, e bordamos algumas coisas. Jörd é melhor nisso do que eu.

-Depois podemos fiar juntas, Sigyn, há rocas e teares suficientes em casa e também no galpão. As serviçais também fiam conosco. – E ela abaixou o tom de sua voz. – Também praticamos a sei ð r, mas nós duas não somos boas nisso.

-Eu sei fazer várias poções! Que Norns me ajudem! – E as irmãs riram.

-Em Asgard eu sei que as mulheres são iniciadas, mas apenas algumas seguem no ensinamento. Não é algo que se escolhe, não é?

Nanna assentiu com a cabeça. – Deveras é assim. A magia, em geral, já tem marcado seu feiticeiro. Caso contrário, será apenas medíocre.

_Loki está marcado até o fundo da alma_ , pensou Sigyn satisfeita.

Ao final desse passeio demonstrativo, as meninas encostaram-se a uma cerca de madeira e ficaram apreciando a paisagem bonita e monótona das campinas. A jovem Ásynja também olhava ao longe, o extenso horizonte demarcando um falso fim de tudo. Uma saudade de seu pai começou a se delinear em seu coração, ele saberia o que fazer, ele saberia o que dizer a ela naquele momento.

_-Papai, gostaria de ser uma guerreira, como você – dizia uma menininha loira, enquanto andava de mãos dadas com um homem enorme que olhava para ela com olhos ternos._

Ela apertou os olhos, um fio de lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

_Ele a pegou no colo e apontou para o alto. -Sigyn, veja aqueles pássaros no céu. São tão livres e orgulhosos. Você será assim, minha filha. Eu prometo._

Sua saudade dele seria algo que a afligiria até o fim dos seus dias.

Quando começou a chover, uma chuva fina, porém persistente, as meninas correram para dentro de casa, gritando para que Sigyn as acompanhasse. Mas ela ficou. A jovem não se importava, queria ser encharcada até a alma. Foi Lady Laran que a puxou suavemente para se abrigar.

Após sua toalete e troca de vestido, ela foi conduzida a imponente sala de refeições e Sigyn notou vários elementos rústicos no ambiente, peles penduradas nas paredes para aquecimento e uma cabeça de alce pendente sobre a lareira, que era rodeada de escritos rúnicos. Algumas flores em vasos deixavam o ambiente mais agradável e suave. Pinturas em quadros pequenos estavam distribuídas em todos os cantos e Sigyn notou a figura dos membros da casa nelas. Uma grande janela aberta mostrava a mesma monótona campina.

Todos se sentaram à grande mesa de carvalho e os servos vieram com várias caçarolas fumegantes e jarras de vinho. O senhor da casa contava sobre as negociações da plantação para sua esposa e para Snotra. – O trigo está pronto para ser colhido, as ovelhas para tosquia, estamos vendendo bem nossos queijos e carnes e, com a benção de Freya, tudo correrá bem. – Ólafur tinha um sorriso em seus lábios. – Creio que Lady Snotra e sua filha não conhecem o ritual anual das bênçãos da fertilidade. – A expressão neutra das Ásynjur respondeu por elas. – Bom, Lady Freya conduz esse ritual, que é direcionado para as criações e plantações, mas muitos noivos aproveitam a ocasião para desposar-se e terem inúmeros filhos no futuro.

Sigyn sentiu os olhares voltando-se para ela, Theoric estaria pensando nisso? Sua mãe? Ela olhou para Snotra, que desviou o olhar e estava conversando polidamente com Lady Laran sobre assuntos diversos. A jovem passeou o olhar para o restante à mesa e viu que Jörd a observava atentamente. Deu um sorriso fraco e se voltou para sua comida remexida e ainda quase toda no prato.

A chuva agora caía abundante, muito diferente do clima de Asgard. Um dos serviçais correu para fechar as janelas e secar o ambiente que se molhara. Enquanto todos ainda conversavam sobre assuntos variados, Sigyn observava a todos.  Com aquela chuva, significava que teria que compartilhar mais ainda a companhia daquela família, teria que conversar, sorrir, responder, calar-se, tossir levemente, arrumar um fio de cabelo inexistente, olhar para o chão, não chorar. Ela sentia seu corpo formigar, a falta de Loki doía-lhe fisicamente. Uma esperança miúda permanecia nela, que ele se indignaria com sua ausência e iria buscá-la ali, e ambos iriam embora para outro lugar, talvez Midgard. Para sempre. A água que escorria pela janela parecia lamentar-se com ela de seu infortúnio.

Após o almoço, Nanna e Jörd convenceram Sigyn a andar pela vila até o armazém local em busca de guloseimas, já que a chuva parara de cair. A visitante trocou novamente de vestido, colocando outro comprido de cor marrom escuro e com fios de ouro pelo tecido, mangas compridas e colarinho alto com babado, além de sua bota de couro. – Adorei esse vestido, parece de uma princesa! – Nanna analisava sem cerimônias os detalhes da roupa. - Só coloque esse lenço em sua cabeça, - avisou-a dando um bonito lenço de seda vermelha com flores brancas miúdas. – Isso a distinguirá de todo resto, temos que nos identificar como nobres. – Foram de carruagem e de longe eram escoltadas a cavalos pelos serviçais de Ólafur, que ficaram de prontidão à entrada do armazém. – Eles sempre nos seguem – garantiu a menina, vendo o olhar da estrangeira. – Papai não nos deixaria sozinhas. – E desceram ao chão, indo em direção a um estabelecimento pequeno numa rua relativamente movimentada.

-Ele não deixa nenhum aldeão conversar conosco. – Comentou Jörd. - Já somos prometidas, é proibido nos cortejarem.

-Prometidas a quem? – questionou Sigyn.

Nanna deu de ombros. – Não vimos ainda quem são, o meu é da vila de Äänekoski, o dela de Kotka.

-Só espero que sejam bonitos. – E Jörd deu uma risadinha enquanto entravam no armazém. Havia doces em profusão atrás de um balcão de vidro e Sigyn quis conhecer todos os sabores.

-Não trouxemos muito dinheiro. – Avisou Nanna preocupada.

Um senhor de barriga proeminente, de longa barba cinzenta, interrompeu a conversa das jovens. – Podem levar, depois cobro do Senhor Ólafur. Não precisam se preocupar. – Ele pigarreou ruidosamente, enquanto colocava mais doces na bancada. – E vejo que temos alguém novo aqui.

-Senhor Arst, essa é Lady Sigyn, de Asgard. – Adiantou-se Nanna. – Ela ficará conosco por alguns meses, ela e sua mãe, Lady Snotra.

O homem faz uma leve reverência para a jovem Ásynja. – Vejo que é uma nobre, senhorita. Espero que meu humilde estabelecimento satisfaça suas necessidades. Tenho sabido que em Asgard o comércio é um primor dentro os reinos.

Ela não sabia, Sigyn não saía do palácio, a não ser para casa de Alda. Sua vida gastronômica se resumia a cozinha da corte. Sentiu-se uma tola por conhecer pouca coisa de sua terra natal.

Depois do armazém foram andando pelas ruas da vila, e diversos comércios eram apresentados ao longo do caminho: tapeçarias, comida, bebidas, utensílios domésticos, joias, entre outros. Diversas pessoas faziam reverência a elas e Sigyn viu outras jovens portando também lenços em suas cabeças, algumas tinham pedrarias adornando o contorno do tecido. – Aquelas são as filhas do administrador da vila. – Informou Jörd, fazendo uma careta. – Vão se casar no dia das bênçãos de Lady Freya.

-Tomara que a barriga delas caia de tanto filhos! – Amaldiçoou Nanna. – Elas vão direto à corte, são sempre convidadas pelo rei e pela rainha.

Jörd apontou para uma delas, uma bela moça de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis intensos. – Aquela poderá ser a noiva do príncipe Malvik. Seus pais estão em negociação com o rei.

Sigyn olhou para a moça, realmente muito bela. Pensou até que ela já tinha um porte de rainha, seu vestido era comprido e parecia ser bastante caro, seu andar era altivo e olhava todos com uma expressão de desdém. As moças ao seu redor pareciam ser suas irmãs ou parentes próximos. Um jovem muito bonito aproximou-se das jovens e falou algo a elas. Todas sorriram, animadas, e uma carruagem parou próximo ao grupo, partindo logo depois com todos a bordo.

-Devem ter ido ao palácio – suspirou Nanna. Sigyn pode sentir a inveja dela emanar por todo seus poros. – Será que iremos novamente para lá, em algum baile?

Jörd arregalou os olhos, dando pulinhos, animada, e disse para Sigyn: – Você pode! Você é uma nobre Ásynja, não? Será que você e Lady Snotra serão convidadas? E será que poderemos ir com vocês?

Sigyn deu um sorriso fraco. Ela não queria ir a lugar algum, somente para Asgard, de volta ao palácio, para Loki. Nanna também ficou animada. – Lá, talvez, poderá encontrar seus amigos de Asgard. O rei e a rainha sempre convidam os príncipes, por exemplo.

-Eu quase vi o príncipe Thor, um dia. – Disse Jörd. – Eu fui acompanhar nosso pai para entrega de mantimentos ao palácio e vi a carruagem dele!

Encontrar-se com Thor. Encontrar-se com Loki. O coração de Sigyn deu um pulo. Sim, seria uma ótima saída. Loki saberia dela, iria até ela, conversariam e, quem sabe, ele falaria com sua mãe. Ela deveria entender, finalmente, que eles eram feitos um para o outro.

-Excelente ideia, meninas, - respondeu Sigyn com brilho no olhar. – Vamos falar com nossos pais.

 

~o ~

 

A praça da vila de Höfn estava em polvorosa. Alguns guardas e servos montavam um elevado, com algumas estacas fincadas ao longo dele. Trabalhavam arduamente até que a construção ficasse pronta. O general Magni veio inspecionar o local, para dar prosseguimento aos seus intentos. – Está bom. Peguem as cabeças.

Cinco soldados foram correndo até uma carroça e de lá retiraram algumas cabeças, trazendo-as pelos cabelos, cheias de sangue seco, e mostraram ao General. – Senhor, como quer que dispusemos tudo isso?

-Cravem em cada estaca. E deixemos também escrito em placa o motivo pelos quais eles foram punidos.

Eram as cabeças de alguns nômades. Desde que os príncipes voltaram, o rei Odin ordenou uma caçada impiedosa contra os viajantes, ansioso pela cabeça de seu líder, Karl Berasson. Thor fez um reconhecimento das feições e não localizou o nômade. -

Ele não está entre eles. E não me lembro de nenhuma marcação nos pulsos ou braços.

Magni continuou a procurar pela floresta e fronteiras a localização daquele bando em especial, mas eles já estavam longe. – Escaparam, Majestade.

Odin fez um grunhido, irritado. – Eu quero a cabeça dele, General. Use os caçadores, cacem-no! Ele não pode intimidar meus filhos e ficar impune.

-Majestade, ele não tinha reconhecido os príncipes...

-Não importa! Todos estão sabendo do que aconteceu e isso exige uma resposta correta. Forte e decisiva. Estou cansado desses bandoleiros, assassinos! Eles vão sentir o peso da espada de Asgard. Vanaheim já se queixou deles, Nidavellir também. Já é hora de eliminá-los completamente. E é de nós que virá a punição.

Na praça, a multidão rodeava as cabeças nas estacas com expressões entre horror e admiração. Uma placa com os escritos “Invasores de Asgard serão punidos” estava grande o suficiente para todos lerem.

O General retirou-se, satisfeito com o resultado, e foi em direção ao palácio, entrando numa construção anexa com alguns guardas a postos. Havia uma escadaria que se encaminhava para o subsolo e Magni seguiu por ela, o caminho sendo iluminado por tochas nas paredes. Chegando ao andar inferior, um corredor estreito seguia mais a frente e quando ele terminou havia uma grande porta de ferro. O general deu dois socos na porta, os estrondos ecoaram por todo lugar. Um barulho se seguiu e a porta se abriu, com dois guardas aparecendo diante dela. – General.

Ele cumprimentou com a cabeça e foi seguindo em frente. Um barulho de lamentos e gritos surgiu naquele ambiente e um cheiro pútrido estava por toda parte. Vários compartimentos estavam distribuídos ao longo daquele lugar, todos com portas cerradas, e Magni dirigiu-se para uma delas. Outro guarda estava de prontidão e abriu imediatamente a porta para o general. Lá dentro, divisou cinco homens acorrentados pelas mãos e pelos pés, um deles sangrando muito e choramingando incoerências. Havia dois guardas com eles e tinham em suas mãos alguns instrumentos de interrogatórios.

-General – eles cumprimentaram, aprumando-se com a presença dele.

-Como estão nossos prisioneiros, Erik?

O guarda enorme e ruivo respondeu: - Não vão resistir por muito tempo, General. E não nos dizem nada de útil.

General pigarreou. Perda de tempo, algo que Odin não ficará satisfeito. Pensou em um método diferente, para obtenção de respostas. – Soltem dois deles. Os em melhores condições. Não precisaremos mais de todos. – E ele se retirou do recinto.

O outro guarda foi atrás de seu General, atônito. – Senhor, vamos soltar o inimigo?

O General sorriu. – Sim, e depois vamos segui-los. Quem sabe o rastro deles nos leve ao seu líder.

O guarda também sorriu.

 

~o ~

 

Os prisioneiros não acreditavam em sua sorte. Corriam pelos caminhos obscuros de Asgard em direção a Vanaheim a pé, sem cavalos ou mantimentos, nem mesmo alguma arma para se defender, com muitas dores pelo corpo devido as feridas que apresentavam. Mas estavam livres. Procuraram ladear um córrego para terem sempre água fresca e coletar frutas das árvores que estavam nas trilhas.

E eles corriam sempre que podiam.

Olhavam para trás, para se certificarem que não havia ninguém no encalço. Livres.

O general Magni mandara soltar dois prisioneiros, nômades, suspeitos de tentarem matar os príncipes de Asgard. Ele acompanhou com o olhar a corrida deles para o sul até desaparecerem do horizonte. O guardião Heimdall estava ao lado dele nesse momento. – O que seu olhar vê, guardião?

-Eles estão correndo ainda, general. Em breve terão que parar, já estão cansados.

O general deu um meio sorriso, satisfeito. – Vão resistir. Há patrulhas ao sul que podem seguí-los. – Ele estalou os dedos e dois guardas vieram correndo. – Avisem as patrulhas, como combinamos. Usem uma das águias e deem o recado. – Os guardas assentiram e saíram apressados.

O guardião ainda olhava ao longe, seus olhos percorrendo todos os eventos que ocorriam a sua frente. Os nômades estavam comendo algumas frutas agora, e conversavam algo que ele não entendia. Após algum tempo, voltaram a andar apressados em direção ao sul. Em questão de horas chegaram às fronteiras. Heimdall viu a águia pousando próximo a um dos guardas da patrulha exigindo atenção. O recado estava embrulhado em sua perna e, ao ler, uma comitiva de três guardas saiu apressada.

Foi quando algo estranho ocorreu. Os prisioneiros libertados chegaram à fronteira e, de repente, desapareceram. Heimdall apertou os olhos, tentando rastreá-los novamente, e nada.

-General, algo estranho aconteceu. Eu os perdi.

-Como isso pode ocorrer?

Ele meneou a cabeça e respondeu com a explicação mais óbvia que tinha: – Magia.

~o ~

 

Ele observava tranquilamente a vista do palácio de sua sacada enquanto tomava um chá sentado em uma poltrona. Loki havia se recuperado bem de sua indisposição da caçada, bastando repousar por algumas horas. Sua mãe ficou velando por ele enquanto seu filho repousava, passando vez ou outra um pano úmido em sua testa e verificando a temperatura corporal. Ela tinha preocupações, muita delas em relação à condição de seu filho mais novo. O príncipe não teria capacidade de sobreviver adequadamente sem sua magia. Isso era óbvio para Frigga, Loki ficava fragilizado com aquelas pulseiras. O relato de Thor sobre os nômades e o risco que Loki correra fazia seu coração bater mais forte. Ao mesmo tempo, vendo o zelo com que seu filho mais velho falava de seu irmão, dava alento a sua alma. Parecia que a estratégia de seu marido estava dando certo, os irmãos estavam mais próximos.

Loki ouviu a porta de seus aposentos se abrir e logo sua mãe despontou, acompanhada de uma serviçal que trazia uma bandeja com o desjejum. Ele notou que havia queijos, pães e algumas frutas. – Minha mãe, - disse ele fazendo uma leve reverência.

Ela o abraçou assim que a serviçal saíra, beijando-o suavemente na testa. – Meu filho, está bem?

-Sim, mãe. Estou ótimo. – E ele apontou para outra poltrona da sacada. – Por favor. – Assim que ela se sentou, ele deu uma risadinha. – Não trouxe mais chá?

Frigga pigarreou suavemente e respondeu em voz muito baixa. – Não é necessário mais.

-Para que foi o chá, minha mãe? – Vendo que ela não respondia, Loki adiantou-se. – Pelo comportamento estranho que comecei a ter, eu suponho que fosse para me enredar em cada donzela existente nesse reino.

-Seu corpo apenas se adequou a normalidade, Loki. Foi para isso o chá.

-Ficaria feliz se fosse avisado antes. Isso me causou problemas e ainda me causa.

Ela colocou sua mão na dele, em sinal de desculpas. – Você não estava se desenvolvendo de modo normal. O que uma mãe deve fazer para ajudar seu filho? Esse chá tinha uma poção, é claro. E essa poção serviu para estimular algumas funções corporais que estavam adormecidas. Apenas isso. De início, como era de esperado, você teve um pequeno descontrole, mas isso passou, não?

-Devo agradecer? – perguntou irônico.

-Sim.

O sorriso dele surgiu quase imperceptível. –  _Obrigado_ . E por que eu não estava me desenvolvendo normalmente?

-Não sabemos.

-E não haverá uma averiguação sobre isso? Devo ir aos curadores?

-Não! – ela respondera rápido demais. – Não é necessário, meu filho – Um sorriso forçado veio a seu rosto. – Não se preocupe mais, está tudo certo agora.

Loki ergueu a sobrancelha, mas não disse mais nada. Certamente irá depois, investigar por si próprio. Ele estava cansado desse aparente mistério que cercava sua vida. Havia ou houve um problema com seu corpo e ele saberia o quê.

Sua mãe desviou o assunto contando casos de nobres da corte. Um que traía a digníssima esposa com as serviçais, “Não tem o mínimo de pudor”, uma Lady estaria com as pernas adoentadas, “Certamente deverá amputar. Está bem feio.”, e o escândalo do filho do Conselheiro Snorri, que fugiu com outro homem e foram capturados pelos guardas. – O filho do Conselheiro, por ser _ergi_ , será decapitado. Uma pena, ele é um menino inteligente. O outro é um aldeão, parecia que entregava mantimentos com o pai aqui em nossas cozinhas. Uma pena, realmente.

-Em outros reinos não há nada disso, por que Asgard deve ser tão rígida?

-Seu pai acha que a disciplina é a mãe da ordem e da paz, Loki. – Ela sorriu tristemente. – Em Vanaheim, onde nasci, as leis são mais brandas, há tolerância para esse tipo de caso. Lá há tolerância para muita coisa... – O olhar dela ficou distante.

-Vanaheim... – Loki sussurrou com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Ele remexia o colar que tinha em seu pescoço, o que Sigyn lhe dera, ao mesmo tempo em que refletia.

-Algum problema, Loki?

Ele sorriu. – Nada lhe escapa, mamãe. – Ela sorriu com o “mamãe”. Frigga adorava quando ele dizia esse termo mais carinhoso. – Eu soube que Sigyn foi para Vanaheim. Há algo mais que preciso saber?

A rainha suspirou. Ela pegou um pedaço de queijo e mordiscou vagarosamente. – Eles estão na casa de uns amigos do falecido Björn.

-E?

-Isso é tudo que precisa saber.

Loki bufou impaciente. Levantando-se, ele foi até a mureta, apoiando-se nela. – Quem teve essa ideia?

-Qual ideia, meu filho...?

-Por favor, mãe. – Ele virou-se para ela, com expressão severa. – A senhora me ofende com essa atitude. Eu sei que ela não foi por sua vontade, é evidente. Então, repito a pergunta: de quem foi a ideia?

Frigga olhou para ele tranquilamente. Pegou agora algumas frutas e foi apreciando uma a uma, enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam entre seu filho e seu marido. Loki deveria saber e seria ela a receber a toda carga de frustração. – Eu e seu pai. Lady Snotra veio a mim com queixas em relação a filha dela e a você. Queixas bem pertinentes, eu diria. Sigyn necessita estabilizar-se em uma vida calma e concentrar-se no futuro marido dela. Eu diria, Loki, que sua amiga precisa viver a realidade e não fantasias. Isso lhe é familiar, meu filho?

Ele não respondeu, suas mãos contorciam-se de raiva. Sigyn não era fantasiosa, apenas... especial! Era também muito inteligente, culta, espirituosa, tantas qualidades! Tão diferente das moças descerebradas de Asgard! Essas mesmas moças que se insinuavam para ele, sorridentes, exibindo belezas vãs. Ele tinha certeza que sua mãe adoraria vê-lo casado com algumas delas, e os pais delas ainda mais. – Sigyn é minha melhor amiga e não vejo essas características que citou. Ela só é diferente, e isso no melhor sentido possível.

Frigga deu um sorriso. – Ela é muito mimada, Loki. Uma criança ainda. Não se espera de moças Ásynjur que sejam “diferentes”, elas devem cumprir o que se espera delas. Isso é muito simples de entender. – A rainha deu um suspiro, levantando-se e indo até seu filho. – Ela não terá uma vida fácil se não mudar o comportamento. Veja, não peço que ela mude os pensamentos, mas as ações. Vivemos em uma sociedade com regras definidas e que funcionam, meu filho. Ela não pode querer ser o que quiser ser. E isso vale também para você, Loki.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, ainda irritado. Asgard estava o espremendo, e não só a ele, como também a Sigyn. Seria culpa dele o comportamento de sua amiga? Tinha a influenciado mal? – Tenho certeza que sou uma decepção para vocês, mãe. Serei deportado também? – Ele exibia um sorriso mau.

-Não seja tolo. Você é um príncipe e nunca deixará de ser. – Loki lembrou-se de um discurso semelhante em Thor. – Use sua inteligência para viver em Asgard e não para fugir dela, Loki! Marcar seu lugar, crescer seu nome! Você é um Odinson! – Ela pegou na mão dele, o olhar mais suavizado. – Eu sei que seu pai é difícil. Tenho acompanhado isso há mais de mil anos. Mesmo com Thor, às vezes, não há muita compreensão. Mas Odin ainda é seu pai, ele cuida de você, dos seus interesses.

Loki fez uma careta. Odin cuidando dele? Quando? Ele lembrou-se do quanto implorou por qualquer atenção de seu pai, em seus tempos infantis. Lembrou-se também do quanto foi ignorado, enquanto Thor arrancava sorrisos fáceis do rei. Teve um dia que Odin sentou Thor ao seu lado e acariciava seus cabelos, mal se contendo em alegria. Loki olhava aquela mão do seu pai nos cabelos de Thor, alisando as mechas loiras com cuidado, e ele cobiçou aquela mão, oh, como cobiçou. – Mãe, perdoe-me, mas o rei cuida dos interesses da nação, como um bom rei deve fazer. Mais que isso, eu creio, é um luxo que não disponho. – Loki crispava os lábios.

-Ele está tentando mudar. Odin quer você aqui, não é mesmo? Não! – Ela barrou Loki de interrompê-la. – Deixe-me terminar. O rei Odin,  _seu pai_ , tem interesse político que você fique em Asgard, auxiliando seu irmão. Mas também quer uma vida para você aqui, não em um reino distante, longe das vistas dele. E eu acho isso bastante razoável.

-Ele me quer perto? – Loki deu um sorriso amargo. – Para controlar-me melhor? – E ele mostrou suas pulseiras. – Não basta isso?

Ela suspirou. – Algumas coisas podem mudar, meu filho. Você tem cooperado ao reatar sua amizade com Thor e isso era uma das condições de seu pai para finalizar a punição.

Loki não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso e o brilho nos olhos. Será? – Ele falou claramente sobre isso?

-Talvez tenhamos uma reunião ainda hoje, Loki. – Ela sorria. - Mantenha a fé.

 

~o~

 

A tarde estava fria na vila e Sigyn colocou uma capa fina de pele. Sua mãe estava com Lady Laran fiando na sala de tear e conversavam sobre os nômades que visitavam vez ou outra o local. A jovem sentou-se próximo a sua mãe e bufou, aparentemente sem nada para fazer.

-Sigyn – chamou sua mãe, - escolha uma das rocas e fie também. Não é bom ficar ociosa.

-Aqui há leitura do destino nas rocas, como era em Asgard? – perguntou ela. Era de conhecimento de todos que Odin proibiu a prática no seu reino, apenas Frigga, em situações específicas, exercia a vidência.

Lady Laran deu um belo sorriso. – É possível, mas para quem tem o dom. Uma de nossas fiandeiras e tecelãs foi uma völva, mas ainda tem seus dons. Ela poderá adivinhar o futuro, se pedir.

Sigyn franziu a testa. – É possível deixar de ser uma vidente?

A Van suspirou. – Uma história complicada, Sigyn. Talvez você possa perguntar a ela mesma.

-Não aborreça Lady Laran com perguntas, Sigyn – repreendeu Snotra. – Comece a fiar e escute mais do que fale. Isso é um provérbio que minha mãe sempre dizia, é muito útil.

-Não conheci minha avó, não sei se isso é verdade.

-Sigyn!

Lady Laran abafou um riso. – Criança, fique em paz. Se for sobre o futuro que quer saber, Gna pode ajudá-la nisso.

-Tenho medo de saber o futuro – disse Sigyn entristecida. – E se não for algo bom?

-O futuro não é estático. Sempre podemos mudá-lo.

Naquele momento surgiu à porta Jörd, assentindo delicadamente com a cabeça para Sigyn. A jovem asgardiana tossiu de leve. – Mãe, será que seremos convidadas a ir à corte? Tenho amizade com o príncipe Malvik.

Snotra fez uma careta. – Aquele desleixado? – Ela colocou a mão na boca. – Perdoe-me, Lady Laran. Fui desagradável.

Laran riu. – Você não podia ter dito melhor. Mas não é bom repetir isso.

-Vocês irão? – inquiriu Jörd. – Eu posso também?

A mãe dela iria responder quando ouviu um barulho entrando pela janela. Ao verificar, voltou-se para Sigyn. – Creio que nossa vidente está por aqui.

Sigyn foi até a janela e divisou uma senhora de certa idade que caminhava em direção a casa. Ela mancava um pouco e puxava seu vestido longo para cima, tentando evitar a lama.

-Ela é cega de um olho, Sigyn. Procure não olhar para ele.

Ela e Jörd desceram até o andar de baixo, observando a estranha senhora adentrar a antessala e bater os pés ruidosamente. A vidente fungou um pouco, passando as mãos pelas suas inúmeras tranças loiras acinzentadas. A idosa logo olhou para o lado de Sigyn e a mediu de alto abaixo. – É a jovem de Asgard? Muito bonita, como disseram.

-Lady Gna? – e Sigyn fez uma leve mesura. Ela se monitorava para não encarar os olhos da feiticeira.

-Ora, não seja tola. Sou uma serviçal, não uma Lady. – Ela pôs desprezo no termo “Lady”. Foi em direção à lareira e remexeu um pouco a lenha, esfregando as mãos logo depois. – Está esfriando bastante, talvez teremos neve esse ano.

Sigyn permaneceu calada, observando a vidente ao longe. Jörd resolveu se sentar, pegando um bastidor que estava sobre uma mesinha e começou a bordar alguns pontos. – Gna, Sigyn gostaria de saber o futuro dela. – Informou a donzela despreocupadamente.

-Oh. – Gna voltou-se para ela, sorrindo com seus dentes amarelados e um buraco estranho no lugar do olho esquerdo, que enojou Sigyn. O outro olho apresentava uma cor cinzenta – Sou cega de um olho – ela apontou para ele, - mas enxergo muito bem, minha jovem. Quer saber o futuro? Não preciso de olhos. Preciso é que meu dom esteja comigo. Com ele enxergo bem além, é a única coisa boa em mim. – E ela tossiu fortemente. – O resto será de Hela, um dia.

-E-eu gostaria sim, preciso entender o que acontecerá comigo. Já fui consultar uma völva, e ela me disse coisas estranhas.

A vidente deu uma risadinha e sentou-se em uma poltrona próxima a lareira. – Está vendo essa moça aqui? – Ela apontou para Jörd. – Disse a ela que se casaria com alguém logo. O prazo está correndo, mas acontecerá. Contudo disse também que não vejo filhos no futuro dela. – Gna deu de ombros. – É a vida.

-Eu procurarei uma vidente que faça algo por mim! – A filha de Laran quase gritava, irritada. – Não uma velha idiota como você! Eu devia mandar meu pai lhe açoitar!

Gna ficou séria. – Lembre-se que você já pediu, donzela. Porém seu pai não tem coragem. Ninguém tem. Dá muito azar castigar ou matar videntes.

-Dez anos de suplícios – sussurrou Sigyn, lembrando-se de um livro que lera sobre bruxas Vanir. – Dez anos de tristezas e sofrimentos. É verdade?

-Eu espero que sim, - respondeu Gna que deu risada alta. – Assim vou sobrevivendo da bondade de cada casa. A casa de Ólafur, por exemplo, é muito aconchegante. Tenho tudo que quero aqui. Eles me deixam fiar também.

-Você trabalha para comer, Gna – remendou Jörd sem tirar seus olhos de seu bordado. – Ninguém lhe acolheria ou daria comida sem seu trabalho.

A vidente ficou quieta, com seu olho bom fechado. Ela parecia dormir e Sigyn suspirou, chateada. Não teria suas previsões agora? Como se escutasse seus pensamentos, Gna deu um sorriso mau. – Seus pensamentos estão gritando, Lady Sigyn.

-Então por que não a responde? – inquiriu Jörd aborrecida.

-Não hoje, Lady, não hoje. Teremos tempo. – E ela tornou a fechar o olho, virando-se de lado, arrumando-se melhor na poltrona.

-Ela sempre dorme – avisou Jörd de olho na vidente após vários minutos. – Acho que você poderá conversar com ela amanhã. Gna é muito velha e tem muito cansaço.

-Ela é má?

A Van riu, agora com o olhar voltado para seu trabalho. – É uma inútil. Mas você pode se arriscar com ela, se quiser. Só não tenha muita esperança.

Sigyn assentiu com a cabeça e foi andando em direção ao seu quarto.

~o ~

 

Loki e Thor andavam pelo imenso corredor que era ladeado por colunas cheias de pedras brilhantes incrustadas, corredor este que terminava no trono do rei Odin. Estavam na sala do trono, magnífica, imensa, dourada e prateada, com pé direito altíssimo, revelando todo o esplendor de Asgard. Grandes janelas com vitrais lançavam uma luminosidade ímpar, deixando o ambiente etéreo. O trono, Hlidskialf, ficava ao fundo da sala e no alto, após uma extensa escadaria, e tinha dois lugares, um para seu rei e outro para sua rainha. Ladeando esse trono havia duas estátuas, as dos falecidos Borr e Bestla, a jotun, ambos os pais do rei. Eram outros tempos, quando Jotunheim não entrava em disputas com Asgard.

Atrás do trono havia em relevo na imensa parede a representação da Yggdrasil, o grande freixo que estrutura os nove reinos, com todas suas ramificações que correspondiam a esses mundos. Ele possuía um dispositivo de alerta: quando havia guerras ou conflitos, pondo Asgard em perigo, as ramificações dos reinos envolvidos se iluminavam.

Os Odinsons, que foram chamados pelo pai deles para uma reunião, se aproximaram da escadaria, fazendo reverência, e logo notaram outros presentes: Heimdall, o guardião, o general Magni e os Conselheiros Össur e Harald. Odin estava sentado ao lado de Frigga e em cima do encosto de seu trono estavam Munin e Hugin, observando tudo. Aos seus pés deitavam-se Geri e Freki. Esses, quando viram Loki, começaram a choramingar, ansiosos para ir até seu príncipe preferido. O feiticeiro sorriu ao vê-los.

-Eis meus filhos! – Ele anunciou com expressão neutra. – Fico feliz que tenham se saído bem durante a caçada, apesar dos problemas que tiveram com alguns nômades. Aviso que eles foram procurados até os limites do reino, mas fugiram. Conseguimos capturar outros, que serviram como exemplo na punição em praça pública.

Loki engoliu em seco. Inocentes tiveram que pagar sobre o erro dos outros. Tudo para que a vaidade do rei ficasse intacta, ou não tão danificada.

-Majestade, - disse Heimdall, dando um passo a frente e fazendo leve mesura – meus olhos se voltaram para os príncipes quando já se refugiavam na cabana. Antes, eu estava vigilante nas fronteiras de Asgard e Nidavellir, como solicitado. Eles, estando já abrigados, não aparentavam que estavam se protegendo, apenas quando Loki sofria com o caminho de volta para casa, os dois voltando a pé, isso me levantou suspeitas e fiquei atento aos passos dos filhos de Vossa Majestade. A presença de Hugin e Munin com Loki confirmaram minhas suspeitas e procurei vasculhar toda área em busca de inimigos ou suspeitos. Localizei alguns prováveis já nas fronteiras, e outros tantos em outra área, também se dirigindo para fora do reino. As patrulhas não conseguiram alcançá-los e agora eles estão ocultos de mim, provavelmente por magia. O mesmo ocorreu com os prisioneiros libertados, chegando à fronteira eles desapareceram.

-Se me permitem – começou Magni, - precisamos de armas contra essas magias ou pelo menos de um contrafeitiço. Os inimigos estão saindo impunes e zombam de Asgard!

Odin meneou a cabeça, pensativo. – Não gosto de um exército inteiro sabendo contrafeitiços, General. Isso é dar poder a subordinados, o que é muito perigoso, obviamente.

-Que não sejam os guerreiros, mas Vossa Majestade.

O rei meneou a cabeça novamente. Loki quase suspirou em frustração: ele estava ali, ele era a solução! O príncipe sabia de muitos contrafeitiços, pelo menos poderia ser usado como tentativa. –Eu sei de alguns – comentou em voz baixa.

-Isso é fora de cogitação – disse Odin rapidamente. – Você não poderá usar magia. Não vê o que aconteceu foi um aviso? Se não fosse por seu irmão, ambos estariam mortos agora.

-Se eu tivesse minha magia, eles nem teriam chegado perto.

Odin olhou duramente para o filho mais novo. – Magia é ação de covarde. – Loki sentiu um rubor duro tomar conta de seu rosto. – O verdadeiro valor está na batalha. Não partirá desse mundo para Valhala usando magias, Loki. É preciso combater e da forma certa.

-E se eu não quiser ir para Valhala? – Ele lançou essa frase como desafio. – Gostaria de viver nos meus próprios termos e morrer da mesma forma.

Odin calou-se, medindo o filho argutamente. Ele parecia uma batalha perdida. – Você não pode viver em seus próprios  _termos_ . Isso seria renegar Asgard e todas suas tradições, algo impensável para um príncipe da casa. Você gostaria disso? De ser um renegado?

_É como se eu já fosse um._

-E-eu não sou o filho com o qual se orgulha – tornou o príncipe engolindo amargo, - e acho que não serei. Por que não poupamos esforços inúteis? Isso está nos desgastando.

-Cale-se! – rugiu o rei. – Não ouse dizer que minhas ações são inúteis! – Agora ele tinha se levantado. Frigga estava nervosa, torcendo as mãos. – Eu sou o rei e decido o que deve ser feito! E sim, você não me orgulha, e não parece querer me orgulhar, não é mesmo?

Thor, que mantinha a cabeça baixa, agora estava horrorizado com as palavras do seu pai. Ele podia sentir toda frustração de Loki emanando ao seu lado. Sem pensar, ele ergueu sua voz. – Loki já teve o suficiente do seu desprezo, meu pai!

-Thor! Como ousa...? Ele carrega meu nome, deve-me obediência!

-Ele é bom com magia, isso ele já provou de todas as formas. Por que ele deve ser um grande guerreiro, também? Isso eu já sou por mim e por ele. Já está mais do que conhecido que ele nunca será guerreiro, pai, nunca! O senhor terá que se conformar e seguir em frente. – Thor olhou para seu irmão, que mantinha a cabeça baixa, porém ele pode ver os lábios crispados dele. – Quando eu governar Asgard um dia, se eu merecer isso, Loki não será obrigado a nada que não queira. Se ele aceitar ser meu Conselheiro, terei um grande prazer de ter um feiticeiro no nosso Conselho.

-Idiota! Idiota! – Odin espumava. – Isso abrirá precedentes, as pessoas podem pensar que podem escolher!

-Não, pai, elas pensarão que o segundo príncipe pode. Que é um privilégio só dele.

Loki, ainda de cabeça baixa, deu um meio sorriso. Frigga ergueu-se do seu trono disfarçando seu sorriso. – Odin, por favor, quero falar algo, sente-se.

O rei olhou atônito para ela e acabou por acatar o pedido. – Fale.

-Houve uma promessa do rei que se Loki participasse dos treinamentos junto com Thor ele teria sua magia de volta. Que eu saiba, mesmo a contragosto, nosso filho tem feito sua parte. Há previsão de ações de  _sua_ parte?

Odin estreitou os olhos, olhando para todos. Aquilo era uma conspiração? – Sim, lembro-me perfeitamente, Frigga. Mas tem Loki participado mesmo dos treinamentos e convivido mais com seu irmão? General?

-Tirando os contratempos, sim, Majestade, tem participado.

Thor também respondeu. – Eu e Loki temos reatado nossa amizade, desavenças passadas serão superadas aos poucos, meu pai.

-Parece-me, Majestade, que nosso príncipe tem cumprido a contento o que foi acordado. – opinou o Conselheiro Össur. – Porém, há dúvidas se esse arranjo durará, temendo prejuízos ao reino.

-Oh, sim – concordou Odin. – Meu filho Loki é instável, como bem sabemos.- O mago torceu as mãos em ódio.

-Temos que colocar algumas condições, isso é óbvio, – interviu Harald. – Condições que assegurem o bem do reino e de seu povo.

Loki quase riu. Era assim que o viam, como um perigo para seu próprio povo?

Odin considerava as palavras de seus Conselheiros. Eles não sabiam o quanto Loki poderia ficar perigoso, o quanto ele poderia se voltar contra Asgard. Apenas pensavam como alguém mimado e irritadiço que poderia lançar feitiços infantis contra um ou outro. Portanto, não entenderiam a ação que ele faria agora. O rei levantou-se com a Gungnir em mãos e todos na sala ficaram em silêncio absoluto.

-Sim, posso liberar meu filho Loki de suas pulseiras douradas e, assim, ele recuperar sua magia. Porém, tenho condições, que devem ser aceitas e seladas pela minha lança. – Loki franziu a testa, curioso com o que prosseguiria e o coração batendo descompassado. – Aproxime-se, Loki.

O príncipe suspirou, um pouco trêmulo, e sentiu seu irmão o empurrando levemente para subir as escadarias. Quando o mago ficou de frente para seu pai, Odin chamou Frigga para ficar ao seu lado. – Bom, minhas condições. Você, Loki, príncipe de Asgard, filho do rei Odin e da rainha Frigga, deverá selar uma promessa diante do rei, da rainha, do príncipe herdeiro e dos Conselheiros. – Odin estendeu sua lança e tocou o ombro de seu filho. – Com a quebra das pulseiras e sua magia de volta, eu, rei Odin, ao lado da rainha Frigga, determino condições para tal contrafeitiço. Deverá, Loki, nunca atentar, com sua magia, contra o reino de Asgard. Deverá, Loki, nunca atentar, com sua magia, contra os habitantes desse reino. Deverá, Loki, nunca atentar, com sua magia, contra os membros da nobreza. Deverá, Loki, nunca atentar, com sua magia, contra os membros da realeza. E por fim, deverá, Loki, nunca atentar, com sua magia, contra o rei de Asgard. Se, porventura, tentar algo contra o reino, contra os habitantes desse reino, contra os membros da nobreza, contra os membros da realeza e contra o rei de Asgard, usando sua magia, esse intento falhará, pois sua feitiçaria fracassará nesse momento. Eis as condições para o contrafeitiço. Loki, príncipe de Asgard, filho do rei Odin e da rainha Frigga, está de acordo?

O rapaz olhava diretamente nos olhos de seu pai, profundamente magoado. Ele nunca faria mal a ninguém! Sua resposta saiu rouca. – Sim.

-Que assim seja. – E Odin retirou a lança do ombro dele e circundou-a para o outro ombro, fazendo isso três vezes. – Que assim seja. Que assim seja! – O rei se afastou um pouco dele, como para apreciar melhor o resultado de seu ritual.

Loki olhou para suas pulseiras, que agora brilhavam quase a ponto de cegar. Elas chegaram a esquentar em seu pulso, porém sua luz foi se apagando aos poucos. Ele notou que com a luz indo embora, também ia sua matéria. As pulseiras foram se dissolvendo estranhamente, até que nada restou em Loki. Ele olhava para seus pulsos de forma estranha, como se não acreditasse no que via. Depois de alguns segundos, uma forte onda fria e quente invadiu seu ser e Loki soltou um gemido de satisfação. Todo seu ser ondulava, como fosse seu sangue correndo fora do normal, pronto a eclodir.

Frigga deu um belo sorriso, olhando para seu caçula e Thor conteve seu impulso de abraçar seu irmão. Loki brilhou levemente por uns instantes, logo ficando em seu estado normal. – Oh, que boa sensação! – E ele sorria, como há muito tempo não se via.

-Meu querido! – sua mãe o abraçou, beijando sua testa. – Você está mesmo bem?

-Como nunca, minha mãe.

Ele virou seu olhar para o rei, que agora exibia uma expressão de repulsa. Odin percebeu que estava sendo vigiado e recolocou sua expressão neutra enquanto Loki voltava para seu lugar, ao lado de Thor. – Não preciso nem lembrar para ter prudência com sua magia. Não terá outra chance do rei de Asgard. E para demonstrar mais cooperação, Loki – tornou o rei – há três coisas que ainda fará. Primeiro, deve jantar todos os dias no grande salão com a corte e a realeza. Será um gesto de boa vontade de sua parte. Um futuro Conselheiro deve ter contato com seus pares. – Loki espremeu as mãos, terá que conviver com aquela gente? – Segundo, irá com Thor amanhã a Nidavellir para verificar uma encomenda de Asgard. Seu irmão já tem todas as instruções e sei que será bastante útil lá, devido ao seu conhecimento do dialeto e cultura deles. Terceiro, estou em negociações com Vanaheim para realizar seu casamento com uma das nobres do reino. Talvez até com uma das irmãs da futura esposa de Thor.

Loki sentiu seu corpo gelar. Casar? – Quem será, já foi escolhida?

-Não importa. – cortou Odin. – Quando tudo estiver arranjado você será avisado e faremos uma visita formal ao reino, como foi feito com Thor. Aliás – ele virou-se para todos os presentes, - o casamento do primeiro príncipe com a princesa Astrid, de Vanaheim, foi marcado. O anúncio formal será feito no baile, quando a realeza Vanir estiver presente.

Todos gritaram vivas! e parabenizaram o guerreiro. Thor olhou para Loki com uma expressão enigmática.

-Parabéns, irmão – disse Loki com um meio sorriso.

Thor fez um esgar. -Você será o próximo. – E seu irmão ficou sério.

 

~o ~

 

A noite em Asgard caía abafada, os últimos raios de sol deixavam o ambiente avermelhado e escurecido em longas sombras. Loki havia tomado seu banho gelado prazerosamente e agora estava em sua cama praticando alguns feitiços. Suas cortinas tinham mudado de cor, as paredes agora ondulavam como se estivessem em um terremoto, algumas plantas do jardim estavam todas em flor de uma hora para outra. Ele olhou o que tinha feito e ficou satisfeito. De frente ao espelho, ele estalava os dedos e suas roupas mudavam. Estalava novamente e seus cabelos ficavam loiros. Loki sorria, e muito. Uma felicidade sacudia todo seu ser, ele sentia como se finalmente pudesse ser ele mesmo. Deitou-se de costas em sua cama e começou a balançar seu indicador em círculos e logo se formava, acima dele, um anel de nuvens vermelhas. Ele sorria, e muito. Oh, Norns, o destino tornou a entrar nos eixos.

Lembrou-se do primeiro feitiço que conseguira fazer. Estava no colo de sua mãe e Frigga mexia suas mãos em trejeitos marcados enquanto dizia uma frase curta repetidas vezes, para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Loki achava engraçado e sorria para sua mãe, ouvindo aquelas palavras sem sentido. A rainha, com paciência, repetia todo procedimento até que seu filho começou a dizer a frase, também repetidas vezes, e sua mão fazer os gestos aprendidos. Uma bola de luz surgiu à frente deles e o menino arregalou os olhos, apontando para sua mãe: - Mamãe, luz! Luz!

-Toque nela, meu querido, – pediu ela em sua doce voz. - E depois me diga qual é a sensação. Vamos lá, não tenha medo. Eu estou com você.

Ele estendeu uma de suas mãos e tocou a esfera brilhante. Um calor suave atingiu sua pele e a luz expandiu-se um pouco mais, em raios longos de energia onde foi tocada. A bola agora ondulava de forma rítmica, de modo que hipnotizava os espectadores.

Loki sorriu para essas lembranças enquanto desfazia a maioria dos feitiços que produziu, exceto o que criou suas roupas novas, visto que ele gostou muito, e ficou concentrado no seu livro de feitiços por um bom tempo. No livro não havia certa magia que ele gostava muito, e que teve que aprender com uma bruxa Vanir, a criação de portais entre mundos. Hmm... e criar um portal para Vanhaeim e procurar por Sigyn não constava na proibição de seu pai. Ele não estaria fazendo mal a um habitante de Asgard, e sim um bem! Será que Heimdall estava de olho nele naquele momento? Loki arriscou-se e concentrou-se, erguendo sua mão direita, balançando-a no ar com certos movimentos rápidos, depois mais devagar, e...

-Loki!

O príncipe abriu os olhos, desconcentrando-se, e com um gesto errado uma luz saiu de sua mão, ricocheteando na parede com estrondo. A luz pulsou por uns momentos e depois se apagou, deixando um cheiro de pólvora no ar.

-Tão fácil seria matá-lo, Loki! Você nem estava prestando atenção em quem entrava!

Loki deu uma risadinha. – Idunn, você é quem quase morreu! Poderia ter lançado meu feitiço em você!

Ela abriu um largo sorriso. – Magia? Vejo que alguém foi perdoado! – Foi até ele abraçando-o ternamente. – O que está fazendo, além de tentar derrubar paredes e a pobre Idunn?

-Treinando minha magia enquanto espero a hora de ir ao grande salão, ordens do meu pai.

Idunn balançou a cabeça, em compreensão. – O velho rei não desiste, não? Ele quer você bem debaixo do nariz dele. – Ela ria. – Você jantando com eles e com a corte, eu irei também! Não deixarei meu príncipe sozinho!

Loki deu um belo sorriso. – Obrigado, mas melhor não. Seria muito escandaloso ter sua presença lá.

Ela deu uma risada, jogando sua cabeça para trás. Sim, ela não passará despercebida em lugar algum, Idunn gostava de deixar sua marca. – Apenas deixando alguns infelizes mais infelizes ainda. Loki, e sua namorada? Em Vanaheim?

-Minha  _amiga_ Sigyn ainda está lá. – Ele tinha uma expressão de desagrado.

-Hmm, por que você não vai até ela? Porque é evidente que está com saudades de sua sonsinha.

Loki deu um sorriso fraco. – Ela não é sonsinha. E não, não posso ir lá, - mentiu o rapaz - amanhã tenho que ir até Nidavellir com meu irmão. O imbecil não sobrevive sem mim.

-Nem eu. – E Idunn mordiscou a orelha dele, passando sua mão suavemente no seu tórax. – Bom, enquanto isso, podíamos passar um tempo juntos.

Ele riu, sentindo um arrepio. – Quais são suas intenções, Lady Idunn?

-As piores possíveis. - E ela deslizou sua mão para sua virilha e começou a apalpar seu membro já desperto. – O que temos aqui, hum? – A voz dela estava mais rouca e profunda e seus olhos não desviavam dos olhos de Loki. Ele respirou fundo e deixou que seu desejo fluísse livremente pelo seu corpo, agora que a mente estava de acordo. – Isso, meu príncipe, vamos brincar um pouco. – A mão dela acariciava com mais ritmo o pênis por cima da calça dele e logo deixou o membro do príncipe exposto ao abaixar um pouco as calças dele. Idunn sentou-se em seu colo, de frente a ele, erguendo seu vestido até a cintura. – Isso vai ser bom, você irá gostar, eu prometo. – Ela sentiu a ponta do membro dele em sua entrada e a jovem sorriu por isso, soltando um leve gemido. Abaixou mais um pouco, encaixando-se nele com cuidado. – Você está bem duro, meu querido, e isso é tão bom...

A voz enrouquecida dela tinha um efeito catalisador nos desejos do príncipe. Loki segurou a cintura de Idunn e começou a puxá-la para baixo com força, tentando ditar o ritmo que desejava, enquanto ela tentava ir para cima, em movimentos de vaivém. Ele abaixou a manga do vestido dela, revelando parte de seus seios. Ela entendeu o recado e tirou seu vestido por cima, atirando a roupa ao chão. Loki ficou embevecido por uns instantes, admirando o corpo que se apresentava a ele. Idunn tinha seios pequenos e algumas sardas em seu corpo alvo, tons rosados tingindo alguns trechos de pele. As mãos dele deslizavam por esse corpo, como se tentasse gravar seus contornos. Ela beijou seus lábios, escorregando sua língua para dentro da boca dele, exigindo seu espaço.

– Você é muito bonita, Idunn! – Loki conseguiu dizer.

-Eu sei. – Ela separou-se um pouco dele e pegou uma de suas mãos, colocando-a no meio das próprias pernas. Loki dirigiu seu olhar para o local e Idunn manipulou a mão dele para cima e para baixo, e o rapaz sentiu algo morno e úmido em seus dedos.

A jovem sussurrou: – Vamos, tire suas roupas também. Eu quero vê-lo. – Loki retirou rapidamente sua túnica, jogando-a de lado. Depois ficou de pé fora da cama e retirou suas calças, deixando-a no chão. Idunn olhava para ele com cobiça, passeando seus olhos para o contorno do corpo dele. – Você não é forte, mas é tão bonito, Loki! Adoro a brancura de sua pele, eu nunca vi igual aqui em Asgard. – Ela passava a mão pelos braços dele, a maciez da pele a impressionava. Thor era bruto, sua pele era áspera, forte, dura. Loki era macio, suave, delicado, o que a encantava. Ela deslizou sua língua pela mão dele, saboreando seus dedos e os engolindo lentamente. Toda pedaço dele era delicioso, achava ela. Analisou a virilha dele, lisa, sem pelos, como o corpo inteiro, e seu membro levemente escurecido, róseo, e brilhando da umidade dela. Idunn começou a alisar o pênis intensamente, retirando de Loki alguns gemidos. Ela retornou sua língua dentro da boca dele e ele a segurou com força, correspondendo ao beijo com intensidade. Logo ela parou de estimulá-lo, afastando-se dele e se deitando na cama, convidativa. – Vem. Não tenha medo, eu mostro como fazer.

Loki logo ficou por cima dela, entre suas pernas, e começou a sugar seus seios. Idunn acariciava os cabelos dele, gemendo em voz alta. – Loki, entre dentro de mim! – Ela guiou novamente o pênis dele para sua entrada. – É só empurrar. – O jovem logo obedeceu, penetrando-a com cuidado até estar totalmente dentro dela. Seguindo instruções da bela mulher, ele começou a fazer movimentos ritmados, entrando e saindo com força, arrancando gemidos lascivos de Idunn. Ela admirava o rosto dele avermelhado, brilhando levemente de suor, a boca entreaberta, seus olhos espremidos de gozo. E Idunn o incentivava a continuar, pedindo cada vez mais força, – Sim, Loki! – até que ele chegou ao clímax, soltando um gemido rouco e desabando ao lado dela arfando. A loira não disse nada e começou a roçar uma de suas mãos no meio de suas pernas até soltar um gemido agudo e, após isso, fechar os olhos e sorrir marotamente.

-Você foi ótimo, querido, – disse após beijá-lo com carinho. – Só precisa esperar a outra pessoa ter os prazeres também. – O olhar dele demonstrou confusão. – Calma, vai aprender. Eu ensinarei tudo a você.

Ele olhava fixamente para ela. A sua primeira. Loki estava feliz, mas algo no fundo o deixava desconfortável. A lembrança de Sigyn tentava despontar em sua mente, mas o jovem jogou a imagem dela fora. Não era o momento.

Ele fez menção de levantar, pegando sua túnica, e Idunn sorriu. – Nem ouse se cobrir, não fique tímido agora.

Loki concordou. -Quer um vinho? – Após ela assentir com a cabeça, ele saiu da cama e caminhou lentamente até sua mesinha com seus passos felinos até onde estava depositada sua jarra. Idunn deleitava-se com a visão do jovem esguio, elegante, admirando aquele corpo perfeito e de suaves curvas.

_Ele será muito bom com as mulheres, elas vão gostar dele_ , pensou ela.  _Mas... Não só para elas, ele_ _também será tomado_ . Loki retornou com uma taça para Idunn, que bebeu um pouco em um gole só. – Muito bom.

Quando ele volta a deitar-se, Idunn aproximou-se e derramou um pouco de sua bebida na virilha dele. – Deve ficar melhor ainda com vinho. – E a jovem passou a língua pelo rastro da bebida, detendo-se no pênis dele com mais atenção. Ela sorriu para ele, que estava enrubescido e gemendo levemente, e engoliu todo o membro de modo lento, retirando logo depois e parando na ponta, onde passou de leve sua língua. Ela voltou a abocanhá-lo e iniciou seus movimentos de vaivém com certa força, suas mãos acariciando os testículos dele com suavidade. Loki soltou um gemido alto, lançando sua cabeça para trás enquanto agarrava os lençóis. Ela continuou até o limite dele, parando um pouco e admirando sua obra. – Quer mais? Continuo?

-Por Norns, Idunn! Termine isso!

Ela retornou e teve apenas mais um minuto para ver o resultado, a semente dele jorrando em sua boca e rosto em profusão. Idunn passou a língua pelo contorno de seus lábios, enquanto, ainda, manipulava o membro dele. – Você me sujou toda! Agora vai ter que me dar um banho...

A porta do quarto abriu-se de repente e ambos veem um homem enorme adentrar o recinto em passos decididos e voz alegre. – Pois bem, não vêm jantar conosco...? – O homem parou diante da cena que vislumbrou.

-Thor! – gritou Loki, que logo buscou o lençol para se cobrir, e uma vermelhidão tomou conta de seu rosto.

-Irmão? Idunn? – ele olhava para os dois com ar aparvalhado, como se não entendesse o que via. Ela continuava onde estava, com um sorriso no rosto sujo, espreguiçando-se sensualmente. Um forte cheiro de sexo impregnava o ambiente. – Thor, quer se juntar a nós? Talvez seu irmãozinho queira algumas dicas na cama.

Loki estava estático, olhando para Thor, como se não soubesse o que fazer naquele momento. Idunn observava atentamente o príncipe mais velho, que não tirava os olhos do irmão. Curioso. Ela estava nua diante dos dois e parecia que não existia. Não naquele momento.

-Precisamos jantar – avisou Thor, um pouco tonto. – Nossos pais nos aguardam.

-Vou ter que tomar um banho. – avisou Loki, ainda muito vermelho. - Vire-se, Thor!

O irmão mais velho virou o rosto enquanto o mago foi apressado à sala de banho. Quando ele ouviu o baque da porta, voltou seu olhar para Idunn que o analisava atentamente. – Ele se foi – disse ela, com expressão consternada. – Ele é uma delícia, não é?

Thor foi até ela com rapidez e a beijou profundamente, e passou a língua pelos seus lábios e rosto lambuzados com voracidade. Oh, o gosto era tão bom...

-Não é mesmo um deleite? – ela perguntou com malícia. Thor sentiu seu rosto queimar e um desejo incendiar seu corpo. – Não se preocupe, será nosso segredinho. – E Idunn piscou para ele.

Quando ela saiu, deixou um príncipe em choque, olhando para o nada, perguntando-se porque tinha feito aquilo. Ele sabia, mas não queria saber. O gosto estava ainda em sua língua, e também na sua mente.

Sim, era um deleite.

Quase vinte minutos depois Loki saiu de seu banho com uma toalha imensa enrolada em seu corpo e viu Thor sozinho sentado em sua poltrona. Idunn havia saído e ele notou, agora, a bagunça que estava sua cama. Seu irmão estava com uma expressão séria e parecia pensar em algo. O feiticeiro pegou algumas roupas suas em seu armário e foi até seu cômodo de vestir.

-Loki, não se demore mais, – pediu Thor com voz rouca e baixa.

O segundo príncipe logo apareceu em frente a ele, arrumado com esmero, belo como sempre. Loki sorria timidamente. – Está tão sério, irmão. Sou eu quem deveria estar aborrecido. Invadir o quarto dos outros sem bater é extremamente deselegante, para não dizer perigoso.

-Você é meu irmão, Loki, - respondeu Thor, ainda sério - por que seria perigoso?

-Eu posso lançar adagas em você e acertá-lo no pescoço. Sangraria igual a um javali. E, também, com minha magia de volta, eu poderia tê-lo transformado em um sapo.

Thor esboçou um sorriso. – Oh, sim, muito perigoso.

-Ficaria bonito, pelo menos. E eu sou bom com adagas.

-E com mulheres, pelo que vejo.

Loki enrubesceu e não respondeu ao comentário. Ele adiantou-se e foi andando até a porta, sendo impedido por Thor, que segurou a maçaneta. – Desde quando traz mulheres ao seu quarto?

-Isso não é da sua conta.

-Sim, é sim, você é meu irmão caçula e...

-E daí, Thor? – Loki encarou o irmão. – Não tenho que lhe dar satisfações, trago quem eu quiser para cá.

O príncipe mais velho tinha o olhar escurecido e os lábios crispados. – Quem mais trouxe para seu quarto? Com quantas mulheres já...?

Loki suspirou, fechando os olhos por uns momentos. – Ela foi a primeira, Thor. Satisfeito? Podemos ir?

Thor ainda segurava a porta. – Você a convidou?

-Não, ela veio, como sempre ela faz. – Ele abaixou a cabeça. – Eu gostaria de ir jantar agora, se não se importa.

Ambos foram caminhando até o salão dos comensais em silêncio. O ambiente era enorme, com grandes mesas dispostas uma do lado da outra e uma ao fundo onde a realeza ficava. Nas paredes estavam expostos alguns itens da tapeçaria Áss, e um deles era o que Frigga havia tecido, com motivos campestres. O jantar já fora servido e todos comiam alegremente, risadas ecoavam pelo ambiente. Logo divisaram Volstagg, Sif, Hogun e Fandral comendo juntos. A guerreira levantava sua caneca e brindava com eles por alguma coisa. Outros também levantavam e a cumprimentavam.

-Ela ganhou uma disputa hoje, irmão. – Explicou Thor, sorrindo. – Venceu Volstagg!

Loki manteve-se calado e continuaram andando até onde o rei e a rainha estavam. Havia um lugar ao lado de cada um e Loki, após reverência, tratou de se sentar ao lado de sua mãe. Thor ficou ao lado de seu pai e começou a conversar com ele sobre o treinamento daquela manhã e o assunto Sif. Frigga pôs a mão na de Loki e o olhou com carinho. – Filho, fico feliz que esteja aqui.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e, após ser servido, comeu vagarosamente, preferindo algumas frutas. Thor tinha uma fome espetacular e devorou em pouco tempo sua carne defumada e seu salmão, pedindo mais para a serviçal a postos. Sua taça de hidromel era preenchida várias vezes.

-Thor, não exagere. – pediu o rei, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Você tem que ir a Nidavellir amanhã, lembre-se disso. Você e Loki.

O príncipe tomou mais uma taça em um só gole e a jogou no chão, pedindo mais.

-Thor? – Odin pediu, observando o filho atentamente. – Você parece perturbado.

-Estou bem, pai. Só cansado.

Loki manteve seu olhar baixo, a comida quase intocada. Ele não tinha fome, estava ansioso por voltar a seu quarto e ficar em companhia de seus livros. O mago percebia muitos olhares em cima dele, alguns cochichos, alguns levantar de sobrancelhas. Fandral, ao longe, erguia as mãos para Thor, chamando o amigo para sentar-se com eles. Deveria ser normal que o seu irmão ficasse lá, e não com seus pais.

-Eu já terminei, minha mãe – e ele empurrou levemente seu prato quase intocado para longe. – Vou recolher-me.

Thor ergueu-se também. – Eu vou acompanhá-lo.

-Thor comeu por vocês dois, pelo que notei. – Comentou Frigga. – Mas se estão cansados, vão e descansem.

Odin grunhiu alguma coisa e voltou ao seu pernil.

Ao saírem do salão os amigos de Thor também saem, todos sorridentes. – Thor, não se sentou com a gente! – era Fandral, segurando seu amigo pelo braço.

-Estava com minha família, amigo. Loki agora ceará conosco e devo fazer-lhe companhia.

-Oh, Loki, resolveu parar de se esconder? – Fandral nunca era discreto. – Pensei que não éramos dignos de sua presença.

-Mas você parece desconfortável – alfinetou Sif com sorriso malicioso. – Saindo tão cedo do salão. Por que não vamos todos aos jardins? Está cedo ainda para se recolher.

-Boa ideia, Sif – disse Volstagg animado, acompanhando todos em direção aos jardins – Loki precisa contar a versão dele do ataque nômade. Thor sempre aviva demais as coisas e sempre para o lado dele!

Thor soltou uma risada. -Amigo, eu não menti, apenas torno a estória mais interessante.

-É verdade que você esfaqueou um deles no pescoço? – perguntou Fandral enquanto se sentava em um dos bancos próximo as roseiras.

-Sim, - respondeu Loki – mas com minha magia teria matado a todos.

Sif franziu a testa. – Um guerreiro não deve usar magia.

-Eu não sou um guerreiro, Lady Sif. Sou um exímio feiticeiro e isso se deve a muito treinamento e estudos.

-O que adianta tudo isso se basta o rei bloqueá-lo? – refutou Volstagg quando arrancava algumas rosas.

Loki torceu as mãos. - Se o rei quiser, Volstagg, ele deixará você com voz de menininha e se mijando o tempo todo. – Thor e Fandral começaram a rir. - Aí pergunto: onde estão os anos de treinamento de guerra?

-Quando Thor assumir – perguntou Sif, - ele também poderá bloqueá-lo?

-Ele necessitará de um instrumento de poder para isso. – respondeu Loki, quase rolando os olhos. Isso era tão óbvio, ninguém prestava atenção às aulas? – O instrumento atual do rei funciona com perfeição somente para ele, pois foi feito sob medida. Isso foi explicado em algumas disciplinas, sobre instrumentos mágicos.

Fandral estreitou os olhos. – Então, quando nosso amigo aqui assumir, você estará livre para sempre?

-Talvez sim. Talvez não. Não sei como será o futuro, Fandral. Mas hoje o rei me liberou das pulseiras – ele ergueu os braços como para comprovar – e volto as minhas atividades rotineiras.

Os guerreiros se entreolharam, não disfarçando o incômodo com tal notícia.

-Eu nunca vou bloquear meu irmão – a voz de Thor estava séria. – Ele terá toda liberdade para fazer o que quiser e...

-Thor, pare de dizer essas coisas. – repreendeu Loki. – Você fará o que deve ser feito. E se eu for um inimigo, um empecilho para o progresso de Asgard? Não seja tolo em fazer promessas que não pode cumprir. Já disse isso a você antes.

-Hum, alguma sensatez – aprovou Sif. – Pensei que nunca falaria isso, mas Loki tem razão, meu amigo. Asgard está em primeiro lugar em nossos corações. Um guerreiro sempre vislumbra o reino como prioridade, essa é nossa missão.

Loki voltou-se para os amigos de Thor. – Houve condições para a devolução de minha magia, que eu nunca fizesse mal a nenhum habitante de Asgard, como também para o reino. – E ele riu. – Isso é tão improvável de acontecer, nunca faria um dano a Asgard. Bom, um dano sério...

-Hum, quer dizer que você não poderá me atacar? – Fandral tinha um sorriso mau.

-Não com minha magia. Mas há outras maneiras... – Loki exibia um falso sorriso meigo.

-Oh, Asgard é prioridade sim! – concordou Volstagg, ignorando o duelo verbal do príncipe e do guerreiro – depois a comida, bebida, mulheres...

-Nessa ordem? – questionou Hogun, manifestando-se finalmente.

Volstagg fez uma expressão de dúvida e Fandral caiu na gargalhada. – Eu colocaria as mulheres logo atrás do reino. Sem elas, não teríamos a comida, caro Volstagg. E bem alimentados e mimados, pode-se continuar o fabrico da bebida.

Loki desistiu de entender a lógica dos amigos de Thor. Era tudo muito ridículo. – Vou recolher-me, tenho que acordar cedo amanhã.

-Vai colher o doce orvalho da manhã para algum experimento? – questionou Fandral, segurando uma risada.

Volstagg e Sif cochicharam alguma coisa e também deram risadas. Ah, como faz falta uma etiqueta de bons modos, pensou Loki. Dando meia volta, ele foi andando direto para seus aposentos sem olhar para trás. Pode ouvir alguns chamados de Fandral e Sif às gargalhadas, mas deu de ombros. Era impossível ter algum tipo de amizade com aqueles acéfalos.

Quando, após entrar, tentou fechar sua porta uma mão impediu. Thor estava lá novamente, forçando a abertura. – Ficarei com você, irmão.

Loki suspirou impaciente e dirigiu-se a sala de banho, fechando a porta com estrondo. Após fazer sua toalete, retorna ao seu quarto e Thor estava em sua cama, encostado na cabeceira e lendo um livro qualquer. – O que faz em minha cama? E com um livro meu?

-Estava curioso, só isso.

-Levante-se, os lençóis não foram trocados – Loki estava vermelho com a menção do fato e evitou olhar seu irmão. Ele estalou os dedos e um brilho surgiu nos lençóis, que mudaram de cor imediatamente. O mago estendeu as mãos pelo ar e o ar do ambiente tornou-se fresco, com um leve aroma de flores. Thor retornou a cama, estabelecendo-se confortavelmente nela. – Thor...

-Eu queria ficar aqui hoje. – Os olhos dele estavam entristecidos e o irmão mais novo sentiu dificuldade de negar qualquer coisa a ele. – Por favor.

Loki rolou os olhos e dirigiu-se ao seu trocador, surgindo dali com sua túnica comprida de dormir. – Temos que acordar muito cedo amanhã, lembra? Nosso pai não gostará de um possível atraso. – O feiticeiro foi apagando magicamente várias velas pelo ambiente, deixando apenas uma próxima a Thor, depois indo para debaixo das cobertas. Thor retirou suas roupas e botas e também se cobriu. – Thor, poderíamos ir para outro lugar, após Nidavellir?

-Onde, irmão?

-Vanaheim.

Thor deu um sorriso, adivinhando as intenções de Loki. – Não sei, se o grande rei de Asgard descobrir...

-Precisamos, então, ser cuidadosos. Eu quero ver Sigyn, Thor. Você não?

Ele assentiu. – Heimdall deve saber onde ela está. O fato é se ele falará para nós.

-Use seus poderes de primeiro príncipe! A mim ele não atenderá, ele me odeia! – Loki lembrou-se das várias vezes em que foi entregue em seus truques pelo guardião, que via as verdadeiras ações do feiticeiro. Por causa disso, um dos feitiços que Loki tem como mais valioso é a ocultação de seu paradeiro das vistas de Heimdall.

Thor gargalhou, virando-se para o irmão e o olhando nos olhos. – Não sei se tais poderes estendem-se para o nosso guardião. – Ele parou de falar, encarando ainda seu irmão. Loki desviou o olhar, observando atentamente o teto.

-Não quero que ela se case com Theoric. – disse Loki de repente. – Ela vai sofrer muito.

O irmão franziu a testa, pensativo. – Eu penso que ela já sofre por pensar em você. Por ter esperança.

-Isso não é verdade, Thor!

-É a verdade sim! – Ele ergueu-se, quase pairando sobre o outro. – Você dá esperança a ela, a questão é se você realmente quer isso. Você é tão gentil, amável e sedutor com Sigyn, o que você queria? Ela é só uma donzela!

-Eu não faço isso! Apenas sou amigo dela. Como sempre fui!

-Não é isso que ela vê! Sigyn está desonrada pelas intrigas da corte e o único que quer se casar com ela mesmo assim é Theoric. Ou você, se tomasse a decisão nesse sentido.

-Eu casar-me com ela?

-E por que não? – Thor estava quase em cima de Loki. – Nosso pai quer lhe arranjar uma noiva e tem uma pretendente Van. E por que não Sigyn? Uma Ásynja?

-Eu... Eu não sou ideal para ela. – Loki fechou os olhos e falou em voz baixa: - Eu não sou nada.

Thor segurou o rosto dele por uns momentos e Loki ficou tenso, em expectativa. Seu corpo todo se preparando para tentar fugir. – Nunca fale assim de você, meu irmão. Você é a coisa mais preciosa que tenho, sabia? – O mago arregalou os olhos, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte. - Não há nada parecido com você, nada que chegue aos seus pés. E eu sei disso desde que éramos crianças. Acho que desde que lhe vi pela primeira vez.

-Você não tem como se lembrar disso! – Ele tentou se afastar do irmão.

-Não mesmo, mas eu sinto. – E um silêncio desconcertante pairou entre eles.

Loki engoliu em seco. – Vamos dormir, sim? Estou cansado. – E ele tentou empurrar levemente o irmão para o lado. – Vá, Thor.

Thor afastou-se do irmão a contragosto. – Boa noite, Loki.

-Boa noite.

Loki conteve um suspiro de alívio quando seu irmão se virou para o outro lado. Ele aguardou um longo tempo até que ouviu Thor começar a roncar e naquele momento percebeu que não estava respirando direito. Ele sentou-se na cama com cuidado e ficou olhando para penumbra do quarto. Sons de risadas ao longe eram ouvidos e o príncipe sentiu-se solitário. Ele olhou para o lado de Thor com tristeza. Loki sentia que devia sair de Asgard, para o bem de todos. Mas como deixar seu irmão sozinho? Ele devia ter ido embora há muito tempo, antes de retornar a amizade com ele, antes de reconstruir sua esperança. E a de Thor. Uma hora as coisas iam dar muito errado, disso ele sabia.

E nessa penumbra os pensamentos de Loki o jogavam para todos os lados. Ele precisava tomar uma decisão, casar-se com Sigyn ou afastar-se dela em definitivo. Só em pensar na segunda possibilidade seu coração se compungiu. Talvez ele a amasse, mas do jeito dele. O amor precisava ser sempre arrebatador, debilitante? Não podia ser algo racional, tranquilo e seguro?

Casar-se com Sigyn... Ele já a imaginou em seu vestido cheio de rendas, com sua capa e diadema, ambos sendo abençoados pelo seu pai e sua mãe. Ela estaria feliz, ele estaria... como sempre. Loki tentou cavar algum sentimento maior à imagem da sua união, mas nada de novo surgiu. Mas talvez isso fosse assim mesmo. Por que seria diferente?

Sim, casar-se com ela. Ele faria isso.


	8. Cap. 8

Era muito cedo. Uma das serviçais de Lady Laran mexia um tacho de doce na cozinha enquanto outra preparava um cozido de carneiro. Duas outras separavam grãos que iam cozinhar numa panela já com água no fogo. Jörd inspecionava aqui e acolá, aprendendo a dirigir uma cozinha como sua mãe lhe ensinara. – Mexa mais rápido, Helgi, o tacho está queimando! – E ela bufava, impaciente.

Nanna estava com Sigyn na sala, bordando algumas toalhas, enquanto a jovem de Asgard escrevia uma carta com um papel e caneta obtidos pela sua acompanhante. Era uma carta para Loki, e ela acreditava que arranjaria alguém para entregar a ele.

-O que você escreve ao príncipe, Sigyn? – perguntou Nanna em voz baixa.

Sigyn sorriu. – Onde eu estou e que ele venha logo me resgatar.

Nanna franziu a testa. – Você não está sequestrada, está?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e tornou a sua carta, derramando seu amor por seu amigo e pedindo uma definição da parte dele. Sigyn sabia que era arriscado, que Loki podia definir ficar longe dela e ela teria que se casar mesmo com Theoric. Oh... será que ela teria que se conformar e tentar achar uma forma de amar o Conselheiro? Seu estômago se contorceu com essa possibilidade.

Gna surgiu a porta e arrastou seus pés até a cozinha, retornando com um prato cheio de frutas e uma faquinha. Ela sentou-se com dificuldade numa poltrona próxima à lareira e começou a partir uma fruta.

-Gna – chamou Nanna, - mamãe estava lhe procurando. Parece que há duas pessoas querendo uma consulta.

-Não dou mais consultas, Lady Laran sabe muito bem disso! – Respondeu ela enquanto mastigava – Somente quando o assunto me interessar – Gna olhava para Sigyn significativamente.

-Você poderia ganhar algum dinheiro com isso, Gna, para o seu bem – Aconselhou a menina com olhos para seu bordado.

-Você se mete em assuntos alheios, Nanna, e isso não é bom. Sua mãe não lhe ensinou nada?

-Quando se mora de favor em uma casa, é de praxe que nossa vida torne-se interesse de todos que habitam nela. Sobretudo quando há despesas.

Gna deu um sorriso amarelado. – Você tem pulso, Nanna, não é igual a soberba de sua irmã, uma tola.

Nanna suspirou pesadamente, irritada pela ofensa gratuita à Jörd.

-Então, Lady Sigyn, gostaria de uma consulta sobre seu destino? – O olho dela estava em expectativa.

-Sim, é claro. – Ela dobrou a carta terminada e a colocou dentro do bolso do vestido.

A vidente balançou a cabeça, satisfeita, e pôs seu prato na mesinha ao lado. – Minha vidência pode vir de diversas formas, menina. Eu posso ver nos fios do tear, eu posso ver olhando para o céu e contando as luas e as estrelas. Já vi, também, olhando nas águas do rio a correr. Ver o destino é um dom e necessário é exercê-lo com o espírito certo. Apenas isso. E tudo isso.

-Por que deixou o seu trabalho?

-Oh, sim, eu deixei o  _trabalho_ . Mas o problema, para mim, é que não é um trabalho. Não poderia ser, pois, como eu disse, é necessário ter o espírito certo e nem sempre você o tem disponível, não no momento do pagamento, se é que me entende. Não consigo ver o destino de todos, alguns, para mim, estão fechados. Norns sabem o porquê.

-Seria uma deficiência? – Alfinetou Nanna.

-Sim, minha cara tolinha, poderá ser uma deficiência. Veja, quantas pessoas me procuram até hoje e pagariam para ouvir qualquer coisa. Que o filho não se tornará um idiota, que o marido deixará de ser um leproso, que a amante dele morra, essas coisas. Teve uma pessoa que veio e se enfureceu, eu não via nada no futuro dela. Nada. Até que vi algo, um vislumbre do que aconteceria. Iria ser uma morte muito feia. – Ela balançou a cabeça em desalento. – Não contei, mas a pessoa morreu em três dias. E a morte é a única coisa do qual não podemos escapar, não há como barganhar. Hela não se deixa enganar.

-Eu gostaria que visse o meu agora. Consegue?

Gna coçou o lado do olho oco enquanto pensava. Seu olho bom olhava fixamente para Sigyn, como se a avaliasse. – Você sofre por amor. Como muitas donzelas sonhadoras que vejo por aí. Você não será correspondida, não como deseja.

Sigyn olhou atônita para ela. – Isso é mentira! A outra völva disse que serei muito amada!

A vidente deu uma risada irônica. – Então fique com as previsões dela, se lhe convém.

Nanna pigarreou suavemente, olhando preocupada para a visitante. – Não seja grosseira, Gna. Ela não está acostumada com seus maus modos e, além do mais, Sigyn é uma convidada.

-Bom, talvez eu conheça uma poção de amor. – Jogou Gna. – Talvez eu conheça e faça uma para você, Lady.

-Faria para mim?

-Sim, sim. São ingredientes específicos, a poção necessita de lua cheia, de vento do sul, todas essas coisas. Mas no fim, eu afirmo que ele se apaixonará por você, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Seu amado experimentará o que é estar apaixonado por Lady Sigyn. Durará três luas cheias, apenas. E não tem como repetir a poção tão cedo, é perigoso.

Ela estava pensativa. Como era humilhante ter que recorrer a uma poção. E depois do efeito, Loki saberá que foi enganado. Provavelmente perderá ele para sempre. Sigyn mordia os lábios em aflição. Mas seria tão bom ver Loki apaixonado por ela, perdidamente, absolutamente em amores. Norns!

-Eu preciso pensar. Isso cheira a trapaça, Gna. E ele não gostará disso.

-Hum. – Gna calou-se, como tentasse achar uma solução. – Posso fazer a poção de modo suave, como uma sugestão. Será quase imperceptível. Se o seu amado gostar um pouco de você, a poção será um leve empurrão em sua direção.

Ela sorriu. – Acho que chegamos a um acordo.

Nanna olhava fixamente para a bruxa. – E o que pedirá em troca por esse favor?

Naquele momento são interrompidas por uma batida na porta. Uma das serviçais foi atender e era um mensageiro da corte. – Um convite para Lady Snotra.

A casa ficou alvoroçada e, quando Snotra desceu para receber o convite, logo leu silenciosamente a carta, enquanto todos ficavam em expectativa. – Parece que minha mensagem de apresentação à realeza Van deu certo. – Ela pigarreou e leu em voz alta: – “Prezada Lady Snotra, convidamos Vossa Senhoria e filha, Lady Sigyn, para uma recepção na corte no dia dos anos da rainha. Permitem-se até mais dois convidados, de relevância para a sociedade. Confirmar presença com o mensageiro. Lady Holda”.

A mãe de Sigyn respirou fundo. – Sr. Mensageiro, responda a Lady Holda que eu, Lady Snotra, e minha filha, Lady Sigyn, iremos à recepção. E levaremos mais dois convidados.

O mensageiro fez uma mesura e saiu apressadamente em sua carruagem. Nanna e Jörd pulavam de alegria. – Vocês levarão a gente? Sim?

-A carta dizia “convidados de relevância para sociedade”, - comentou Gna. – Portanto, vocês estão fora de cogitação.

-Bruxa má! – gritou Jörd. – Você sempre quer o nosso mal. Pai, ela fica feliz com nosso infortúnio!

-Só disse a verdade. – E ela deu de ombros.

-Ora, se o pai de vocês autorizarem, é claro. – concordou Snotra. – Quando será o dia dos anos da rainha? Precisarei comprar algo adequado e mandar enviar para o palácio.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Ólafur, que sorriu. – Será amanhã. E sim, as duas poderão ir.

E vários gritinhos encheram o ambiente.

 

~o ~

 

-Então é aqui.

-Sim, o reino do regente Brokk, o anão.

Os príncipes de Asgard estavam em um extenso salão de mármore, de colunas suntuosas e trabalhadas em seu relevo, janelas imponentes com vitrais que deixavam uma luz vacilante entrar. Loki observava os motivos daqueles vitrais e em geral eram reproduções do cotidiano dos anões, como escavações, fabricações e festejos. – O nosso recepcionista sumiu? – Thor perguntou, olhando para os lados. O anão que os atendera solicitou, com forte sotaque, que esperassem ali e foi andando velozmente para uma porta. Já fazia mais de meia hora que esperavam.

-Brokk, como sempre, muito delicado, - disse Loki ironicamente. – Sabemos que ele não simpatiza muito com Asgard.

-Como? – Thor franziu a testa. – Ele deve reverência ao nosso reino!

Loki ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Nunca diga isso a ele, irmão. Palavras mal ditas podem iniciar guerras. – Ele continuava a analisar a arquitetura do local. – Foram eles que construíram nosso palácio, no tempo de nosso avô.

-Oh, sim – o primeiro príncipe estava inquieto, indignado por esperar tanto. – Só espero que estejam já adiantados com nossa encomenda. Estou ansioso para ver esses novos transportes. Eles flutuam, irmão!

O mago assentiu com a cabeça. – Um novo brinquedo para o rei – sussurrou para si mesmo.

A porta abriu com estrondo, surgindo dela o mesmo recepcionista de início, agora sorridente. – Entrem, Altezas. Nosso regente espera. – E ele apontava para dentro de outra ala.

Eles foram acompanhando o anão, cruzando por corredores escurecidos e descendo algumas escadarias estreitas. Loki sentiu que a temperatura aumentava sensivelmente. – Thor, está ficando bem quente.

-Podemos voltar daqui, irmão. Não quero que passe mal.

Loki fez um muxoxo, passando a mão pela testa. – Aguentarei. Estou curioso com nossa encomenda.

Não desceram mais, indo reto por outros corredores até chegar a um imenso pátio, cheio de quinquilharias estranhas acompanhadas de anões que conversavam entre si como se deliberassem sobre os objetos. Lá o calor era mais ameno. Um ruído enchia o ambiente e parecia vir dos itens que estavam dispostos. – Altezas, - tornou o anão – venham, é por aqui. Nosso regente está bem ali, com o seu assistente.

Os príncipes foram em frente e logo estavam adiante de um anão de cabelos castanhos bem claros e olhos azuis escuros. Sua roupa o distinguia do restante, com uma bela capa azul com motivos dourados. E, o que era estranho, ele parecia ser o único que tinha barba raspada. – Príncipes de Asgard, - ele cumprimentou com uma leve mesura, - sejam bem-vindos a Nidavellir! Creio que nunca vieram aqui, em nosso humilde reino.

-Regente Brokk – Loki o cumprimentou, também com leve mesura. – Estamos honrados em visitar Nidavellir, berço das mais belas criações dos nove reinos.

Brokk sorriu satisfeito e Thor o cumprimentou apenas com uma reverência simples.

-Este ao meu lado é meu irmão, Eitri. – o anão apontou para outro, que também se vestia com esmero e tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos cinzentos, e uma farta barba também castanha. – Eu e ele já criamos diversas máquinas para o rei Odin e, no momento, finalizamos mais algumas para ele. – Ele olhou para os lados, como se certificasse que ninguém ouvia. – Obviamente não deixamos a encomenda dele por aqui, ela está em um compartimento secreto. Se me permitem.

Loki assentiu. – Mostre-nos, o príncipe Thor necessita fazer uma checagem de rotina.

-Por favor, acompanhem-nos, então.

Foram caminhando por entre os anões, muitos olhando com evidente desdém, até chegarem a uma porta alta de carvalho. Brokk foi até uma prancheta ao lado dessa porta e colocou sua mão na superfície dela. A porta deu um estalo e destravou-se, depois abrindo levemente. – Só eu tenho poder de acioná-la. – comentou o regente.

Lá dentro, Thor e Loki puderam ver muitos objetos estranhos, parecendo parte de carruagem, mas sem rodas nem puxadores. Tinham saliências nas extremidades e pontas no que parecia ser a frente. O primeiro príncipe adiantou-se e foi conferindo um a um. – Regente, temos como fazer um teste? Quero que esteja perfeito para ida a Asgard.

Brokk assentiu e Eitri foi apressado ao outro lado abrir as comportas que davam para o lado de fora. Loki notou que estavam num vale solitário, sem nenhum espectador. – Sei que o rei Odin não gostaria que vissem seus novos transportes antes dele. – comentou o regente.

Brokk, então, entrou num deles e acionou alguns comandos. O transporte ergueu-se do chão, flutuando, e o regente comandou para que ele fosse para o lado de fora. Os irmãos foram acompanhando a pé, encantados com o objeto. – Como chama esse transporte, regente Brokk?

-Nave, nave transportadora, o que vocês quiserem, na verdade. – Ele sorria, satisfeito pelo efeito que causara. – Esse modelo é simples, de transporte. Podemos fazer outros exemplares com outra estética, é claro. Enviarei por Vossas Altezas uns modelos em desenho para que o rei possa apreciar.

Ele desceu o transporte e saiu dele, convidando Thor a entrar e experimentar. O primeiro príncipe foi instruído no que acionar e como comandar a nave. Ele logo deu a partida e foi flutuando ao longo do vale, no começo devagar, depois pegando o ritmo e indo muito rápido, dando voltas ou retornando com estilo. – É bem fácil comandar.

-Há outras, Eitri trará aqui para nós. – E o irmão de Brokk foi correndo lá para dentro, para retornar logo depois com uma nave maior e com pontas agudas em sua frente.

-Oh, essa é diferente – disse Thor descendo da sua nave.

-Essa é para defesa – informou o regente anão, apontando para as pontas. – Essa parte atira alguns lasers bem potentes. Por favor, Alteza, experimente andar e atirar naquelas rochas.

Thor foi ansioso testar aquela nave e os tiros que dera acertou em cheio nas rochas sugeridas, deixando-as em mil pedaços. O príncipe sorria satisfeito e aproveitou para realizar mais manobras, testando a desenvoltura do transporte. Esse podia ir para mais alto, saindo até do vale e indo lá para cima, na superfície. –Thor, - chamou Loki –volte! Você não pode mostrar para ninguém ainda!

-Desculpe, irmão – disse Thor ao retornar, - mas não resisti. A sensação é boa, quer experimentar?

-Não! – respondeu Loki rapidamente. – Essa tarefa foi incumbida a você. Não ouso mexer nos itens de nosso pai.

Thor franziu a testa, mas não disse nada.

Acertaram detalhes com Brokk sobre combustível, itens extras das naves, manutenção, e o valor final das peças. O regente deveria entregar, em um ano, cerca de 100 peças de cada, se aprovadas pelo rei Odin.

Aproveitaram e viram outros itens da produção de Nidavellir, como maças feitas de material indestrutível e também bem pesadas. Loki nem ousou segurá-las, e Thor, com desenvoltura, ergueu uma e a balançou, lançando a lançando a esfera espinhosa logo depois ao chão de pedra, partindo-o em dois. Brokk sorriu. – É sempre bom ter um guerreiro de seu nível testando nossas peças, Alteza. Os anões as manipulam, mas não conseguem testar com tanta propriedade.

Ele mostrou também trabucos, aríetes, machados de lâminas duplas, balistas de alta precisão, espadas de metal raro e alabardas com pontas rotatórias, os quais Thor olhava com brilho no olhar. Ele adorava instrumentos de guerra e todos os itens ele quis experimentar e medir sua capacidade. Loki estava mortalmente entediado e procurou prestar atenção nas palavras do regente, tentando ver algum truque ou algum subtexto em suas palavras, visto que Brokk era conhecido como um astuto.

-Então, Alteza – comentou o regente com Loki, - o rei está tentando se precaver de algum infortúnio, guerra, com esses novos instrumentos? Nunca se sabe, não é, o que os inimigos estão tramando.

-Não há inimigos à vista, mas o rei sempre gostou de se atualizar em suas armas de guerra. – respondeu Loki com cuidado.

-E os Gigantes de Gelo? Tem dado trabalho?

Loki via seu irmão atirando flechas pela balista e acertando um alvo em cheio. – Estão quietos, nossas patrulhas tem sido vigilantes nesse reino.

-E os Gigantes de Fogo? Sultur? Ouvi dizer, Alteza, que eles têm tentando audiência com o rei Odin e não tem obtido sucesso.

O feiticeiro suspirou. – É compreensível que meu pai não queira nenhum contato com esses seres. Não temos nenhuma relação diplomática com eles e nenhuma patrulha naquele reino. Não são nossos amigos.

-Mas não poderiam ser...?

-Olha, Loki, acertei todas e nem sou tão bom nisso! – gritou Thor, sorridente. – Essa máquina é excelente, falarei com o pai para comprarmos!

-Ele é um grande guerreiro – comentou Brokk, sorrindo. – Seu pai deve ter muito orgulho dele por isso.

Loki sentiu uma pontada cruel naquelas palavras. Sim, ele era muito querido pelo seu pai. E somente ele.

-Sim, e não só meu pai, mas toda Asgard.

Brokk continuou sorrindo e pediu que Eitri trouxesse alguma bebida para os convidados. Thor bebeu em um gole só o que foi oferecido e foi em busca de mais armas de guerra. Experimentou um boldrié de couro, muito elegante, e Loki assentiu com a cabeça, aprovando a escolha do irmão enquanto bebericava seu vinho. – Agora preciso de uma arma para combinar – e o príncipe foi analisando uma a uma dos itens que estavam dispostos. Alguns anões o ajudavam no preparo das armas.

Loki sorria ao ver o irmão tão animado, como se fosse uma criança numa loja de doces. Brokk pegou o sorriso. – Não lhe agradam os objetos?

-São bem úteis – respondeu o mago diplomaticamente.

-Poderia escolher um para o rei, como presente, ou encomendar algum como presente para alguém. Alteza sabe que temos uma mina a nossa disposição e de lá extraímos as mais belas pedras e metais preciosos. Deles fazemos jóias e as vendemos para todos os reinos amigos, e muitas são encomendadas sob medida para quem encomendou.

Loki voltou-se para ele como se uma grande ideia o acometesse. – Encomendar? Seria excelente!

-E o que Alteza gostaria?

O feiticeiro mordeu os lábios. Um presente para Sigyn, já que ele a pediria em casamento. Um belo presente para ocasião seria um anel, é claro. Um anel de ouro e prata, seu preferido, com sua pedra representativa: esmeralda. O ouro e a prata intercalando-se e a pedra em destaque, grande o suficiente para causar inveja. – Um anel, e tenho o desenho e o material em mente.

-Perfeito. – Brokk chamou um dos anões a postos e pediu lápis e papel. Quando teve os itens à mão, Loki pode descrever como queria a sua encomenda. – Vai ficar muito bonito e podemos entregar em duas semanas.

-Sim, está ótimo. E gostaria de mais duas coisas.

-Pois não.

Loki estava eufórico. – Gostaria de um pingente, com as seguintes características. – E ele descreveu em detalhes para o anão, que escreveu tudo no papel. Ele daria esse presente para sua mãe.

-Mais alguma encomenda?

-Eu queria um instrumento de poder.

Brokk abriu a boca, mas depois a fechou, refletindo. – Para Alteza?

-Não, - e Loki riu. – Para meu irmão. Em breve ele será rei e terá que ter seu instrumento mágico. Só não tenho certeza do formato.

O anão pensou por uns instantes enquanto olhava para o futuro rei de Asgard. -Se me permite, Alteza, o príncipe Thor é um guerreiro poderoso, o melhor dos nove. Algo que o representasse seria um martelo, talvez, um martelo destruidor e indestrutível. Ele estraçalha, é forte, decisivo, o príncipe e o seu instrumento. Temos o metal apropriado para ele. Nós podemos colocar alguns detalhes nele como pedras incrustadas, adornos elegantes, mas o principal que podemos fazer é que somente ele poderá empunhá-la. Isso será por magia, nossa magia. Todos os outros que tocarem nela não conseguirão movê-la, nem por milímetros. O que Alteza acha?

Loki ficou impressionado. -Acho excelente, porém dispensaria as pedras incrustadas e colocaria algumas runas de poder. O que mais o senhor poderia colocar nesse martelo?

Ele pensou um pouco. – Bom, numa guerra, seria bom que ele não a perdesse. O que acha desse martelo voltar às mãos do príncipe, ou rei, quando este solicitar?

-Hum, seria algum comando verbal? Thor deverá falar alguma frase mágica?

-Não. Bastará apenas ele mexer suas mãos, chamando o objeto.

Loki disfarçou o quanto pode o entusiasmo. Esse instrumento será extraordinário, será um grande presente para seu irmão. Ele olhou para guerreiro, que agora estava fazendo movimento com as alabardas, muito feliz, e Loki sentiu seu coração derreter. Sim, ele amava seu irmão e queria o melhor para ele. Já imaginava a reação de Thor com o instrumento, e todos espantados e admirados com essa aquisição.

-Pode encomendar esses três objetos para mim, regente Brokk? E gostaria que todos fossem antes do baile de Asgard. Sobretudo o martelo, gostaria de dar nessa ocasião ao meu irmão.

Brokk assentiu. – Ficará mais caro, por tão pouco tempo de feitura, cerca de oito dias.

-Dinheiro não será problema – cortou Loki.

Thor aproximou-se deles e falou a Brokk: - Gostaria de levar uma maça, mas que o punho dela fosse um pouco maior. E uma alabarda, quero mostrar ao rei.

-Alteza, posso mandar fazer outra maça, maior até, adequando-se ao seu tamanho e ela ficará pronta amanhã. Se não for incomodo, eu, o regente, convido Vossas Altezas a ficarem até amanhã em meu reino. Há acomodações apropriadas para o tamanho estrangeiro.

Thor e Loki se entreolharam. – Podemos ficar aqui, se Loki não se opor.

-Tudo bem para mim, irmão. Só avisar Heimdall, para enviar o recado a nosso pai.

Loki sentiu-se feliz, ele poderia até combinar mais detalhes do martelo com o regente, como quais runas seriam e como estariam dispostas. E visitar Nidavellir não era todo dia que isso acontecia, em geral os anões eram muito reservados e ficar mais de um dia na companhia deles era algo raro.

O almoço transcorreu sem nenhum incidente, Loki e Thor ficaram em uma mesa alta e eram servidos por serviçais estrangeiros. O regente e seu irmão ficaram a mesma mesa, somente em cadeiras bem mais altas para se adequarem a altura. Outros anões tomaram assento e não disseram uma palavra, atentos ao ato de comer.

As mulheres dos anões não eram vistas em lugar algum. O mago sabia do zelo deles para com as anãs, elas eram proibidas de serem vistas por olhares forasteiros. Nem a mulher do regente foi vista para recepcionar os ilustres visitantes. O filho de Brokk estava ao lado de seu pai e era muito novo, com olhos vívidos em cima de Thor, admirado de ver um guerreiro de Asgard tão de perto.

Loki notou que algumas serviçais sorriam insinuantes para seu irmão e davam risadinhas entre si. O mago conteve-se em não rolar os olhos, sobretudo porque seu irmão estava distraído com a comida. Ele percebeu, também, que uma delas somente servia ao regente e acariciava sempre os cabelos dele. Brokk lançava longas olhadas para o corpo dela.

-Alteza, - chamou dirigindo-se para Loki, - sobre o baile do rei Odin, já possuem a lista de convidados?

-O rei já dispõe de uma lista que lhe agrada e que lhe convém.

Brokk sorriu, tomando um pouco de vinho. – Certamente os elfos serão convidados. – E o príncipe notou um leve esgar da parte do regente.

-Certamente.

À tarde, enquanto Loki visitava a biblioteca dos anões, Thor foi passear pelo local, sendo guiado por uma das serviçais do almoço. O feiticeiro sabia que passear seria a última coisa que fariam, e ele tentou concentrar-se nos livros que tentava ler. Eitri fez-lhe companhia, explicando alguns dos volumes mais importantes e a história de cada um deles. O mago desejou possuir cada exemplar daquela biblioteca.

Loki sabia ler no idioma deles e viu que eles tinham detalhado toda sua saga, desde os tempos mais remotos, datando cerca de 10 mil anos de história anã. A literatura sobre seus instrumentos e criações ficava em uma ala à parte e ela era vigiada por um Vigia, semelhante ao da Sala de Armas do palácio de Asgard.

O jantar foi servido no salão de festas, com apresentações de dança de algumas dançarinas estrangeiras de trajes mínimos. Os músicos também não eram de Nidavellir, pela aparência estranha Loki poderia supor que eram de fora dos nove reinos, porém seus instrumentos eram conhecidos, como flautas, liras, tambores e ocarinas, entre outros.

Uma das serviçais se aproximou de Loki, servindo-lhe uma bandeja com diversas carnes. Outra veio e serviu-lhe alguns bolinhos. Thor era servido exclusivamente pela mesma serviçal do almoço e recebia, vez ou outra, beijos e abraços. Uma ou outra tentava também agradar ao primeiro príncipe, mas aquela exigia exclusividade. O guerreiro bebia muito vinho e estava extremamente alegre. Num certo momento, ele começou a contar suas estórias de caçadas e de contratempos, divertindo os anões próximos. Loki balançava a cabeça, vigiando seu irmão para evitar quaisquer deslizes diplomáticos.

Brokk retornou a conversa com o mago sobre detalhes do instrumento de poder, e Loki ficou feliz em detalhar sua encomenda. – Ninguém pode saber disso, em absoluto. É uma surpresa ao futuro rei de Asgard.

-Certamente, Alteza. Será como desejar.

Não passou muito tempo e Loki decidiu se retirar. Ele olhou para Thor, que estava distraído com sua comida, seu vinho e a moça, e foi andando em direção a seus aposentos, guiado por um dos anões. Chegando lá, viu que as acomodações eram simples, tinha uma cama estreita e um aparador com uma jarra d’água e uma bacia. Quando sozinho, ele lavou seu rosto e tirou sua roupa, ficando apenas com sua túnica. Os lençóis eram um pouco ásperos, mas Loki estava cansado. Ele apagou todas as velas e tentou deixar a mente livre de pensamentos para dormir logo, mas seu cérebro tinha outra vontade. Ficou pensando no anel para Sigyn, depois no pingente para sua mãe, um belo pássaro que se mexeria vez ou outra, e o martelo de seu irmão. Ele ficou imaginando Thor em sua coroação com o martelo que ele lhe daria.

Quando o sono vinha e os pensamentos já estavam embotados, ele ouve a porta se abrir com força. Loki ergueu-se rapidamente, tentando reconhecer quem estava lá dentro. – Irmão? – era a voz de Thor.

-Oh, Thor, você me assustou! – Loki estalou os dedos e duas velas se acenderam – O que faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Eu vim dormir, irmão! – Thor estava um pouco cambaleante

-Você está bêbado, e muito! E esse não é seu quarto!

-É sim, trouxeram-me para cá.

Loki rolou os olhos. – Agora vai ser impossível arranjar algo para você, está muito tarde. E essa cama não nos cabe.

Thor olhou para o lugar o notando pela primeira vez. – Dá sim, se ficarmos espremidos. – E ele riu idiotamente. O guerreiro começou a tirar sua roupa.

-Não, Thor, você dorme no chão, então.

-Está frio. – E ele fez uma cara triste, aquela que Loki não resiste.

-Tudo bem, eu desisto de você! – E o feiticeiro voltou para suas cobertas, cobrindo-se até a cabeça, ficando visível apenas parte dos cabelos negros.

Loki sentiu a cama ceder bastante do seu lado esquerdo e as cobertas serem puxadas. – Não puxe muito, Thor, eu preciso também!

Logo ele percebeu um braço passando pela sua cintura e uma respiração forte soprar em seu pescoço. Thor aproximou-se mais e se encostou a seu irmão.

-Thor? O que está fazendo?

-Dormindo, irmão.

-Poderia dar-me um pouco de espaço? – Ele tentou se desvencilhar do irmão.

-Não seja chato, Loki! Assim fica confortável para nós dois. – E ele continuava abraçado a seu irmão.

O mago tentou se soltar dos braços de ferro do irmão sem sucesso. Por fim, acabou suspirando. -Você está cheirando a bebida e a mulheres.

Thor riu e inspirou profundamente. – O seu cheiro é melhor. Você sempre cheira bem.

-Oh, obrigado, - respondeu ironicamente. – Isso se chama “se cuidar”.

-Está insinuando que sou desleixado?

-Não insinuo nada. Estou afirmando.

De repente o guerreiro se afastou do irmão, virando-se bruscamente para o outro lado. Loki percebeu que ele ficou magoado. – Thor, era brincadeira. – Ele cutucou o irmão, que não se virou. – Thor, por favor, não fique chateado. – Ele rolou os olhos. – Não acredito que está tendo uma atitude tão infantil! Thor?

E quando Loki estava quase pairando em cima dele, seu irmão virou-se e o agarrou, colocando-o para baixo e ficando por cima dele enquanto ria. – Não acredito, você pensou mesmo que eu estava chateado! – E ria.

-Seu idiota! – e Loki tentava dar-lhe socos, mas Thor segurou os braços dele.

-Eu vou lhe sujar, meu caro irmão, e terá o mesmo cheiro que eu!

-Não! Não! Seu imbecil, não!

Thor começou a esfregar sua barba no rosto e pescoço do irmão enquanto ria, passando um pouco do seu cheiro nele. Ele também pegou os cabelos dele e juntou-os com os de Loki, engordurando as cheirosas mechas do mago.

-Pare, Thor! – Loki tentou dar um chute.

Thor esfregou sua barba mais um pouco em um dos lados do rosto do outro e, quando foi passar para o outro lado, seus lábios roçaram na boca de Loki. O guerreiro sentiu seu coração disparar e fez outra tentativa, outro beijo, um casto beijo. Seu irmão estava paralisado, olhando com seus olhos verdes escurecidos. Thor podia ver, estava ali, naqueles olhos, uma imensa decepção.

Ele encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele como se precisasse de tempo para pensar e processar o que acabara de fazer. Loki ainda não se mexia, estático, como estivesse com medo. Mas foi dele a primeira frase. – Thor?

-Loki...

-Precisamos dormir, irmão. – Disse o feiticeiro, com voz falha. – Temos que acordar cedo amanhã.

Thor ergueu-se um pouco, soltando o irmão, e ficou ao seu lado, o máximo afastado possível. Loki ainda não se mexia, olhando para o teto com expressão entristecida. Ele tentou não fazer nenhum gesto que pudesse demonstrar incentivo ou que o repelisse duramente. Na verdade, ele não sabia o que fazer. Era uma situação sem saída.

Quando ele sentiu Thor se mexer mais uma vez, e para virar de costas para o irmão, Loki pode por fim virar seu olhar para ele. O cheiro do guerreiro estava impregnado nele e isso causou um leve estremecimento em Loki. E o beijo... Ele passou sua língua de leve em seus lábios quase involuntariamente. Quase.

Na primeira hora da manhã eles fazem seu pequeno almoço em silêncio e Thor estava com muita ressaca e uma dor de cabeça muito grande. Loki pediu aos serviçais um chá específico para dores de cabeça e fez Thor tomar todo o líquido. O mago agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, sorrindo para o irmão como sempre fazia, mas Thor notou que Loki não olhava diretamente para ele.

Brokk entregou a clava, o boldrié e a alabarda para Thor, todos perfeitamente ajustados para o tamanho do guerreiro, embrulhados em tecido resistente, e para Loki todos os desenhos dos projetos das naves. Os irmãos encaminham-se para fora do palácio, indo em direção ao ponto de retorno para Asgard. Thor convocou Heimdall e ambos os irmãos partem de volta para Bifrost.

Heimdall os recepcionou com olhos curiosos e ele balançava a cabeça para Loki, como em compreensão. O feiticeiro então soube que o guardião viu tudo e um rubor tomou conta de seu rosto. Eu não tive culpa!, quis gritar. Para Heimdall e para si mesmo.

 

~o ~

 

A aula era sobre Midgard e o período que era denominado por estudiosos Aesir como "obscuro”, quando parte do povo midgardiano seguia um deus e fez com que vários outros povos o seguissem também, através da persuasão ou da guerra. Atualmente, Midgard marcava o ano de 1965 e a diversidade cultural era perturbadora. Loki estava recostado em sua cadeira enquanto observava o livro que tinha em mãos, de um conjunto de seis volumes. Ele entendia que não era apenas um reino, Midgard era dividido em centenas deles, cada qual com uma característica em especial, hábitos próprios, o que tornava difícil o estudo daquela região. Percebia também as mudanças de trajes em um período tão curto, e, segundo o embaixador de Asgard, que estava alocado no reino chamado Reino Unido, muitas ainda virão por aí. “As mulheres desse reino estão cada vez mais ousadas. Temo que haja um tempo, e será logo, que elas serão as líderes e os homens serão cada vez mais comandados.” Loki sorriu ao ler esse trecho, seria interessante conhecer esse povo.

Porém, no fundo, ele achava os midgardianos medíocres e inferiores. Mal viviam os cem anos, a grande maioria partia por volta dos setenta a oitenta anos de vida. E faziam muitos filhos, feito ratos, e todos morriam logo. Frágeis, quaisquer doenças os sucumbiam. Era ridículo. Porém, se seu pai lhe oferecesse uma embaixada ele não hesitaria em aceitar. Seria interessante conviver com um povo tão diferente. Ele também já pensou em governar Midgard, para o bem dessa região. Imaginou ajudar na eliminação de doenças, aumentando os anos de vida dos habitantes, talvez para quinhentos anos.  

-Príncipe Loki? – chamou o professor.

-Oh, sim, desculpe-me.

O professor Kvasir sorriu. – Estamos lendo a página 4567, por gentileza, leia o parágrafo 5 para todos.

Após a aula, Loki foi interceptado por Malvik, que também cursava essa disciplina com ele. – Loki! Você anda sumido.

-Algumas obrigações principescas. – O feiticeiro tampou discretamente o nariz. - Como está, Malvik?

-Estou bem. Sabe, temos tempo hoje, não teremos mais aulas após essa, por que não vamos até a vila? Gostaria de comprar algumas coisas para minhas irmãs.

Loki assentiu, sem nenhuma desculpa consistente para negar o pedido. Depois de pegarem um cavalo para cada um na estrebaria, ambos partiram para vila de Höfn. Malvik estava particularmente animado, contando casos da corte de Vanaheim para Loki e o mago ficou atento se alguma notícia de Sigyn sairia daquele falatório.

-Minha irmã está animada como casamento com seu irmão. Está fazendo roupas novas, inclusive as de baixo. – E ele riu.

Loki corou com a indiscrição do príncipe. –Malvik, é de extremo mau gosto contar as intimidades de sua irmã.

-Ah, mas você será da família. Não temos segredos entre nós. Eles sabem, por exemplo, que eu aprecio muito você.

Loki segurou-se para não pedir os detalhes disso. Não, ele não queria saber.

Pararam em uma lojinha com diversas bonecas de porcelana. Malvik foi olhando uma a uma, animado, e encontrou uma de olhos vermelhos. – Olha que linda, nunca tinha visto com esses olhos. Vou levar.

Ele também comprou, em outros estabelecimentos, uma pena de escrever, dois livros de contos infantis e uma bonita capa preta, com detalhes dourados nas bordas. – Ficará bem em mim.

-Malvik, como um príncipe de Vanaheim, você pode mandar fazer uma exclusiva para você.

-Mas eu gostei dessa. – e ele fazia beicinho.

Loki rolou os olhos. – Preciso ir, já está quase hora do almoço. À tarde terei treinamento.

-Você voltou a treinar? Será com seu irmão?

-Obviamente. – O mago sentiu uma leve aversão ao lembrar-se de Thor.

-Eu gostaria de ver você treinando. Você deve ficar muito encantador lutando.

O segundo príncipe de Asgard ficou mudo.

-Poderei assistir? – Insistiu Malvik.

O outro suspirou. -Não é apropriado, Malvik. Por Norns, por que está fazendo isso?

-Isso o quê?

-Praticamente me fazendo a corte.

Ele deu um belo sorriso. – Eu gosto de você. Se você fosse de Vanaheim, eu faria de você meu amante.

Loki ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Inacreditável. Se eu fosse um Van, talvez eu não quisesse.

-Mas eu ordenaria, eu sou o primeiro príncipe.

O mago sentiu vontade de socar o príncipe. -Só que estamos em Asgard. E, aqui, _ergi_ é punido com a morte.

Malvik deu uma risadinha. – Mas não seria eu o _ergi_.- E ele levantou as palmas das mãos. – Sem ofensa!

O mago estreitou os olhos ofendido. – Por muito menos, príncipe, guerras foram iniciadas entre reinos.

Ele deu de ombros. – Eu não falei nada. – Malvik deu uma risadinha. – E estou fazendo um elogio a sua pessoa, Loki. Devia agradecer. Além do mais, teremos hoje um evento em homenagem a minha mãe, pelos seus anos. Hoje não é dia de brigas e sim de festejo! A realeza Áss foi convidada, obviamente.

Por um momento o mago ficou confuso, olhando para a expressão ridiculamente triunfante do Van. Evento? Convite? – Serei informado pelo rei e a rainha, é claro. – Disse lentamente mais para si mesmo.

-É claro – confirmou Malvik.

Loki engoliu em seco. -Vamos retornar ao palácio e devolver os cavalos.

O príncipe de Vanaheim ostentava um sorriso triunfante, como se tivesse conseguido convencer Loki de alguma coisa. Já para o mago dois pensamentos caminhavam lado a lado em seu cérebro, e ele tentava resolver suas questões ao mesmo tempo: Malvik o ofendera profundamente quando o denominou como ergi. Essa era uma questão séria, Loki estava furioso e indignado. Quem mais pensava assim, além dos Aesir e do príncipe fedorento? Outro pensamento era do evento da rainha Van. Se ele fosse, poderia fugir do baile ou o que quer que seja e procurar por Sigyn. Sua magia ajudaria a localizá-la, talvez. Era uma ótima oportunidade.

Loki conseguiu que Malvik partisse, garantindo que estaria em breve comprometido e não era de bom tom que ficasse o cortejando sem parar.

Quando ele foi almoçar, colocou suas mãos na cabeça e suspirou pesadamente.

 

~o ~

 

Quando Loki chegou aos campos de treinamento, Thor já estava lá, fazendo manobras com sua alabarda comprada dos anões. Sif admirava abertamente a arma nas mãos do amigo. – Adorei esse rodopio nela! Poderia ter trazido alguma arma para mim, Thor! Você sabe que adoro esses brinquedos novos.

De manhã o guerreiro tinha feito exibições com sua maça, fazendo uma multidão de guerreiros urrarem de entusiasmo. Quase todos tentaram fazer movimentos com o instrumento, mas apenas alguns conseguiram suportar seu peso. Volstagg foi um deles, dando voltas ao redor de seu corpo com ela e a lançando em direção ao chão com grande estrondo. Loki notou que em certo trecho o chão tinha vários buracos feitos.

-Sif, na próxima vez levarei você comigo. – disse Thor. - Deve ser mais divertido, Loki só ficou olhando de longe e conversando com o regente. Ele não se importa com essas coisas.

A guerreira deu um risinho de escárnio ao ver o segundo príncipe. – Loki, vai lutar hoje? Quer lutar comigo?

Loki estava com uma roupa em tons verdes e preto, com detalhes em prata, divergindo completamente dos outros guerreiros, que estavam somente com a calça. Thor estava até descalço, os pés aguentando firme a aspereza do chão.

-Não me oponho, Lady Sif. – O mago foi até a mesa das armas e escolheu uma espada. – Vamos!

Thor ergueu uma sobrancelha, espantado com a disposição do irmão. – Loki? Você está bem?

-Claro, irmão.

Sif, com um sorriso arrogante, também pegou uma das espadas e se posicionou no campo. – Vamos lá, veremos se é capaz!

Loki estava sério e foi o primeiro a desferir um golpe. Sif estava atenta e defendeu-se rapidamente, iniciando um contragolpe logo em seguida e com tanta força que o feiticeiro teve que recuar. Ela riu. – Precisa comer mais, príncipe. Está fraco.

Ele não respondeu e reiniciou o ataque, tentando acertar o rosto sorridente dela. Sif concentrou-se o suficiente para defender-se de todas as investidas, mas não conseguiu um contra ataque digno. Loki fechava todas suas defesas e contra atacava onde ela era mais vulnerável, em seus braços. Sif teve vários cortes próximos ao ombro e um deles ameaçava sangrar. Agora ele sorria.

-Parece que o príncipe está raivoso – comentou enquanto o media. – O que aconteceu? Saudades de Lady Sigyn?

Outro golpe, e Sif se defendeu com maestria.

-Perdeu a única amiguinha? Ela deve estar se divertindo em Vanaheim.

Mais outro golpe e Sif teve que recuar para não cair ao chão.

Fandral, que se aproximou dos dois, começou a rir. – Nunca vi Loki tão bravo. Ah, já sim. Quando eu ameacei dar-lhe um beijo, éramos crianças, lembra, Loki?

Loki olhou para ele, estreitando os olhos, e Sif não perdeu a oportunidade. A ponta de sua espada roçou o rosto do príncipe, criando uma linha vermelha em sua face. O mago rapidamente se recompõe, iniciando um contragolpe duro e Sif recuou um pouco, analisando seu oponente. Ele arfava e já estava enfraquecido.

-Irmão, já chega. – disse Thor, aproximando-se dele. – Você já está cansado e esse sol vai aquecê-lo demais.

Fandral voltou a rir. – Tão frágil o príncipe! Loki, você precisa fazer mais exercícios antes de voltar aos treinamentos. Se quiser, faça-os comigo, será um prazer. – Mas a expressão de deboche indicava que o prazer seria só dele.

-Não, quero continuar! – Teimou o jovem carrancudo.

Thor suspirou. – Sif, deixe que eu continue o treinamento com meu irmão. – E o rosto dele mostrava que não aceitaria recusas.

Sif fez uma leve mesura com ironia e chamou Fandral para uma luta. – Quero derrubá-lo hoje.

Thor foi até seu irmão que estava de péssimo humor. – Você não prefere descansar?

Loki ergueu a espada contra ele, seus lábios crispados. – Lute comigo!

Após o primeiro príncipe pegar uma espada, ambos iniciam uma luta desajeitada, com Loki tentando golpeá-lo na cabeça repetidas vezes e Thor somente se defendendo, como se avaliasse o irmão através disso. – Ataque, Thor! – pedia o mago.

-Não, irmão, você não está no seu normal. O que houve?

Loki suava e o sangue de seu rosto escorria pela sua face até seu pescoço, mas ele parecia não se importar. Thor sabia que ele devia estar desconfortável, seu irmão estava vermelho e arfava muito. – Vamos descansar, Loki. Nossa mãe não gostará de ver essa ferida.

-Ela não se importa com suas feridas, por que se importará com as minhas? – Ele apontava a espada contra o irmão.

Thor quase rolou os olhos. – Porque é o queridinho dela.

-Eu quero ser igual a você. Não quero que me tratem diferente.

-Tudo bem. Mas até mesmo eu preciso tratar minhas feridas, não é bom deixa-las abertas sem nenhum motivo aparente. Isso pode ficar feio, após um tempo.

Loki abaixou sua espada e passou a mão pelo seu rosto, os dedos sentindo o filete de sangue quente. – Acho que preciso ir aos curadores. – E o olhar dele era desolado e Thor sentiu vontade de carrega-lo no colo.

-Vamos, irmão, eu irei com você.

Loki foi à frente, ficando em uma distância segura do irmão. Após Lady Eir tratar o corte no rosto de Loki, Thor o acompanhou até os aposentos dele. – Amanhã terá sumido, nem cicatriz fará. Essa pomada é muito boa.

Loki assentiu com a cabeça, pensativo. – Thor, vamos lutar mais um pouco? Quero testar uma habilidade nova.

-Mas, Loki...

-Eu insisto.

De volta aos campos de treinamento, Fandral e Sif arregalaram os olhos com a volta dos dois. – Pensei que ele estava adoentado. – comentou Fandral sorridente.

Volstagg se aproximou, muito suado e com sangue na testa. – Fico feliz que tenha retornado, príncipe. – Ele parecia sincero. – Um grande guerreiro sempre retorna para suas batalhas. Sejam elas quais forem.

Loki assentiu em silêncio, espantado com as implicações daquela frase. Thor pegou novamente uma espada e deu outra ao irmão. – Vamos?

Loki se posicionou e recomeçou a luta contra o irmão, mas desta vez Thor também atacava e contra atacava, derrubando a espada do mago diversas vezes. – Vamos lá, firme o punho!

O mais novo mordia os lábios em frustração e reiniciava os ataques. Se fosse uma guerra, ele sabia que estaria morto há muito tempo. Maldição!

Quando Thor desferiu outro golpe, Loki desviou o corpo para a lateral e golpeou o irmão na perna e o primeiro príncipe soltou um urro de dor. Sif e Fandral pararam sua luta e olharam para os dois. – Thor, vai perder para seu irmão? Não acredito! – provocou o guerreiro.

Loki ergueu a mão livre e mexeu levemente os dedos. Todos se entreolharam, não entendendo o gesto, e Thor desferiu outro golpe contra o irmão, que agora sorria. Ao seu lado, o guerreiro viu que Loki já estava em sua lateral e tentou golpeá-lo, mas ele já tinha desaparecido. Atrás dele Loki o chamou, sorrindo abertamente e Thor avançou contra ele, mas seu irmão já estava no seu lado esquerdo, ainda sorrindo.

-Loki? O que está fazendo?

-O que sei melhor.

Sif gritou. – Ele está usando magia!

-Está fazendo Thor de bobo – comentou Fandral.

Thor tentava acertar Loki de alguma forma, mas todos eram ilusões que apareciam e desapareciam no ar. Ele girava, sua espada em punho, tentando ver onde estava o verdadeiro Loki. E este ria. – Não consegue me acertar?

O guerreiro aquietou-se, observando atentamente as formas que surgiam a sua volta. Deve haver uma maneira de diferenciá-las... Thor sorriu e girou seu corpo, golpeando a espada da figura que estava logo atrás dele e a espada voou para longe.

-Oh, Thor! – gritou Sif, aplaudindo. – Venceu!

Loki suspirou, dando de ombros. – Como conseguiu?

-Sua sombra, irmão. Esqueceu que seus clones não tinham uma.

O outro ergueu sua sobrancelha, surpreendido. – Deveras é o campeão de Asgard.

Thor sorriu para ele. – E deveras é meu irmão.

O mago balançou a cabeça, ainda vermelho com o calor que fazia, e deu meia volta. – Acabou para mim, por hoje. – Disse de costas, dirigindo-se para seus aposentos em passos duros.

 

~o ~

 

Frigga caminhava tranquilamente pelos jardins do palácio com suas damas de companhia e uma escolta. Ela carregava um livro e, ao se sentar em um dos bancos, começou a folheá-lo com fraco interesse. Algo em seu coração teimava em chamar pelo seu filho mais novo e a rainha meneava a cabeça, tentando deixar a sensação de lado. Ele estava bem. Ele estava com Thor, ou apenas sozinho, estudando em seus livros. Sim, ele estava bem. Odin cansava de admoestá-la por esse excesso de proteção pelo seu caçula, o rei dizia que isso o enfraquecia. Frigga sorriu: Loki nunca seria fraco, era um rapaz bastante capaz e surpreendente. Era a joia de sua vida, seu bem mais precioso. Quando ele era pequeno, muitas vezes Frigga adormecia com seu menino no quarto dele, velando pelo seu sono e admirando seu rosto encantador.

-Minha rainha, - perguntou uma das aias, - Vossa Majestade está bem? Está cansada?

-Não, Asa, estou bem. – E Frigga suspirou, olhando o céu límpido que estava acima dela. – Esse tempo está muito seco e quente. Mas a vista é linda.

Asa concordou, sorrindo. – Será, Majestade, que Lady Freya resolverá nossos problemas? Dizem que ela é bastante instável.

-Oh, sim – e a rainha riu. – Uma personalidade caprichosa, eu diria. Mas se o que oferecermos for bom, ela não titubeará.

-Majestade... – a aia hesitou por uns segundos. – Há murmurinhos nas vilas. Os aldeões estão descontentes.

Frigga ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Descontentes?

-Estão perdendo suas colheitas, animais, e estão sem dinheiro. Temem a fome.

-Nunca ficarão sem comida. Nosso rei providenciará os mantimentos estocados. – E ela pensou por uns instantes. – Talvez outro feiticeiro possa tentar resolver tudo isso...

-Majestade?

-Sim, Asa, - ela se ergueu, entregando o livro para a serviçal. – Irei até o príncipe Loki. Vocês todas podem se recolher, a escolta me acompanhará.

Chegando às portas dos aposentos do filho, ela entrou e viu o quarto dele vazio. Um barulho na sala de banho indicou onde ele estava. – Loki? – Ela batia na porta da sala. – Espero você aqui em seu quarto.

Ela ouviu uma resposta ao longe e sentou-se numa poltrona. O quarto dele estava impecavelmente arrumado, a rainha olhou os livros dele e todos estavam alinhados com perfeição. “Andou praticando magia, o meu menino!”.

Depois de alguns minutos Loki saiu arrumado, com uma bela capa sobre os ombros. –Minha mãe. – Ele beijou as mãos dela com carinho e sentou-se ao lado de sua mãe.

-O que é isso em seu rosto? – Ela ergueu-se e segurou o rosto dele, preocupada. - Machucou-se?

-Foi no treinamento, os curadores já me deram pomada. – E ele se desvencilhou de sua mãe.  Ela sorriu e voltou à poltrona.

-Vejo que está usando sua magia para coisas práticas. – E apontou para o ambiente.

-Estou tentando me acostumar novamente. Ás vezes faço coisas manualmente, sem me atentar que posso fazer com o estalar de dedos.

-Isso é bem normal. E você já consegue fazer magias complexas? Lembra-se como realiza-las?

Ele sorriu. – Sim, nunca deixei de treinar, mesmo com aquelas malditas pulseiras. Todas as marcações, posicionamentos, tempo, escritos rúnicos, entoações, todos relembrados constantemente.

Frigga estava orgulhosa. – Meu querido filho, seu nome será grande ainda, para além de Asgard!

-A senhora viu isso? – ele perguntou curioso. – Em seu tear?

-Sim. Mas foi só o que vi. Deverei consultar novamente o futuro em breve e visitar as Norns. Asgard necessita estar segura, sempre. E nós com o reino.

Ele assentiu. Sua mãe sempre monitorava o futuro em busca de algo que pudesse prejudicar o reino. Se houvesse algum episódio dessa natureza, ela e o rei deveriam convocar o Conselho e estudar medidas preventivas, até que o futuro se alterasse positivamente.

-Loki, fiquei pensando se você conhecia algum feitiço para alterar o tempo. Como chuva. – Ela sorriu observando a careta do filho. – Agora, com o retorno de sua magia, não gostaria de tentar?

-Mãe, nunca lidei com esse tipo de magia. Ela necessita que seu executor seja alguém ligado à terra e aos ares, um ser especial. Lady Freya se encaixa nessa descrição. Talvez Idunn, se ela fosse uma feiticeira de alto nível.

Frigga suspirou. Loki tinha razão, seres com vida finita como a deles não tinham poderes de tamanho alcance. Freya existia antes de todos. A rainha soube de relatos que a bruxa tinha outra aparência nos tempos de Borr, uma aparência masculina e se assemelhava ao seu irmão Freyr. Idunn sempre optou por uma aparência feminina, mas as feições também foram alteradas no decorrer do tempo.

-Sou uma mãe, e sempre penso que meus filhos são especiais, acima de todos.

Loki riu. A elevação do status de suas crias sempre era um desejo de ser especial também.

-Mãe, soube pelo príncipe Malvik da recepção que a rainha Lena fará. Fomos convidados?

Ela franziu a testa, pensativa. – Sim, por quê?

-Ora... Gostaria de ir. Eu iria ser avisado do evento?

Frigga suspirou. – Não. Eu não quero você em Vanaheim, por uns tempos. Eu e seu pai decidimos isso. E você sabe o motivo.

-Oh, posso imaginar. – Ele estava nervoso. – Bom, acho que posso então falar do motivo. Eu pensei muito e gostaria de me casar com Sigyn. Em definitivo. Ela é a esposa ideal para mim.

Frigga ergueu uma sobrancelha, pasma. Ela levantou-se e foi andando até a varanda, olhando a paisagem que se apresentava. Oh, Norns!

Loki foi andando com cuidado até ela, ficando ao seu lado enquanto aguardava algum pronunciamento da rainha. Ele a ouviu dar um risinho e Frigga balançava a cabeça. – Eu tento entende-lo, Loki, mas às vezes é difícil. Quantas vezes eu quis ouvir esse pedido, poupar tristezas, abreviar dificuldades e vê-lo feliz? Você e Sigyn? Pensei ter percebido uma resolução firme de sua parte, de não se casar com ela.

Ele engoliu em seco. – Eu a quero perto de mim, mãe. Não sei se a amo, mas isso não é importante. Ela é minha melhor amiga e pode ser a melhor escolha para mim.

-Loki, casar sem amor não é um problema. Isso talvez se adquira depois. Mas veja que a moça em questão tem uma péssima reputação e sinto em dizer que é por sua culpa. – Ela suspirou. – Eu preciso ver com seu pai se é conveniente para você e para Asgard.

-Oh, claro! – E ele bufou em frustração. – Sigyn é uma donzela perfeita, culta, inteligente e muito bonita. Reúne todas as qualidades necessárias para ser esposa de um príncipe.

-Deveras é, deveras é. Como já informei, seu pai decidirá. E espere por qualquer resposta, Loki.

O rapaz assentiu ainda frustrado. Odin poderia recusar e continuar as negociações de casamento com uma das filhas do rei Hagavik, o que era mais vantajoso para Asgard. Um duplo arranjo com Vanaheim, dois elos fortes entre os reinos. E Loki sabia que seria muito infantil se tentasse lutar contra. Foi ele quem tinha escolhido esse caminho, só poderia esperar por compreensão. – Tudo bem, mãe. Falará com ele hoje?

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. Seria uma tarefa árdua. – Mas você continua proibido de ir à recepção de Vanaheim. Pedirei a Thor para estar ao seu lado, enquanto isso.

E um longo suspiro raivoso foi ouvido.

 

~o ~

 

A carruagem balançava suavemente enquanto rolava pelos caminhos das vilas de Vanaheim. Sigyn observava, pela janela, a paisagem que passava rapidamente à luz do crepúsculo. As campinas tinham passado e agora divisava-se uma floresta de pinheiros ao longo do caminho, os tons de verdes misturando-se a um amarelado aqui e acolá. Ela ainda pode apreciá-los enquanto sua mente trabalhava. Sua carta estava escondida em seu vestido, deveria haver alguém que pudesse enviar a correspondência até Asgard, até Loki, caso ele não estivesse na festa.

Sua mãe estava silenciosa ao seu lado, às vezes com olhos fechados, como se dormisse, mas Sigyn sabia que ela apenas meditava. Nanna e Jörd, extremamente bem arrumadas e bonitas, estavam a sua frente e tagarelavam sobre diversos assuntos, sempre os concluindo com risadinhas. – Há diversos rapazes bonitos na corte.

-Oh, se há, Nanna, fico imaginando se alguém se interessar por minha pessoa.

Sigyn franziu a testa. – Mas não podem cortejá-las, podem?

-Os aldeões é que não podem – respondeu Jörd, corada. – Foi isso que papai disse. Mas ele não falou nada sobre jovens da corte.

Nanna assentia. – Sim, é verdade. Jovens da corte são infinitamente melhores que nossos pobres aldeões.

-Os guerreiros frequentam a corte? – perguntou Sigyn.

As filhas de Ólafur se entreolharam. – Não temos guerreiros aqui, Sigyn, - respondeu Jörd. - Apenas alguns guardas distribuídos por aí. Vanaheim é protegido pelo seu reino.

-Oh, é verdade. – A jovem de Asgard se lembrou de alguns comentários de Loki a respeito. Vanaheim não pode ter exércitos e nem formação de guerreiros, visto que Asgard se incumbiu dessa tarefa, em acordos antigos entre o então rei Borr e o rei Merik.

-Eu gostaria de conhecer alguns guerreiros – declarou Nanna sorridente. – Eles são bonitos, lá em seu reino?

-Sim, são todos muito bem-apessoados. O maior e melhor de todos, é claro, é o príncipe Thor. Vocês nunca viram os que estão em patrulha por aqui?

-Nunca vieram à nossa vila. – disse Jörd. – As donzelas, quando sabem que eles estão em algum lugar próximo, correm com suas carruagens para vê-los.

-Não fazemos isso, é claro, temos nossa dignidade – e Nanna erguia o queixo, tentando demonstrar o que dizia.

-Muitas se casaram com um guerreiro Áss, um bom casamento.

Nanna deu de ombros, um pouco despeitada, e bufou pesadamente.

-Irmã, não fique assim. Os nossos futuros maridos serão lindos também.

-Que Norns a ouçam! Eles precisam parecer com os guerreiros! Oh, por favor!

Sigyn deu uma risadinha alegre. Ah, se elas soubessem que Loki era o mais lindo de todos os Aesir! Ela achava até mais que o grandioso Thor. Não tinha o físico potente, os músculos de ferro, o tamanho gigantesco, mas era lindo! Ela gemeu suavemente, encantada com suas lembranças. “E ele é só meu”, pensou, ignorando sua razão.

Ela ficou observando as meninas a sua frente e viu o quanto elas estavam bonitas. Nanna fez um belo arranjo em seu cabelo escuro, amarrando-o no topo de sua cabeça e deixando cair alguns cachos em cascata. Ela tinha colocado uma pintura no contorno de seus olhos, realçando seus grandes olhos azuis. Joias completavam o quadro, fazendo-a parecer mais madura do que realmente era. Já Jörd optou pela discrição, com seus cabelos amarrados num coque simples e um broche completando o penteado. Ela tinha um vestido comprido e leve, com alguns bordados brilhantes em alguns pontos; sua irmã vestia um com um belo decote e uma fenda na altura da coxa.

Sigyn olhou-se com um olhar mais crítico: seu vestido negro, de gola alta, ajustado no tronco e solto da cintura até os pés, era sisudo demais. Uma gargantilha de ouro por cima da gola era a única joia que usava. A serviçal de Lady Laran fez-lhe um bonito penteado, com tranças espalhadas em seu cabelo dourado que se encaminhavam para sua nuca e alguns brilhos dispersos em sua cabeleira.

-Meninas, vocês terão muitos pretendentes hoje. – avisou Snotra, que abrira seus olhos e observava as jovens. – Aproveitem a juventude, mas com prudência.

As meninas assentiram rapidamente com a cabeça, ficando em silêncio logo após. Sigyn olhou para fora da carruagem, prostrando-se em tristeza novamente.

Após um longo tempo a paisagem foi mudando, o próprio caminho tornando-se calçado, casebres e construções foram se tornando constantes até chegarem a uma grande muralha e em frente a um portão gigantesco de ferro que estava entreaberto. Guardas falaram com o condutor e logo a carruagem tornou a andar, adentrando as muralhas. As meninas olhavam espantadas pela janela, olhando todo o entorno com encantamento. Nem mesmo Sigyn ou Snotra puderam disfarçar o entusiasmo, tudo ao redor estava brilhante e iluminado devido as tochas espalhadas pelo local. Quando a carruagem parou novamente foi em frente a uma escadaria imponente com diversas pessoas em prontidão.

-Senhoras, - disse um senhor que abria a porta da condução para elas saírem – serão escoltadas até o salão da recepção.

Elas assentiram e colocaram suas capas, subindo as escadarias acompanhadas de uma mulher e de dois guardas. Chegando ao fim, viram uma porta de carvalho aberta e um som vindo de dentro do grande salão. Sigyn reconheceu que tocavam lira e ocarina numa melodia leve e agradável. Sons de vozes também eram ouvidos, num burburinho alegre e confuso. – Por favor, senhoras, deem-me suas capas. – Disse a serviçal. – A rainha as espera no salão. – E ela fez uma mesura.

Ao entrarem no salão, elas são anunciadas por alguém em voz alta e todos se voltam para elas e alguns fazem mesuras. Sigyn ficou impressionada com a quantidade de pessoas que lá estavam e com a riqueza da decoração. Uma senhora muito elegante aproximou-se delas e as cumprimentou. – Vejo que são Lady Snotra e convidadas. Sou Lady Holda. – Ela tinha cabelos acinzentados num grande coque acima da cabeça e adornos em ouro.

-Lady Holda, estamos felizes pelo convite nos dias da rainha. – disse Snotra polidamente. – Nossos cumprimentos e um presente foram enviados nesta manhã.

-Oh, sim, claro. – Holda deu um meio sorriso. – Por favor, venham até nossa rainha Lena, juntamente com o rei Hagavik.

Sigyn ouviu uma das meninas darem um longo suspiro de emoção. Todas se encaminham mais para frente, seguindo Holda, e os outros convidados as avaliavam abertamente. A música aumentou sensivelmente e a jovem de Asgard percebeu que estavam indo ao encontro dos músicos também. Ela pode divisar a seção da realeza ao fundo, onde havia cadeiras de espaldar alto e dourados e nelas estavam dispostos o rei, a rainha, ambos com suas magníficas coroas, e os príncipes. Holda aproximou-se deles e fez uma longa mesura. – Majestades, príncipes.

Snotra e Sigyn fizeram o mesmo, curvando o suficiente suas cabeças. Nanna e Jörd as imitaram.

-São essas nossas visitantes de Asgard? – era o rei que perguntava. Sua voz era rouca e profunda, um pouco cansada. Sigyn olhou para ele e percebeu sua idade avançada e evidente fadiga. Ele parecia mais velho que o rei Odin, seus cabelos brancos estavam escassos, rugas estavam proeminentes e um leve tremor era notado em suas mãos. – Lady Snotra e sua filha, Lady Sigyn.

-Sim, Majestade – confirmou Holda. – Essas são as acompanhantes, Lady Nanna e Lady Jörd, filhas do senhor Ólafur e Lady Laran.

Ele assentiu, parecendo satisfeito. A rainha sorria polidamente enquanto as analisava. Lena era bem mais jovem que o rei, seus cabelos ruivos eram lisos e compridos, suas tranças iam até seus joelhos, ela vestia um vestido dourado, com algumas tiras em tecido preto que envolvia seu tronco e braços. O colar que ostentava era incrustado com pedras brilhantes. – Senhor Ólafur possui uma formidável criação de lyeag. O príncipe Malvik deseja ter um para seu uso. Um dia desses solicitaremos a sua compra.

Foi nesse momento que Sigyn notou os príncipes da casa, que se movimentaram para perto de seus pais. Malvik, que ela já conhecia, sorria abertamente para ela. O cheiro desagradável dele ainda não atingia suas narinas. Ao lado dele estavam três moças vestidas com esmero, porém apenas uma era realmente bela. Sigyn adivinhava que seria a noiva de Thor, princesa Astrid. Ela olhava para todos com cabeça erguida e olhos penetrantes, olhos esses miúdos e azuis claros.

-Sim, gostaria muito de voar com ele – disse Malvik. – Um príncipe não deve andar como os comuns. Ainda mais um príncipe herdeiro.

Sua mãe deixou cair o sorriso e olhou para ele severamente, porém o príncipe não percebeu e continuou a falar. – Em breve o rei terá passado e mudarei muitas coisas aqui. Como rei, terei coisas exclusivas para mim.

-O rei viverá muito ainda, príncipe – cortou Lena. – Concentre-se em aprender primeiro.

-Senhoras – disse Holda – esses são os príncipes, - e apontou para Malvik – o príncipe herdeiro, Malvik, e as princesas Astrid – e a bela moça sorriu, - Niva, - era a mais feiosa, com um nariz um pouco torto e não fez questão de sorrir, - e Otta. – Essa era bem rechonchuda, de bochechas bem vermelhas e olhos castanhos, seios fartos e seus cabelos eram bem loiros, quase brancos. Seu sorriso era bonito e sincero.

-Príncipes – e fizeram suas mesuras.

Malvik se aproximou de Sigyn e beijou-lhe a mão com delicadeza. – Lady Sigyn, conceda-me uma dança! Estou maravilhado que aqui esteja e gostaria de ouvir sobre sua estada aqui em nosso reino.

Ela olhou para sua mãe, que aquiesceu, não notando o olhar de desagrado da rainha. O cheiro do príncipe começou a atingir suas narinas, um cheiro podre. – Sim, Alteza.

Guiando a jovem pela mão, Malvik foi abrindo caminho entre as pessoas até o centro do salão, onde havia alguns casais dançando ao som da música dos tocadores. Ele curvou-se a ela e Sigyn fez um cumprimento e ambos começaram a dançar. Ela pode ouvir alguns comentários e risos, e, de relance, várias pessoas apontavam para eles. Malvik parecia não notar.

-Então, Lady Sigyn, está na vila de Reykjavík, na casa do Senhor Ólafur. Está gostando?

Ela sorriu enquanto tentava respirar somente pela boca. – Sim, é bem agradável e tranquilo, Alteza. – E eles rodopiavam.

-Por que se afastou do príncipe Loki? Pensei que estavam enamorados ou algo assim.

-Sou noiva de Theoric, como o próprio príncipe lhe explicou em uma ocasião.

Ele sorriu. – Então o príncipe realmente vai se casar com uma das minhas irmãs! O rei Odin esteve aqui em negociações com meu pai. Talvez seja Otta, mas Niva ficou entusiasmada. Não que seja da conta delas, é claro. Porém o príncipe Loki é bem bonito e desperta certo furor nas moças. E nos homens também.

Sigyn arregalou os olhos e suas mãos ficaram trêmulas. O rei esteve aqui? Para casar Loki?

-Ele será meu cunhado, veja só. – E ele deu uma risadinha. – Tentei fazer-lhe a corte, mas ele não deve ser _ergi_. Espero mais sucesso depois, quando ele vier mais a Vanaheim. Ele pode servir a duas camas.

Ela se desvencilhou e olhou para ele com fúria. Como ousa dizer algo assim para ela? E sobre Loki? Malvik era nojento demais, nos modos e na alma. – Alteza, isso não é assunto para uma donzela.

Malvik pegou novamente suas mãos e a trouxe para si com força. – Continuemos a dançar, Lady. Não terminei. – Ela sentiu-se gelar e tentou não falar mais nada. O príncipe não gostava de ouvir. – Vai ser interessante ver sua reação quando ele se casar. Vou querê-la no casamento deles. – Ele fez um estalo com a língua. – Você mantém sua virtude ainda? É claro que deve manter. Mas ainda é muito jovem, tem todo tempo à sua disposição.

Sigyn sentia uma repulsa imensa contra Malvik, porém ela mantinha uma expressão neutra, o rosto virado para os convidados, sem coragem de encarar seu par. Ela vislumbrou uma moça olhando fixamente para ela enquanto bebia alguma coisa. Uma bela moça ruiva de olhos azuis intensos. Oh, Norns!

O príncipe ainda falava, mas a jovem resolveu abstrair, pensando em outras coisas, pensando em Loki. A música nunca acabava, ia se renovando, e Sigyn esperava que Malvik se cansasse dela, pois o bom de uma tortura é o sofrimento da vítima. Um homem bem arrumado, com anéis e outras joias, aproximou-se deles com um sorriso. - Príncipe Malvik! Vejo que encontrou alguém para si.

Ele virou-se e cumprimentou secamente o homem. – Senhor Ingvarr Nielsson, folgo em vê-lo nos anos da rainha.

-É um evento que eu não perderia por nada, meu Príncipe.

Sigyn foi se distanciando aos poucos dos dois sem que percebessem, invisível que estava para eles. Foi procurar sua mãe e a avistou ao longe, com Lady Holda. As meninas não estavam próximas. Enquanto ia em direção a elas foi interceptada por dois jovens muito bonitos, que a seguraram pelo braço. – Uma donzela sozinha num baile? Isso merecia uma reprimenda pública, é inaceitável. – Disse um deles sorrindo, um belo sorriso.

-O senhor não encoste a mão em mim! – Exigiu Sigyn puxando seu braço com força. – Sou uma Lady de Asgard!

-Oh, lá as mulheres também são guerreiras, manejam bem a espada. – Comentou o outro, atento às ações da moça. – Qualquer hora eu gostaria de lutar consigo.

Ela olhou espantada para o rapaz. Ele estava sério e bebia seu vinho com calma. – Seria um prazer, senhor. As mulheres de Asgard sabem se defender.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e Sigyn saiu de perto deles, indo direto para sua mãe. Snotra ria de algo que Holda dizia e parecia que haviam se dado muito bem. – Lady Holda, nós temos por costume examinar os pretendentes por dois critérios: bens e dentes.

Holda riu. – Aqui somente pelos bens. Como pode ver, os dentes não são prioridades. – E riram.

Naquele momento surgiu uma serviçal, que entregou uma mensagem a Holda. Essa leu rapidamente o que estava escrito e suspirou. – Se me dão licença, tenho alguns afazeres. Por favor, sirvam-se a vontade de nosso vinho e comida. – E ela se retirou.

-Mamãe, acho que não gosto dos Vanir. – Sigyn afirmou em voz baixa.

Snotra assentiu com expressão desgostosa. – Terra de bárbaros! Não reconhecem hierarquias, não diferenciam nobres de plebeus. – Ela olhava para todos os lados. – Onde estão as filhas de Laran? Espero que não me deem problemas.

Sigyn deu de ombros, olhando para os convidados. Uma música bem animada começou a tocar e vários casais se posicionaram no salão, iniciando uma dança coletiva. Os que assistiam começaram a bater palmas de modo cadenciado, incentivando os dançarinos. A jovem asgardiana viu Nanna e Jörd no meio deles, acompanhadas cada uma de um jovem e dançavam alegremente. Ela mostrou a sua mãe, que suspirou aliviada. – Estão bem, estão bem.

Um homem de certa idade aproximou-se delas e convidou Snotra para uma dança. – Oh, senhor, eu não sei, eu...

-Por favor, Lady. Será uma honra!

-Vá, mamãe, ficarei bem aqui aguardando. - disse Sigyn.

Ela concordou e Sigyn ficou sozinha, olhando a multidão. Diversos rapazes a interpelaram com convites, mas ela recusou a todos. Tomou um pouco de vinho e foi andando pelo salão, respondendo laconicamente as perguntas que lhe jogavam. Uma esperança vã pairava em seu coração, que alguém de Asgard, qualquer um, aparecesse na festa. Afinal, eram os anos da rainha de Vanaheim, por Norns! Quando o rei Odin e a rainha Frigga virão? E os príncipes?

-Sozinha? Nenhum nobre lhe agradou?

Ela virou-se e viu a princesa Astrid próxima a ela. Aquele mesmo olhar arrogante estampava no rosto da belíssima donzela. – Você não é muito de conversar, não é? Ou está enfadada? – A princesa a avaliava sem nenhum pudor.

-Alteza, temo ser muito tímida.

-Bobagem! Você pode ser muitas coisas, Lady Sigyn, menos tímida.

Sigyn ficou muda olhando para Astrid e aguardou o próximo movimento da princesa.

-Você é uma típica donzela Ásynja: arrogante em sua medida, inteligente, corajosa e muito determinada. Acertei? – Astrid tomou seu gole de vinho.

-Se Alteza assim o acha, resta-me aceitar.

Astrid deu uma gargalhada, chamando a atenção de todos. Um serviçal veio encher novamente sua taça e retirar-se rapidamente.

-Falsa, muito falsa. – Ela acusou, olhando fixamente para Sigyn. – Diga-me, se casará com Conselheiro Theoric? Aquele paquiderme? Ele é muito feio.

-Ele é apropriado.

-Bobagem! – Astrid fez um muxoxo. – Você gosta de outra pessoa, assim disseram por aí. De um príncipe.

Sigyn permaneceu quieta. Não era para uma maldita princesa que iria abrir seu coração.

-Bom, não quer confessar, não forçarei, - disse jogando os cabelos para trás graciosamente. – Diga-me, então, como é o príncipe Thor de verdade. É bom na cama?

Ela corou fortemente, arregalando os olhos para a princesa. – Não sei dizer.

-Dizem que ele tem muita força, se é que me entende. Sua futura esposa necessitará de muita energia. – Deu de ombros. – Isso eu tenho, só me entedio facilmente. A vida é um tédio, aliás.

-Quando amamos, a vida passa a ter outro significado.

-Oh, sério? – E ela dá outra risada. – Sabe por experiência?

-Não é só amor romântico, mas também o amor por alguém, um amor desinteressado. Como por um pai, uma mãe.

-Bobagem! Você acredita mesmo nessas coisas? Anda lendo livros muito bobos. Vi que dançou com meu irmão, e que causou a ira da futura rainha de Vanaheim. - Astrid apontou para a jovem ruiva que estava ao longe olhando para elas. - Problemas, problemas.

Sigyn olhou para a noiva de Malvik e fez um leve cumprimento. Depois sorriu sem graça para Astrid e fez uma mesura para a princesa, afastando-se dela logo depois. Como era desagradável, a família real toda era desagradável? Ela foi andando pra fora do salão, querendo respirar um ar puro e pensar sobre sua vida. Chegando numa varanda, encontrou Holda com uma serviçal. Parecia que discutiam.

-Pode se retirar – mandou Holda para a subordinada assim que viu a asgardiana. Quando a sós, ela voltou a sorrir. – Perdida de sua mãe?

-Ela está dançando e fiquei só. Perdoe-me por atrapalhar e...

-Não, não, está tudo certo! Só dando umas ordens, Lady. Coisas do palácio.

-Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro!

-Teria como mandar entregar um envelope para mim? É para alguém do palácio de Asgard.

Holda demonstrou surpresa. – Oh, claro, Lady. Será um prazer.

Sigyn retirou o envelope de seu vestido e entregou-o para ela. – É urgente, se puder ser enviado amanhã, logo de manhã, seria muito bom.

-Claro, isso será feito. – E Holda colocou o envelope atrás de seu cinto.

-Posso lhe fazer outra pergunta? – E Sigyn mordia os lábios.

-Sim, por favor.

-Onde estão os reis de outros reinos? Reis, rainhas, príncipes... Não são os dias da rainha?

Holda ficou pensativa por um tempo e depois sorriu. – Asgard virá, foi confirmado. A realeza e alguns Conselheiros. Já Lady Freya e o Senhor Freyr, em geral, não saem de seu palácio. São bem reservados. O regente Brokk declinou do convite, e não estabelecemos contatos com os elfos.

O coração de Sigyn estava acelerado. Ele virá? Loki virá?

-Obrigada, Lady Holda. – Ela procurava respirar.

A Van franziu a testa. – A música acabou faz um tempo. O que será que aconteceu? – E ela se dirigiu apressada para o salão, com Sigyn atrás.

Sigyn parou na entrada, estática. Lá estavam o rei Odin e a esposa cumprimentando a realeza Van, junto com dois Conselheiros e suas respectivas esposas. Ela viu sua mãe próxima a eles, talvez na expectativa de falar alguma coisa. A jovem olhou para todos os lados, procurando por ele, mas parecia que Loki não tinha vindo. Ela forçou-se a andar em direção aos reis, esgueirando-se entre a multidão alegre e falante, e antes que pudesse fazer algo, a rainha Frigga virou-se para ela e sorriu. – Lady Sigyn, que bom vê-la.

-Estamos encantados! – disse Snotra, segurando a mão da filha. – Majestade, é bom vê-la e bem!

Frigga inclinou sua cabeça com um meio sorriso. – Os príncipes não vieram. – Disse sem rodeios. – Tiveram algumas atividades a realizar. – E a rainha jogou seu leque a sua frente, abanando-se suavemente, e dando-lhes as costas em seguida.

Snotra fez uma mesura e afastou-se dos reis, levando a filha consigo. – Não faça nada imprudente, Sigyn! – Sussurrou entredentes. – Isso é sério!

A jovem desvencilhou-se da mãe e foi andando em direção a mesa de vinhos. Um dos serviçais lhe serviu uma taça e ela tomou tudo em um só gole. Em poucos segundos Sigyn sentiu um grande mal-estar e recostou-se em uma coluna, tentando garantir sua dignidade. Loki não estava lá. O mundo estava cinzento, ainda.

O restante do tempo transcorreu sem muitos transtornos. Sigyn conversou ainda com as princesas Niva e Otta, que foram mais simpáticas e agradáveis que seus irmãos. Ela gostou, sobretudo, de Otta, que era mais delicada e sensível, além de gostar muito de ler, hábito em comum entre as duas. A princesa prometeu a Sigyn que enviaria alguns livros a casa de Ólafur para ela. – Impossível ficar sem leitura, acho que morreria sem meus livros!

Após a distribuição do bolo e do discurso da rainha, Lady Snotra chamou sua filha e as filhas de Ólafur e foram embora. Nanna olhava o tempo todo para trás quando estava na carruagem, talvez torcendo para que algum nobre Van a resgatasse de lá. Jörd tinha um leve mau humor e não quis explicar o motivo.

Sigyn encostou-se ao seu banco e deixou-se embalar pelo balançar da carruagem, adormecendo logo depois.

~o ~

Frigga caminhava em seus aposentos, ajeitando seus cabelos e torcendo as mãos logo após. Deveria falar com seu marido sobre Loki, novamente. Ela sabia que ele ficaria furioso, esbravejaria, mas, com alguma sorte, logo aceitaria o desejo do filho e iniciaria as negociações com Lady Snotra e o Conselheiro Theoric. Talvez ela fizesse isso, sem impor, mas conquistando as vontades. Oh, Norns! Que seu filho seja feliz! Se Frigga pudesse, deixaria o seu caçula sempre próximo a si eternamente, aos seus cuidados. Seu filho bebê.

Odin entrou no quarto já tirando seu longo casaco e indo preparar-se para o banho. Frigga o seguiu silenciosamente e o rei ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto tirava sua roupa. – Vai me dar um banho, esposa?

-Se assim o desejar, marido. – E ela sorria ternamente. – Foi uma festa cansativa.

Frigga dirigiu-se até a banheira e, ao encostar um dedo nela, imediatamente encheu-se de água. Com um gesto essa água tornou-se tépida e um cheiro delicioso exalou no ambiente. – Um pouco de perfume, meu querido.

Ele assentiu, satisfeito, e entrou na banheira e relaxou. Frigga pegou um frasco contendo um líquido azul e derramou em um pedaço de pano, que usou para esfregar as costas do rei. Avançou para todo corpo, extraindo gemidos de prazer de Odin. Pegou outro frasco, cujo líquido despejou diretamente nos cabelos dele e começou a massageá-los. Ele estava tão relaxado que quase adormeceu. – Está bom?

-Como estar em Valhala, Frigga.

Ela sorriu e começou a tirar toda espuma dele; depois o secou e o ajudou a vestir sua túnica de dormir. – Confortável?

-Oh, sim. Agora você vai me dizer o que a aflige?

-Nada lhe escapa, marido.

-Nada, esposa.

Ele foi para debaixo das cobertas, seguido de sua esposa, e ele a abraçou depositando beijos em sua fronte. – Se o assunto não for Loki, poderá falar agora mesmo. Se for nosso terrível filho, prefiro deixar para amanhã.

-Ele não é terrível, Odin. É nosso caçula.

- _Seu_ caçula. Loki não é meu filho.

Ela afastou-se dele abalada. – Você o levantou como seu perante toda Asgard e os nove reinos. Ele também é seu, sua responsabilidade!

Odin bateu com a mão no colchão exasperado. Sempre Loki! Sempre ele para causar discussões entre sua esposa e ele. – Então diga logo o que esse rapaz quer desta vez. Ele é cheio de vontades, Frigga! Thor nunca me deu trabalho, sempre obediente, ele é um exemplo!

-Loki quer se casar com Sigyn. Ele decidiu isso.

Odin olhou pasmo para ela e logo depois começou a rir, chegando a gargalhar. – Claro, claro, essa é uma decisão dele. Ele pode escolher quem ele quiser!

-Ele quer de verdade, Odin. Serão duas pessoas felizes, e por que não?

-Casamento não tem a ver com felicidade e sim com compromisso. Felicidade vem depois, nós sabemos disso!

-Ele tem apreço por ela e não quer que Sigyn sofra com Theoric. Eu vejo que Loki não a ama de verdade, mas tem muito carinho por ela, Odin! Será uma união muito produtiva.

-Produtiva? Não darei um ano para que ela queira se separar por qualquer motivo, que corra para as saias da mãe, chorosa e lastimável. Loki não é fácil e ela descobrirá isso do pior jeito. Enfim, estou poupando essa descerebrada de problemas futuros.

Frigga conteve um suspiro. – Loki será um marido adorável. Ele tem os mesmos gostos que ela, ambos se darão muito bem como marido e mulher, assim como são como amigos.

Odin deu de ombros. – Isso não importa. Já estou quase fechando um acordo com Hagavik sobre uma das filhas dele. Gostei da princesa mais robusta, dará ótimos herdeiros. Só precisamos ficar atentos ao nascimento deles, as crianças podem nascer azuis.

-Loki não é azul, por que elas seriam?

-Podem seguir o sangue, apenas isso. Ou azul ou com aquelas horríveis orelhas.

-E isso nos desmascararia. – Sussurrou Frigga, pálida. – E marcaria as crianças para sempre. Devemos estar presentes no parto.

Odin virou para seu lado da cama, irritado. – Eu quero dormir em paz, Frigga. Deixe-me.

-Vai pensar nisso, marido? Sobre Loki?

Ele grunhiu alguma resposta e Frigga não o pressionou mais. Seria melhor voltar ao assunto no período do desjejum. E torcer para que o humor dele estivesse melhor.

 

~o ~

 

_Uma grande tempestade varria as ruelas das vilas. Pessoas choravam, tentando se esconder da grande ira. Casebres eram lançados ao longe, mulheres agarravam-se aos seus filhos em pânico. Trolls riam enquanto, com suas clavas, arrasavam casas e pessoas. Uma criança corria por vários caminhos, sozinha e chorando, até chegar próximo a uma árvore. Ela olhou para cima, fixamente em alguém, e disse com ódio: - Foi sua culpa! Tudo sua culpa!_

Loki ergueu-se da sua cama suado, o coração batendo apressadamente. Ele levantou-se e correu para jarra d’água, tomando um copo em um só gole.

_Foi sua culpa! Tudo sua culpa!_

A criança... Ela olhava para ele, era para ele a acusação.

Loki voltou a sua cama e tentou lembrar mais detalhes do seu pesadelo, mas tudo ia ficando obscurecido, partes do que vivenciou agora eram apenas borrões. O que ficou de tudo era a acusação. Pesadelos, para feiticeiros, nunca eram meros sonhos ruins. Em geral eram presságios.

Ele conjurou uma esfera verde em suas mãos e ficou olhando para ela, tentando se acalmar. As luzes verdes se refletiram no quarto todo, criando longas sombras em todo local. Loki queria sua mãe com ele, ela saberia acalmá-lo. Ou Thor. Após o jantar no salão ele despediu seu irmão com indiferença. O guerreiro havia insistido em ir com ele, mas o tinha repelido com firmeza. O olhar de tristeza dele não comoveu o mago.

Agora ele estava lá, pensando em seu irmão. Não era mais possível que ele dormisse com ele, não era mais. Thor estava passando dos limites novamente. Loki sabia que era questão de dias que o guerreiro voltasse às velhas práticas, Thor e ele. Isso não podia acontecer, nunca mais!

Loki olhou a sua volta, o vazio era muito gritante. Ele via as sombras, imaginou que elas iam contra ele, o sufocando. Pensou até ver uma se mexendo, mas que bobagem! Se ele mexesse a esfera, era óbvio que elas também se mexeriam.

Thor...

Ele levantou-se da cama e colocou seu casaco, indo correndo para a porta. Fora de seu quarto, no corredor iluminado por tochas, foi caminhando em direção ao quarto de seu irmão. Ele não bateu a porta dele, foi entrando e, no início, uma grande escuridão tomou seus olhos, mas logo foi se adaptando a luz das velas que estavam no ambiente. E...

Thor não estava só.

Ao lado dele estava uma moça muito bonita e nua, enrolada no corpo dele e adormecida. No lado oposto estava Idunn, também aconchegada ao príncipe, também sem roupa nenhuma. Como Thor.

Loki ficou paralisado por um momento, sentindo-se muito estúpido em ter invadido o quarto de seu irmão. Era claro que Thor nunca estaria sozinho, era o guerreiro mais cobiçado de Asgard, as mulheres disputavam um lugar em sua cama.

O mago foi andando para trás com cuidado e, quando chegava à porta, esbarrou em algo no aparador e um barulho fino ecoou no local. _Maldição_. Thor se mexeu um pouco, abrindo seus olhos em direção a silhueta que estava saindo às pressas. - Loki?

Loki voltou ao seu quarto correndo e jogou-se na cama, cobrindo-se até a testa. Procurou suavizar sua respiração e fingir que dormia profundamente. Thor iria atrás dele, isso era certo. E não demorou muito para ouvir sua porta se abrir e alguém subir em sua cama. Uma mão deslizou pelos seus cabelos, jogando algumas mexas para trás, descobrindo sua testa. Sua coberta foi puxada para revelar seu rosto e Loki fingiu que acordava, esticando seus braços, mas não teve coragem de abrir os olhos, ainda não.

-Loki!

A voz de Thor chamou ao longe, enquanto alguém batia a porta.

-Loki, abra essa porta. Eu sei que foi você.

Ele abriu os olhos, assustado. Ao seu lado não havia ninguém, ele estava só. Oh, Norns...

Loki foi apressado abrir a porta e olhou para seu irmão como se visse um espírito. O guerreiro estava com um roupão e entrou no quarto, olhando para todos os lados. – Você foi ao meu quarto agora?

Ele não conseguiu mentir, sua mente estava confusa. – Sim, eu...

-Você não sabe bater? – Thor estava aborrecido.

-Sinto muito. – O jovem foi até sua cama e sentou-se cabisbaixo. Quem havia entrado no seu quarto, minuto antes? Quem o tinha alisado? Loki sentiu um arrepio de asco em seu corpo.

-E por que você foi lá? Estava precisando de algo?

O feiticeiro franziu a testa, com mau humor. – Volte para suas amantes, Thor. A cama deve estar esfriando.

-Já as dispensei, irmão.

O outro deu de ombros. – Chame-as de volta ou peça outras. Qualquer guarda traria o que você quisesse.

-O que aconteceu? – insistiu indo até o seu irmão caçula.

-Nada. Bobagem minha. – Loki cruzou os braços, ainda cabisbaixo.

Thor sentou-se ao lado dele e o abraçou ternamente. – Desculpe minha rispidez. Você pode ir quantas vezes ao meu quarto, é que... Você corre o risco de ver coisas particulares.

Loki rolou os olhos. – De você fodendo alguém? Oh, novidades!

-Então, o que aconteceu?

-Thor, eu tive um pesadelo. E fiquei com medo, só isso. Sinto ter atrapalhado suas “particularidades”.

-Conte para mim.

Thor ainda abraçava o irmão, seu rosto enfiado na nuca dele e sua mão acariciando suavemente o braço de Loki. O mago sentiu uma onda calma atingí-lo, seu irmão sabia como deixa-lo tranquilo. Mas era de Thor, também, a fonte de muitas de suas apreensões.

Loki contou o que se lembrava do pesadelo e da sensação que sentira. Da estranheza das sombras, da mão que o acariciou, uma mão sem dono. – Eu pensei que era você.

Thor ergueu-se, olhando para todos os lados. – Dá-me sua adaga, Loki!

O feiticeiro entregou para ele e o guerreiro foi andando pelos aposentos, vendo atrás de cortinas, embaixo da cama, na sala de banho, na varanda, na sala de estudo e no laboratório. Estava tudo quieto e vazio. – Não há ninguém aqui, pelo menos por agora.

-Deve ter sido imaginação minha, por conta do pesadelo.

Thor tinha uma expressão severa. – Vou dormir aqui, Loki, mesmo que seja no chão. Não o deixarei sozinho.

Loki deu de ombros. – Podemos dividir a cama. – E ficou vermelho, imaginando as implicações dessa frase. Ele se acomodou na cama e seu irmão foi atrás. Thor encostou-se em Loki, segurando seu corpo contra o dele. – Assim posso sentir qualquer problema que vier – sussurrou no ouvido do irmão.

Loki pode sentir que Thor, discretamente, aspirava seu perfume novamente. Um arrepio passou por seu corpo e desta vez não foi de asco. Mas não quis pensar nas implicações disso. Somente que ele estava protegido, que estava com seu irmão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdoem-me os erros, não tenho beta e sou muito distraída!rsrs
> 
> Agradeço os retornos que tenho recebido, é muito importante para um ficwriter ter feedback de seu trabalho. Obrigada a todos! :D


	9. Cap. 9

Cap. 9

 

Ele havia passado quase toda noite em claro e agora dormia pesadamente, entrelaçado ao seu irmão. Thor ressonava com força algumas vezes, e estreitava o príncipe caçula em seus braços. Já o corpo de Loki era atraído pelo calor dele e se encolhia junto ao seu irmão.

Aquela noite tinha sido um desafio para Thor.

Logo que seu irmão havia se tranquilizado e conseguira dormir, o guerreiro ficou velando o sono de Loki, observando sua respiração suave, seus lábios que se mexiam levemente de vez em quando, os cabelos dele que caíam por seu rosto, em cascata, criando um belo contraste em sua pele pálida à luz vacilante de uma vela. Thor atreveu-se a acariciar uma mecha ou outra, sentindo a maciez dos fios, limpos e brilhantes. Seu próprio cabelo era uma bagunça suja, oleoso e sem nenhum cuidado aparente. Como todo guerreiro sem uma mulher que cuidasse. O príncipe feiticeiro não, era bastante vaidoso, os cuidados consigo mesmo lhe tomavam bastante tempo, tanto quanto seus livros e magias.

Thor observou a túnica do outro, que se estendia até os joelhos. Após isso, a perna de Loki revelou-se ainda mais pálida e, como constatou passando de leve sua mão, era macia e lisa ao toque. Seria Loki sem pelos ainda? Seria ele ainda um menino? Thor ergueu com cuidado o tecido, indo devagar passando pelas coxas, deslizando pelo quadril e parando em sua cintura.

E ele respirou fundo.

Antes que se desse conta, sua mão já pousava de leve no quadril de Loki, um pouco trêmulo, e ele lutou para que sua respiração se estabilizasse. Sua mão foi mais além, indo para a parte da frente de Loki com ousadia. O mago mexeu-se, resmungando algo, e Thor apressadamente afastou-se, o coração aos pulos. Loki não acordara, dando as costas ao guerreiro e acomodando-se melhor nos travesseiros. O mais velho, então, ficou por um longo tempo contemplando as formas delicadas do outro. Com muita cobiça. Aproximou-se dele e o abraçou vagarosamente por trás, depositando sua cabeça no pescoço de Loki, sentindo o cheiro que se desprendia com suavidade da pele do mago. O corpo de Thor reagiu rapidamente com uma ereção desesperada despontando contra o quadril dele.

Ele quis tanto...

Mas era seu irmão. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo?

Era errado em tantos níveis. Loki dormia, inocente do conflito que Thor estava sofrendo. Inocente de sua exposição aos olhos do irmão. O príncipe herdeiro já imaginava seu irmão lançando alguma maldição terrível se estivesse acordado, mesmo que, agora, nenhum feitiço lhe fizesse mal. E sabia que Loki daria um jeito que ele sofresse mesmo assim.

Imaginou o escândalo. Imaginou o olhar de decepção de Loki. De novo.

Acabou indo ao banheiro resolver sua excitação e evitando uma mancha denunciadora nos lençóis. Ele derramou-se murmurando o nome de Loki, como sempre fazia em muitas de suas noites. E, como em muitas de suas noites, ele se remoía em remorsos logo depois, logo que o desejo era saciado e não mais consumia sua mente. Pelo menos por um período.

De volta à cama, ele desceu com cuidado a túnica do irmão, cobrindo-o recatadamente, e voltou a abraçá-lo, agora com ternura, e adormeceu um sono cheio de pesadelos e culpa.

 

~o ~

 

Odin acordara cedo e logo teve seu pequeno almoço. Frigga ainda estava deitada, vez ou outra sussurrava algo em seu sono e depois tornava a ficar silenciosa. Ele adorava esse horário da manhã, quando podia admirar sua bela esposa em tão completa paz. Quando se casaram ele não esperava que pudessem se amar um dia. Ela era uma Van, afinal. O rei teria escolhido uma Ásynja, mas uma aliança forte com Vanaheim era necessária: uma consulta às Norns havia indicado isso. O casamento foi com toda pompa esperada, e os Aesir logo se apaixonaram pela nova rainha. Frigga sempre foi cativante e sua beleza era algo notável. Ele se lembrou dos presentes que receberam, o mais extraordinário foi o de Frigga, um lindo colar com pedras raríssimas de Nidavellir, que agora ficava guardado no cofre da sala de armas do palácio, o lugar mais seguro de Asgard. Quando sua esposa ficou grávida, houve anúncios aos reinos amigos e ao povo de Asgard. Muitas celebrações foram realizadas, havia festas em homenagem ao príncipe que viria. Porém, por motivos que os curadores nunca descobriram, o herdeiro nascera morto. Iria se chamar Balder. E o natimorto foi lançado em sua barca ao grande mar e cremado em uma cerimônia pública. Muitos disseram que sua fumaça tinha feito rodopios nos céus, como se tivesse vida própria, e depois se extinguira rapidamente.

Frigga passou um grande período abatida, prostrada em seu quarto em convalescença estendida. Foi uma época, também, em que o reino recomeçou a ter problemas com Jotunheim, a trégua estabelecida desde o casamento de Bestla com o rei Bor tinha sido quebrada. Os gigantes de gelo estavam atacando um posto em terras Aesir, a Caixa dos Invernos Antigos ainda estava em poder deles. Muitos guerreiros foram levados até às terras geladas como prisioneiros e lá morreram de hipotermia. A resposta de Asgard foi implacável, mas o mal já estava feito. O povo conclamava pela destruição de todos os gigantes de gelo, gigantes que ousaram desafiar o reino dourado. Nesse meio tempo, Frigga ficou grávida novamente, mas desta vez o entusiasmo deu lugar a prudência. Lady Arnes, curadora principal naquela época, acompanhava o caso com atenção. Outra perda poderia significar mau agouro, sobretudo com a disputa contra os jotuns. E o trono poderia ser usurpado. Uma frágil trégua foi estabelecida entre os reinos e Odin pode se dedicar integralmente a sua esposa. O general Mirt ficou incumbido de vigiar as fronteiras e qualquer movimentação suspeita dos gigantes. E o herdeiro finalmente nascera, era um menino novamente, e desta vez muito saudável. Odin lembrava-se que a criança chorou muito em seus primeiros minutos, porém ficou quieta depois, os olhos espremidos e as mãos comprimidas quando Idunn a levou nos braços recitando suas bênçãos. Frigga logo o levara ao seio para que ele recebesse o primeiro leite da rainha. Após isso, uma ama de leite viera alimentá-lo para poupar a mãe de qualquer esforço. No dia seguinte, o rei o levantara diante da multidão como Thor, o príncipe herdeiro.

_Eu deveria ter permanecido apenas com Thor._

Odin, em seus aposentos, suspirou pesadamente pensando na tarefa que tinha aquela manhã: falar com Loki sobre seu casamento e sobre Sigyn.

O rei terminou seu desjejum, e Frigga abrira os olhos e olhava silenciosamente para ele. Odin foi até ela e depositou um beijo em sua testa. – Tenho afazeres, esposa, volte a dormir.

 

~o~

Uma grande porta de carvalho foi aberta e o rei avançou por ela com sua escolta. O quarto de Loki estava na penumbra, todas as cortinas cerradas, e um leve perfume pairava no ar. Os guardas fizeram a inspeção habitual enquanto Odin avançava para o leito do feiticeiro.

E foi assim que viu seus dois filhos na primeira hora da manhã.

-Thor? – O rei disse quase num sussurro, ladeado pela sua escolta.

Seu primeiro filho estava desnudo, sem cobertas, entrelaçado com seu irmão caçula. Loki tinha ainda sua túnica, que mal o cobria, seu rosto encostado ao peito de Thor.

A escolta do rei se entreolhou e, discretamente, retirou-se do ambiente. Odin olhava fixamente para a imagem de seus filhos com lábios crispados, tentando decidir o que faria. Pareciam inocentes, dormindo juntos em quietude como quando eram crianças. Mas eram adultos agora, aquilo era inadmissível.

-Levantem-se, filhos de Asgard! – esbravejou.

Loki ergueu-se rapidamente, piscando os olhos contra a luz, olhando para seu pai com assombro. O que estava acontecendo? Ele olhou para Thor, que se remexia, tentando voltar a dormir. – Thor, acorde! – e balançou o irmão enquanto tentava cobri-lo com peles.

O guerreiro ergueu a cabeça para o irmão de mau humor e resmungou: – Está cedo ainda, irmão, não há claridade suficiente. Deixe-me.

-Pai está aqui!

Thor deu um pulo na cama, agora percebendo a presença do rei diante deles. – Pai? Oh... – E ele cobriu suas partes íntimas rapidamente. – O senhor por aqui?

-Um rei está onde deve estar, Thor. – replicou Odin seriamente. – O que _você_ está fazendo aqui, nesse estado? O que está acontecendo entre vocês?

Loki empalideceu, olhando para o irmão. – É claro que nada, pai... Ele só veio porque tive um pesadelo, só isso.

Thor recuperou seu roupão e cobriu-se. – Acho que já posso ir. – Ele olhou para Odin. – Há algo a tratar comigo, meu pai?

-Somente com Loki. Retire-se, vá se preparar para seu treinamento.

Thor assentiu com a cabeça e olhou rapidamente para seu irmão. Loki recuperara-se do susto e erguia a cabeça, desafiador. O guerreiro saiu apressado dos aposentos e o outro se sentiu traído: teria de enfrentar o pai sozinho.

Odin olhava o ambiente com desgosto e analisou por um tempo os lençóis da cama como se procurasse por alguma coisa. Loki sabia que seria acusado de algo, e por que não seria? Era Thor o filho perfeito, não ele. Consciente de seu traje e de suas pernas à mostra, o mago agarrou a barra de sua túnica e a puxou para baixo com irritação.

-Vá se vestir adequadamente, Loki, – ordenou o rei de modo austero. - Apresente-se como um príncipe desta casa.

O rapaz saiu da cama apressado e, após caminhar em direção à sala de vestir, virou-se para seu pai como se uma ideia o acometesse. Com um estalar de dedos, Loki se apresentou em uma bela vestimenta completa, em tons de verde e prata. – Agora estou adequado, meu pai?

Sem se impressionar, Odin manteve a expressão severa. – Sente-se, Loki. – E apontou para uma das poltronas do ambiente.

O mago prontamente obedeceu, intrigado com a visita de seu pai. Já eram duas em tão pouco tempo. _Alguém deve avisá-lo que esse comportamento pode caracterizá-lo como um pai,_ pensou amargamente.

-Fico feliz que vocês dois estão se dando tão bem, - comentou Odin enquanto sentava-se em outra poltrona. Sua voz saía forçada. – Isso é bom para o reino.

O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça, evitando rolar os olhos.

– Thor vem muito aqui? Para dormir?

O feiticeiro suspirou em frustração. – Às vezes.

Odin calou-se, analisando argutamente seu filho. As alusões na corte que seu filho era _ergi_ ecoaram em sua alma. Se ele fosse...

– Loki, você ainda é puro?

-Não, - respondeu rapidamente.

-Foi com Sigyn?

-Você a ofende dessa maneira, _meu rei_ – disse o “meu rei” com sarcasmo. – Sigyn é pura.

-Perguntarei algo e quero o máximo de sua sinceridade. Não permitirei mentiras. Estamos entendidos?

O jovem assentiu com a cabeça, já sabendo qual seria a pergunta.

-Você já se deitou com homens? – E Odin corrigiu-se rapidamente ao se lembrar de Thor entrelaçado com ele. – Teve relações com algum?

Ele torceu as mãos com ódio. – Não, nunca. – Odin ia fazer outra pergunta, mas Loki antecipou-se. – E nem quero, meu pai.

O rei balançou a cabeça, satisfeito. – E com quais mulheres andou se deitando?

Loki franziu a testa. -Isso não seria um assunto particular?

-Eu sou o rei e tenho o direito de saber de todas as coisas. – E ele estreitou os olhos, soltando uma risada forçada ao ver Loki em uma mudez teimosa. – Posso perguntar a Heimdall, se necessário. Mas espero que meu filho me responda a essa simples pergunta.

Loki suspirou asperamente. – Foi com Idunn, é claro. E somente com ela. – Ele sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

Odin pareceu mais satisfeito ainda, dando um sorriso malicioso. – Ela _cuida_ da realeza já há um bom tempo. Ela não tem me visitado desde que me casei com sua mãe. Uma pena.

Seu filho olhava para ele impaciente. Para que aquela visita? Loki não queria ouvir dos casos de seu pai, pois parecia, para ele, uma traição a sua mãe. – Meu pai, preciso ir aos meus estudos. – E fez menção de se levantar.

Odin ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Temos assuntos a tratar. – Loki suspirou pesadamente e começou a tamborilar seus dedos em sua perna. – Sei que foi choramingar para sua mãe sobre suas pretensões em relação a Lady Sigyn. Você _resolveu_ se casar com ela! – Sua voz pingava ironia. – Fico pensando, Loki, em qual corte isso acontece, dos príncipes escolherem com quem vão se casar e negarem o que já foi arranjado.

-Podíamos ser pioneiros...

-Cale-se! – rugiu Odin, socando o braço da poltrona. Instintivamente o mago se encolheu. – Loki, esse é um assunto sério! Você foi muito mimado por sua mãe, poupado da dureza dos treinamentos, das caçadas, dos testes de força, de tudo! Quando olho para você eu não vejo um Áss, e sim um Van, cheio de truques mágicos, de fala afiada e com absolutamente nada de nossas tradições!

-Se o senhor tivesse cuidado da minha educação, como fez com Thor, talvez eu fosse igual a todo mundo.

-Sua mãe quis assim, não me culpe! Frigga queria criar um filho a sua semelhança, alguém que a lembrasse de Vanaheim. –E completou com voz baixa: - E sim, eu deixei. Era um capricho de minha esposa, afinal.

-Então não _me_ culpe, meu pai. – Loki sentiu um ódio emanar de seu coração. – Não me culpe por ser filho somente dela.

-E não odeia sua mãe, por ela ter te tirado essa oportunidade?

O príncipe abaixou a cabeça, uma dor na têmpora já apontando. – O senhor não vai me jogar contra ela. Minha mãe é o ser mais digno que existe. Se ela me criou à semelhança Van, é porque ela achou importante, disso não tenho dúvidas. Mais importante do que ser um asgardiano.

Odin sentiu a picada. Ele suspirou, como tentasse se controlar, torcendo as mãos e olhando fixamente para seu filho. Após um bom tempo, que para Loki durou eras, seu pai falou em voz um pouco baixa: - Eu sei que não tenho sido um pai perfeito, Loki. Sei das suas queixas contra mim, sua mãe me compartilha todas elas. – Loki notou, com satisfação, que ele estava constrangido.

-Nunca quis desacatar o rei, meu pai. Foram confissões de um filho para uma mãe, apenas.

O rei assentiu rapidamente com a cabeça. –Sim, eu sei, eu sei. Eu gostaria de cuidar de sua educação agora, se ainda houver tempo. Já tem maioridade, mas acho que posso ensinar uma ou duas coisas importantes, Loki.

-Após mil anos? Por que? Por que agora?

-Na verdade, eu achei que com o tempo você iria se alinhar com seu irmão e vocês seriam ótimos guerreiros, naturalmente.

Loki riu amargo. – Na verdade, senhor, não houve grandes pensamentos sobre minha pessoa. Eu fui invisível nessa corte. Eu fui invisível para sua vida.

-Não seja dramático, Loki. Essa atitude também é reflexo da criação de Frigga. Criação de mulheres sempre é essa fraqueza, essa choradeira. Mas quero corrigir isso. Em breve seu irmão assumirá o trono e você deve ser firme ao lado dele. Seus conselhos devem ser alinhados com o pensamento Aesir.

-Oh, sim, agora entendi. O senhor não quer um “Van” aconselhando o descerebrado de seu filho primogênito.

Odin deu um meio sorriso. – Quero seu bem também. Tenho lhe observado esses dias e tenho refletido sobre sua situação. Você precisa endurecer, Loki. É um príncipe de Asgard, não há opções para você em relação a sua conduta. Ela deve ser segundo minhas determinações. Ser da realeza nos impõe uma série de obrigações para com nosso povo e você não deve escapar disso. É egoísmo demais pensar somente em seus gostos e desejos. Seu principal gosto e desejo deve ser para servir Asgard, Loki. Não há outros “poréns”.

-Eu logo aprendi a ser duro, mesmo antes de alcançar minha maioridade. Os tempos eram mais difíceis do que agora, você e seu irmão vivem numa época abençoada de paz, que espero que a mantenham. Seu avô não admitia fraquezas, ele dizia muitas vezes pra gente: “a fraqueza é como uma doença contagiosa” – Odin deu uma risada triste. – Eu nunca contei a vocês, Frigga sabe: eu tive um irmão que nasceu com um grave defeito na perna, ele não iria poder andar. Eu não pude vê-lo, nem seus tios, fomos proibidos, e eu fiquei próximo a minha porta ouvindo os adultos resmungarem e se lamentarem pelos corredores. Até minha aia estava entristecida. E ele foi sacrificado. Na época, isso era muito comum: crianças defeituosas eram sacrificadas e jogadas numa vala, sem direito aos ritos; hoje, com as leis alteradas, elas apenas ficam de lado, e geralmente morrem cedo, como você bem sabe. Fiquei muito impressionado com a morte dele, com o súbito silêncio no palácio de seu choro. Tive medo de ter algum defeito, que surgisse algo em mim que fizesse meu pai me renegar. Quantas noites sem dormir! Os pesadelos que tinha na época sempre me mostravam manco ou rastejando pelos corredores desse palácio, implorando por misericórdia. Minha mãe, mesmo com sua dor, veio ao meu leito e cantava para mim. E eu via, Loki, muitos dos cortesãos apontarem para ela, para aquela que gerou um inútil. A rainha nunca mais teve filhos.

-Pai – a voz de Loki saiu mínima, - eu sinto muito, pelo seu irmão.

Odin olhou para seu filho em silêncio e assentiu com a cabeça.

-Não o condeno pelo que fez. _Um rei deve fazer o que tem que ser feito_. Um filho defeituoso seria um alvo, um chamariz para retaliações. A corte, na época, não era favorável ao velho Bor. Os opositores estavam sempre à espreita. Sofri também no início do meu reinado com esse tipo de coisa, mas consegui eliminar todos eles.

-Isso o senhor já havia contado, - mencionou o príncipe, - foi na época da última guerra contra Jontunheim, em que todo foram mortos.

-Sim, porém quase todos. Morreram nas mãos dos nossos guerreiros, é claro. Os mais leais. Os opositores que não foram à guerra sofreram males físicos aqui no palácio, devidamente engendrados por gente de confiança, e pereceram também. Fizemos cerimônias em homenagem a esses nobres, as viúvas agradeceram e os filhos nos servem lealmente no momento.

-Eu sempre orgulhei meu pai, Loki. Ele dizia a mim a seus tios: sejam os melhores, e eu fui o campeão dele. Nunca demonstrei fraqueza perante ele e nem perante meus pares. Ele tinha razão, o temor corrói o espírito. Faz seus inimigos lhe farejarem como presa, a quererem lhe destruir. E inimigos você deve assustar, não atrair.

-Entenda-me como entendi meu pai, - continuou ele. - Não quero que fique à mercê dos opositores. Eu sei perfeitamente que os guerreiros farejam fraqueza em você, é delicado demais, pálido demais, Loki! Eles podem “sacrificá-lo” e você sabe do que estou falando. Tenho absoluta certeza que não fizeram isso ainda por causa de Thor ou por minha causa. Eu preciso que você fique forte, isso é primordial, não poderá contar sempre com seu irmão. Os guerreiros são como irmãos entre eles, um morrerá pelo outro, mas não seja fraco. É apenas isso que você não deve ser perante eles.

Loki suspirou tristemente. – Eu sou muito forte, pai, com minha magia. Ninguém tocará em mim enquanto eu a tiver. O senhor me enfraqueceu com as restrições que me impôs aqui. Os guerreiros não sabem ainda, mas essas coisas são impossíveis de se esconder por muito tempo. Logo perceberão quando eu não os retaliar à altura. Penso que não devo ficar em Asgard.

Odin rosnou: - Você ficará onde eu mandar! Isso é uma questão indiscutível! Basta se comportar, não provoque os guerreiros como fazia antes, e ficará bem. Farei você treinar no meu campo reservado de treino junto com o general Magni e Thor, talvez mais alguns guerreiros. Ficará forte sob minha supervisão.

Loki rolou os olhos, aquela era uma batalha perdida. – Essa restrição eu terei para sempre?

-Talvez. Quando eu passar a coroa para Thor, ele decidirá sobre isso também.

_Nunca, então..._

-Outra questão importante é sobre seu casamento. Está decidido, de verdade, por Lady Sigyn? Não mudará de ideia novamente?

O filho dele assentiu com a cabeça. – Sim, meu pai. Quero me casar com ela.

-Se o problema for a princesa Van, podemos ver uma outra, igualmente útil. Talvez uma nobre élfica.

-O senhor odeia os elfos. Gostaria, mesmo de netos élficos?

Odin fez uma careta. – Sim, os odeio.

-Então o casamento com a nobre élfica está descartado? – Loki exalava ironia. – Dizem que a beleza delas é notável.

-Sim, são magníficas. Mas são nossos inimigos não declarados. Uma hora teremos que enfrenta-los novamente, Loki, e tomar todas as terras deles. E varrer os elfos dos nove reinos.

-Concluo, portanto, que nos ateremos a Lady Sigyn?

Odin deu uma risadinha. – Sua mãe lhe educou bem, é bastante dissimulado, como uma serpente. – Ele calou-se, medindo  filho argutamente. – Talvez seja melhor que se case com ela. A filha de Björn é uma desmiolada, mas pode ser que o casamento a coloque nos eixos. Sei que, se ela se casar com Theoric, ele terá grandes problemas com ela.

-Isso é incorreto! Sigyn é praticamente perfeita.

-Oh, sim, perdoe-me a falta de tato. Ela é perfeita para você. Espero que ela saiba se comportar com os convidados do palácio, sendo a esposa de um príncipe e conselheiro. Que saiba o seu lugar como uma Lady de Asgard, e não toleraremos tolices. Isso é impensável.

Loki engoliu em seco. – Entendo. Mãe pode educa-la como lhe convier, eu creio.

-Frigga não recusará, pois, como sabemos, ela adora moldar as pessoas segundo seus desejos, não é?

Uma batida na porta e duas serviçais adentraram o ambiente carregando bandejas e jarras. Quando avistaram o rei, constrangeram-se. – Ó, Majestade, perdoem-nos, - era Ingrid, - trouxemos apenas o desjejum do príncipe.

-Deixem na mesa e saiam, – ordenou Odin.

Quando elas saíram, o rei levantou-se e foi em direção à porta, porém parou ao analisar a bandeja que as serviçais trouxeram. Ele retirou debaixo de um prato um envelope bege. – Ora, veja: Lady Sigyn. – Informou enquanto abria a correspondência. – Bela caligrafia.

-Não seria para mim? – Loki ergueu-se, indignado e nervoso. O que sua amiga tinha escrito? Se for algum segredo?

-Não há nada oculto ao rei. – Disse como se tivesse lido os pensamentos do filho e começou a ler a carta em voz alta.

_“Querido amigo,_

_Espero que se encontre bem e com boa saúde. Desde que fui forçada a estar em Vanaheim, na vila de Reykjavík, na casa do senhor Ólafur Önarson, não tenho notícias suas. Aqui, por sinal, notícias da corte de Asgard são artigos raros. É uma vila agradável, mas com uma rotina rural e peculiar, tão diferente de nosso palácio. Aqui o assunto mais comentado é o parto demorado de uma vaca._

_Sinto sua falta, meu amigo, sinto tanto que me dói até a pele. Fico pensando se há reciprocidade em meu sofrimento. Sempre existe a esperança que sim, e é por ela que continuo confiante e não esmoreço por conta deste exílio. Já tentei fugir daqui e fui pega, obviamente, e minha mãe ameaçou-me jogar em um porão, trancar-me até o casamento com o Conselheiro. Desde então estou aparentemente resignada, mas aguardando outras oportunidades._

_Escrevo essa carta pedindo um posicionamento de sua parte. Será que minha esperança é vã ou terá frutos? Você é que me responderá, meu amigo. Só de você virá o que preciso saber. E, qualquer que seja a resposta, saiba que meu amor sempre será seu, não importa meu destino._

_Com amor,_

_Lady Sigyn, sua eterna amiga.”_

-Ela está muito apaixonada, - disse Odin com um sorriso condescendente. – Próprio de moças da idade dela. Quando ela terá sua maioridade?

-Algumas semanas após o baile.

-Então será logo. – Ele parecia pensativo, olhando a carta em suas mãos. – Chamarei Lady Snotra para conversar sobre a filha dela. Vou tentar negociar seu casamento com Lady Sigyn. – E ele encolheu os ombros, guardando a carta em seu bolso. – Espero que isso não se torne uma dor de cabeça.

Quando seu pai saiu, o rapaz ficou algum tempo estático, no meio de seu quarto, olhando para o nada. Saboreou por um tempo as palavras de Odin, o que aquela conversa toda significava. Ele estava se importando, afinal? Ele iria educar Loki? O príncipe pôs as mãos no rosto, respirando profundamente. Será que seu pai conversará com ele mais vezes? Talvez irão a alguma viagem política juntos? Ele não se decepcionará, Loki sabe vários idiomas, sabe dos protocolos, ele é charmoso, saberá conduzir conversas e...

E ele ia se casar com Sigyn.

Loki começou a rir baixinho. Ele ia se casar com sua melhor amiga, quase uma irmã. Mas deveria ser assim. Ela queria assim. Ela ficará com ele para sempre. Nenhum Theoric ou qualquer daqueles outros nobres porão as mãos nela. Eles são todos estúpidos, somente ele a fará feliz. Isso é ponto pacífico.

Loki foi até onde estava a bandeja, pegando uma fruta e mordendo levemente. Até sua amizade com Thor estava se fortalecendo, seu irmão sendo menos tolo e até interessante. Havia alguns gestos e olhares estranhos, impróprios, mas tudo se resolveria com os casamentos. Tudo daria certo.

Ele sorriu, comendo de um pão.

Parecia que o seu destino estava mudando. Ele se permitiu ser realmente feliz naquele momento, e não tinha notado que esse sentimento lhe fazia tanta falta.

_Tenha calma, jovem tolo, vamos ver se as ações corresponderão ao discurso. Odin tem que provar ainda do que é capaz_.

Ele pegou uma caneta e um papel e foi até sua mesinha. Começou a escrever uma carta em resposta à de Sigyn, mas recomeçou sua escrita quase cinco vezes, jogando cada vez um papel fora. Andou pelo seu quarto, pensativo. E se fosse até ela em vez de escrever?

Durante suas aulas ele ficou distraído, imaginando como chegaria à casa onde ela estava. _Reykjavík_... Tentou lembrar-se de alguns feitiços, mas nenhum era tão eficaz. _Talvez na biblioteca_ , pensou ele. _Há um livro de magias élficas, pode ser que sirva_.

 

~o ~

 

Odin teve seu intervalo das reuniões e foi direto aos seus aposentos para um breve descanso. Frigga chegou logo depois e, com algumas ordens aos serviçais, alguma comida foi posta na grande mesa da varanda com os itens que o rei gostava. Após sua aprovação, foram deixados a sós.

Ela olhava para ele em expectativa enquanto formulava suas questões. – Marido, como foi sua manhã?

-Foi bem, Frigga, - e ele mordeu sua carne tranquilamente com semblante pensativo.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – Algo aconteceu em especial?

– Fui ver Loki logo na primeira hora.

A rainha deu um suspiro curto e torceu as mãos. – Falaram de Lady Sigyn?

\- Sim, - disse assentindo com a cabeça e voltando a comer. Frigga aguardou com paciência mais alguma informação. – Eu aceitei o casamento deles. Será menos complicado, se houver algum tipo de revelação ou descoberta da parte deles sobre ascendência de Loki. Aliás, quando houver. Está chegando o momento, esposa. – E olhou significativamente para ela. - Creio que Sigyn aceitará bem. Mas essa será a única vantagem desse casamento, eu temo. A aliança com Vanaheim é tentadora.

\- Sim, e você sabe que eu faria muito gosto. Loki se daria muito bem nesse reino.

Odin depositou seu olho bom em cima de sua rainha. – Você precisa esquecer Vanaheim, Frigga.

A expressão dela era indecifrável. – É um parceiro muito importante para esquecermos, Odin.

Ele assentiu rapidamente. Não iria ter uma discussão com ela, não naquela hora. – Irei lá hoje, marquei uma reunião de emergência com Hagavik para desfazer as negociações de casamento e tratar de outros assuntos, também. Aproveitarei e convocarei Lady Snotra para uma reunião aqui. Sabendo da minha vontade, será a vez de chamar o Conselheiro Theoric. – Ele suspirou. – Vamos perder um grande aliado.

-Theoric sempre foi aliado da Coroa, Odin. Talvez se houver outra donzela, tão bela e de posição igual ou superior a de Lady Sigyn, isso poderia aplacar seu descontentamento. Uma princesa Van, quem sabe...

Odin deu uma risada e bebeu sua taça de vinho. – Você é sagaz, esposa. Vou sondar o rei Van, se há disposição de unir sua filha a um nobre Áss.

-A família de Theoric tem negócios com Vanaheim, muitas moedas de ouro são intercambiadas entre os reinos por meio deles. O comércio pode ser intensificado.

Odin sorriu. – Tão sagaz, esposa. Tão sagaz... Hoje veremos o que Hagavik está disposto a fazer.

Ela continha o entusiasmo. – Teremos dois anúncios, então, em nosso baile. Será um grande momento.

-Já está tudo pronto para o baile? Temos somente nove dias.

-Quase tudo pronto, apenas alguns detalhes como encomendas de ingredientes que estão a caminho. – Frigga espanou uma poeira invisível da manga de seu vestido. - Sabemos que os Álfar tem um gosto peculiar e não devemos deixar seu cardápio de lado. Seria ofensivo.

Odin deu uma risadinha. – Gostaria de vê-los comer nosso javali ou tomar nosso hidromel.

-Os gostos dos elfos são delicados. Possuem outra constituição, como bem sabe. – E ela deu um olhar significativo para ele.

-Eles gostam de ser diferentes, Frigga, esse é o ponto. Pensam que são os melhores dos nove reinos.

-E sabemos perfeitamente que isso é prerrogativa de Asgard. – Ela tinha um leve sorriso irônico.

Naquele instante ouvem barulhos provindos do pátio inferior e observam Thor e seus amigos andando apressadamente para algum lugar. Odin sorriu, encantado. – Meu rapaz... Isso me lembrou de algo. Frigga, você não deve mais falar com Loki até segunda ordem.

Ela franziu a sobrancelha. –Como, marido?

-Isso que você ouviu. Vou educa-lo daqui por diante e sua influência deve estancar por um período. Loki será um guerreiro, por bem ou por mal.

Frigga respirou rapidamente, tentando acalmar seus nervos. –Marido, ele é meu filho!

-Mas mesmo assim ficará longe. É para o bem dele, Frigga.

-Não, Odin...!

-Cale-se! – Odin rugiu exasperado. – Não desafie o rei! Ele será de Asgard! Chega de Vanaheim aqui, por Norns!

Ela tremeu levemente, olhando para seu marido com espanto. Frigga baixou a cabeça enquanto torcia as mãos. – Eu fiz o melhor para ele, Odin. E tenho orgulho do que ele se tornou.

-Se eu deixar ele assim, Frigga, ele vai acabar sendo diversão para os guerreiros. Ele leva o meu nome, por isso não permitirei. Minha casa não será humilhada!

-Retire as restrições, Odin... E ele será invencível. Ninguém ousará e...

–Ele será um guerreiro. – Cortou ele. - Sem mais discussões, Frigga! – E Odin saiu do recinto pisando duro.

Frigga pôs as mãos no rosto e um soluço escapou de sua garganta. _Meu Loki..._

 

~o ~

 

Após as aulas, Loki foi direto para a biblioteca em busca do feitiço. Iria aproveitar o tempo disponível antes dos treinamentos. Quando estava entre as estantes olhando os volumes, Malvik apareceu ao lado dele, sorridente. – Loki, o que está fazendo? Você vive enfurnado entre os livros, por isso é tão pálido.

Loki não respondeu, atento a sua pesquisa. Havia vários livros de magia élfica, mas ele se lembrava de que era um com determinadas runas douradas em sua capa.

-Apesar de que gosto de sua lividez, ainda mais vestido assim de negro. Seus olhos ficam destacados.

Ele já tinha visto mais de 20 livros, agora o mago dirigiu-se até a outra estante, mais ao fundo, e recomeçou a busca.

-Você não vai me responder?

Quando Loki se virou para ele, viu que Malvik estava bem atrás de si, com sua boca dirigindo-se até ele. – Em nome de Bor, o que está fazendo?!

-Queria sentir seu gosto, - murmurou cheio de luxúria.

O príncipe de Asgard puxou uma adaga e apontou a arma para o Van. – Você sentirá o gosto de seu sangue se ousar tocar em mim, entendeu?

Malvik franziu a testa. – Eu sou o príncipe herdeiro de Vanaheim, não ousaria fazer isso!

-Tente, - e Loki continuou com a adaga apontada contra o outro. – Você vai querer causar um incidente diplomático? Eu não me importo.

O Van recuou um pouco, como se analisasse a situação. Depois de alguns instantes deu uma risadinha. – Ora, Loki, não devemos brigar. Somos amigos! Em breve serei rei de Vanaheim, parente de seu irmão pela minha irmã. E você se casará com minha irmã. Quase uma família!

-Seria bom _você_ se lembrar disso, Malvik. Aqui em Asgard não somos tolerantes com esse tipo de comportamento. Aconselho a parar com esses comentários a meu respeito ou terei que levar o caso ao rei.

Malvik assentiu, dando de ombros. – Vocês são muito regrados, aqui em Asgard. Porém tudo é feito as escondidas, disso eu sei. Sei dos casos de alguns guerreiros, entre eles mesmos. Do que dizem de você...

-De mim? O que dizem?

O Van o ignorou. – Há até uma aposta, para ver quem será o primeiro.

-Primeiro?

-Sim, - Malvik sorria, - coisas de plebeus. Quem será o primeiro a possui-lo.

Loki ficou estático, tentando assimilar o que acabar de ouvir. Malvik sorria com o efeito de suas palavras. – Coisas de plebeus, como eu disse.

Imediatamente as palavras de seu pai soaram em sua mente: “farejar”, “fraqueza”, “defeito”...

Provavelmente ele já sabia.

-As pessoas comentam o quanto você se cobre, se esconde em suas roupas. Querem saber se você é tão pálido quanto aparenta, se é pálido em tudo. – E ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

O mago sentiu um enjoo subindo pela sua garganta.

\- Eu também fico curioso. Sabe, poderíamos, um dia desses, nadar juntos, o que acha? Seria uma boa ocasião e...

E tudo foi muito rápido: Loki lhe deu um forte soco no rosto com o cabo da adaga. O grito do van ecoou por toda aquela ala, o sangue de seu nariz quebrado respingou no chão e nas roupas do asgardiano. Este se manteve a uma distância segura enquanto observava o príncipe se recuperar. – Maldito! Eu sou um príncipe! Como ousa?

-Eu também sou um, caso tenha esquecido. – E Loki deu um sorrisinho provocativo. – Vai continuar com suas insinuações desagradáveis? Lembre-se que sou um mago, Malvik. Entenda que posso fazer com que seu pau apodreça e caia. Imagine, nunca mais terá sua diversão.

-Eu sou protegido, asgardiano! – Ele mostrou o pulso com várias runas desenhadas, e também afastou a gola de sua túnica, exibindo em seu pescoço outras runas, todas invocando proteção, fertilidade e poder. – Sou intocável!

-Você quer apostar? Quer apostar que não conseguirei deixar seu pau gangrenado e fétido? Que não terá uma dor tão insuportável que você mesmo pedirá para cortá-lo?

Malvik sacudiu a cabeça, muito irritado e, como Loki percebeu, tentando disfarçar o medo. – É como dizem, você deve ser ergi mesmo. Uma bruxa de alto nível. Você já tem seu escolhido, é isso? Por isso me renega?

Loki ergueu as mãos e elas se iluminaram perigosamente. –Você fede, Malvik, renegá-lo é meu dever.

-Quem é? Algum guerreiro? Só pode ser, não conseguiria se defender numa luta decente, deve ser algum guerreiro, assim teria proteção.

-Você entendeu que você é tão nojento que é preferível ir a Hell a ficar com você? – As mãos de Loki brilharam mais ainda. – Nunca mais me dirija a palavra, Malvik. Ou vou testar a eficácia de suas runas.

Dois guardas chegaram apressados até o local e ficaram confusos ao ver a cena.

-Guardas, acompanhem o príncipe até a Sala de Cura. Após isso, ele deve retornar ao seu reino. – Instruiu Loki com firmeza, não admitindo recusas por parte do outro. – E chamem alguém para limpar essa sujeira. Vão!

Malvik se lamuriou com as mãos no rosto, trêmulo em sua irritação. Loki sorriu nervosamente ao vê-lo partir, talvez isso o parasse em definitivo. Também sabia que, provavelmente, seu pai receberia uma carta do rei Hagavik reclamando do tratamento dado ao seu herdeiro. _Idiota_.

Ele esperou sua respiração voltar ao normal e retornou a busca ao volume desejado enquanto duas serviçais limpavam o chão. Localizou o que procurava mais ao fundo da biblioteca, cheio de pó e com a lombada gasta. Procurou por um tempo entre as páginas até encontrar o feitiço de localização. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, não era difícil, lembrava-se vagamente dele. Só teria que praticar.

Deixou o volume em seu quarto e foi apressado em direção aos campos de treinamento. _Talvez Thor me acompanhe até Vanaheim._

 

~o ~

 

Thor estava distraído naquele dia. Seus oponentes, comumente chamados de “Sif”, “Fandral”, “Volstagg” e “Hogun”, desferiam golpes fáceis na cabeça dura do guerreiro, que tardiamente se defendia. Risos de Sif eram ouvidos nos campos: ela zombava da falta de atenção do amigo. – Thor, alguma donzela roubou seus pensamentos?

-Ou deve ser fome, - ponderou Volstagg. – Eu mesmo não consigo lutar sem ter o estômago abastecido.

Fandral, que agora lutava contra o príncipe, desferiu um pesado golpe de espada, quase acertando o braço do outro. – Eu poderia ter te matado! Isso seria um desastre...! – E ele, aborrecido, colocava as mãos na cabeça.

-Você só iria apodrecer nas masmorras, Fandral, - disse Hogun tranquilamente. – Com ratos por companhia e comida podre no cardápio.

Fandral fez uma careta. – Thor, em nome de Bor, preste atenção a nossa luta! Você é o nosso exemplo aqui!

O príncipe olhava para todos com olhar desolado. – Tudo bem, amigos, preciso de um tempo. Treinem entre vocês enquanto ficarei ali sentado, comendo algo, - disse apontando para uma mureta.

-Está vendo? – Volstagg voltou a falar. – Era fome! Eu disse!

Thor sentou-se, observando seus amigos voltarem ao treino, e pegou um pedaço de carne seca que estava em uma vasilha. Ele suspirou pesadamente, seus pensamentos estavam em um turbilhão. Tentava direcionar sua mente para assuntos amenos ou mesmo se concentrar em seu treinamento, mas tudo convergia para uma figura alta e magra, pálida, de olhos verdes e cabelos negros.

E ele ainda tinha o cheiro dele em sua pele.

Agora ele estava ali, olhando seus amigos nos embates, porém com o pensamento rondando a imagem de seu próprio irmão. Thor suspirou novamente, cheio de remorsos. Ele não devia ter visto, onde Loki mantinha sempre oculto, longe dos olhares de todos. O guerreiro ficou se perguntando como ele havia conseguido se conter, bastaria agarrá-lo com força, fazer valer sua vontade, como fazia com as mulheres quando elas eram ariscas.

E Loki deveria ser muito arisco.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Não, não, ele não devia pensar dessa forma! Era seu irmão! Seu irmão caçula, a quem ele deveria proteger sempre. Não poderia condená-lo a ser um ergi. Mesmo diante de sua nudez, mesmo sendo tão bonito...

-Thoooor!

Ele olhou para os lados em busca da voz que o chamava e viu Sif gesticulando. – Vou pegar um caldo pra gente, tudo bem?

Ele assentiu, sorrindo para ela. Oh, se seus amigos soubessem de sua perversão... O que achariam dele? Não, não achariam nada. Ele era o príncipe herdeiro, havia limites para suas opiniões. Mesmo para Sif, a destemida. Ou para Fandral, o despudorado. Eles se manteriam quietos, como deveriam ser os súditos. Com esse pensamento Thor estremeceu, estava se tornando extremamente arrogante.

-Você está mole hoje, amigo Hogun! – gritou o príncipe tentando se concentrar em outra coisa. – Fandral tem pontos fracos evidentes!

Fandral soltou uma risada e desferiu um golpe com sua espada pelo alto, quase acertando o oponente no ombro.

-Francamente, devo conseguir uma luta a altura com alguma donzela do palácio. – Disse Fandral tirando a túnica e ficando só de calças, o suor evidente pelo corpo. – Ou somente nos nossos torneios!

Thor, que sorria para eles, voltou a ficar sério, o pesar iniciando seu sufocamento no príncipe. Durante muito tempo ele tentou, e como tentou, livrar-se desse sentimento para com Loki. Desde que seu irmão o rejeitou, quando muito jovens, e deixou de falar com ele, Thor tem tentado não pensar no irmão, levando diversas donzelas à cama, provando sua masculinidade a toda Asgard. Sua reputação não era à toa, ele acredita que não exista mulher jovem e bonita que não tenha se deitado com o guerreiro. E Thor se orgulhava disso.

O retorno de sua amizade com seu irmão parecia ser um teste para si mesmo, de que havia se curado de sua depravação e que nenhum sentimento de luxúria havia permanecido nele. Ele amava Loki sim, mas era somente como irmão. E como mais velho, teria o dever de protegê-lo e cuidar dele, mesmo contra a vontade do mago. Era assim que deveria ser.

Porém, cada dia que passava, o desejo antigo foi retornando, agora com mais força. E Thor só podia culpar seu irmão, que estava ainda mais bonito e atraente. Loki não tinha ideia do efeito que causava quando falava, quando sorria, quando resmungava, o efeito daqueles cabelos negros macios e sempre cheirosos, do leve perfume que exalava, das suas mãos delicadas ao toque, de seus olhos, tantas coisas...

Thor tentou se lembrar de alguma evidência dos sentimentos de Loki para com ele, de algo que indicasse que havia mais do que amor fraterno, porém ele não se recordava. O beijo deles em Nidavellir... Loki ficou pasmo de horror. Sim, aquilo foi horror. _Eu devia tê-lo beijado mais, testado seus sentimentos até o limite._

E deveria ter forçado na noite anterior.

-Thor, tome aqui o seu! – disse Sif, aparecendo de repente na frente do guerreiro. Ele pigarreou e pegou a cuia, dizendo um obrigado rouco e jogando sua capa em cima de seu colo, a fim de disfarçar uma ereção inconveniente.

Volstagg também ficou com eles, os três agora observando Fandral e Hogun lutando com afinco em suas espadas. Poucos instantes depois, viram ao longe o segundo príncipe vindo em direção a eles.

-Olhem, - disse Sif, - Loki está vindo. Está bem atrasado para o treinamento. Nosso general não gostará disso. Nem nosso rei.

Thor segurou um suspiro pesaroso. Seu irmão vinha ainda com a roupa da tutoria, cabelos ao vento, capa esvoaçante. Uma bela figura. Norns...

Loki tinha ido com relutância em direção aos campos de treinamento, com tantas coisas a planejar. Teria, ainda, que pedir a seu irmão que fosse com ele a Vanaheim. Seria mais fácil, e seus pais não reclamariam tanto com Thor ao seu lado. Quando chegou, sentiu vários olhares em cima dele, e as palavras maliciosas de Malvik soavam em sua mente: “Há até uma aposta...”. Loki ergueu a cabeça, não deixaria ninguém o intimidar.

Viu seu irmão sentado numa mureta junto a Sif e Volstagg, tomando um caldo numa vasilha. Thor deu um sorriso cheio de culpa ao ver seu irmão. – Loki, sente-se conosco, estava esperando por você. Já comeu algo?

-Você saiu só agora da tutoria? – perguntou Sif analisando as roupas de Loki. – E elas estão com manchas de sangue, não é? – disse estreitando os olhos.

O mago olhou para suas vestes e, com um estalo, todos os respingos desapareceram. – Pronto, resolvido. Irmão, você já não almoçou? E está comendo outra vez? – Thor sorriu fracamente e deu de ombros. – Bom, preciso conversar com você, _a sós_. – E olhou significativamente para os dois companheiros do irmão.

-Loki, estou bem estabelecida aqui – disse Sif indiferente.

-E Thor não tem nada a esconder da gente – afirmou o outro em tom de brincadeira.

O mago rolou os olhos. – Irmão, acompanhe-me. Serei breve.

Thor engoliu rapidamente o restante do caldo e foi atrás de seu irmão, que se afastou de todos. Loki pode ver ainda mais guerreiros os observando ao longe enquanto treinavam duramente.

-Diga-me, irmão, o pai o aborreceu?

-Nada insuportável, Thor. Eu queria pedir algo a você. – Loki diminuiu a voz. – Eu sei onde Sigyn está.

O guerreiro abriu um sorriso. – E como sabe?

-Ela me mandou uma carta que, aliás, o pai leu. E hoje ele aceitou que eu me case com Sigyn. Então... Eu acho que farei uma visita a ela contando da novidade. Sigyn está aflita e pensa que não correspondo aos sentimentos dela.

Thor franziu a testa. – E corresponde?

-Isso é irrelevante, irmão. O caso é que devo ir até ela e estancar seu sofrimento.

O guerreiro olhava para Loki com expressão estranha. – Ela tem sorte, conseguiu o que queria. E terá o seu amor.

-Nossa mãe sempre disse que o amor, num casamento, vem depois, com o tempo. Eu conto com isso. Se não ocorrer, Sigyn terá minha admiração, respeito e carinho pelo resto de nossas vidas. Isso eu prometo.

O outro deu um sorriso de alívio. - Fico feliz com seu casamento. Nós dois seremos homens casados.

Loki sorriu também. – E nunca mais você precisará me acudir à noite, por conta de pesadelos. Terei Sigyn para isso. Ficará livre de mim, afinal.

Thor desmanchou o sorriso e respondeu irritado. – Isso não é bom, Sigyn não saberá cuidar de você.

O mago ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Ela aprenderá...

-Não, irmão. Preciso pensar em uma solução. – Thor estava realmente irritado, notou Loki, que se sentiu estranhamente contente. – Podemos montar um quarto extra somente para nós.

– C-como?

-Hum, como uma sala nossa, onde pudéssemos conversar e ficar, caso queiramos passar uma noite juntos.

-Você está louco...! – Loki pigarreou. - Não será necessário, irmão. O caso é que gostaria que você me acompanhasse na visita a ela. Nosso pai não será avisado disso.

-Ficaremos encrencados, não é?

-Não com você ao meu lado.

-Serei usado assim? – Thor fingia falsa indignação.

-Você sabe, príncipe Thor, que a rainha tem um especial cuidado com o seu segundo filho e, sabendo que o poderoso guerreiro estará ao lado dele, ficará muito tranquila.

O seu irmão sorriu e estreitou o outro em um abraço muito apertado com seus braços imensos. – Eu sempre vou lhe proteger. – E Thor depositou vários beijos na testa de Loki.

-Thor, estamos em público, seu estúpido!

-E daí? – E ele acariciou os cabelos macios do irmão enquanto ainda o segurava com um dos braços. – Você é meu irmãozinho, não tem problema.

-Só diga que vai comigo e largue-me, está me constrangendo e desarrumando meus cabelos.

Thor soltou uma gargalhada. – Não se preocupe, irmão, você fica bonito de qualquer jeito.

Loki, aborrecido, empurrou seu irmão. – Você irá?

-É claro que sim. Quando iremos?

O mago sorriu. – Hoje, depois do treinamento. – E ele mordeu os lábios, em expectativa.

Ao longe eles escutaram gritos dos outros guerreiros os chamando. O general Magni havia chegado e preparava um grupo para um treinamento especial, que incluía o príncipe herdeiro.

-Vamos, Thor! – chamou Fandral aos berros enquanto manipulava um arco e flecha. – E traga a donzela consigo!

-Combinado, irmão – disse o guerreiro enquanto pegava na mão do outro. – Irei com você. Agora vamos ao treinamento.

Loki assentiu e ambos se juntaram aos outros para as atividades da tarde. O príncipe mais jovem ainda podia sentir alguns olhares sobre ele, e pegava, rapidamente, algumas risadinhas abafadas. Ou era sua imaginação trabalhando contra sua sanidade. Os guerreiros nobres estavam próximos a ele e Loki nada via de suspeito neles. O problema era os outros, que ficavam em outros pátios. Malvik havia falado em “plebeus”. Os inferiores.

-Loki? – Thor tocou no braço do irmão. – Você está bem?

O mago suspirou, irritado. – Claro que estou. Continuemos. – E ele desferiu um golpe de espada.

Ele irá tratar dessa “aposta” mais tarde. E será algo que envergonhará a muitos. _Eu prometo_ , pensou.

 

~o ~

 

Frigga estava em sua poltrona, rodeada de aias, enquanto recebia um grupo de vendedores de tecidos élficos. Ela analisava com cuidado o último lote que mostravam enquanto um dos comerciantes explicava a fabricação daquelas peças e seu valor inestimável para posse. – Majestade, os tecidos élficos são feitos para agradar seu senhor, da forma como desejar. Se for um vestido, se moldará perfeitamente ao corpo de sua dona. Se utilizá-lo como capa, protegerá contra as intempéries do tempo. – E ele olhou para o céu seco asgardiano franzindo a testa. – Qualquer que seja a intempérie.

-Esses daqui podem camuflar o usuário em seu ambiente, - disse outro mostrando um belo tecido verde. – Ótimo para caçadores que querem passar despercebidos.

Loki adoraria um desses, pensou a rainha com melancolia. Ela já o imaginou andando pelo palácio, quase invisível, aprontando alguma coisa. E Thor ficaria entusiasmado com novos acessórios para suas caçadas. – Os tecidos são adequados, senhores. Lirje, veja as quantidades necessárias para o momento.

A serviçal assentiu e começou a tratar das negociações com os vendedores. Frigga ergueu-se e todos fizeram mesuras enquanto ela foi caminhando para os corredores com suas aias. Ela sentiu uma estranha vibração no ar, quase como uma sugestão de uma voz. A rainha franziu a testa, parando alguns instantes e olhando para os lados.

-Majestade? – chamou Asa preocupada.

-Há algo estranho no ar – afirmou Frigga.

A aia olhou para os lados e todas as outras também fizeram o mesmo. Um vento morno soprou na face da rainha de forma lenta, parecendo uma carícia tímida.

Frigga ergueu suas mãos e delas saíram um brilho intenso e azul. Esse brilho expandiu-se de forma modulada, atingindo em questão de instantes todo o corredor em que estavam, escurecendo tudo ao redor. Ela pode ver, assim, a direção daquele vento estranho, o caminho espiralado que fazia, afastando-se dela o mais rápido que podia.

-Majestade, quem está fazendo isso? Como conseguiram?

Frigga ainda estava concentrada e, com outro gesto rápido, atingiu o vento, que se dividiu em várias faixas frágeis. Mais um gesto e tudo desapareceu, e a luz do dia voltou a aparecer para elas. Uma das aias estava com uma adaga em mãos, pronta para defender sua rainha.

-Acabou – avisou a soberana. – Irei aos meus aposentos, vocês não entrarão comigo! Não quero ser interrompida. – E ela caminhou em passos firmes para sua ala.

Algo estava para acontecer e ela precisava consultar o futuro em seu tear com urgência.

 

~o ~

 

Desde antes do alvorecer daquele dia, ainda na escuridão, havia uma movimentação nova em uma das vilas de Vanaheim, quando um grupo chegou silenciosamente em um bosque. Alguns cavalos e carroças estavam com eles. Ainda em silêncio eles montaram algumas barracas e aprontaram-se para se estabelecer. Dois deles fizeram uma fogueira para proteção e aquecimento. Uma mulher embalava uma criança de colo adormecida. Silêncio.

Um homem de cabelos compridos e cinzentos andou entre eles, como se contasse o grupo, e depois se sentou pensativo próximo à fogueira. Ele pegou sua pequena faca e começou a cortar algumas carnes defumadas. Outro homem foi até ele. – Senhor Karl, o lugar está seguro, nossos homens vistoriaram tudo.

-Muito bem, - disse ele sorrindo. – Ficaremos por um tempo aqui. Preparem as armas para o que for preciso.

O outro assentiu.

E Karl Berasson continuou a cortar suas carnes ante a luz bruxuleante da fogueira.

Com as primeiras horas da manhã o grupo desfez o acampamento e começaram a avançar para uma praça. Uma patrulha os interceptou. – O que fazem aqui, nômades? De onde vieram? – Questionou um dos guardas.

-Oh, senhor, estivemos na vila de Storen – disse Karl com voz humilde, - e agora estamos aqui para vendermos nossos produtos na praça no Festival das Luzes. Como vê, é muita gente e precisamos trabalhar para alimentarmos nossas mulheres e crianças.

O guarda deu um sorriso mau. – O que estão vendendo? Mostrem-nos.

O nômade fez um gesto para o grupo e dois dos nômades trouxeram alguns objetos de sua fabricação, como capas, botas, colete de ferro, tapeçarias, vasilhas, talheres e copos de madeira, entre outros. Deixaram tudo exposto no chão, em ordem, para apreciação da patrulha. O guarda tornou a falar: - Ficarei com isso, como tributo – e pegou uma bonita capa preta de veludo, com fíbula dourada, muito elegante. – Halldór, escolha algo também – pediu para o outro guarda ao lado.

-Gostei dessa faca, Yves – ela tinha motivos no relevo da sua empunhadura, e seu fio parecia ser muito afiado. – Vou levá-la.

Yves sorriu para Berasson. – Acho que podem ficar aqui, agora. E não me criem problemas, pois eu fico muito aborrecido com problemas.

-Asgard, como sempre, tem que cuidar de tudo. – Queixou-se um terceiro guarda pegando também uma faca. – O que seriam dos povos sem nossa presença?

Eles foram se afastando do grupo enquanto falsamente se lamentavam, terminando suas colocações com risadas.

Um dos nômades aproximou-se de Karl. – Permanecemos?

-Sim. E peguem os itens mais valiosos, agora. Montemos nossas barracas.

Com o tempo houve a chegada de outros grupos, também montando suas barracas para venda. Foi montado um tablado a mando da liderança da vila e enfeitaram com bastantes flores e fitas. Uma algazarra foi se estabelecendo e grupos de música também chegaram, tocando algumas de suas melodias.

Várias pessoas foram se aproximando, vindas também de outras vilas, para apreciar o Festival. Muitos artistas se apresentavam no meio das vielas, dançando, fazendo piruetas ou outras coisas que faziam as pessoas rirem e darem algumas moedas como pagamento.

Duas carruagens, dentre muitas, pararam próximas as barracas e delas desembarcaram a família de Ólafur e Lady Snotra com sua filha, juntamente com duas serviçais. Três capatazes vieram a cavalo protegendo a pequena comitiva. Nanna e Jörd davam risadinhas entre si, cochichando uma no ouvido da outra.

-Parece bem animado, – comentou Snotra controlando uma careta.

-É um bom Festival, Lady Snotra – disse Laran. – Seu marido gostava de vir aqui.

Snotra e Sigyn olharam para ela, espantadas. – Ele era jovem – Explicou a mulher de Ólafur rapidamente. – Ólafur e ele iam para cá e foi num desses festivais que conheci meu marido.

-Tonsberg é uma vila agradável, basicamente comércio e tabernas. – Disse ele. – Os homens vêm muito para cá. Os homens solteiros, eu digo.

Laran sorriu significativamente. – Sim, marido, digamos que sim. Lady Snotra, Björn era muito divertido, como bem lembra. Ele sempre participava das disputas que tínhamos nesse festival, para medição de força.

-Um dia eu e ele medimos força – disse Ólafur sorridente. – Adivinham o que aconteceu?

-Você não morreu, porque está aqui... – Considerou Nanna, segurando o riso. – Nem perdeu os dentes, porque tem um sorriso ainda...

-E nem teve o braço quebrado, porque consegue mexê-lo – completou Jörd.

-Braços podem ser consertados – avisou Nanna.

-Oh, sim... Então voto pelo braço quebrado.

Sigyn começou a gargalhar, e teve que tampar a boca para se controlar.

-Meu marido era o melhor – disse Snotra melancolicamente. – Mas o que aconteceu, afinal, entre vocês?

O marido de Laran começou a rir. – Estávamos tão bêbados, que nenhum dos dois conseguia lutar direito. Ele ia me socar, mas apontava para o lado oposto. De alguma forma ele pensava que eu estava em outro lugar.

-Não acredito! – Snotra sorria com um brilho no olhar.

-E eu só tentava ficar em pé. Imaginem a multidão a nossa volta, urrando por uma briga decente.

-Oh, não consigo imaginá-lo assim, papai – falou Jörd.

-Eu não consigo entender como sua mãe não fugiu quando soube que ia se casar comigo, meninas. Eu tinha uma péssima reputação!

-E ótimas propriedades, meus pais achavam, – disse Laran rindo. – Bom, vamos ver o que trouxeram esse ano para o Festival.

Sigyn foi andando a frente quando sentiu uma mão quente na sua. Era sua mãe, ainda com o brilho no olhar. Snotra não disse nada, apenas trouxe sua filha mais perto de si e ambas andaram lado a lado pelo caminho de pedras.

 

~o ~

 

-Olhem! Que coisa maravilhosa!

Nanna apontava para uma esfera brilhante e azul, cheia de raios internos, em uma barraca soturna. Seu vendedor estava sentado, protegido por uma capa e capuz, fumando tranquilamente seu cachimbo.

\- Uma magia muito interessante, - avaliou Laran analisando o objeto mais de perto.

Sigyn sorria. Pensou em Loki estendendo suas mãos, maliciosamente, e a esfera se apagar ao seu comando, deixando todos impressionados. Ele olharia com um olhar inocente e um sorriso de satisfação. – Penso que não deva ser magia, exatamente, - ponderou a asgardiana, - li em um livro de Midgard que isso se chama esfera de plasma, algo comum naquele reino.

Jörd olhava para ela estranhamente. – Que livro é esse?

-Já disse, um livro de Midgard. Há muitos deles na biblioteca do palácio.

Ólafur franziu a testa e foi andando para outra barraca, analisando outros produtos. Suas filhas se entreolharam e foram também.

\- Exótico, realmente, - comentou Laran, - uma mulher ler essas coisas. Isso não é bom, Snotra. E não faz bem. – sentenciou, depois indo até sua família.

-Vanaheim é uma prisão! - disse Sigyn entredentes para sua mãe, cruzando seus braços com força.

Snotra depositou sua mão no braço da filha em consolo. – Não sei se estão tão erradas, Sigyn.

A jovem afastou a mão de sua mãe bruscamente, olhando com fúria para ela. – Não, minha mãe, estão erradas! Acham que uma simples bola é algo mágico, não sabem o que é magia de verdade! Não tem conhecimento, não tem nada. Vão viver longa e estupidamente acreditando em tudo que falam! Eu quero saber das coisas, eu quero saber da verdade de tudo!

A mãe dela olhava com espanto, a boca aberta quase formando um som de desagrado, mas nada saiu. Ela balançou a cabeça, por fim, como se desistisse. – Oh, em breve se casará e que Theoric cuide de você. Eu não posso mais, não consigo mais! É tudo culpa de seu pai...

-O quê?

-Sim, ele sim. Quantas vezes eu falei para Björn não tratá-la como um rapaz, Norns o sabem! Ele estragou você. Oh, como eu o amava, mas ele não podia ter feito isso! Não podia ter feito isso comigo!

Sigyn suspirou ruidosamente e começou a caminhar na direção oposta a sua mãe. Parou em frente a uma apresentação de artistas, junto à multidão. Ela olhou para trás e Snotra a observava de longe, carrancuda. Como ela ousava falar mal de seu pai? Ninguém tinha esse direito! Ele era o melhor homem que já existiu! Ela sentiu lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, escorrendo por vontade própria, Sigyn queria é gritar de ódio. Se ele estivesse vivo ainda, nada daquilo estaria acontecendo. Ela estaria com Loki, nos braços dele...

-Venham! Escravos da melhor qualidade! Venham! Temos também escravos sem primeiro dono! Seja o primeiro!

Sigyn foi atraída por essas palavras, ela nunca viu uma venda de escravos antes. Foi caminhando por entre a multidão, seguida de perto por sua mãe atônita, e chegou a uma grande tenda, com diversas pessoas acorrentadas em sua borda, todas visivelmente exaustas. Talvez uma tática para evitar fugas.

-Eu quero essa! – gritou um homem enorme, de barba imensa, apontando para uma moça de cabelos desgrenhados, porém ainda bonita. Ela estava trêmula e procurava deixar seu olhar baixo.

Sigyn sentiu a mão de sua mãe em seus braços. – Venha, Sigyn, não vamos nos misturar a essa gente... – Implorou ela baixinho.

Ela não se mexeu, ignorando a petição materna. Olhava para aquelas pessoas e um nó formou-se em sua garganta. Sobretudo quando seu olhar alcançou uma menina, não mais de quatorze anos, talvez, muito suja, cabelos selvagens e olhar em fúria. Ela devia estar muito brava. Sigyn simpatizou-se com ela de imediato.

-Irão comprar também? – Era Ólafur, que chegara com sua família e começou a analisar cada escravo à venda. – Essa leva está muito minguada, queria escravos fortes.

-Senhor, - disse o vendedor, um homem curvado, de nariz adunco e olhos cinzentos, - se Asgard liberasse para vendas seus prisioneiros, poderíamos ter mais exemplares! Está cada vez mais escasso nosso comércio, sinto que, no futuro, não teremos nenhum para venda!

-Isso seria terrível, - disse Ólafur.

Sigyn arqueava a sobrancelha em choque. Nanna aproximou-se dela e ficou ao seu lado, enquanto analisava a venda. – Eu tenho pena deles.

-Eu também.

Nanna olhou para ela. – Deve ser por motivos diferentes, tenho certeza que não sabe o que acontece com eles após serem vendidos. – Ela aguardou para algum pronunciamento, que não veio, então continuou em voz baixa. – Algumas mulheres são usadas para o prazer do dono, além de ser serviçal. É proibido por lei, mas eles fazem mesmo assim. Isso é negado até o fim, e elas não dizem nada. Se disserem, morrem, é claro. Algumas ficam grávidas, porém logo tiram a criança do seu ventre, pois isso seria uma prova e tanto contra o dono. Soubemos de alguns casos de morte ao fazerem isso, de tanto a escrava verter sangue. – Ela suspirou. – Um prejuízo e tanto.

Sigyn estava muda, horrorizada pelas palavras da Van.

-Os homens não passam por isso, a não ser que o dono tenha comportamento desviado. Ou tendências cruéis. Enfim, eles precisam rogar às Norns por um bom dono.

Jörd também se aproximou, um pouco entediada. – Gostaria de uma escrava somente para mim. Não quero esperar me casar para ter uma.

-Nossos futuros maridos são ricos, papai garantiu. Teremos vários escravos.

Sigyn suspirou. – Eu posso comprar um também? Mesmo sendo asgardiana?

As irmãs se entreolharam. – Acho que sim, não sei dizer, - respondeu Nanna.

-Eu gostaria daquela menina ali – e apontou para a adolescente de olhos furiosos. – Acho que me servirá.

Jörd começou a rir. – Acho que escolheu mal. Ela dará trabalho, é muito nova e é provável que não saiba fazer coisa alguma. Terá que ensinar tudo.

-Muito prejuízo. – concordou Nanna. – É bom comprar meninas quando em conjunto com mulheres adultas. Ou quando se tem algumas em sua conta.

-Sim, senão a tarefa de ensiná-la em tudo recairá sobre você. Pense nisso.

Snotra estava em companhia de Laran, em uma conversa a meia voz e expressões sérias. Sigyn não teve pudores em interrompê-las. –Minha mãe, gostaria de uma escrava.

Snotra ergueu a sobrancelha em espanto. – Sigyn? O que diz?

-Sim, gostaria de uma e já sei até qual. Por favor. Casarei em breve e quero alguém para me servir integralmente.

-Preciso consultar o Conselheiro e...

-Não! Será tarde demais. A venda é hoje e é hoje que devemos comprar.

Laran pigarreou. – Uma escrava é sempre boa coisa, Snotra. Fico feliz que sua filha tenha adquirido alguma de nossas tradições. Sei que Asgard não permite a venda, mas soube que não recusam compras feitas em Vanaheim. Sei de vários nobres com escravos, mas que esses se tornaram meramente serviçais no seu reino. É bem comum.

-Eu sei, Laran. Alguns Conselheiros mantém os seus, devidamente libertos, porém... Eu não compartilho disso. Sei que Björn não aprovaria.

-Mãe, o pai não está mais entre nós, infelizmente. – Sigyn dizia com olhar triste. – Devemos nós decidirmos por nossas ações. Eu quero uma escrava particular. – E ela apontou para a mesma menina. – E é aquela.

-Tem certeza?  - Laran questionou. – É tão nova!

Nanna e Jörd balançavam a cabeça, em concordância com a mãe delas. – Avisamos a ela, mamãe! – disse Jörd.

-Eu sei que é muito nova, - rebateu a Ásynja, - mas é provável que não tenha vícios, e assim posso moldá-la a meu gosto.

Ólafur aproximou-se delas sorridente. – Comprei mais três. São um pouco magros, mas em breve estarão fortes para a lida!

-Senhor Ólafur, - disse Snotra, - minha filha gostaria de comprar uma escrava, aquela menina. O senhor poderia efetuar a transição por mim? Darei o dinheiro.

Sigyn sorriu. Alguma vitória, afinal.

 

~o ~

 

-Acho que localizamos o Senhor Ólafur, - disse Loki olhando para a esfera que criara, graças a magia élfica. Primeiramente eles tinham ido até a fazenda do Van e lá foram avisados que toda família e convidados foram participar do Festival das Luzes, onde agora os príncipes estavam. – Ele está ao sul de onde estamos, vamos seguindo...  Thor?

O guerreiro estava olhando sorridente para uma competição de força. Era num tablado, cercado, onde dois competidores se socavam e tentavam derrubar o outro. Um deles estava já com o rosto bastante danificado e sangrava pelo nariz.

-Vamos! Lutem! – gritavam. – Apostei em você, barbicha! – Diziam outros.

-Oh... nem pense, Thor!

Mas ele não escutava, atento que estava aos golpes de um adversário contra o outro. Ambos estavam tentando, realmente, uma boa luta. A algazarra da plateia alimentava a animosidade ente os competidores.

-Thor! – sussurrou Loki, que tentava passar despercebido pela multidão usando o capuz de sua capa, - vamos nos concentrar em achar Sigyn e...

-Ei, grandão! – gritou alguém em voz forte. – Suba ao ringue! Seja o próximo!

Thor olhou para Loki com entusiasmo e fez menção de subir, sendo agarrado pelo braço. – Você está louco? Podem lhe reconhecer!

-Não vão não! Nunca me juntei aos plebeus Vanir antes, eles não me conhecem. – Ele falava em voz baixa e apressada.  – Fique aqui e veja meu triunfo!

Loki rolou os olhos. – Não pode! Você deve perder, Thor! Senão vão descobrir! Ou pelo menos não vença tão fácil...

O guerreiro pegou a dica e, sorrindo, subiu ao tablado, agora vazio, para o delírio da plateia. Seu oponente subiu logo depois, um homem tão enorme quanto ele, ruivo e assustador. Loki pensou que aquele homem seria um perfeito guerreiro asgardiano.

-Gamli! Gamli!

Thor olhou para Loki com um belo sorriso e o mago dizia, apenas mexendo os lábios: “não ganhe!”.

-Estamos vendo que essa luta será difícil! – gritou um senhor que também subira no tablado e usava um colete de peles. – Apostas, meus caros! Vamos apostar!

Todos começaram a gritar ao mesmo tempo e alguns homens recolhiam as apostas da multidão entusiasmada. Loki foi até a borda do tablado e sinalizou para Thor desistir. O guerreiro segurou na mão dele e fez uma carícia de leve. – Não se preocupe, - disse ele aos sussurros. Quando ele retornou ao seu lugar, Gamli sorria estranhamente, olhando do guerreiro para o jovem que ele acabara de conversar. O oponente foi até o homem de colete e sussurrou algo.

-Esperem! – gritou o homem, - Gamli tem uma proposta a fazer! Vai ficar mais divertido ainda!

Algumas risadas ecoam do público e o lutador ergueu suas mãos, pedindo atenção. – Tenho uma ideia, povo Van! Quero que essa luta seja uma disputa por esse belo jovem como escravo por um mês!

A plateia passou a urrar mais alto ainda, querendo saber do tal “belo jovem”. – O vencedor ganha o direito de tê-lo um mês como seu escravo pessoal!

-Quem é? Quem é? – gritavam.

Loki empalideceu quando o olhar do homem ruivo pousou nele. – Esse rapaz com capuz e cabelos negros. – E ele apontava para o mago.

-Ele é meu irmão! – rosnou Thor enfurecido.

-Então é melhor não perder, - disse o homem de colete dando risada.

Num átimo, Thor agarrou os braços do oponente e o jogou para fora do tablado como se fosse nada. Gamli caiu com estrondo em cima de uma barraca de utensílios. O público urrou de alegria, batendo palmas e algumas mulheres jogaram flores para ele. O guerreiro sorriu, fazendo leves mesuras aos que o aplaudiam.

-Parece que ele tem muito apreço pelo irmãozinho! – tornou a falar o homem de colete, após se recompor do susto.

-Ou ele deve saber das artes de entreter! – gritou alguém da multidão, causando rebuliço entre todos e muitas risadas.

– O que acham de uma revanche? – perguntou o intermediador.

Todos aprovaram em polvorosa. Loki tentava chamar atenção de seu irmão, dizendo para irem embora. Porém, Thor estava envaidecido com as atenções dadas a ele e queria mais. Gamli retornou ao tablado com cara feia e umas feridas sangrentas. – Outra luta! – E rosnou de uma forma horrível.

-Então venha! – gritou Thor.

Gamli foi contra o guerreiro, desferindo um murro contra o rosto de um convencido Thor. O Aesir sentiu a força do oponente, desequilibrando-se e deslizando-se ao chão. O povo bateu palmas entusiasmadas.

-Eu acho que conheço esse lutador.

Foi o que Loki ouviu próximo a ele. O mago virou-se em direção a voz e viu alguém que nunca imaginaria ali. Karl Berasson. Sim, era ele. Seus cabelos compridos e lisos, seu olhar tenaz. O nômade tinha um sorriso estranho, como se avaliasse as possibilidades. – Acho que é nosso amigo da floresta, pelo menos é tão grande como.

Ele estava falando para alguém ao seu lado, de aparência descuidada e suja. –Sim, eu me lembro dele. O guerreiro asgardiano. – E cuspiu no chão. – O que faremos com ele?

Karl deu uma risada. – Nada. Por que faríamos algo? Seria bom ele não nos ver.

No tablado, Thor reagiu violentamente contra o lutador, desferindo um golpe no estômago do adversário, que caiu gemendo de dor. O público clamava pela finalização da luta, e de uma forma bem sangrenta. E o guerreiro deu a todos o que eles pediam: um soco no rosto de Gamli e o som de seu nariz se partindo ecoou no ar. Quando ele caiu, uma poça de sangue começou a ser formar.

-Incrível! – gritou o homem de colete. – Uma salva de palmas para o lutador... er... Qual o seu nome?

-Einar! – disse Thor entusiasmado, agitando seus braços para cima.

Loki rolou os olhos e torceu para que não houvesse mais oponentes. A voz de Karl ressoou em seus ouvidos novamente. – Onde está aquele irmãozinho dele? Será que veio?

O outro deu uma risada maldosa. – Gostaria de brincar com ele. Tão agradável de olhar.

O mago se encolheu, pensando no que faria contra eles. Sim, agora ele tinha poderes, conseguiria dar-lhes uma lição. Talvez os imobilizassem e os entregassem aos guardas Aesir. Só que seu disfarce seria descoberto. E como explicaria isso ao seu pai?

O nômade notou que Loki olhava para ele e o homem deu-lhe um sorriso torto. Loki, rapidamente, puxou mais seu capuz e tentou se afastar deles quando sentiu uma mão retendo seu braço. – Espere, rapazinho. – Ele tinha os dentes escurecidos e cheirava mal. – O que faz aqui sozinho?

-Seria bom você me soltar, nômade, - a voz dele saiu baixa, porém firme. – Eu sou um feiticeiro, um dos melhores. Basta estalar os dedos e você morrerá.

-Um bruxo, é? – Ele ria. – Tão jovem! Não acho que possa me fazer mal.

Karl também se aproximou deles, estreitando os olhos. – Nott, largue o menino. Não somos bárbaros. E claramente ele é da nobreza, não podemos ter encrencas com esse tipo de gente.

O outro bufou, largando o braço de Loki. Ele, por sua vez, sorriu para Karl e fez uma leve mesura. – Agradeço sua intervenção, seu amigo escapou de uma bela punição.

Quando o nômade ia responder, o urro da plateia chamou a atenção deles. Outro oponente tinha subido ao tablado e desafiava Thor.

-Oh, ele tem outra luta, Nott. O nosso campeão asgardiano. – E Karl deu uma risada rouca.

Ambos vão mais perto do local da disputa e Loki situou-se atrás deles, pensando em qual feitiço lançaria contra Karl. Se desse certo, seria um bônus e tanto para seu pai. Talvez ele fosse elogiado. Talvez.

Loki mexeu discretamente seus dedos em direção ao nômade e ele viu o cinto dele brilhar levemente e depois se apagar. O mago estava marcando Karl para que pudesse, por meio de sua esfera, ver onde ele se encontraria. Para que a patrulha Àss pudesse localizá-lo. Seria o fim dele.

Ele sorriu e se afastou deles, indo para um lugar mais tranquilo. Ainda podia ver Thor lutando alegremente contra mais um oponente. O público apaixonara-se por ele, como sempre fazia: apaixonar-se pelo vencedor. Loki olhou para sua esfera e viu que Ólafur estava muito próximo a eles, provavelmente vendo a luta também. Oh, Sigyn devia estar também assistindo a tudo aquilo! Será que ela reconheceu Thor?

Foi seguindo o caminho apontado pelo seu localizador, aproximando-se cada vez mais do ponto indicado. Chegou próximo a um homem alto, que assistia sozinho o embate. Ele ria vez ou outra com as graças do guerreiro invencível, batia palmas junto a multidão, gritava palavras de ordem. Mas ele estava só. Onde estaria o restante de sua família?

Loki aguardou pacientemente, observando a sua volta na tentativa de localizar Sigyn. Um bom tempo se passara e ele viu Ólafur caminhando para outro lugar e o mago o seguiu discretamente. E foi quando enxergou Sigyn. Ela estava muito bonita, com um lenço na cabeça, parecendo bastante distraída. Não via a luta, estava de costas, não enxergou Thor ali, em cima do tablado, lutando. Sua mãe estava ao seu lado, falando algo para ela com expressão ríspida. Havia também duas jovens e uma senhora com elas, talvez a família de Önarsson.

O mago teve o impulso de ir até ela, mas lembrou-se de que a mãe de Sigyn não poderia saber que ele estava lá, isso poderia arruinar o pedido de casamento. Tentou ficar o mais próximo possível, queria ouvir o que Lady Snotra tanto falava para ela. Pela expressão de Sigyn, não era nada agradável.

Conseguiu ficar a poucos passos daquele grupo, mas por causa da algazarra da turba, identificou algumas frases soltas. “Você ficará por muito tempo aqui”, “Não ouse me desafiar novamente, Sigyn, senão colocarei você no porão!”, “Tenha modos, seja gentil com essa família...”

Havia outras pessoas com elas e Loki julgou ser alguma espécie de escolta, talvez serviçais e uma menina muito mal ajambrada, suja, que Sigyn vez ou outra se voltava para ela e dizia algo.

O mago foi se aproximando sutilmente, fingindo observar uma barraca de utensílios domésticos enquanto ouvia o que ela falava: “Não precisa temer, menina, eu agora sou sua dona. Você tem nome?”

-Ran, senhora.

-Muito bem, Ran, acho que poderemos nos entender. – e Sigyn sorriu. Já a menina permanecia com os olhos estreitos e o corpo pronto para fugir; seus grilhões firmemente em seus pulsos e calcanhares a impediam disso.

Loki sorriu para si mesmo. A voz de Sigyn soou como música para ele, seu tom um pouco grave, suave, soou no seu coração com saudades. O mago conjurou na palma de sua mão uma borboleta e soprou levemente sobre ela. O inseto levantou voo, hesitante no começo, depois indo em direção a filha de Björn, rodopiando em frente ao rosto da moça.

-Oh, uma borboleta azul! – disse Nanna encantada. – E é de um tom que nunca vi por aqui.

Jörd estreitou os olhos. – É de um azul impossível, eu diria.

Sigyn olhou embevecida e ergueu suas mãos, aprisionando por um momento a borboleta entre seus dedos. A cor da borboleta vacilou por uns instantes, alterando para um amarelo muito vivo.

-Oh, Norns! – Nanna exclamou. – É uma borboleta mágica!

O coração da argadiana bateu com força e ela começou a procurar na multidão aquele que seria capaz de um feitiço como esse, somente para ela. Prudentemente olhou para sua mãe, que estava falando com Laran em voz baixa, ambas distraídas. Sigyn voltou a olhar para a multidão e localizou um jovem de capuz que olhava diretamente para ela. O rosto estava encoberto, mas conseguiu vislumbrar um sorriso iluminado vindo dele. – Loki...

Naquele momento a multidão gritou em êxtase próximo ao tablado de luta, muitos aplaudindo o campeão de Asgard. Loki olhou para seu irmão, e notou que Thor o procurava com os olhos. Ele tornou seu olhar para Sigyn e balançou a cabeça suavemente, como se tentasse avisá-la para esperar.

Sigyn balançou sua cabeça também, sorrindo nervosamente.

-Você está sorrindo por quê? – questionou Jörd, franzindo a testa.

-N-nada, estou encantada com a borboleta. – O inseto agora era branco, quase translúcido.

Loki já havia ido para perto do seu irmão. Thor era ainda aplaudido pela multidão e os gritos de “campeão” espalhava-se como rastilho de pólvora. O guerreiro desceu do tablado muito sorridente e logo pegou na mão de seu irmão. – Foi muito fácil. Não há guerreiros de verdade aqui.

O mago rolou os olhos. – Só vai poder ter adversários de verdade no campeonato. Volstagg quase chutou seu traseiro.

Thor deu uma alta risada. – Uma donzela na plateia havia me distraído, irmão. Ela agora tem dois filhos comigo. – Mais camponeses cumprimentam o asgardiano.

-Um dia isso vai se voltar contra você, Thor. – E completou em voz baixa. – Achei o que procurava e também o que não procurava.

-Achou ela? – E Thor começou a olhar para os lados.

-Fique quieto! – Reclamou Loki. – Já está anoitecendo e...

Naquele instante todos ouvem cornetas tocando e a multidão afastou-se, criando um caminho para uma comitiva que chegava. Uma escolta cercava o visitante principal, que, com desgosto, Loki viu que era o príncipe de Vanaheim, Malvik. O mago pode ver que ele ainda mostrava os hematomas da briga daquela manhã.

-Thor... ele vai nos ver!

O guerreiro hesitou por uns segundos, mas logo depois disse apressadamente. – Esconda-se! Eu falarei que vim sozinho.

-Tarde demais.

Malvik já pousava os olhos nos irmãos e o sorriso que estampava em seu rosto fez Loki gelar. Seu pai iria matá-lo por isso.

O príncipe de Vanaheim apeou de seu cavalo em frente a eles ainda sorridente. – Que bom que eu os encontrei aqui, caros príncipes de Asgard!

A multidão toda ficou em polvorosa, eram os príncipes! Alguns se sentiram traídos, era o príncipe Thor, o maior guerreiro, afinal. Era impossível mesmo vencê-lo! Mas a emoção de vê-lo tão de perto superou o sentimento negativo e todos estavam em volta deles e os aplausos retornaram a soar.

Sigyn viu sua mãe olhando para a cena e dessa cena olhou para ela com olhos sérios. – Ele estava aqui! Por que, minha filha?

-Não sei, minha mãe. Estou como a multidão, abismada. – E ela sentiu seu coração murchar. Seria impossível falar com Loki agora. A borboleta havia se desmanchado, nada restando para apreciar. Ela pensou freneticamente: por que ele foi até o Festival? Para vê-la, decerto. Ele teria lido a carta? Aquilo era uma resposta? Sorriu para si mesma enquanto observava o príncipe Malvik falar alguma coisa com os príncipes Aesir.

-Eles são tão bonitos, os príncipes! – suspirou Nanna. – Ah, o príncipe Thor é tão vistoso! A nossa princesa tem sorte.

Loki retirou o capuz, não se escondendo mais. Malvik continuou alegre. – Estão apreciando nosso Festival? Não fui avisado da visita de vocês, poderiam ter ido ao palácio e depois termos vindo aqui juntos.

-Perdoe-nos, príncipe Malvik. – disse Thor, pigarreando. – Decidimos de última hora. Viemos até sem nos apresentar adequadamente.

O Van sacudia a cabeça. – Ora, já que estamos todos aqui, convido os príncipes para uma visita ao rei. Ele vai gostar de vê-los. Ainda mais que o rei de Asgard esteve nesta tarde tratando de negócios. E de _rupturas_.

Loki gelou. – Entendo.

-Entende? Fico feliz. – E ele põe a mão no seu hematoma. – Minha escolta os seguirá até lá. Podemos ir na minha carruagem.

-Agradecemos, príncipe Malvik, mas temos que retornar ao nosso reino. Lá já é noite.

O Van deu uma risada. – Não, eu insisto que venham comigo. Uma negativa seria muito desrespeitosa.

Thor franziu a testa. – Não há nada de desrespeitoso, príncipe. Temos afazeres em nosso reino. Tenho certeza que compreenderá. E isso é tudo.

Malvik ficou olhando para eles por um bom tempo. Sua escolta tinha erguido suas lanças, prontos para qualquer ordem. Loki respirou fundo, um incidente diplomático era tudo que eles não precisavam. – Príncipe, creio que entende que não estamos aqui em missão oficial. O rei de Asgard ficará aborrecido se nos demorarmos, ainda mais sem a permissão expressa dele. Peço que deixemos para outra ocasião a visita ao palácio.

O herdeiro de Vanaheim olhou o mago da cabeça aos pés sem nenhuma compostura e Loki sentiu uma imensa vontade de lançar um feitiço. – É uma imensa coincidência a visita de vocês hoje. Vieram ao Festival ou ver alguém em especial? Talvez a futura noiva. – Ele bateu as mãos, entusiasmado. – Acertei, não é? Sei que ela está aqui, no meu reino, com a mãe dela. E ela está nesse evento, também acertei? – E ele deu uma risada fina. – Quero vê-la.

-Não sei do que fala.

-Guardas, procurem Lady Sigyn. Ela deve se apresentar a mim e aos príncipes. Agora!

-Espere! – Loki solicitou. – Não há necessidade...

-Eu decido isso. – Respondeu o Van com voz severa. Ele agora tinha um olhar implacável.

Thor rosnou perigosamente. – Está se metendo em algo que não lhe diz respeito, príncipe.

-No meu reino, tudo me diz respeito. – Ele chamou a dois guardas mais próximos e solicitou que o Festival prosseguisse. Também pediu que uma tenda fosse reservada a eles. – Vamos a um local mais reservado.

Loki assentiu para Thor, como se dissesse: “Não criemos mais problemas”, e ambos acompanharam o príncipe até uma grande tenda que era mais distante do centro do evento. A escolta ladeou o local e parte da guarda foi em busca da noiva do mago.

-Como passou o dia, príncipe Loki? – perguntou o Van enquanto se servia de vinho. Um serviçal encheu taças para os visitantes. – Meu pai ficou aborrecido com nosso pequeno desentendimento de hoje. – Thor olhou para o irmão com ar de interrogação. – Creio que nossos pais conversaram sobre isso. Além do cancelamento de seu noivado com minha irmãzinha.

-Entendo que a princesa não ficou chateada com isso. – Disse Loki com cuidado.

-Oh, talvez. Foi ofertado um nobre no lugar, não me recordo o nome agora. Fiquei mortificado, Loki, você não vai mais participar da família? – Ele fez um muxoxo. – Tinha tantos planos...

Thor colocou a mão em sua espada. – Diga logo, príncipe Malvik, sobre suas intenções com essa conversa, ou teremos um problema aqui. Quem Loki desposará é problema inteiramente dele e do reino de Asgard.

-Claro, futuro cunhado. – E ele sorriu e deu um gole de seu vinho. – Tomem, é de uma ótima safra.

Naquele momento surgem os guardas com Lady Sigyn e sua mãe. Ela olhou diretamente para Loki, fez uma reverência rápida a todos, e foi até ele, que pegou em sua mão e a beijou. – Como está, Sigyn? – e virou-se para Snotra. – E a senhora, Lady Snotra?

Snotra limitou-se a fazer uma pequena reverência a todos da tenda e ficou calada, os lábios crispados e, como notou Loki, as mãos trêmulas.

-Eu vou bem, Loki. – disse Sigyn em voz cristalina, tentando não revelar a confusão que sentia com aquela situação. – Fico feliz em vê-lo bem. E ao príncipe Thor de igual modo.

-Lady Sigyn, folgo em vê-la também, - respondeu o príncipe guerreiro tentando um sorriso. – Está gostando do festival?

-É bem interessante, príncipe. – Ela sorriu para Loki enquanto sofria para controlar os fortes batimentos de seu coração. – Não sabia que vinham a festas populares de Vanaheim.

Malvik tinha outra taça de vinho nas mãos. – Eles vieram com uma demanda em especial, não é mesmo? Parece que a senhorita está prometida ao príncipe Loki. Lady Sigyn conseguiu desbancar uma princesa! – Toda falsa alegria dele havia se esvaído e seu olhar estava frio.

A moça abriu a boca, em espanto, mas não conseguiu formular uma resposta adequada. Ela olhava para Loki e depois para sua mãe, que suspirou pesadamente. Snotra colocou as mãos na cabeça, como se uma grande dor de cabeça tivesse a acometido. – Norns!

Loki sentiu vontade de machucar muito o Van. -O acordo de casamento ainda será formalizado. Não é nada certo, príncipe Malvik. Apenas que não me casarei mais com uma de suas irmãs. Certamente o rei de Asgard ficará muito aborrecido com sua indiscrição. Esse é um assunto de Estado.

-Ele também ficou muito aborrecido com seu ataque contra mim!

-Tenho certeza que, se eu contar as circunstâncias, ele me felicitará.

Thor retirou sua espada da bainha e apontou para Malvik. – Essa conversa finaliza aqui, príncipe. Passou dos limites e os reis terão que arrumar sua bagunça.

O Van ergueu uma sobrancelha e começou a rir. – Minha bagunça? O rei de Asgard ficará contente com a vinda de vocês aqui? Com a presença da senhorita nesse festival?

Sigyn, instintivamente, segurou nas mãos de Loki e ele apertou levemente, em sinal de consentimento. Naquele momento, ouvem um barulho na multidão e algumas gritarias. Um dos guardas da escolta correu para fora da tenda para verificar o ocorrido. Logo retornou, dizendo ao príncipe: - São os nômades! Estão roubando os escravos!

Malvik deixou a taça de vinho cair. – Onde está o chefe da guarda, merda? Devemos combatê-los! – e ele correu para fora da tenda.

-Minha escrava! – sussurrou Sigyn para sua mãe.

-Que prejuízo! – lamentou-se a asgardiana.

Loki olhou rapidamente para Thor e ambos assentiram ao mesmo tempo. – Vamos sair daqui imediatamente, Loki. Peço que as senhoras nos acompanhem e...

-Nós estamos hospedadas na casa do senhor Ólafur, - refutou Snotra, - e é para ele e sua família que devemos voltar!

Mais gritos, agora muito perto, ecoavam. A escolta tentava conter a multidão que corria para todos os lados, para impedi-la de invadir a tenda.

-Vamos ser atropelados aqui a qualquer momento, Thor, - disse Loki, - esses guardas não aguentarão por muito tempo.

-Podemos convocar Heimdall...

-Não, Thor! O pai vai saber da gente aqui e...

-Quais escolhas temos?

Loki olhou para os lados, e ao longe viu alguns corpos caídos, provavelmente mortos. Ele desembainhou sua espada e disse ao irmão. – Vamos enfrentar a multidão pelo lado esquerdo – e apontou para longe, - o fluxo é menor ali. Podemos arranjar uma carruagem e sair daqui. Vamos escoltá-las para a vila onde estão hospedadas e podemos voltar.

E assim fizeram, esgueirando-se da escolta e correndo para dentro da multidão caótica. Thor, com seu corpo imenso, abria caminho facilmente, lançando para longe os que ousavam lhe barrar. Sigyn agarrava-se a sua mãe, ambas tremendo e com olhos espremidos. Loki ladeava por trás, ameaçando com sua espada qualquer um que se aproximasse. Ao longe ele viu Malvik apontando para eles e gritando algo incompreensível. Todos apertaram os passos até chegarem numa ruela mais calma, com algumas camponesas apressadas e assustadas.

-Não há nada aqui, irmão, - disse Thor, frustrado. – Todos que devem ter carruagem ou já partiram ou foram roubados.

-Vamos mais para frente, sair dessa confusão. Talvez haja algo depois.

Naquele instante ouvem uma risada. Alguém bate palmas, o dono da risada. Mais palmas. E agora mais risadas.

-Thor? – Loki estreitou os olhos.

-Espere, irmão. – E Thor apertou o cabo da espada com mais força.

“Vamos matar mais alguns guardas...” – disse uma voz.

“Não temos mais tempo, vamos levar esses conosco e desaparecer”, respondeu outra.

Loki olhou atentamente, porém não conseguiu achar os donos das vozes. – Thor, ficaríamos muito encrencados se eu usasse minha magia aqui? Você me defenderia da reação do pai?

-O que você vai fazer, Loki? Ele não vai saber...

-Defenderia? – insistiu.

-Sim.

Loki se afastou deles, guardando uma espada na bainha. Após isso, ergueu suas mãos e delas saiu uma luz de cor estranha, como uma névoa cinzenta. A luz foi seguindo até onde seu senhor direcionava e ela logo achou o que procurava, envolvendo um corpo invisível com sua cor e dando o formato do dono de uma das vozes. Ele se olhou assustado e depois mirou em Loki com ódio. – Feiticeiro!

A luz não havia ainda terminado. Ela começou a se solidificar, prendendo o homem em suas ondas. Loki mexeu mais as mãos e outro feixe de luz foi lançado, agarrando-se em mais corpos invisíveis, os moldando como fizera com o primeiro.

-Descobriram! Descobriram!- gritaram muitos.

Loki tentou outro feitiço, que esquadrinharia o local em busca dos comparsas dos outrora invisíveis, porém ele percebeu que essa magia não funcionava ali. Não daquela maneira.

-Loki, devemos chamar os guardas! – Thor estava entusiasmado, sairiam do festival como heróis.

Uma flecha passou por eles e os irmãos, por um segundo, se felicitaram pelo erro grosseiro do arqueiro.

-Mamãe! – gritou Sigyn, que segurou sua mãe que caía arfante.

Lady Snotra tinha uma flecha fincada em seu ombro. – Sigyn, Sigyn...

Loki conjurou, rapidamente, um escudo de força e as outras flechas que se seguiram se desintegravam ao encostar na proteção. Por trás deles vieram vários homens com espadas e Thor logo os enfrentou, desferindo pesados golpes com sua espada.

De repente a multidão começou a passar por onde eles estavam e Loki não podia manter o escudo, as pessoas poderiam ser esmagadas. – Sigyn, vamos levar sua mãe para longe daqui. – O mago tentou um feitiço de levitação, sem nenhum efeito. – Ela é asgardiana... droga! Thor, você precisa carregá-la!

O guerreiro desferiu um último golpe, acertando o braço do oponente e, para horror de Sigyn, separando o membro do restante do corpo. Thor veio logo em seguida e carregou Snotra em seus braços, sendo acompanhado por seu irmão e sua noiva. – Por ali! – gritou Loki apressado, quase sendo derrubado por uma turma com cavalos.

Logo acharam uma casa mais afastada, cujo portão estava entreaberto e eles entraram, depositando Snotra ao pé da porta principal. Thor inspecionou o local e viu que os donos da casa não estavam lá, ainda. – Devem voltar logo, provavelmente foram ao festival e ficaram presos na confusão.

Loki segurou o ombro de Snotra e arrancou de uma vez a flecha em seu ombro, fazendo-a gritar de dor. Ele pressionou a ferida com o lenço que Sigyn retirara de sua cabeça. – Eu precisava da pasta contra infecção, há algo na casa?

Sigyn assentiu e correu para dentro em busca de algo. As casas, em geral, eram muito parecidas e logo ela encontrou o remédio que precisava. Com sua mãe medicada e encostada no umbral da casa, ela também se sentou e ficou ao lado de Snotra. Loki olhou para ela com carinho. – Grande modo de nos reencontrarmos.

-A confusão seria a mesma sem você, meu amigo. – disse ela com um sorriso triste. – Os nômades atacariam e, provavelmente, estaríamos com o senhor Ólafur e sua família, talvez vivas, talvez mortas. Com vocês estamos vivas, ainda.

Ele segurou na mão dela. – Vamos acabar logo com isso. Sua mãe gostaria de ir para Asgard agora? Creio que com esse problema, seria melhor ela ser medicada lá.

-E seu pai?

-Heimdall já deve ter contado toda confusão que ocorreu.

Thor pigarreou. – Se tivesse contado, ele já estaria aqui, ou o general. Não iria deixar-nos sozinhos.

-O ponto é que há uma emergência, Lady Snotra precisa dos cuidadores.

A mãe de Sigyn gemeu levemente. – Preciso é descansar. Se não houver nenhum veneno ou feitiço na flecha, é só questão de descansar. Gostaria de voltar para casa do senhor Ólafur, onde é nosso lugar até segunda ordem. –E acrescentou: - Príncipe.

Naquele instante ouvem barulho de cavalos se aproximando e Malvik e sua escolta surgem em frente da casa. Um dos guardas apontou para eles. – Estão bem ali.

_Norns..._

-Thor – clamou seu irmão, - vamos AGORA!

O guerreiro clamou por Heimdall e naquele momento uma forte luz apareceu sobre eles e num piscar de olhos não havia mais ninguém no local.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Será que tenho ainda leitores? Perdão pela demora!! Tive problemas na minha vida pessoal e só consegui voltar para fic agora, em agosto. Espero que tenham gostado!


	10. Cap. 10

Sigyn molhou de leve um pano numa bacia de água fria e depositou com delicadeza na testa de sua mãe adormecida. Estavam na Casa de Cura e Snotra repousava após intervenção dos curadores. Seu estado não inspirava urgência, apenas ações preventivas contra infecções e ministrações de substâncias calmantes, visto sua tremenda agitação ao ver que retornara a Asgard.

Loki estava ao seu lado em silêncio. Ele se perguntava se fizera o certo, de trazer a mãe de Sigyn contra sua vontade. Quando retornaram pela Bifrost, foram recebidos primeiramente por um Heimdall silencioso e de expressão severa. O mago achou que isso se deu, sobretudo, por ele: o guardião o odiava. Logo depois chegara o general com mais dois da guarda, e assim que apeara foi inspecionar os príncipes e suas condições. – Estão bem, - dissera para si mesmo.

E nem sinal do rei.

-Meu pai está no salão real? – perguntara Thor.

Magni meneara a cabeça, mas não havia dito mais nada. – Vamos ao palácio.

Loki suspirou enquanto olhava para Sigyn. Ela deu um sorriso para ele, deixando o pano molhado na bacia de água. – Está cansado?

-Não tanto quanto você. – E ele pegou nas mãos dela, olhando fixamente em seus olhos. – Sinto muito pela confusão.

-Não! Foi tudo por minha causa! – Ela olhava para ele desconsolada. – Arrependo-me de ter enviado aquela carta!

-Não, Sigyn, eu não me arrependo de nada e nem você deveria. Por causa de sua carta meu pai aceitou nosso casamento. Deu tudo certo, afinal.

Foram para a área externa, deixando a mãe de Sigyn com os cuidadores de plantão. Loki segurava a mão dela o tempo todo. – Você poderá voltar ao seu quarto, uma das serviçais disse que há roupas de vocês ainda lá.

Ela sorriu. – Sim, claro. Estou feliz por ter voltado, mesmo por circunstâncias traumatizantes.

-Acho que será por pouco tempo. Sua mãe exigirá voltar a Vanaheim.

Ela deu de ombros. – Se tudo der certo, não me importarei, Loki. – Seu olhar estava quente. – Se nos casarmos... não me importarei com mais nada.

O príncipe diminuiu a distância entre eles e depositou um beijo suave nos lábios dela. Agora ele sentia todo calor que deveria conter um beijo, agora ele sabia como era bom beijar Sigyn. Ambos sorriram e ele experimentou novamente, agora com fervor. Terminaram com o príncipe acariciando seu rosto, sua testa encostada a testa dela, enquanto Sigyn afagava a macia face de seu amigo.

Um pigarro próximo a eles os despertaram para o mundo a sua volta. Era Thor. – Irmão, Lady Sigyn, há um jantar para nós, servido nos aposentos dele. – E apontou para Loki. – Vamos?

Os serviçais tinham trazido bandejas com diversas iguarias a mando de Odin e os três jovens foram se servindo e comendo com avidez. Thor relatou que o rei mandou uma comitiva de guerreiros para Vanaheim, com intuito de auxiliar o rei Hagavik contra os nômades. Heimdall vigiava as atividades de seu portal e, qualquer problema, avisaria a Odin e ao general.

-Eles conseguiram pegar aqueles que você desmascarou, Loki. Sua magia os ajudou! – Loki deu um meio sorriso.

-E como estão o senhor Ólafur e sua família? – perguntou Sigyn aflita. – E tem minha escrava que comprei!

-Não sei deles, Sigyn, eu sinto muito. Eu posso perguntar ao Heimdall mais tarde...

-Oh, por favor, Thor! Eles são nossos amigos!

-Será a primeira coisa que farei.

Durante a refeição, Loki e Sigyn trocavam longos olhares felizes. Ele observava cada parte dela, como se a visse pela primeira vez. Sigyn não era mais como sua irmã, isso ele notava, era sua noiva. Seria dele. E ele se sentiu bem com essa afirmação: _dele_. Como se alguém pertencendo a ele o fizesse, finalmente, firmar os pés em alguma terra sólida. Perguntava-se se isso era amor.

Thor olhava de um para outro nos intervalos de sua comida e via o brilho que havia no casal. Loki estava embevecido! Ele nunca tinha visto o irmão assim, como se de repente houvesse uma vida nova dentro dele. Como se amasse...

-Thor!, - chamou Loki, - você entortou seu talher!

O guerreiro deu uma risada constrangida. – Distraí-me, irmão.

Loki pousou uma mão fria no braço dele. – Está pensando nos acontecimentos de hoje ou no que vai acontecer amanhã? Haverá um castigo, disso não tenho dúvidas. Mas acho que será somente para mim.

Thor balançou a cabeça sem responder. Seria o castigo do século, disso tinha certeza.

Após comerem, Sigyn ficou lendo um livro para os irmãos a pedido de Loki. O mago ficou bem atento às palavras dela e, vez ou outra, interrompia com alguma observação espirituosa, sentado numa poltrona de um jeito lânguido e ao mesmo tempo elegante. Ela ria, em total sintonia com ele, e voltava ao livro e a sua leitura em voz alta. Thor tentou prestar atenção, mas depois do segundo minuto sua mente vagou para outros pensamentos. Eles tinham gostos muito parecidos. Sigyn gostava da mesma leitura que Loki, das mesmas melodias quando os menestréis tocavam no salão da corte, ela gostava de magia, apesar de ter pouco talento para isso, entre tantas outras coisas.

_Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro_.

Thor fez questão de acompanhar o casal até os aposentos de Sigyn após ficar muito tarde. Os irmãos não entraram, e Loki despediu-se dela com um beijo em seus lábios. – Durma bem.

Ela apenas assentiu, muito corada vendo o olhar de Thor para eles, e ela entrou em seu quarto. Durante muito tempo ficou pensando na quentura da boca do feiticeiro.

Os irmãos ficaram um tempo andando pelos jardins comuns em silêncio, sentindo uma leve brisa fria soprar. – O inverno em breve chegará, - afirmou o mago sorridente.

-Sua época preferida.

-Sim. A neve é tão confortável!

Thor sorriu e ele acariciou de leve os cabelos do irmão, que não se opôs. – Você nem sente frio como a gente, como aproveita?

Loki deu de ombros. – Eu me sinto bem, irmão. Eu e a neve nos entendemos. E dá para fazer vários truques com ela.

Eles riram, lembrando-se do quanto Loki aprontou quando crianças nessa estação. Fandral havia sido sua vítima predileta, com guerras de bola de neve, bonecos de gelo falantes, etc.

-Estou preocupado, Thor, - disse Loki, - por causa dos nômades. Por que eles atacaram no Festival?

-Parece que queriam resgatar alguns escravos que eram da tribo deles.

-Num Festival, Thor? Para medir forças com Vanaheim? Seria mais sensato resgatá-los um a um com os novos donos. Asgard não teria sido acionada e não ficaria alerta contra eles.

Thor refletiu um pouco. – Eles apenas não são sensatos, irmão.

Loki riu. – Você subestima o inimigo, Thor. Eles são espertos, estão querendo chamar atenção, talvez para confundir nossos olhares. Para não vermos o que eles realmente estão fazendo.

O guerreiro franziu a testa. – Seria bom se pudéssemos ter algum espião entre eles. Estão tendo acesso a magia avançada, como aquela que você desvendou.

-Vanaheim é cheio dessas magias, uma bruxa razoável os ajudariam facilmente. O caso é por que eles estão querendo chamar a atenção? E o que eles estão tentando esconder com isso? E eu não te disse... Karl Berasson, eu o vi no Festival.

-Loki, devia ter me dito! Eu iria atrás dele e...

-Calma! – E o irmão pousou suas mãos no braço do outro. – Eu enfeiticei o cinto dele, e com isso consigo localizá-lo dentro daquele mapa que montei para achar a família de Ólafur.

Thor admirou-se. – Você conseguiu? Consegue mesmo localizá-lo?

O mago assentiu com a cabeça. – Sim. Podemos acha-lo, desde que não tenha se livrado daquele cinto. – O seu irmão riu, agarrando Loki pelos braços.

-Meu irmãozinho, se der certo, podemos pegar aquele bastardo! E sua tribo ficar sem seu líder e cair em nossas emboscadas.

Loki sorriu tentando conter um riso. – Exato. Eu quero que você veja onde ele está e o pegue, Thor. É um presente meu para você.

Eles ficaram olhando um para o outro, felizes com as possibilidades que surgiam. O olhar de Thor tornou-se quente, ainda mais que ele passava sua mão no rosto de Loki, deslizando seu dedo até a boca dele.

-Thor, você não irá às tabernas? – E ele se afastou levemente do irmão. -Devem estar sentindo sua falta.

-Eu quero é ficar com você.

O irmão mais novo sentiu seu coração se aquecer e disfarçou como pode um sorriso. – Você notou que a nossa mãe não veio nos ver? Será que ela está no palácio?

-Não me lembro de que ela tenha avisado que iria viajar. Podemos perguntar a um dos criados.

Loki assentiu com a cabeça, preocupado. Frigga seria a primeira a ir vê-los, cobrindo os dois de reprimendas e de cuidados. E certamente iria ver Lady Snotra e Sigyn. – Pode ser que ela esteja ocupada.

Thor deu uma risadinha. – Você sempre foi a prioridade dela.

-Oh, claro, e você a do pai!

-Então dividimos bem.

Ambos sorriram. – Eu queria o de ambos, - afirmou o mago.

-Às vezes não podemos ter o que queremos, irmão, - disse Thor com um acento melancólico, - mesmo querendo muito. O que resta é se conformar.

Loki sentiu seu sangue gelar, mas não respondeu àquela frase não tão enigmática.

-Preciso ir dormir, Thor. Você irá com Heimdall agora? – Loki o impeliu. - Ver o que aconteceu à família do senhor Ólafur?

-Sim, posso fazer isso agora. – E o guerreiro se aproximou do irmão. – Você ficará bem, sozinho? Posso voltar e dormir com você, se quiser.

-Ficarei bem... – E Thor segurou Loki pela nuca e depositou um beijo em sua testa. O irmão mais novo não ofereceu resistência, apenas fechou seus olhos quase que por instinto. O guerreiro, então, deu outro beijo, agora em uma de suas bochechas.

-Eu vou indo, então, - disse no ouvido de Loki. – Qualquer coisa mande me chamar. - E foi andando cabisbaixo em direção a ponte arco-íris.

O mago ficou um tempo olhando seu irmão caminhar, até que sua imagem fosse um borrão na escuridão da noite mal iluminada pelas tochas no caminho.

As coisas iriam mudar novamente e ele sentiu que uma despedida se iniciava ali, para o bem ou para o mal.

Ele começou a caminhar de volta aos seus aposentos, mas a vontade de voltar a Sigyn venceu. Ele andou rapidamente até a ala onde ela se encontrava e bateu em sua porta.

Sigyn abriu uma brecha da entrada e, quando viu Loki, ela lançou-se nele em um abraço caloroso. – Já estava com saudades! O que aconteceu?

Ele riu e disse maliciosamente. – Gostaria de conversar mais com você. – E, pousando as mãos em cada lado do rosto dela, ele a beijou.

Ela deu uma risadinha excitada enquanto arrumava seu casaco de dormir. – Entre... ou gostaria de caminhar?

Loki fez uma expressão inocente. -Vamos ficar aqui. Está tarde e não será bem visto nós dois andando por aí, sozinhos.

Lá dentro, eles se estabeleceram na sala. Sigyn pegou várias peles e cobriu o chão com elas. Loki ajudou, carregando também várias almofadas e organizando-as no ambiente. A lareira foi acesa com um fogo fraco.

-Vocês tem alguma bebida? – Ele procurava com os olhos algum indício. - Vinho?

Ela meneou a cabeça. – Sim, vou pegar para nós.

Estabelecidos entre as almofadas, os dois jovens passaram algum tempo falando de Vanaheim, e Sigyn contou tudo que descobriu desse reino. – E eles têm dragões, Loki! São de Lady Freya, mas, quem sabe, quando você for Conselheiro, poderia ir lá visita-la e ver sua criação! E eu gostaria de ir junto, claro. – E deu uma risadinha, já ruborizada por conta do vinho.

-Será que ela me daria um, se eu pedisse?

Ela riu. – E onde você o colocaria, Loki?

-Junto aos campos de treinamento. Seria uma das atividades dos guerreiros: fugir do jato de fogo do grande dragão!

Sigyn colocou a mão na boca para abafar a risada alta que saiu. – Você anda tendo problemas ainda com os guerreiros? Uma hora terão que fazer as pazes, você é o príncipe, afinal!

-Sigyn, eu nunca fui contra nossos caros guerreiros! – Ele tinha uma expressão de falsa indignação. – Eles são a base de nosso reino, o primor de nossa cultura e...

-Para! Eu não consigo parar de rir, Loki! – Sigyn dava socos fracos no braço dele. – Meu pai foi um guerreiro, e foi bom para Asgard.

Loki deu de ombros. – Eu sei, desculpa. Não falo de todos, só dos cabeças de vento.

-Sei... Sobretudo de alguns que você provocou!

Ele deu uma risadinha. – Foi divertido, afinal.

-Eles não se esqueceram do que fez, esqueceram?

-Se eu fosse eles também não esqueceria, e sei me defender, Sigyn. Não se preocupe. – E ele acariciou o rosto da sua noiva corada. – Você está linda com esse rubor.

-Acho que foi o vinho.

-Só o vinho?

-Ah, Loki! – Ela abaixou a cabeça. – Estar com você, ser sua noiva, é um sonho que há muito tempo acalento. Eu sempre te amei.

Loki ficou estático, observando o que sua amiga acabara de dizer. Amor? – Eu não sei o que quer que eu responda. Eu... Sempre a vi como amiga, uma irmã.

Ela manteve sua cabeça baixa, olhando atenta a uma rusga em sua roupa. – Eu sei, não é preciso dizer nada. Teremos todo o tempo do mundo, meu amigo.

-Será que basta, para o momento, dizer que você é uma das pessoas que mais me preocupo? Junto a minha mãe e a... – E ele se calou.

Ela ergueu os olhos. – Quem mais?

Loki fez uma careta. – Esquece.

Sigyn deu risada. – Loki, não seja orgulhoso. Eu sei quem é. É alguém alto, forte, um guerreiro temido, também muito babão em se tratando do seu irmãozinho caçula.

-Ei, Thor não é babão comigo!

Outra risada. – Mas é tão óbvio, Loki! Desde que voltaram a se falar, ele mudou. Thor parece estar mais... Não sei, talvez a palavra não esteja precisa, mas eu acho que ele está mais feliz. E você também.

-Felicidade não é minha prioridade.

-Oh, que coisa triste a se dizer. Mesmo os maus são felizes, em suas maldades.

Loki olhou para ela e começou a gargalhar. – De onde tirou essas ideias? – E tornou a rir muito.

Ela também estava rindo. – Acho que é o vinho, príncipe.

Um beijo selou o fim da conversa e Loki aconchegou-se perto dela, envolvendo seus braços em seu corpo. – Posso dormir aqui, assim, com você?

-Só se dizer que está feliz.

Ele rolou os olhos. – Estou feliz, Lady Sigyn. Satisfeita? – E sentiu a risada dela em sua pele.

-Por hoje sim. Treinaremos mais a sua felicidade nos próximos dias.

-E como se treina isso?

Sigyn depositou um beijo no pescoço dele. – Com carinho. E sinceridade.

-Hum, diferente dos treinamentos do grande Odin. Lá é disputa, ódio, violência.

-Acho que há tempo e espaço para tudo nesta vida.

Ele não respondeu, antes fechou os olhos e ficou aspirando o agradável perfume que sentiu dos cabelos dela. Sigyn suspirou suavemente e também fechou os olhos, com a cabeça encostada no tórax de Loki, sentindo o bater de seu coração.

.::.

-Abram em nome do rei!

Loki ergueu-se num salto, olhando a sua volta assustado. Ele e Sigyn tinham adormecido no chão da sala dela, aquecidos pela lareira. Ainda estava escuro.

Batidas na porta deram outro alerta para eles. Sigyn pegou logo um casaco e o vestiu, olhando para seu amigo à espera de uma ordem.

-Vou atender, Sigyn. Fique aqui. – Ele disse enquanto ajeitava a sua própria roupa.

Eram os membros da guarda particular de Odin. – O rei Odin solicita sua presença agora no salão real.

Ele franziu a testa, era madrugada ainda. -O primeiro príncipe também irá?

-Não sabemos, Alteza. – E os guardas foram esperar do lado de fora, nos corredores.

-Loki, vai dar tudo certo. – E ela deu-lhe um beijo suave. – Acho que ele falará do resultado das ações de hoje. Thor já deve estar lá.

Ele assentiu, não de todo convencido. Logo tomou o caminho pelos corredores mal iluminados daquela ala, alguns guardas da noite aqui e acolá, em prontidão, faziam a segurança. A escolta de Odin em total silêncio acompanhava Loki em passo ritmado.

Pararam em frente uma porta gigantesca, de ferro, e dois deles empurraram-na com energia. Loki adentrou o recinto e apenas um guarda da escolta continuou com ele. O salão era grande, com grandes colunas decoradas, cortinas com bordados a ouro, e uma grande mesa de carvalho próximo a um trono. Nessa mesa estava o Conselheiro Össur, que escrevia algo em um papel. Ao lado dele, em pé, estava um homem ruivo desconhecido e muito bem vestido. Cinco guardas ladeavam o trono, com Odin sentado sobre ele. Loki notou que ele tinha uma expressão de muito cansaço.

E Thor estava ausente.

-Majestade, o príncipe Loki, - anunciou o guarda que escoltava o jovem.

Odin não o olhou logo, antes suspirou e colocava a mão no rosto, como se estivesse em um grande dilema. Seu filho o percebeu extremamente velho.

-Loki, há algumas coisas que precisamos acertar. Sobre suas ações contra o príncipe Malvik, sua desobediência em ir a Vanaheim e por ter arrastado Thor consigo. E acredito que minha escolta o encontrou dormindo com Lady Sigyn. Estou correto?

O mago engoliu em seco. – Sim, meu pai, estava com Lady Sigyn, porém não fizemos nada demais. Apenas conversávamos.

Odin deu uma risadinha forçada. – Conversa no meio da noite, eu entendo.

-Como a que estamos tendo agora, uma conversa no meio da noite.

O rei ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Loki, deve preservá-la. A qualquer custo. Afinal, será sua esposa. Ou isso não significa nada para você?

Ele não respondeu, sentindo uma irritação crescer dentro ele. E também estava curioso com o verdadeiro motivo de ser chamado naquela hora da madrugada.

-Bom... O rei Hagavik listou diversas queixas contra você. E todas infligidas contra o filho dele, o príncipe Malvik. Gostaria de saber se há verdade em algumas delas.

-Primeiro preciso saber todos os itens da lista, meu pai. Não sei do que o caríssimo príncipe se queixa.

O rei se ergueu de seu trono e Loki notou que ele tinha um chicote em uma de suas mãos. _Oh, Norns..._

-Espancar um príncipe de um reino amigo, e sabendo que ele será, em breve, o rei de Vanaheim, é muita tolice, Loki! – Odin foi se aproximando do mago. – Thor poderá ter problemas em seu reinado com esse tipo de ocorrência. Fico pasmo é que tenha o arrastado justamente para Vanaheim no mesmo dia da sua ação contra o príncipe!

_Thor... Sempre Thor em suas preocupações!_

-Você vai pedir desculpas ao príncipe Malvik amanhã. Vocês dois virão aqui, ficarão perante mim e o Conselheiro Nyrk, - e apontou para o homem ruivo ao lado de Össur, - de Vanaheim. Falará com ele respeitosamente. Se isso não acontecer, terei que tomar providências mais drásticas.

-Eu tive meus motivos...

-Cale-se! - Agora Odin estava frente a frente com seu filho, olhando fixamente em seus olhos. – Tire seu casaco e sua túnica.

Então ele não iria escutá-lo?

-Pai...

-Agora!

Össur havia se levantado e caminhado próximo ao seu rei.  Nyrk fez o mesmo e sua expressão era severa. – Alteza, - disse o asgardiano para o príncipe, - tire as vestes e depois se incline, apoiando-se na borda da mesa.

Um dos guardas segurou as peças das roupas de Loki enquanto o príncipe foi até à mesa e apoiou suas mãos. Ele suspirou profundamente, havia muito tempo em que não era surrado. E, como em todas as outras vezes, não implorou para que não fosse.

O primeiro golpe veio de repente, enquanto ainda se preparava pelo que viria. Não doeu no primeiro segundo, mas logo após a dor foi se alastrando como rastilho de pólvora e foi latejando na carne delicada. O outro golpe fez a dor aumentar exponencialmente, e Loki sentiu como se tivessem o cortado com faca. Mordeu os lábios, resistindo a vontade de gemer de dor. O terceiro, o quarto e quinto vieram logo, e uma lágrima involuntária escorreu pela sua bochecha. No décimo, seus lábios soltavam gemidos doídos sem sua autorização, como se tivessem vida própria. Suas mãos também começaram a agir a sua revelia, tremendo contra a madeira. O pior de tudo era não saber até quando iria, ele poderia contar, mas nunca saberia que era o final até seu pai anunciar. Ele nunca fazia antes do fim da punição, era seu estilo. E essa expectativa piorava tudo.

Foi quando ele sentiu algo escorrer de suas costas, indo para sua barriga e de lá pingar, é que seu pai parou. Loki notou-se de olhos fechados, e quando os abriu viu que era seu sangue escorrendo e pingando ao chão. Viu também dois curadores já com uma bacia, panos e algum remédio, de prontidão.

-Acho que está adequado. – Anunciou Odin com semblante sério. – Os curadores tratarão das feridas e levarão o príncipe aos seus aposentos, junto com minha escolta. Lá terminarão com as ministrações. – E virou-se para o Conselheiro de Vanaheim. – Está adequado?

-Sim, Majestade, - disse Nyrk com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto analisava o resultado do castigo. A expressão de Odin era raivosa. – Está adequado. O rei Hagavik ficará satisfeito.

-Se o rei ainda estiver lúcido, espero que receba essa notícia com agrado.

-Espero que sim, Majestade. Quando o deixei, incumbido dessa missão, ele ainda balbuciava.

Loki manteve-se, ainda, na mesma posição, como se mexesse piorasse a onda de dores que se espalhava pelas suas costas que parecia como um coração pulsando. Um dos curadores se aproximou e começou a passar, de leve, um pano umedecido com algum remédio. O mago logo sentiu um alívio suave, como se tivessem passado algum anestésico potente. Outro curador fez o mesmo do outro lado, limpando o máximo que podia do sangue que escorreu. Após isso, enfaixaram o dorso do príncipe e colocaram, com cuidado, sua túnica e se casaco. E pareceu que nada havia acontecido.

A voz de Odin ecoou novamente. – Levem-no agora para os aposentos dele. Não deverá sair de lá, vai dormir as horas que ainda restam. Uma escolta ficará de plantão nessa madrugada. Vão!

Loki recusou ajuda para caminhar. Recusou ajuda para se despir em seus aposentos quando lá chegaram. Recusou qualquer coisa que pudesse o rotular como fraco. Seu pai não teria isso! Os curadores se entreolharam e, com um acordo mudo e mútuo, retiraram-se da presença dele.

E ele olhou para os lados. Enfim só.

Lágrimas amargas desceram livremente de seu rosto. Ele as secou com vigor enquanto se deitava de bruços e nu. Puxou uma coberta de peles e lá ficou, remoendo as feridas. Seu pai... Sempre o mesmo. O grande rei Odin. Parecia que a trégua entre eles já havia se acabado, mal tendo começado.

A porta de seus aposentos se abriu e ele vê Idunn entrar rapidamente, olhando para ele com aflição. – Loki, meu menino! Vim cuidar de você!

-Como você soube? Quem te contou?

Ela subiu na cama e começou a acariciar o rosto dele. – Eu sei de tudo o que acontece. Não é necessário que me contem. – E Idunn ergueu seu vestido, retirando-o pela cabeça. Nua, se aconchegou mais no príncipe debaixo da pele de urso. – Vou cuidar de você, meu feiticeiro.

-Eu estou cansado, Idunn e...

-Shhh – e colocou uma mão na boca dele. – Vamos dormir. Só farei companhia a você. Senti que não devia ficar sozinho agora. Não neste fim de noite.

Loki a abraçou com cuidado, a dor ainda latejava em suas costas. Sentiu que ela ministrava alguma espécie de alívio enquanto acariciava as costas dele. Uma calma se instalou aos poucos e, quase adormecido, ele pensou ter sentido um vento passear por seu rosto. Seus olhos pesavam e ele fechou os olhos de cansaço.

Outra vez um vento passou por seu rosto e sacudiu seus cabelos. – Idunn? É você?

-Hum? – Ela resmungou, aninhando-se mais a ele.

Ele sentiu algo acariciando seu rosto, algo macio e bondoso. – Tem alguém aqui.

Idunn ergueu-se rapidamente, olhando para os lados. Levantou suas mãos para o alto, descendo-as com força. Loki sentiu uma onda de poder espalhar-se pelo quarto e logo houve uma forte reação, como uma ventania. –Loki, não é algo mau, porém não sei o que é, - disse com seus cabelos ao vento.

Ele também ergueu sua mão, balançando em círculo, tentando rastrear de onde vinha a invasão invisível. - Eu não gosto disso, Idunn. – O jovem sentiu outra carícia em seu rosto, e tudo cessou logo em seguida.

-Acho que agora foi embora. – Ela voltou a deitar, puxando o braço dele. –Vamos dormir, querido.

Novamente ela ministrou energia calmante em todo corpo dele e assim ele dormiu profundamente logo depois.

 

~o ~

 

Quando o sol nasceu, Sigyn acordou e se viu deitada no meio da sala.  Estava sozinha, Loki não havia voltado. Naquele momento vieram as serviçais para cuidar de seu asseio e vestimenta, como também para trazer seu desjejum.

-Ingrid, minha mãe está bem? Soube dela?

A serviçal coçou a cabeça. – Eu ouvi da Breud que ela está com nosso rei no momento, na Casa de Cura.

Sigyn engasgou com a notícia. Então era o momento, estavam negociando o casamento. Ela terminou seu café e foi em direção a Casa de Cura, onde sua mãe já estava de pé, porém sozinha no recinto. – Minha mãe. Fico feliz em vê-la bem.

Snotra deu um sorriso mínimo. – Estou bem sim. Voltaremos agora para Vanaheim. – E ela colocou um casaco comprido.

Sigyn suspirou e não se opôs. Sabia que a estadia em Asgard seria temporária. - O rei veio aqui. Trataram do casamento?

-Esses serviçais...! – E bufou irritada. - Sim, sim, tratamos. Falarei disso com você em Vanaheim. Temos muita coisa para arranjar.

Partiram após Lady Snotra tomar seu desjejum. Heimdall havia localizado a família de Ólafur e todos estavam bem, apenas preocupados com as asgardianas. Sigyn notou um alívio sincero quando Nanna e Jörd as viram chegar. – Sigyn! – E o abraço das irmãs finalizou tudo.

Quieta num canto, ela viu Gna observando a todos com um sorriso feio nos lábios. Seu olho andava de um lado para o outro, curiosa e irônica. A velha bruxa se arrastou até um sofá e lá se assentou, mascando alguma coisa ruidosamente.

-Ficamos bem aflitas, - disse Laran, - mas o rei enviou uma escolta para nós e um aviso sobre a situação de vocês. Sinto que tenha se machucado, Snotra!

Snotra meneou a cabeça, desolada. – Esses nômades deveriam ser exterminados! Já era hora de Asgard pesar a mão sobre eles! Bárbaros!

Sigyn olhou para os lados, a procura de algo. – Lady Laran? Onde está minha escrava? Ela fugiu?

A matriarca suspirou. – Está amarrada nos estábulos. É uma selvagem! Mordeu um dos nossos guardas, cuspiu nossa comida e não sei mais o quê!

-Oh! Eu não sabia... Desculpe-me! – Sigyn olhava para todos em pânico. – O que fizeram dela?

Ólafur pigarreou. – Teve que ser disciplinada, Sigyn. Como uma escrava deve ser.

A asgardiana abriu a boca em espanto, mas nenhum som saiu.

-Sabia que ter escravos nos daria dor de cabeça, - comentou Snotra. – Muita responsabilidade, muito trabalho! Eles são seres indomáveis.

-E-ela é só uma menina! Eu irei lá!

-Sigyn, olha os modos! Eles estão fazendo um favor em acolher uma escrava sua!

-Perfeito, mamãe: MINHA escrava! – E ela saiu pela porta a passos largos. Nanna e Jörd correram atrás da amiga, temendo alguma imprudência. Ólafur solicitou que um dos guardas fosse atrás das meninas.

Sigyn foi caminhando pela estrada que dava para os pastos e logo divisou o estábulo da propriedade. Nanna a alcançou e a segurou pelo braço. – Calma, Sigyn, ela está bem! É só uma escrava!

-Uma escrava rebelde! – completou Jörd. - Precisa de disciplina, senão ela se voltará contra você, contra nós!

-É só uma criança! Entendem isso? – E chegaram a entrada do local. Ran estava amarrada firmemente pelos pulsos e pés, apoiada na parede ao fundo. Sigyn notou que ela tremia, havia lágrimas quase secas deslizadas pelo seu rosto sujo. Os hematomas do castigo estavam distribuídos pelos braços e pernas, pernas descobertas devido ao vestido curto e rasgado. – Ran? – A menina não fez nenhum movimento de reconhecimento de seu nome. – Ran? – tentou Sigyn novamente. – Eu sei que não confia em mim, mas eu quero seu bem. Sou sua guardiã.

Nanna e Jörd franzem a testa, se entreolhando. Oh, Norns, ela quer ser amiga da escrava!

-Gostaria que falasse comigo. Vou tirar você dessas amarras, mas só se você não sair correndo.

A menina continuou firme em seu propósito de ignorar sua nova dona. Sigyn notou que suas mãos torciam a corda com força. A asgardiana suspirou e encaminhou-se para fora do estábulo. As duas Vanir correram atrás dela. – Sigyn? Desistiu? – perguntou Jörd.

-Eu sabia! – cantarolou Nanna. – Escravos são difíceis mesmo.

O guarda que acompanhava a cena deu de ombros e foi tratar de outros afazeres.

Ignorando as duas, ela entrou de volta na casa de Laran e foi direto a cozinha. Lá, pegou alguns pães, frutas e queijos e colocou dentro de uma cesta. Pegou, também, uma garrafa de leite e um copo. Dando meia volta, foi em direção, novamente, ao estábulo.

-Ah, não acredito! Sigyn, sua tola! – gritou Jörd.

Sigyn fez outra aproximação da escrava, agora ofertando os itens da cesta. – Está com fome? – Ela viu a menina mexer levemente os olhos em direção a cesta. – Tem pão aqui. Gosta? – A asgardiana tirou um pedaço do pão e mostrou a ela. – É muito bom. Experimenta.

Ran olhava agora diretamente para a comida com olhar de fome. Ela esticou seus braços e pegou rapidamente o pão de Sigyn, comendo vorazmente logo em seguida. Foram oferecidos os outros itens da cesta assim que a menina terminava de engolir o que possuía. Com satisfação, Sigyn viu que ela comeu tudo que ela trazido. – Estava gostoso, não estava?

Ran assentiu com a cabeça, um pouco menos amedrontada.

-Olha, Ran, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com você. Não dei autorização a ninguém para surrá-la. Eu sou sua guardiã, eu decido as coisas para você até sua maioridade. Entendeu?

A menina ficou imóvel, como se avaliasse o que tinha acabado de escutar.

-Eu preciso que você não fuja e nem faça coisas sem eu saber. Aqui não é minha casa, eu e minha mãe estamos passando uma temporada aqui. Logo voltaremos para Asgard, onde é meu verdadeiro lar, e você irá comigo. Tenho certeza que gostará de lá.

Ran não expressou nada, mas Sigyn tinha certeza de que ela entendeu. Com cuidado, aproximou-se dela. – Vou tirar essas cordas de você. Precisará tomar um banho e ficar comigo. – Ela desamarrou os pés dela e a menina esticou seus membros cansados. Sigyn, então, pegou a outra corda e desatou as mãos de Ran. – Pronto!

Vendo-se livre, ela ergueu-se rapidamente e começou a correr para fora do estábulo. Sigyn correu atrás, mas não gritou. Não gostaria de todos os guardas ameaçando a menina. Nanna e Jörd resolveram cruzar os braços novamente e assistir a confusão que se formava.

Ran correu até o limite da propriedade e olhou para trás. Vendo Sigyn vindo em sua direção, ela escalou a grande cerca que ladeava as terras de Ólafur, porém, numa pisada em falso, ela escorregou e caiu ao chão. A asgardiana logo estava a segurando e dizendo palavras calmantes. Ran fechou os olhos e começou a chorar.

-Desculpe, - dizia Sigyn, - desculpe! Você está bem? Ran?

A menina olhava para ela fixamente, como se tentasse a decifrar. Sigyn percebeu que, talvez, ela tivesse dificuldade de compreensão. – Venha comigo, vou ajudá-la a andar. Acho que torceu o pé.

Logo estavam na casa de Laran. Lá, Sigyn foi informada de que criados não podiam tomar banho naquela casa. – Somente na casa dos fundos, dos criados! – disse Nanna com irritação.

Snotra olhava com espanto a filha, porém não disse mais nada. Laran indicou onde ficava a casa e Sigyn foi caminhando com a menina, ajudando-a em seu pisar manco. A sala de banho dos criados era muito pequena e mal cuidada. As paredes eram escurecidas, havia uma janela minúscula no alto, e uma banheira velha no centro. A asgardiana procurou os itens para banho e não encontrou nada.  – Ótimo, não trouxe nada comigo!

-Esses daqui, Lady?

Era uma das criadas de Lady Laran. Ela tinha em suas mãos sabonete e um pote com líquido. Havia outra que estava atrás dela tinha um esfregão e uma toalha. – A gente pode dar banho nela, se a senhorita nos permitir. Isso é serviço de criados.

Ela assentiu, porém procurou ficar próxima, temendo mais maus-tratos. Após o banho, outra criada trouxe um vestido velho, porém bem conservado, para vestir a menina que continuou descalça. Quando retornaram a casa, sob o olhar de todos, Sigyn a levou até seu quarto. Ela forrou umas peles no chão, próximo a sua cama, e colocou alguns travesseiros nele. – Você dormirá aqui. É bem quentinho. – E ela suspirou. – Agora vamos ver o que faremos com você.

Ran olhava para o chão inerte, como se na expectativa de alguma coisa ruim acontecesse.

_Oh, Norns_ , pensou Sigyn, _vou precisar de toda ajuda que puder_.

 

~o ~

 

Em Asgard, Loki despertava em sua cama. O sol já havia nascido há muitas horas. _Maldição_... Estava muito atrasado! Idunn estava já de pé, tomando vagarosamente o desjejum enquanto o observava com um sorriso nos lábios. Raios de sol caíam sobre seus cabelos, criando uma auréola a sua volta. – Bom dia, Loki!

-Idunn, por que não me acordou? – Com dificuldade ele foi andando até a sala de banho. – Preciso me arrumar!

Ela observou por um tempo o corpo desnudo do príncipe e saltitou graciosamente até ele e segurou seus braços. – Vamos ficar a manhã toda aqui! Você está com muitas dores ainda e, - olhou para as costas dele, - seus machucados estão sangrando um pouco. Farei compressas, tirarei esses horríveis panos e tentarei curar você. Pelo que analisei de suas feridas, o chicote possui uma magia nele. Ela ficará por uns dois dias ainda.

-Você sabe mesmo, sabe tudo que aconteceu... – O olhar dele estava entristecido.

Ela sorriu compreensiva e depositou um beijo nos lábios de Loki. – Sei sim, mas não contarei a ninguém. E vou te ajudar em outra coisa também.

-No que seria?

Ela riu. – Na sua vingança, é claro.

.::.

Quando Loki ficou sozinho na sala de banho, ele desabou no chão por causa das dores que voltaram com força. O efeito do anestésico havia passado. Ele ouvia ao longe Idunn cantarolando alguma coisa, sempre em felicidade, ou sendo a própria encarnação de felicidade. Ela conseguiu animá-lo, seu corpo correspondente de modo imediato às provocações maliciosas da senhora das maçãs. Quando ela passou sua língua em todos os lugares, quando sua boca engoliu partes de seu corpo, quando suas mãos deslizaram com suavidade pela sua pele, mãos quentes e macias. O corpo dela demonstrando todos os efeitos do desejo correspondido. O corpo dele não resistindo a sedução impiedosa.

Agora ele olhava para o espelho do banheiro, sua bela aparência destoante de toda Asgard. Suas faixas de tecido, tentativa de curar as feridas odiosas de seu pai. Ele estava magoado. De novo. Ele não devia ter tido esperanças. Deveria saber que seu pai não iria suavizar. Ele não conseguia, simples assim. Loki deveria entender e aceitar.

Ou passar a odiá-lo com todas as suas forças.

Seus pensamentos foram para sua mãe: onde estaria ela? Ela também começou a esquecê-lo? Thor havia dito que ele era a prioridade dela. Então, por que ela não estava ali, com ele? Ela saberia restaurar suas costas e acabar com todas as suas dores.

Ele saiu da sala de toalete e foi vestir uma roupa. Os itens do desjejum o fizeram embrulhar o estomago e apenas mordiscou de um pão.

Depois de um tempo as serviçais chegaram para recolher a bandeja com o desjejum e Loki interpelou uma delas:

-Lady Sigyn ainda permanece em Asgard?

Elas se entreolharam, temerosas. – Alteza, Lady Sigyn partiu com sua mãe, Lady Snotra, faz uma hora.

Ele franziu a testa. – E não deixou nenhum recado para mim?

Elas menearam a cabeça. –Não, Alteza.

Quando elas se retiraram, logo Thor entrou, indo direto para o irmão. – Loki, procurei você na sala de aula e me disseram que você não foi! – Então o guerreiro notou Idunn. – Oh, acho que entendi.

-Não é nada disso. Estou apenas indisposto. – E agradeceu mentalmente às Norns por Idunn já ter trocado os curativos dele.

-Você está doente, irmão? O que sente? Eu posso levá-lo aos curadores e...

-Thor, estou bem! Já disse, apenas indisposição! – E com cuidado sentou-se numa das poltronas, bastante irritado.

Idunn sorria ao ver os dois. – Loki, tenho que ir. Seu irmão lhe fará companhia. – E ela deu um beijo nele. – Adeus, Thor, - e o beijou também.

-E aquele nosso assunto? Que você iria me ajudar?

Ela jogou os cabelos dramaticamente. – Está tudo certo. Você saberá dos resultados. Não precisará fazer nada. – E riu. – Adeus!

-Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Thor assim que ela saiu.

-Nada, irmão. Mas o que o traz aqui? Procurou-me na aula por quê?

Thor deu de ombros. – Porque eu quis. Ontem... Fui ao seu quarto de madrugada e você não estava. – Loki notou que o irmão estava nervoso. – Onde estava?

-Estava com Sigyn, apenas para conversar com ela.

O guerreiro olhava fixamente para ele. – Conversar? – E ele riu. – Por favor, não é necessário mentir, irmão.

-Não fale assim de Sigyn! – Loki ergueu-se rapidamente, e uma grande pontada de dor o afetou. – Maldição!

-O que aconteceu? Está com dor? Onde? – Thor começou a inspecioná-lo.

-Não toque em mim, estou bem! – E Loki tentou empurrá-lo para longe.

O outro viu as ataduras em volta do dorso, por baixo da túnica. – Loki... Isso foi um castigo?

O mago não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça e ficou em silêncio.

-Loki, o pai fez isso? Por que?

-Acho que aprontei muito ontem. – Ele percebeu que seu irmão estava ficando a cada momento mais nervoso.

-Mas eu também participei! Não vou permitir isso, não me importo de enfrentar meu pai, ele não pode...

-Thor, cale-se! Você não vai lá, isso não é da sua conta!

-É claro que é! Eu também fui a Vanaheim, sem aviso, também participei junto a você!

Loki bufou. – Seu grande tonto, não é por isso! Aconteceu outra coisa, e então fui punido.

-O que aconteceu? Conte-me! –E Thor agarrou seus braços.

-Melhor você não saber!

-Conte-me!

Loki olhou nos olhos de Thor um pouco temeroso. – Foi Malvik. Eu o soquei.

Thor franziu a testa. – Sério? – Ele deu uma risadinha. – Ele é insuportável, mas teve algum motivo especial?

-Ele me aborreceu. – E Loki se desvencilhou do aperto do irmão. – Teve o que mereceu.

O olhar do guerreiro estava escurecido. -E como o aborreceu, Loki?

O feiticeiro suspirou profundamente e caminhou até a janela, observando o jardim. – Ele me cortejou muitas vezes, mas desta vez passou dos limites. Mostrei a ele que não permito esse tipo de coisa comigo.

Ele não se virou para olhar Thor, aguardando alguma explosão do guerreiro. Os segundos se passaram e ele finalmente tornou para o irmão. Thor estava parado no meio do quarto, olhando para o nada. Sua expressão era terrível, como alguém prestes a cometer um assassinato.

-Thor?

E a voz dele veio baixa, como um rosnado. -Como você não me disse isso antes? Como Malvik ousa fazer isso? – Loki notou que ele estava torcendo as mãos perigosamente. – Ele não merece viver depois dessa ousadia!

O mago correu para a porta e a trancou, tirando a chave. – Você não vai lá, Thor! Nosso pai não o perdoará, além disso, essa ação pode causar uma guerra!

-Você sabe que uma porta não pode me impedir! – Como se para provar o que havia dito, Thor foi até a porta e deu um murro pesado, rachando-a ao meio. Outro murro e ela se partiu totalmente.

-Eu gostava dessa porta... – sussurrou Loki. Ele foi até o irmão e segurou seu braço. – Thor, acalme-se! Está tudo bem agora. Só tenho que pedir desculpas aquele idiota daqui a algumas horas, lá no salão real. E fim.

Os guardas vieram até o local e olharam pela fresta. – Altezas?

-Saiam! – urrou Thor, e os guardas saíram o mais depressa possível.

Loki ainda estava com suas mãos no braço dele. – Acalme-se, por favor!

-Deixe-me ver seus machucados, irmão – A voz do guerreiro estava estranhamente calma de repente. – Quantas chicotadas?

-Você sabe que não adianta contar, mas foram mais de vinte.

-Deixe-me ver.

-Estou com ataduras, irmão. – E Loki ergueu sua túnica, mostrando o dorso magro e enfaixado. – Idunn trocou hoje de manhã. Ainda dói. – Ele sorriu. – Mas aguentei firme.

Thor tocou de leve naquelas ataduras, como se fizesse uma carícia compensatória. – Malvik tocou em você?

-Não.

-O que ele fez? – Loki notou que os olhos dele estavam, de novo, ficando perigosamente escuros.

-Não é necessário...

-Conte-me!

-Além da conversa inapropriada, ele tentou me beijar.

O guerreiro já respirava pesadamente, tentando não explodir. Seu irmãozinho, assediado por aquele imundo! Thor já imaginava a boca suja daquele sujeito encostando-se nos lábios suaves e delicados de Loki. Manchando aquela boca vermelha perfeita. – Ele merece a morte, irmão. Eu não me importo em começar uma guerra com Vanaheim, se ele tiver que morrer sob minha espada! Ou com meu sopro, aquele fracote imbecil! Ergi maldito!

Malvik deveria devorar seu irmão com os olhos. Deveria derramar sua semente nas suas noites pensando em Loki. Sujando a imagem do seu irmão, contaminando seu irmãozinho. Sujo, imundo! – Eu vou matá-lo!, - urrou com força.

Loki olhava para ele com atenção. – Thor, você não pode fazer isso! – E ele pôs as mãos no rosto dele. – Escute-me!

-Ele vai voltar a fazer de novo, é claro, se tudo que faremos é pedir desculpas por um soco bem dado! Loki, pai sabe disso?

-Não, e nunca saberá! Ele já me acha tão fraco, será vergonhoso! E você sabe quem apontarão como ergi!

Thor rugiu de raiva. –Ele não vai escapar!

-Idunn fará algo, Thor. Ela me disse, só não contou o que seria. Deveremos aguardar. – Ele suspirou pesadamente. – Não conte a ninguém. Não quero que me vejam com pena.

Thor acariciou o rosto dele. – Eu vou cuidar melhor de você, não o deixarei sozinho mais e...

-Claro que não! – Loki se afastou do irmão. – Posso me cuidar sozinho.

O guerreiro voltou a segurar o irmão pelos braços. – Vou ficar com você sim. É meu irmãozinho, é meu dever cuidar de seu bem-estar. Faço questão, Loki. Esse Malvik não chegará mais perto de você.

-Ele será da família, Thor. De que forma você acha que não nos encontraremos e não ficaremos perto?

Ele ficou pensando, irritado com essa possibilidade. – Não ficará. Não convidarei Malvik para Asgard. Ele será maldito aqui!

Loki viu que era impossível argumentar com Thor naquele estado. Era como se ele não escutasse e girasse sempre nas mesmas ideias fixas. – O que preciso fazer agora é chamar alguém para substituir a porta. Lembra? Você deu um soco nela. Vou ter que dormir num dos quartos extras dessa ala.

-Não! Você dormirá no meu quarto! Minha cama é enorme!

-No seu quarto? – Loki corou. – Faz muito tempo que não durmo lá.

-Só quando crianças, irmão. Depois foi sempre eu que corria para cá.

Ele sorriu: Thor já estava mais calmo. – Tudo bem. Se não houver meretrizes espalhadas por lá...

-Só você e eu, irmão. – E o guerreiro acariciou sua nuca suavemente. – É o que basta.

E um arrepio bom passou por todo corpo de Loki. –Você não tem que voltar ao treinamento?

Thor deu de ombros. – Sobrevivem sem mim. – E o guerreiro ficou quieto por um tempo. – E Sigyn? Soube que voltou para Vanaheim.

O outro assentiu com a cabeça. Não queria falar daquele assunto.

-Vocês formam um belo casal. Sabe, eu nunca imaginei... Nunca pensei que um dia vocês se casariam. Era tão óbvio, Loki, mas pensei que ela iria realmente se casar com o Theoric. – Diante do silêncio de seu irmão, Thor continua. – Ele é apaixonado por ela. Ouvi dizer que está inconsolável. Parece que a mãe dele terá uma reunião com nosso pai, novamente. Ela quer que ele reconsidere. – E ele deu uma risada irônica. – Nunca ele mudará de ideia porque ela quer. A não ser que haja alguma vantagem muito boa.

-Irmão, você acha que haverá retaliações por parte da família dele? Eles são muito ricos. Metade das terras férteis é deles, fora que compraram muitas minas em Nidavellir. – Loki suspirou. – Eles só não são mais ricos que a realeza.

-Isso não importa, Loki. O pai, se quiser, toma tudo deles, a título de impostos. Ninguém pode impor nada ao rei.

-Eles são influentes, Thor.

-E o pai comanda o exército. Não é o bastante?

Teria que ser.

 

~o ~

 

Idunn caminhou rapidamente até a ala das aulas, estendendo sua mão pelas paredes como se rastreasse algo. Ela parou em frente a uma porta simples e começou a sorrir. _Então está aqui, vermezinho. Vamos ver o que poderemos fazer por você..._ Um guarda passou por ela, olhando-a lascivamente sem nenhum pudor. – Lady Idunn, bela como sempre!

-Eu sei, - respondeu alegremente.

O guarda sorriu. – Estará nos campos hoje? A guarda está com saudades...

-Se ela aproveitou bem, terá boas lembranças. – E ela fez um sinal de dispensa para ele. – Vá cuidar de seus afazeres, Svan!

Após ele sair resmungando, ela se voltou para a porta. Estendeu suas mãos novamente e recitou alguns feitiços em língua estranha. Depois suspirou, quase rindo, e saiu cantarolando pelos corredores e se escondendo em um lugar seguro.

Depois de um tempo, Malvik saiu pela porta com sua capa o envolvendo, muito vermelho e aborrecido, e foi correndo para alguma sala de toalete. Idunn ria de onde estava, aguardando mais alguma ocorrência. O príncipe demorou a sair e, depois do que pareceu horas, ele dirigiu-se apressado para a saída, provavelmente indo em direção a Bifrost. Sua escolta particular foi atrás dele e Idunn percebeu que o príncipe falou algo para eles. Um dos guardas foi em outra direção, pelo jeito avisar algo para alguém. Malvik continuou indo para Bifrost com a escolta que restara. A guardiã das maçãs o viu partindo, de volta para seu lar. Ela riu. _Não pensará mais em Loki tão cedo..._

 

~o ~

 

Sigyn caminhava por entre os prados pensativa. Ran ia logo atrás, temerosa ainda de se aproximar de sua recente dona. A asgardiana suspirou: pelo menos não tentara mais fugir. Em uma de suas mãos ela carregava umas amêndoas que, vez ou outra, oferecia para a escrava.

Lembrava-se, com doçura, dos momentos que passou com Loki à noite. Já imaginava como seria seu casamento, sendo a esposa do príncipe. Pensou nele cuidando dela, dos beijos, de Loki por cima, deslizando suavemente pelo seu corpo, a pele dele esfregando-se na dela, excitando cada poro. Sigyn mordeu os lábios e conteve o entusiasmo.

Ela se acomodou ao pé de uma árvore, numa sombra refrescante, e a escrava ficou de pé ao longe, observando com expressão enigmática.

-Sente-se próxima a mim. Assim poderá comer mais das minhas amêndoas.

A menina sentou-se um pouco longe, olhando para o nada.

Depois de um tempo perdida em pensamentos Sigyn notou que havia alguém muito próxima a ela. – Gna! – gritou, levantando-se com rapidez. Ran também se ergueu assustada. – Você me assustou!

A bruxa deu um sorriso, mostrando seus dentes amarelados, e aproximou-se mais dela. – O que faz Lady Sigyn aqui, tão pensativa? Sonhando acordada?

-Não é da sua conta.

Gna ainda sorria e se aproximou mais da jovem. – Eu preciso avisá-la, você está vivendo num mundo de ilusões. Eu sei de seu futuro.

Sigyn ficou olhando para ela com atenção e medo. Não, a outra vidente tinha dito coisas boas. Ela seria amada, Loki acabaria a amando e seriam muito felizes. Para sempre.

-Eu posso mostrar, em sua mente, o que vejo em minha mente. – Gna ergueu sua mão direita. – É só eu encostar meus dedos em sua testa. E tudo você verá.

-O que eu verei? – A respiração dela estava irregular.

-Verá a verdade.

-Eu já sei da verdade, não precisa me mostrar nada! A verdade já está no presente e também estará no meu futuro.

Gna balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Vive uma ilusão, mas eu posso mostrar o que é real. – Ela mexeu os dedos. – Não vai doer nada, pelo menos não fisicamente.

A jovem riu. – Isso é ridículo!

-Faça um teste, é tudo que peço. E verá o que digo.

Sigyn ficou um tempo pensativa. - O que devo fazer?

Gna deixou de sorrir. – Apenas não se esquive do meu toque. O resto deixe comigo.

-Será aqui, agora?

A outra deu de ombros. – O local não importa.

Então a asgardiana assentiu com a cabeça. – Vamos, então. Mostre-me. Mas aviso que saberei identificar truques.

-Claro, - sorriu. E seus dedos se aproximaram da têmpora de Sigyn, tocando levemente sua pele.

A jovem sentiu como se um raio tivesse a atingido, porém não conseguiu mais se mexer. Ela queria muito avisar a Ran para ficar calma, para não fugir, mas era impossível qualquer movimento. Logo algumas imagens vieram à sua mente, sobretudo de Loki.

Ah, Loki...

Tão bonito, andando pelos corredores, altivo, e com um olhar de desdém. Ela pode ver, em todos os ângulos, as pessoas a volta, alguns guerreiros com olhares maliciosos, serviçais dando risadinhas, e também resmungos de ódio. Loki nunca passava despercebido.

Ele andou mais um pouco e foi parado por seu irmão. Thor sorriu para ele e pegou em seu braço. Ambos foram para os aposentos de Loki. Sigyn pode acompanhar os dois e nenhum deles podia a ver. E ela viu algo que fez seu coração disparar: Thor beijando o próprio irmão com beijos famintos. E, algo que também a escandalizou, que Loki correspondia com igual entusiasmo. Ela pode ver os dois sem roupa, incestuosos, sem nenhum pudor pelas suas ações e sentimentos. Sigyn tentou fechar os olhos, ela não queria mais ver, mas a cena passava diante dela sem interrupção.

Loki...

Ficaram muito tempo na cama, começando e terminando, começando e terminando, sujos, suados e felizes. Ela nunca tinha visto Loki tão feliz, com Thor o dominando, fazendo seu próprio irmão um ergi. “Mais forte, Thor!”, gritava ele, “mais forte!”.

De repente eles estavam em pé, conversando com outra pessoa: era Idunn. Ela sorria e começou a beijar cada um dos príncipes. Thor a puxou para a cama, com Loki seguindo logo depois. Sigyn sentiu seus olhos encharcarem de lágrimas. O detalhe do quarto não passou despercebido, tudo igual, cada item. Era tudo muito real. A porta do quarto se abriu e ela se viu adentrando o ambiente, em pânico, olhando a cena. “Loki! Volte para mim!”, dizia a Sigyn da visão de modo patético. “Eu te amo, volte!”

E risadas ecoaram pelo ambiente.

-Nãaaaaoooo!

Sigyn saiu do transe e começou a chorar, sacudindo a cabeça em desespero. Ran se aproximou dela, assustada, e começou a balançá-la. – Sinyn, Sinyn! Está dor?

Ela olhou com estranheza para aquela figura mirrada e aos poucos reconheceu Ran. Olhou a sua volta e viu Gna sentada pacientemente em um tronco. – Acordou, Lady.

Ela ergueu-se em fúria e deu uma forte bofetada no rosto da bruxa. – Maldita! Por que fez isso? Essas mentiras na minha mente? Sujeira! Sujeira!

Gna não se mexeu, olhando ainda fixamente para a jovem. – Eu mostrei o futuro para a Lady. Eles vão se relacionar. Você ficará de fora.

Ela balançava a cabeça em negativa. – Não! Não!

A bruxa se levantou, enquanto esfregava de leve a mão em sua face machucada. – Mas eu posso mudar isso. Se fizermos aquela poção.

-Poção? – Ela não se lembrava mais.

-A poção fará com que ele se apaixone por você. Ou, se fizermos mais suave, que seja uma sugestão de amor, um empurrão para você. Se for esperta, engravidará logo dele e garantirá o casamento.

-Isso... É tão desonesto!

-Você o perderá, Lady, para o príncipe herdeiro. Eles serão amantes. E terão outras amantes também.

Sigyn sentiu seus lábios tremerem de tristeza. Lágrimas já escorriam pelo seu rosto, as imagens que vira desfilavam na sua memória masoquista. Ele tinha que ser dela, somente dela!

-E o que você vai querer em troca? Porque é claro que não é de graça, você quer algo, não quer?

Gna sorriu. – Eu quero viver no palácio de Asgard. Não como nobre, mas como sua aia exclusiva.

-Por que? Não tem sentido!

A outra deu de ombros. – Estou cansada de Vanaheim. Já fui a todas as vilas daqui, conheço tudo. Quero ver como é viver com asgardianos.

Sigyn não comprou. – Eu não acredito em você. É esperta demais para ser só isso.

-Como quiser. Mas essa é minha condição. Eu a ajudo, e você me ajuda.

-Eu não sei, ainda, se isso que me mostrou é verdade.

A bruxa riu. – E como eu saberia sobre eles? Lembra-se dos detalhes dos aposentos do príncipe caçula? Está como se recorda?

Sigyn refletiu um momento. – Sim, a cama, os lençóis, a escrivaninha, as cortinas...

-Eu não teria como saber disso, pequena Lady. – E Gna aguardou.

A asgardiana ainda estava chocada com as imagens que vira. Loki não era ergi, disso ela tinha certeza. Ou não? A noite que passaram juntos... Qualquer outro teria a agarrado. Teria montado nela, como faziam os homens rudes. E todos os asgardiano eram rudes. Menos Loki. Ou ele não tinha desejo nenhum por ela? Na verdade, ele realmente a olhava como uma irmã, e que aquilo nunca mudaria?

E não havia nada entre ele e Thor. Os dois eram irmãos!

Com esses pensamentos, a beleza de estar com ele na noite passada se foi e tudo agora era filtrado por essa possiblidade, que Loki era ergi. E que nunca sentiria desejo real por ela. _Não..._

-E-eu aceito, Gna. Com sua condição. Mas o que faremos jamais alguém deve saber. Estamos entendidas? Eu negarei até o fim e ainda te colocarei em grilhões, se contar para alguém.

-Claro, Lady. Será nosso segredo. Para sua sorte, já tenho uma em preparo e amanhã estará pronta. Ela deve ser usada até duas luas, no máximo, após isso perderá o efeito e torna-se tóxica.

-Por que já tinha uma em preparo?

-Essa poção é muito pedida por donzelas desesperadas. E são muitas, eu afirmo. E sempre tenho uma poção quase pronta ou pronta no meu estoque.

Sigyn abaixou a cabeça, pensativa. Então seria assim, o amor de Loki selado em uma poção. Ela ficaria grávida, ele teria que se casar com ela. Filhos sempre formam um elo forte. Provavelmente ela pedirá para eles morarem em Simek, fora do palácio. E, assim, Loki ficará mais focado em sua família. Sem Thor por perto.

-Vamos começar.

 

~o ~

 

Os filhos de Odin comiam de seu almoço nos aposentos de Thor. Estavam fabricando uma nova porta para os aposentos de Loki, então o mago decidiu utilizar-se do ambiente do irmão. – Era uma boa porta, idiota.

-Não devia tê-la fechado. Como se isso me impedisse de algo. – E o guerreiro bufou. – Ainda estou bem bravo.

-Você e seu temperamento. Thor, será rei em breve e não deve ter essas explosões. Deve se conter. – E Loki mordiscou um pedaço de carne.

-Todos me temerão, irmão, que mal há nisso?

-Terá falsos aliados, Thor, só isso. Quem muito nos teme pode se transformar facilmente em inimigo. Você por acaso leu alguns dos livros de história recomendados nas aulas?

O guerreiro tinha uma expressão vazia. – Que livros?

Loki rolou os olhos. – Isso deve ser um “não”. Leia mais, irmão, nós precisaremos de um rei sábio.

Naquele momento um dos guardas bateu a porta, com mensagem para o príncipe Loki: - Senhor, Vossa Majestade informa que a reunião marcada para hoje, após o almoço, foi cancelada. Príncipe Malvik está indisposto e foi embora para seu reino.

-Obrigado, pode se retirar.

O guarda pigarreou. – Perdão, Alteza, há mais um recado, agora para ambos os príncipes. Vossa Majestade convoca os dois príncipes para treinamento nos campos do rei, após o almoço.

Thor engasgou com a carne. – Como? Depois do que aconteceu?

-Pode se retirar, obrigado.

Após ficarem a sós, o mago ergueu-se e foi até a janela. A decepção por seu pai chegava a limites insuportáveis. Como ele pode ter enganado Loki desse jeito? Com aquele discurso sobre cuidar da educação dele, deixar sua mãe de fora, blá blá blá. Odin o odiava, isso nunca mudaria.

-O pai, provavelmente, me quer morto.

Thor mordeu um bom pedaço de sua carne e mastigava ruidosamente. – Ele quer mostrar que você pode lutar, mesmo ferido. – Disse de boca cheia. - É o que fazemos. Mas como é meu irmãozinho, vou dizer a ele que você está indisposto e que, talvez, amanhã fará o treinamento.

-Não! Ele me chamará de fraco. Isso não darei a ele!

Thor rolou os olhos e começou a lamber os dedos. – Bom, e quanto ao merdinha? Será que o rei Hagavik está agonizante e por isso partiu? Todos estão dizendo que ele está acamado, falando muito pouco.

-Como? Ele gozava de boa saúde, Thor!

-Ele é muito velho, irmão. E logo o imbecil do Malvik assumirá o trono.

Oh, Norns.

.::.

O campo de treinamentos privados do rei ficava próximo ao jardim da realeza. Não era muito grande, mas era o bastante para que Odin se exercitasse diariamente, sempre em companhia de Magni ou de um ou outro Conselheiro. Odin já não guerrearia, era velho demais, mas ele tinha a satisfação de poder erguer uma espada e desferir alguns poderosos golpes. Frigga nunca entrou naquele campo ou ficou como expectadora: como sempre, mulheres eram proibidas de entrarem, exceto por Lady Sif, a guerreira.

Loki e Thor chegaram juntos, sendo observados por uma pequena plateia formada por Volstagg, Fandral e Sif, além do General Magni, Conselheiro Össur e dos guerreiros Einar e Axel.  O próprio Odin estava sentado em uma cadeira de espaldar alto e tinha em uma de suas mãos uma grande espada reluzente.

Magni os cumprimentou. – Príncipes, teremos um treinamento particular. Nosso rei deseja que, sobretudo o príncipe Loki, aprimore suas habilidades de luta como deve alguém de sua posição.

Loki olhou para Thor com ar de interrogação. Seria esse mais um castigo? Humilhação perante os guerreiros? Ele viu Fandral e Volstagg lançarem um sorriso malicioso.

-Príncipes, - retumbou Odin sem erguer-se de sua cadeira, - é primordial que lutem melhor que todos os guerreiros de Asgard e, por consequência, dos nove reinos.

Thor deu um sorriso arrogante, ele já era o melhor.

-Loki, vá para o centro do campo. Fandral lutará com você e nosso general o guiará na melhor maneira de se defender.

O mago já sentiu a pontada de dor em suas costas enquanto se preparava para o que viria. Ambos estavam com mãos livres, seria uma luta corporal. Fandral era corpulento, não tanto quanto Thor, mas ele facilmente derrubaria o segundo príncipe. Loki suspirou antecipando o desastre.

-Vamos, príncipe, - incentivou Magni, - será apenas um aprendizado. Fandral não o machucará. Não muito.

O guerreiro avançou contra ele, empurrando-o pelo tórax ao mesmo tempo em que dava uma rasteira nele. Loki caiu rapidamente ao chão, provocando risadas em Sif e Volstagg. Thor olhou duramente para seus amigos, que não se intimidaram.

-Vamos, levante-se rápido! – Ordenou Magni. – Quando o oponente fizer isso, a reação deve ser muito rápida! Não dê tempo para ele pensar.

Loki sentiu a dor mais forte em suas costas. Ele estalou os dedos para que o sangue que ficasse invisível, caso escorresse novamente. Quando se ergueu, Fandral deu outro empurrão nele e Loki se desequilibrou, mas conseguiu evitar uma queda. O guerreiro tinha um olhar maldoso ainda. – Vamos, príncipe, estou começando a ficar entediado.

Sif adiantou-se e aplicou um golpe em Loki, que caiu ao chão com muita força. Ela colocou sua bota na nuca dele, impedindo que ele se reerguesse. – Ele não é de nada! E nem estou fazendo muita força!

Loki virou o rosto e viu seu pai com olhar mortificado. Magni ainda gritava palavras de ordem, mas em Loki só o ódio pulsava em sua alma. Ele pegou Sif rapidamente pela bota e a torceu dolorosamente. Quando ela caiu, ele pisou com força em uma de suas mãos, deixando uma marca feia na pele dela. Fandral veio logo ataca-lo, e Loki desviou de um potente soco e mirou no pescoço do guerreiro, acertando de raspão na orelha dele.

Sif se recuperou do golpe logo e tentou desferir um chute no mago, que também se desviou e socou a guerreira no nariz. O barulho do estralo ecoou por todo campo. – Meu nariz! – gritou ela. – Isso não é justo, não era para ser assim!

Fandral pegou os cabelos do feiticeiro e, com força, o lançou para baixo. Loki ficou de joelhos e o guerreiro deu forte soco no rosto dele. – Defenda isso! – gritava o loiro. O mago sentiu um forte zunido em sua cabeça e viu que o guerreiro se vangloriava do que havia feito. Com velocidade, Loki socou também o rosto dele de baixo para cima, fazendo com que Fandral caísse ao chão.

Loki ergueu-se rapidamente e ficou olhando para os lados. Volstagg ficou indignado. – Não usaram sua força total, era apenas um treino com alguém que não sabe lutar! Eu quero mostrar como se faz!

Thor se enfureceu: - Não vai não! Loki lutará comigo agora, como treino e não como vingança!

Magni sorriu. – Tudo bem, Thor, mas sabemos que você pegará leve com ele. O príncipe necessita de treinos mais realistas possíveis.

Sif e Fandral olhavam com ódio para Loki, prontos para nova briga. Einar e Axel observavam tudo com expressão divertida.

-Quero outra luta com eles, - cuspiu Loki. – Lady Sif, a mulher-homem de Asgard! Todos nós sabemos de seus gostos peculiares, não? Gostos que não envolvem machos!

-Loki! – gritou Magni.

-Venha, Lady, - continuou Loki, sorrindo maldosamente, - venha me enfrentar. Se me vencer, arranjo uma bela donzela para sua cama!

Sif avançou com selvageria contra o príncipe, agora com sua espada. Ele também se armou, pegando uma das espadas disponíveis em cima de uma bancada. O golpe que ela desferiu quase o fez cair ao chão. – Calma, Lady, nosso público não quer que terminemos tão rápido. Eles estão pagando pelo espetáculo. – E Loki desferiu um golpe pela lateral, quase ferindo a guerreira. Sif estava desconcentrada, tamanho era sua raiva. – Ganhe e terá sua donzela, vamos! – Com elegância ele escapou de outro golpe, contra-atacando logo em seguida, ferindo um dos braços dela.

-Chega, seu maldito! – gritou ela indo contra Loki com todas suas forças, derrubando o príncipe e ficando por cima dele. – Maldito seja, Loki! – E deu um forte soco nele.

Loki tentou segurá-la enquanto ria, o rosto latejando em sua dor. – Isso tudo é vontade pela minha promessa? Então terá com louvor, Lady! – E tornava a rir. Com um movimento rápido, ele a empurrou para o lado e, girando o corpo, conseguiu ficar por cima dela. Com uma adaga apontada para o pescoço da guerreira, ele disse: - Declare derrota, Sif, e encerraremos por aqui. Eu venci.

Ela olhava estupefata para ele, e depois para todos a sua volta. Ela tinha sido vencida. – Sim, perdi. Agora saia de cima de mim! – Rosnou.

-Com prazer, - e ele ergueu-se, oferecendo uma de suas mãos para ela. Sif negou ajuda, erguendo-se sozinha e indo para o lado de Fandral.

Loki voltou seus olhos para seu pai em desafio, a dor picando em todas suas costas. Odin não desviou o olhar e os dois permaneceram um tempo encarando um ao outro.

-Fandral, - disse Magni, - treine agora com o príncipe Loki. Thor, pode treinar com Axel, Volstagg contra Einar. Sif ficará para a próxima rodada.

-Eu estou bem e...

Magni somente olhou para ela e a guerreira se calou, indignada.

Loki usou a mesma tática de humilhação com Fandral, dizendo coisas horríveis sobre o guerreiro. Sobretudo sobre sua falta de sorte com Idunn. – Sabe, Fandral, - disse ele enquanto o golpeava,  - ela dormiu comigo hoje. Ela gosta muito de ir aos meus aposentos. – Outro golpe. – Ela gosta de ir com todos. Como acha que terá sua exclusividade? Tem algo especial que os outros não têm? É pelo menos o príncipe herdeiro de algum reino ou um rei? Não, - Fandral desferiu um forte golpe que faz Loki cair ao chão, - é apenas um guerreiro medíocre que vive a sombra de Thor! – Dessa vez o guerreiro o chutou no chão, nas costas, fazendo Loki gritar de dor. Fandral sorriu ao ver o resultado, mas logo o mago começou a rir. – Você me acertou, e agora? Devo desistir? – Loki levantou-se rapidamente, com o mesmo sorriso malicioso. – Ela nunca será sua porque é um ninguém. Tomará uma mulher para esposa, pensando ser uma donzela, quando na verdade será uma puta, conhecida por todos os guerreiros. Você terminará seus dias como um fodedor de cabras. Duvida? Vá até uma vidente e ela lhe falará o que lhe falo. Tenho poderes, sabe, consigo prever algumas coisas.

Fandral estava estático, olhando para ele com desgosto. Seria verdade? Ele nunca terá alguém somente para si? Quando deu por si, Loki tinha lhe dado uma rasteira e apontado sua espada em seu pescoço. – Acho que venci novamente.

E ele se virou para seu pai novamente e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

O restante do treinamento não foi tranquilo. Einar já sabia das táticas de Loki e não lhe deu ouvidos em nada. Antes, procurou provocá-lo também, dizendo sobre os boatos de sua reputação, que era ergi. – Príncipe, tem uma disputa a caminho. Os guerreiros estão afoitos, querendo ser o primeiro.

-Aposto que também está, não é? – E Loki desferiu um golpe com sua espada contra a perna dele, mas prontamente defendida com outro golpe. – Eu nunca vou querer você, é da plebe, é estúpido e é feio.

Magni e Odin discutiam algo e não prestavam atenção nas conversas, apenas nos movimentos dos guerreiros. Einar aproveitou e conseguiu derrubar Loki, ficando por cima dele rapidamente, segurando os braços dele. – Acho que venci, príncipe. O da plebe. – E ele esfregou sua virilha levemente contra ele. – Eu não me importo que não me queira, - disse em voz baixa. - Vai ter mesmo assim, à força, que é mais gostoso. O que acha?

Loki lutou para se desvencilhar do guerreiro. -Eu vou matá-lo antes, apenas isso.

-Não, príncipe, será apontado como ergi e será preso. Sabe como são nossas leis. Mas antes vamos nos divertir muito com Vossa Alteza.

-Muito bem! – gritou Magni, - Próximos oponentes! Separem-se!

O mago ergueu-se assim que o guerreiro saiu de cima dele, indo para a beirada do campo. Loki procurou estabilizar sua respiração e percebeu que suas mãos tremiam. Maldição. Einar deveria estar se gabando disso.

Thor foi até seu irmão. – Está bem, Loki? Machucaram você?

-Acho que preciso ir a Casa de Cura, irmão. – Loki sussurrava. - As dores nas costas pioraram, mas não quero que ninguém saiba.

Ele assentiu e deu alguma desculpa para o general. Com os curadores, Loki descobriu que suas feridas havia se abrido novamente. – Alteza, - disse Lady Eir, - deverá ficar de repouso por uns dois dias, para cicatrização. Nada de treinamentos. Escreverei essa prescrição e a enviarei para nosso rei.

-Pode voltar, Thor, - disse Loki. – Ficarei um pouco aqui, para o remédio fazer seu efeito, depois voltarei para meus aposentos.

-Para o meu! Lembra que sua porta não existe. – E ele sorriu.

-Oh, sim, a porta que você destruiu. Irei para seus aposentos, então, e ficarei deitado. Pode ir.

Thor sorria ainda para seu irmão e depositou um beijo na testa dele. – Você foi muito bem hoje, apesar de sua língua terrível. Fez muitos inimigos de graça. Sif e Fandral ficaram magoados.

-Eles nunca foram meus amigos, Thor. São seus. Mas acho que sou bom com as palavras, elas ferem tanto quanto uma espada.

-O pai gostou de sua atuação, ele não tirava os olhos de você.

-Eu não me importo, - respondeu amargo. – Eu não fiz o que fiz por ele. Fiz por mim. E é só.

O guerreiro assentiu com a cabeça e retornou ao treinamento, deixando Loki a sós com seus pensamentos.

 

~o~

 

Uma carruagem rodava pelas ruas de Höfn, indo em direção norte. Só se reconhecia que era um transporte real devido ao emblema da casa de Odin em um de seus lados. De resto, era bem comum, discreta, como se seu passageiro quisesse passar desapercebido.

A vila de Mysen logo é alcançada para seu condutor dar uma guinada à esquerda e rumar em direção a Simek. Mais quatro vilas e estariam fora do perímetro habitável do reino. E adentrariam a uma densa floresta que poucos ousavam se aproximar.

-Vá mais rápido, - ordenou uma voz feminina.

-Sim, Majestade, - respondeu o condutor aflito.

A paisagem ia mudando drasticamente com o tempo. As belas propriedades de Simek iam dando lugar a extensas terras rurais, onde criavam o gado ou plantavam o trigo, cevada, entre outros itens agrícolas. Frigga observava, com tristeza, os campos secos e amarelados. Ali e acolá divisava alguns focos de fogo, provavelmente onde os aldeões queimavam suas plantações adoecidas.

O céu continuava límpido e implacável. Sem chuva. Sem nada.

Freya deveria ajudar. Era a única maneira.

O baile seria em poucos dias. Frigga havia providenciado tudo. Todos os mínimos detalhes pensados e resolvidos. Tudo pronto para o grande teatro de Odin.

Ela suspirou. Quando se casou, não sabia profundamente, ainda, do grande orgulho de seu marido. Da sua grande vaidade. Ele era considerado o maior rei que já existiu entre todos os reinos. Odin garantiu que os historiadores escrevessem isso nos livros históricos e que omitissem, obviamente, fatos que pudessem denegrir a sua imagem. Estava tudo certo. Não havia manchas. Não haveria manchas.

A carruagem parou de repente e o condutor falou em voz alta. – Chegamos, Majestade! – Um rapazinho que estava ao lado dele desceu para abrir a porta para sua rainha.

Frigga desceu com vitalidade, ajeitando os vincos de sua capa. Olhou a sua volta e viu a poucos passos de onde estavam uma grande floresta de árvores brancas, brilhante e estranha. – Fiquem aqui. Façam uma cabana, acendam uma fogueira, caso eu me demore muito. Se eu não voltar em dois dias, buscarão ajuda com nosso rei. Entendido?

Os dois assentiram com a cabeça, fazendo uma grande mesura quando ela se retirou.

Frigga foi caminhando a passos largos, a cabeça coberta pelo capuz. Na borda da floresta ela olhou para trás, vendo ao longe seus súditos. Mais ao longe, estaria o palácio desaparecido. Voltou seu olhar para o interior da floresta e foi em frente. Não havia nada lá, o chão não tinha plantas, gramíneas, nada, apenas terra batida e seca. Os troncos das árvores eram também brancos como as folhas, dando um aspecto de pesadelo no ambiente. Um silêncio imperava no local, nenhum pássaro, inseto ou animal ousavam pousar ali.

Ela foi caminhando para o interior da floresta, para o que acreditava ser o seu centro. Uma grande árvore, diferente das outras, se destacava nesse centro: suas folhas eram de um prata suave, com leve brilho, e que se mexiam mesmo não havendo vento. Frigga tocou no tronco emitindo algumas frases em uma língua estranha. Em poucos instantes, o tronco se iluminou e sua luz envolveu a rainha dos pés a cabeça. Ela sentiu que se afastava daquele lugar rapidamente, atravessando um caminho obscuro, cheio de névoa espessa. Seus pés não encontravam terra sólida, antes flutuavam pela escuridão.

De repente ela sentiu que caiu no que ela considerou uma rocha. Equilibrou-se com cuidado e espremia os olhos tentando olhar o que estava a sua volta, mas era inútil. A escuridão dominava tudo.

Aguardou por um bom tempo antes que algum sinal de vida surgisse naquele breu.

 

~o ~

 

-Então, você me diz que enfeitiçou o cinto do nômade Karl Berasson?

Loki estava diante do pai dele, no salão nobre. Vários Conselheiros estavam presentes, além de Thor, ao seu lado, do general Magni próximo ao rei e do guardião Heimdall.  Thor havia contado sobre o feitiço do irmão contra o líder dos nômades.

-Sim, meu pai. Se ele tiver com o cinto ainda, saberei como localizá-lo.

-Mostre-nos, Loki.

O mago estendeu as mãos e nela começou a se formar uma grande tábua translúcida e depois um mapa contendo vários reinos. Com uma das mãos ele moveu-a de forma circular enquanto que, mentalmente, entoava um feitiço de localização. A tábua se iluminou totalmente, e depois começou a escurecer, ficando apenas um ponto perdido no meio do mapa. Loki mexeu as mãos e o mapa começou a ficar mais detalhado, mostrando exatamente onde aquele ponto luminoso apontava. – É em Vanaheim! – afirmou Magni observando o mapa.

-Como eu disse, - voltou a falar o feiticeiro, - se ele estiver com o cinto, e não jogado no meio do caminho, essa é a localização dele. E, provavelmente, de toda sua tribo.

Odin balançava a cabeça, satisfeito. – Mas devem estar ocultos, como estavam alguns no ataque ao Festival das Luzes.

-Não devem estar o tempo todo, meu pai. Manter uma magia assim desprende muita energia. Eu apostaria que, se ele estiver onde mostra minha tábua, estão bem visíveis. É questão de fazer uma emboscada.

Odin balançou a cabeça novamente, satisfeito com Loki. – Muito bem, escutaram o que foi dito. Magni, você reconheceu o local?

-Sim, Majestade. É uma vila remota de Vanaheim. Mas...

-O que foi?

-É reduto de Freya.

O rei sorriu. – Temos acordo com ela, não será problema. Magni, envie guerreiros até esse local para reconhecimento. Que voltem e nos relatem o que viram.

-Sim, Majestade.

Odin virou-se para Loki e deu um sorriso. – Muito bem.

O mago sentiu seu coração aquecer no mesmo instante, mesmo contra sua vontade.

E a esperança de todos era que finalmente poderiam capturar o grande líder dos nômades.


	11. Cap. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem pelos erros - sem beta
> 
> Aos mais sensíveis, olhem as tags e os avisos da fanfic.

-Olhem! Olhem! O príncipe!

Ólafur, ouvindo esses gritos, começou a andar pela sua propriedade em direção aos portões de entrada. Alguns empregados seus começaram também a correr nessa direção. Nanna e Jörd espiaram pela janela e logo se recolheram e seu pai pode ouvir risadinhas excitadas de suas filhas. Sua esposa ficou ao pé da porta, na expectativa.

Um dos empregados foi até ele arfando. – Senhor, o príncipe Malvik apeou em frente ao portão. Sver está lá, abrindo para ele.

-Ele está só?

O empregado balançou a cabeça em negativa. – Está com sua escolta e duas carruagens vazias.

-Laran, ele entrará aqui. Deixe as meninas nos quartos delas. Fique de prontidão na sala.

Ela assentiu e entrou rapidamente para dentro da casa.

Logo Malvik despontou em frente a Ólafur. Este conteve uma expressão de nojo pelo mau cheiro do príncipe. – Alteza. – E fez uma mesura.

-Sirva-me de sua melhor bebida, senhor Ólafur, - ordenou ele enquanto entrava na casa. – E chame Lady Snotra e sua filha.

Malvik se acomodou em uma poltrona próxima a lareira e foi servido rapidamente por uma serviçal acanhada. Logo Snotra e Sigyn apareceram no local, olhando intrigadas pela visita do príncipe. – Alteza, cumprimentou Snotra com uma grande mesura.

-Príncipe, - e Sigyn fez também uma reverência.

Ele levantou-se e ficou olhando em volta, como se avaliasse o local. – Fiquei refletindo sobre a estadia de vocês aqui no meu reino. A casa não é de todo má, mas vocês são nobres de Asgard! Merecem estar no melhor lugar do reino. Portanto, convoco-as a se mudarem para o meu palácio. Eu aguardo enquanto os serviçais arrumam suas coisas. – E ele agora sorria.

Sigyn ficou muda olhando para o príncipe. Norns... Ficar em companhia constante dele? Loki o odiava! – Mas príncipe... Estamos bem aqui!

-Sigyn! – repreendeu Snotra.

Malvik deu uma risada. – Estou esperando, ladies, não tenho muito tempo disponível. Vão!

Com essa ordem elas se dirigiram rapidamente para os quartos. Laran solicitou que duas serviçais a ajudassem na arrumação das malas. Ólafur apenas observava seu príncipe, torcendo as mãos de ódio. Malvik solicitara mais bebida e cada vez ficava mais alegre.

No quarto de Sigyn, a serviçal já arrumava a terceira mala da jovem. – Lady, usaremos todas as malas? Tudo irá embora?

Sigyn ficou desolada. – Sim, tudo. Não voltaremos para cá, é o que me parece.

Nanna e Jörd apareceram no quarto dela bem animadas. – Você vai conviver com a realeza! Que emocionante! – disse Nanna.

-Será uma vida de luxo e prestígio! – disse Jörd encantada.

-Sigyn, por favor! Diga que irá nos convidar para uma visita, por favor! Um chá da tarde, um baile, qualquer coisa!

A asgardiana balançava a cabeça. –Eu sei que parece emocionante para vocês, mas acreditem, será um pesadelo! Seu príncipe é louco!

As meninas se entreolharam. – Eu sei, mas não é só ele que existe na corte, Sigyn! – Disse Jörd virando os olhos, como se fosse óbvio.

-Não é preciso conviver com ele. Apenas usufrua dos privilégios do palácio e da corte. – Completou Nanna.

Sigyn bufou, atenta a tarefa de encher suas oito malas e duas maletinhas.

-A sua escrava vai ficar? – perguntou Jörd maliciosa.

-Claro que não. Ela irá comigo. Uma serviçal a está buscando.

-É claro, - disse Nanna sem entusiasmo.

Quando tudo ficou pronto, vários serviçais foram ajeitando as malas nas carruagens que estavam lá fora. As asgardianas se despediram com tristeza dos queridos hóspedes. Sigyn pode ver uma lágrima no rosto de Lady Laran: Snotra estava sendo uma irmã para ela.

Antes de Sigyn subir à carruagem, foi interceptada por Gna, que sorriu seu sorriso amarelado. – Eu mandarei mensagem quando estiver pronto. Deverá mandar me buscar.

A jovem assentiu com a cabeça, imaginando o que falaria para sua mãe de ter Gna como criada.

A ida ao palácio demorou algumas horas e fizeram diversas paradas para os cavalos descansarem. Várias vezes mãe e filha trocaram olhares aflitos, mas nada disseram, mantendo um silêncio pesado na carruagem. No embalo da viagem, Ran dormiu praticamente o tempo todo. Malvik estava estranhamente calado e somente em uma das paradas resolveu conversar com Sigyn. – Espero que tenha ficado bem após a confusão do Festival.

-Fiquei bem sim, Alteza.

Ele balançou a cabeça. – É agora a noiva do príncipe Loki – e Sigyn notou que ele ficou lívido, - devemos ter toda precaução quanto suas condições. – Ele começou a rir nesse momento. – Seu noivo me aprontou uma ontem. Tive que ir a uma bruxa para me curar, foi difícil, e era uma bruxa muito boa. Mas fiquei curado, eu acho.

-O príncipe Loki é muito brincalhão, Alteza.

-Sim, não é? Eu também sou. Vou adorar retribuir. – E seu rosto tornou-se sinistro.

E retomaram o seu caminho para o palácio de Vanaheim.

 

~o ~

 

Snotra e Sigyn foram recebidas friamente pela rainha Lena, que trajava vestes suntuosas, e por suas filhas, as princesas Otta, Niva e Astrid. Uma comitiva de serviçais estava logo atrás, pronta para acolher as novas hóspedes. O rei não estava à vista.

-Fico feliz que estejam aqui, - disse a rainha com um sorriso que não chegou aos olhos. – Meu filho soube do seu noivado com o príncipe Loki. – Sigyn sentiu seu sangue gelar. – Parabenizo vocês dois, farão um belo par. Asgard será imensamente beneficiada com essa união. – E ela estalou os dedos: vários serviçais foram em direção ao pátio externo retirar as malas da carruagem. Mais outro estalo e outras serviçais foram até as visitantes. – Acompanhem Lady Snotra e sua filha até os aposentos delas. Iremos nos encontrar para o chá em duas horas. Uma serviçal fará o aviso e as acompanharão ao salão real.

Com essa dispensa, as asgardianas fizeram uma longa mesura e acompanharam uma serviçal que as guiava. Cada uma ficou em um aposento diferente, com a distância de cinco aposentos entre elas. Snotra apertou a mão da filha significativamente e se dirigiu para onde ficaria. Sigyn entrou em seu quarto e ficou encantada com o que viu: um admirável quarto, com dourado em quase tudo que se via. Bateram à porta e entraram várias serviçais com suas malas. Uma delas foi até Sigyn e a cumprimentou. – Seja bem-vinda, Lady Sigyn. Sou Säter e fui destacada para ser sua serviçal exclusiva durante sua estadia aqui no palácio. – Ela sorria suavemente e a asgardiana logo sentiu simpatia por ela. Säter tinha cabelos negros, lisos, que deslizavam em tranças até sua cintura. Seus olhos eram cinzentos, mas transmitiam, mesmo assim, muito calor. – Seu quarto possui sala de banho, de toalete, uma varanda para apreciação e refeições e, é claro, uma bela cama – Ela apontou, mostrando o leito com um belo dossel e a renda que deslizava lá do alto. – Eu sugiro que a Lady tome um banho refrescante, troque de roupa e se prepare para o chá. A rainha não admite atrasos.

As serviçais deram-lhe banho completo e prepararam seus cabelos, num belo penteado, colocaram uma bela tiara cintilante para finalizar. Ela vestiu um belo vestido azul-escuro de veludo, bordado com fios de ouro, e calçou seus sapatos dourados. As serviçais escolheram para ela algumas joias e a enfeitaram. Sigyn sentiu-se como uma boneca gigante, servindo de brincadeiras para meninas.

Quando todas saíram, deixaram a serviçal particular com a asgardiana. Sigyn sentou-se numa poltrona e ficou em silêncio, pensando como escaparia daquele lugar sem causar um incidente diplomático. Säter estava ainda em pé. – Lady, informo que sua escrava está junto a outros, num cômodo ao lado da cozinha.

-Ela não pode ficar aqui comigo? Não quero que nada de mal aconteça a ela.

-Sinto muito, mas a rainha proibiu que escravos ficassem nessa ala. Por segurança.

-E como ela me servirá?

A serviçal suspirou. – Aqui no palácio não temos escravos particulares, seu caso é o único no momento. Os escravos são do palácio e servem a todos. Mas não se preocupe, temos ordens de não importunar a menina.

Sigyn franziu a testa. – Obrigada. E... Säter, onde está o rei?

A outra pigarreou, não respondendo de imediato.

-Desculpe-me... É algum segredo?

-Não, Lady, não é. Ele está muito doente. Hoje ele simplesmente não levantou mais de seu leito. Os curadores estão cuidando dele, mas não temos esperanças.

-O quê? – _Norns... Se o rei Hagavik morrer, Malvik assumirá e logo!_

-Toda vida tem seu ocaso, Lady Sigyn. Devemos agradecer às Norns pela vida magnífica que nosso rei teve, se essa for a hora dele. O príncipe Malvik assumirá com honras sua nova tarefa.

Sigyn sentiu um arrepio com essa frase. – Tenho certeza, Säter.

O chá com a rainha foi feito com pompa. Além dos príncipes, faziam companhia os nobres de Vanaheim e um grupo tocava algo muito suave com liras e ocarinas. A mesa era repleta de guloseimas, pães, queijos, vinhos e muitas frutas. Quando Snotra e Sigyn surgiram no salão, todos se ergueram olhando para elas. A rainha logo veio ao encontro, pegando na mão de Snotra com delicadeza. – Amigos de Vanaheim, temos a honra de ter a companhia de Lady Snotra e sua filha, Lady Sigyn, de Asgard. Como bem sabem, essa moça é a nova noiva do príncipe Loki de Asgard. – Sigyn notou a ironia da “nova noiva”.

Todos sorriram para elas e as cumprimentaram. Lady Holda, aquela que as ajudara no baile da rainha, estava lá também. – É um prazer tê-las de volta.

Malvik se adiantou e segurou na mão de Sigyn. – Venha, jovem de Asgard, quero que conheça alguns amigos. – Ela temeu que o mau cheiro dele passasse para sua mão.

Ela reconheceu quase todos os rostos, provavelmente do baile que participara, sobretudo os dois jovens que a tinham interpelado nessa ocasião. – Sinto que não tenhamos nos apresentado, Lady Sigyn Björndóttir, - disse um deles, e o que mais a impressionou nesse eram seus lindos cabelos castanhos que iam até os ombros.  – Meu nome é Boras Arvikason. Meu pai conheceu o seu pai, o general Björn.

-Sim? Ele também era guerreiro?

Boras deu uma risada. – Não! Meu pai era comerciante, um bom comerciante. Não sei como se conheceram, mas sempre que o general vinha a Vanaheim ficava uns tempos hospedado em casa.

Sigyn agora sorria com sinceridade. Seu pai, como ela tinha saudades! Já o imaginava andando por aquele salão, imponente, galante e completamente adorável. – Fico feliz que tenha o conhecido. Meu pai era um bom homem.

-Certamente ele era.

O outro rapaz foi até ela e se apresentou também. – Belíssima Lady Sigyn, sou Vík Dalarson, não conheci seu pai, mas sempre ouvi falar dele, de seus feitos. Um grande guerreiro de Asgard!

Ela corou e assentiu com a cabeça. Vík era um homem muito bonito, só perdendo para Loki e Thor, segundo sua opinião. Sua cabeleira loira estava trançada e sua barba era espessa e bem feita. Ele trajava roupas de couro e peles de muito bom gosto, o que lhe dava um ar muito imponente. E, olhando nos olhos dele, ela percebia muita ternura. – Fico feliz com a reputação do meu pai em Vanaheim, senhor Vík.

Malvik mandou os serviçais servirem vinho a eles enquanto a rainha guiava Snotra para apresentações. – Beba, Lady, gostará muito de nosso vinho!

-Obrigada, Alteza, já conhecia o sabor de seus vinhos, são magníficos! – E ela tomou um gole, realmente apreciando.

-Lady Freya ajuda nas boas colheitas por aqui, - disse o príncipe, estranhamente agradável. – Vanaheim tem sorte de tê-la próxima a nós, uma verdadeira dádiva.

-Acredito que seja, ela é uma mulher de muitos dons.

-Não creio que sejam apenas dons, - disse Boras, - ela é a maior bruxa já existente!

Malvik deu uma risadinha sarcástica. – Bruxa? Bem vê que não quer acreditar no que sempre dissemos, Boras. Ela é um ser a parte dos reinos. Tão antiga quanto essa versão da existência.

-Versão da existência? – Sigyn sentiu-se muito ignorante.

-Eu não acredito nisso, Malvik. Ela deve ter tido um começo. – Argumentou Vík.

-Ela não é humana, caro Vík. – Malvik estava bem sério agora. – Freya nem mesmo é uma mulher, é apenas uma forma que escolheu nessa versão da vida.

-Como? – Sigyn não acreditava no que ouvia. Loki sabia disso tudo?

Malvik deu de ombros. – Vamos mudar de assunto, essa discussão não nos leva a nada.

-Concordo, irmãozinho, - disse a princesa Astrid se aproximando, com seus passos lânguidos. – Não vamos encher a cabecinha de Sigyn com essas bobagens. – E ela deu uma risada sem vida.

 _Pobre Thor... eis sua noiva_.

E ninguém falava sobre o rei ausente. Sigyn olhou para sua mãe e Snotra estava atenta numa conversa com alguns elegantes senhores junto a rainha. Vez ou outra ela olhava sua filha e lhe lançava olhares desesperados.

-Tem uma escrava, Lady? – perguntou Otta, que apareceu de repente ao lado dela.

-Por favor, chame-me de Sigyn.

A princesa sorriu entusiasmada. – Claro, Sigyn! Então me chame de Otta, apenas.

-Sim, Otta, tenho uma escrava, e me disseram que não ela me poderar servir, que deverá ficar junto aos outros escravos.

-Oh, são regras da rainha. Ela tem nojo deles.

-Nojo?

-Ela diz que eles são sujos, mesmo que se limpem. Minha mãe afirma que a sujeira deles nunca sairá da pele.

_Experiência própria, com o filho que tem?_

-Gostou dos meus livros? – tornou a princesa.

A asgardiana havia recebido alguns livros depois do baile da rainha da parte da princesa, e ela teve oportunidade ler apenas um até o momento. – Li sobre os contos do povo do sul, gostei bastante. Os outros estão aguardando minha leitura.

-Oh, gostou mesmo? Fico feliz, terei alguém para conversar sobre eles. Sabe, amo ler, mas aqui é visto como uma maldição uma mulher saber as letras.

-Ler sobre bobagens, irmãzinha, eis a maldição. – Astrid estava olhando fixamente para elas. – Leia sobre política, ou sobre curas, é mais útil. Com sua falta de beleza, não perca tempo com coisas que não a ajudarão em nada.

Otta abaixou a cabeça, aborrecida, e Niva também havia se aproximado e ouviu a última frase da irmã. – Otta é uma tonta mesmo. Nunca vai se casar, quem vai querer uma burra feiosa?

Astrid olhou para ela. – Minha irmã Niva, você pelo menos tem um pouco de inteligência. Vocês duas tem sorte de serem princesas, nosso pai poderá arranjar qualquer um para vocês, solteiras é que não ficarão. Com um bom dote tudo há de se arranjar.

Sigyn ficou escandalizada com esse tratamento, mas ficou calada. Eram as princesas, afinal, não poderia intervir. - Hum, Otta, vamos até a varanda, está muito quente aqui. – E ela pegou na mão da princesa, cujos olhos brilharam com o gesto.

As duas foram logo para fora, e o ar estava bem mais fresco. – Aqui faz frio, - comentou a asgardiana esfregando os braços.

-Sim, o inverno se aproxima. – E Otta fungou. – Eu amo inverno, gosto de brincar na neve.

Sigyn sorriu. – Sim, e o príncipe Loki também ama.  – Ela mordeu os lábios, por que tinha que citar o nome dele? Otta continuava a olhá-la com expressão tranquila. - Eu sinto muito ter estragado seu noivado. Odeia-me por isso?

A princesa balançou a cabeça com veemência. – Não! Eu não queria me casar com ele, o príncipe me assusta. É bonito demais, e tão inteligente! O que eu faria com ele? Seria um desastre!

-Oh, céus, não! Loki é um perfeito cavalheiro, bondoso, nunca iria te maltratar.

-Mas ele é seu, agora. – Otta sorriu. – Vocês combinam.

-Eu sei, - e um grande sorriso espalhou-se por todo seu ser.

Imaginou como seria estranho Loki com Otta. Não, seria muito ruim. A imagem dele com Thor também invadiu sua mente, embrulhando seu estômago novamente.

Quando a hora do chá terminou, Sigyn retornou ao seu quarto. Ela pegou um dos livros que Otta havia emprestado e começou a ler, logo pegando num sono pesado, cheio de pesadelos. Em um deles Loki era afastado dela, ela não podia ir vê-lo, como era sofrido! Mesmo gritando a plenos pulmões, ninguém a ouvia, Loki estava longe, perdido para ela para sempre.

Não... Não...

-Sigyn, acorde, minha filha!

Não... Não...

-SIGYN! – e uma mão balança a moça com força.

-Como? O quê?

Sua mãe olhava para ela bastante séria e ao seu lado estava Säter. – Filha, o rei morreu. Apresse-se para se arrumar para a cerimônia fúnebre.

-O quê?

Säter balançou a cabeça, em concordância triste. – O passamento do rei foi há meia hora. O príncipe Malvik estava com ele nesse momento grave. Que Hela o tenha!

Sigyn notou que sua mãe estava bastante pálida. – Filha, a cremação será daqui a uma hora. Uma pira está sendo montada para o rei falecido.

-Mas... Como ele morreu?

-Não pergunte muita coisa, Lady, - aconselhou Säter. – Apenas dê condolências, é o suficiente.

Snotra meneou a cabeça significativamente para filha, que se calou e começou a se vestir. Optou por vestes sóbrias, sem jóias, e um penteado simples, com tranças, que sua mãe mesma ajudou a fazer. As serviçais não vieram ajuda-la, deveriam estar atônitas cuidando dos últimos afazeres da noite.

Quando ficaram a sós, Sigyn perguntou em voz baixa: - Mãe, virão todos para a cerimônia?

-Você só pensa nisso, minha filha? Sim, provavelmente Asgard virá em peso. _Ele_ virá, é claro.

A jovem suspirou. – Mãe, precisamos sair daqui. Talvez devamos arrumar nossas malas. Vou pedir para Loki nos tirar desse lugar. Precisamos voltar para Asgard com urgência. Malvik é louco!

Snotra assentiu. – Sim, ele é. Somos como moeda de troca aqui. Mas não entendo o que ele quer de Asgard que equivalha nosso preço.

-Ele quer atingir Loki, disso tenho certeza. Ele comentou sobre algum feitiço que infligiram nele e ele quer vingança.

-Oh, Norns, não! Esse seu Loki é muito irresponsável! Ele pregou uma peça num futuro rei? – Snotra estava vermelha de raiva. – É o pior marido que poderia arranjar. Theoric era perfeito e...

-Para! Vamos arrumar nossas coisas rapidamente. E preciso que Ran venha comigo.

-Podíamos deixa-la aqui, seria uma ótima oportunidade.

Sigyn não respondeu, começando a arrumar suas coisas com rapidez. – Ainda bem que não tiramos tudo das malas, apenas algumas coisas.

-Eu vou arrumar as minhas, também não tirei tudo. Já volto, filha.

Sigyn ficou algum tempo organizando suas malas. Enquanto isso, pensava em como contatar Loki. Ela deveria ir até ele assim que chegasse, provavelmente Malvik não teria coragem de fazer escândalo com a morte de seu pai tão recente e uma cerimônia para se realizar. Teria que ser assim.

Uma batida rápida na porta manteve Sigyn em alerta. – Entre.

Alguns guardas entraram em seus aposentos e um deles falou: - Lady Sigyn, por ordem da rainha, Majestade Lena, informamos que está proibida de sair de seus aposentos até segunda ordem. Ficaremos de escolta aqui fora até a cerimônia se encerrar.

-Como? Não poderei sair do quarto? Estou presa?

O guarda olhou seriamente para ela. – É uma ordem real. – E ele olhou para os outros, que se retiraram, ficando todos do lado de fora. Ela ouviu um barulho de chave fechando sua porta.

Sigyn encostou-se na parede e começar a chorar compulsivamente.

 

~o ~

 

-Asgard pranteia a morte do rei, rainha Lena, - disse Odin ladeado por seus filhos. – O rei Hagavik sempre foi um homem vigoroso, de alma guerreira, e temos a absoluta certeza de que ele está em Valhala, junto aos seus pares.

Lena assentiu com a cabeça. Ela tinha um véu dourado finíssimo que a cobria até os pés e em suas mãos ela tinha a espada do rei. – O rei deu-nos muito orgulho, rei Odin. O povo está em lamentos por sua morte, tão prematura!

-Meu pai deixará saudades em Vanaheim, - afirmou Malvik em voz alta e com olhos marejados. – Assumirei com pesar o encargo que me é depositado.

As princesas nada disseram e Astrid deu uma olhada discreta em seu futuro marido. Thor a cumprimentou suavemente com uma mesura.

Frigga não estava com eles, ainda não havia retornado de sua pequena viagem. Loki e Thor também saudaram a rainha e deram suas condolências. O mago percebeu que Malvik não o havia notado, ou pelo menos fingia muito bem. Vários conselheiros foram na sequência demonstrar seu pesar, inclusive Theoric, que evitava olhar para Loki.

-Vamos ficar ali, Loki – disse Thor apontando para uma janela. – Está muito cheio aqui.

O salão real, onde o corpo do rei estava depositado em cima de uma mesa de mármore, era grande o suficiente para abrigar diversas comitivas de todos os reinos. Loki observou que os Álfar já estavam lá, a família real inteira e mais alguns das tribos élficas. Também viu o regente Brokk e alguns anões perambulando pelo espaço, cumprimentando a todos e fazendo seus negócios. Freya ainda não havia chegado.

-Será que ela virá? – perguntou Thor curioso. – Ela era muito amiga do rei.

-Não, Thor, era o rei que era muito amigo dela. E veja nossos _amigos_ elfos. Não gostaria de falar com eles? – Perguntara com um leve sorriso maroto.

O rosto do guerreiro ficou vermelho de raiva. – Gostaria tanto de estrangulá-los! Metidos!

-E veja, o príncipe Nuada (1) está entre eles. Saiu da toca, afinal. - Os elfos eram muito bonitos, de corpos esguios e com seus cabelos lisos e brilhantes, e Nuada era o melhor representante de sua raça. Era lendária sua atuação como guerreiro e muitos sonhavam com uma luta entre ele e o campeão de Asgard, para medição de forças.

Loki continuou: - O rei Calion e sua a rainha, Majestade Alassë, estão bem velhos. Veja o herdeiro, o sobrinho deles Istyar. Todos parecem umas estátuas, estariam desconfortáveis? – perguntou mordaz.

Os mais jovens Álfar vestiam-se com esmero e elegância, e Loki admirou as belas túnicas que usavam, adornadas com fios de ouro, e o tecido parecia feito de algo que não existia em Asgard. Os reis trajavam finas capas com leve brilho, adequadas para ocasião.

Thor fez menção de cuspir, porém foi impedido por Loki. – Comporte-se, irmão.

-Eu nem queria estar aqui. Queria muito é espancar o Malvik.

Loki rolou os olhos. – Calma, vamos pensar em algo mais sutil e eficiente. O que acha?

O guerreiro bufou, observando tudo a sua volta com expressão raivosa.

Eles viram seu pai e a comitiva cumprimentar a realeza élfica com a devida frieza. A reciprocidade da recepção foi percebida por todos.

Uma serviçal foi servir uma bandeja com bebidas para eles e Thor logo pegou o que tinha hidromel e bebeu tudo em um só gole. Loki pegou um cálice de vinho e foi bebericando devagar. De repente ele sentiu que alguém olhava intensamente para ele e, para sua surpresa, viu o príncipe Nuada olhando em sua direção. O mago ergueu sua taça discretamente, em cumprimento, e retornou a beber um pouco de seu vinho. O elfo continuou a olhar para ele, sendo interrompido por alguma coisa que Istyar comentou.

-Seria interessante, Thor, se tivéssemos campeonatos de luta entre reinos. Você lutaria contra o príncipe Nuada ou Istyar?

Thor deu uma risadinha debochada. – Eu os esmagaria. E se quiser acrescentar Helblind e aquele irmão dele, o Byleistr, na conta, também esmago!

Loki rolou os olhos. – Como é fácil lhe provocar, irmão! Você está prestes a se tornar rei. Já disse para ser mais esperto e menos temperamental.

-Ah, e Malvik também seria esmagado. O que acha?

-Então faltou Sutur e Brokk. E quem estiver liderando a terra escura. Tomará todos os nove reinos para Asgard?

O guerreiro disfarçou um sorriso. -Não é má ideia.

Logo foi anunciado o momento da cremação e vários serviçais carregaram o corpo do rei para a pira funerária que estava no campo de treinamento, nos fundos do palácio, seguidos por várias comitivas. A rainha Lena levou a espada de seu marido até ele, depositando-a em cima de seu corpo. Malvik estava com uma tocha nas mãos e, após colocarem gordura ao redor do rei, o príncipe encostou as chamas nela para que queimasse rápido. As chamas logo fizeram seu trabalho, tragando o corpo do rei com ferocidade. Alguns ainda viram a rainha abaixar a cabeça, num choro raso, porém incontido. Astrid olhava tudo com sobriedade, fazendo bem seu papel de futura rainha. Niva e Otta choraram um pouco, sempre com lenços na mão, e suspiraram de tristeza.

Após o evento, novamente todos se reuniram no salão real, onde os serviçais organizaram o local de modo que a coroação pudesse acontecer de imediato. Os conselheiros de Vanaheim ladearam o príncipe Malvik e sua mãe. As princesas ficaram de lado, próximas a eles.

-Senhores, reis, rainhas, nobres, - iniciou Lena, - é doloroso, porém necessário, que meu filho seja coroado agora. Vanaheim não poderá ficar sem rei. – Um burburinho se fez, mas logo se calaram novamente. – Príncipe Malvik, primeiro conselheiro, venham até a mim. Temos a ausência de Lady Freya, que não se encontra em seu palácio. Aqui, a representando, temos Lady Myortis e senhor Kasppar. – Loki ficou encantado com os cabelos azuis de ambos. – Conselheiro, por favor.

Um senhor de cabelos muito brancos e de idade avançada pegou uma espada muito bonita, com pedras preciosas incrustadas, e apontou para Malvik. Ele disse palavras ritualísticas, que também Asgard utilizava, e encostou quatro vezes nos ombros do príncipe.

Rainha Lena veio com a coroa de Hagavik e, após o término do ritual do conselheiro, ela depositou a joia na cabeça de seu filho. – Eis o rei de Vanaheim, Malvik, filho de Hagavik!

Thor iria sussurrar algo no ouvido de Loki, mas ele tampa os ouvidos. – Fica quieto!

Todos batem palmas e gritam vivas ao novo rei. Não haveria festa, nada a comemorar. Hagavik não havia sido rápido o suficiente, ou mesmo sábio, de ter passado a coroa ainda em vida para seu filho.

-O bom é que foi bem rápido – comentou Thor no ouvido do irmão.

-Bom para Malvik, você quer dizer, - disse Loki em voz baixa.

Todos foram cumprimentá-lo e os irmãos entraram na fila. – Se ele disse alguma gracinha para você, Loki, eu vou matá-lo aqui.

-Se você fizer isso, eu é que te mato! Pense em Asgard!

Loki cumprimentou Malvik secamente, e esse segurou a mão de Loki por um pouco mais de tempo. – Fico feliz que tenha vindo, príncipe. Amanhã irei convidá-lo para uma visita amigável.

-Creio que tenho compromissos, Majestade. – E ele puxou sua mão para si.

-Oh, uma pena. – Thor já estava próximo a Loki, olhando feio para o novo rei. – Sigyn está hospedada comigo e ela ficaria feliz em vê-lo.

-O-o quê?

Ele sorriu. – Sim, ela está sob minha responsabilidade. Uma noiva de um príncipe de Asgard não pode ficar em qualquer lugar. Ela é muito bonita, não?

Loki olhou para todos os lados. – Onde?

-Ela não pode participar do evento, - respondeu com sarcasmo.

-O que você quer, Malvik? – Loki perdeu totalmente a calma.

-Venha amanhã e saberá. Após o almoço. – E ele olhou para o restante da fila para os cumprimentos.

Thor e Loki se afastaram e o guerreiro disse: - Esse merda, ele te ameaçou?

Loki estava lívido. – Ele está com Sigyn aqui, no palácio.

-Então vamos procurá-la!

O outro rolou os olhos. – É claro que deve estar escoltada. Você quer criar uma guerra agora?

-E o que faremos?

-Não, o que _eu_ farei. Amanhã estarei aqui para vê-la.

-O pai precisa saber.

Loki balançou a cabeça, em dúvida. – Ele vai dizer que a culpa é minha. E que ainda devo desculpas para ele.

Thor ficou pensativo. – Eu falarei com ele, Loki. Vamos tentar resolver isso da maneira protocolar, como mesmo você fala para mim. Ela é sua noiva, não pode ficar nas mãos dele.

Depois de uma hora as comitivas foram se retirando. Já era alta madrugada, todos muito cansados, tristes e alegres ao mesmo tempo. Vanaheim perdeu seu rei. Vanaheim tinha um novo rei.

E ainda não sabiam se esta era uma boa ou má notícia.

 

~o ~

 

Loki ficou durante muito tempo sentado à mesa da varanda dos aposentos de Thor. A madrugada avançava, mas ele não conseguia dormir. Assim que retornaram do funeral e da coroação, Odin havia chamado seu filho mais velho para reunião de ofensiva contra Karl Berasson. Thor demorou a retornar e, quando chegou ao seu quarto, contou ao seu irmão que ele, o general, Fandral e Volstagg e muitos guerreiros iriam até onde o líder dos nômades estaria. Os guerreiros que foram inspecionar o local confirmaram que Karl estava lá com sua tribo.

-Iremos pela manhã, será mais fácil.

-Tome cuidado, Thor.

-Eu sempre tomo. – E o guerreiro envolveu seu irmão em seus enormes braços. – Eu não quero que vá até Vanaheim sozinho. Quando voltarmos, falaremos com o pai e resolveremos através dele.

-Ele vai perguntar o por quê dessa confusão. Saberá do que aconteceu e...

-Shh... – Thor acariciou os cabelos de Loki. – Malvik não é burro. Não poderá fazer nada contra Sigyn, ele sabe disso. E dê algum crédito ao nosso pai, ele deve saber da loucura daquele maluco.

-Saberá mesmo?

-Claro. O general me contou que Malvik leva vários dos seus amigos para cama, sendo um conhecido dissoluto. Mas não se preocupe, ele não encostará um dedo em você: vou quebrá-lo antes. – E Thor beijou carinhosamente a testa de seu irmão.

Loki continuava infeliz, imaginando mil possibilidades e quase todas envolviam um Malvik insano e sorridente. O guerreiro continuou a beijá-lo, agora em sua face. – Vamos dormir, agora. Você deve descansar.

Quando o feiticeiro deu por si, Thor já estava com seus lábios nos dele, sua língua tentando deslizar para dentro de sua boca. – Thor! – Ele empurrou o guerreiro.

-Desculpe, irmão...

Loki estava muito corado e constrangido. – O que pensa que está fazendo...?

-E-eu... Desculpe, desculpe! – Ele tentou segurar Loki, mas o mago se afastou mais ainda. – Eu me descontrolei. Perdoe-me!

O irmão mais novo procurou acalmar sua respiração enquanto olhava para Thor. Disse muito sério: – Você se casará com a princesa Astrid e será rei logo em seguida. Eu me casarei com Sigyn e serei seu Conselheiro. Nesse dia, Thor, vou me mudar daqui.

-Não, irmão...

-Sim, Thor. Vai ser melhor para nós dois.

-Você não poderá! Serei o rei e vou querê-lo perto de mim!

Os olhos verdes de Loki estavam cheios de decepção, observando com horror as implicações de sua frase. -Então, irmão, não haverá diferença entre você e Malvik.

Thor agarrou Loki pelos braços e ficou olhando fixamente nos olhos dele. – Eu só quero o seu bem, apenas isso.

-Deixa que eu escolha o que é melhor para mim, Thor, - respondeu o mago, entredentes.

O guerreiro abraçou com força seu irmão, como se isso apagasse qualquer mágoa entre eles. Loki aguardou um tempo até que Thor se estabilizasse.

– Vá dormir, Thor, você deve estar cansado. – E ele empurrou seu irmão com cuidado. - Eu vou ficar um pouco aqui na varanda, tenho que pensar no que farei amanhã pela minha noiva.

Thor assentiu com a cabeça e logo foi para cama, mas não dormiu de imediato, ouvindo os passos do irmão caminhando pela varanda e um longo suspiro que ele emitiu. Dormiu imaginando-o ao seu lado, esquentando e acendendo seu corpo.

 

~o ~

 

Passou-se muito tempo na escuridão. O frio daquele lugar começava a entrar em seus ossos. Frigga já estava desistindo de sua empreitada, quando um vento suave e gélido soprou em seu rosto e uma voz metálica ecoou: - Frigga, menina, você vem a nós com muitas questões.

A rainha olhou para os lados, tentando ver de onde surgia a voz. – Sim, venho com muitas dúvidas em relação ao futuro de Asgard.

Uma luz sutil iluminou em três lugares, revelando a imagem de três mulheres enormes que ladeavam Frigga. Uma era muito jovem, de cabelos castanhos pálidos, outra aparentava a idade de Frigga, com longas tranças que iam para baixo da cintura, e a terceira era muito idosa, cabelos brancos como a neve, todas com expressões impassíveis. A Van manteve-se firme em seu lugar, aguardando algum pronunciamento.

-O que quer saber que já não sabe?, - perguntou a idosa.

Frigga engoliu em seco. – Há alguma coisa invadindo o palácio. Um espírito, algo que não devia estar lá. Gostaria de saber das Norns o que seria.

-Sim, há um espírito, – confirmou a mais idosa. – Ele pertence a uma Álfr.

-Hela poderá dizer melhor sobre ele. – disse a segunda. - Esse espírito tem fugido de lá.

A rainha espantou-se. – Fugido? O que ele quer conosco?

-É muito simples, - disse a mais nova, - ela quer de volta o que lhe foi roubado.

Frigga sentiu o sangue gelar. Não... – E terá êxito em suas ações?

Um silêncio pairou entre elas. Foi da mais nova a resposta: - Não, por enquanto. Você falará com Hela, que encarcerará esse espírito nas profundezas de Hellheim.

-Seja prudente em seus acordos, - disse a do meio. – Hela costuma aprisionar os vivos também.

-Vocês cometeram um grande crime no passado, - afirmou a idosa. – Há muitas solicitações de justiça. Dos mortos e dos vivos.

A rainha ficou aflita. -Gostaria muito de saber se há como expiar esses erros, sem comprometer Asgard.

-Todo reino tem sua ascensão e queda, - disse a idosa. – É o que mais vemos em nosso tear. Asgard não será exceção.

-Mas não agora! – implorou Frigga. – Não no reinado de Odin!

Todas riram sinistramente. – Não decidimos nada, mulher. – disse a do meio. – São vocês que arquitetam e agem, e receberão o que lhe é devido de acordo com esse agir. Nós só informamos e predizemos.

-O que dissemos já é de grande valia, rainha. – Disse a mais nova. – Fale com Hela no baile, ela acatará seu pedido. Vocês não serão descobertos por causa desse espírito.

Frigga suspirou. – E seremos, algum dia?

A jovenzinha sorriu. – Sim.

-Como?

-Haverá muitas maneiras, porém nenhuma delas levará a bom termo. Asgard sucumbirá.

-De quanto tempo estamos falando? Mais mil anos?

Elas se entreolharam antes da mais nova responder. – No máximo.

Frigga ficou quieta por um tempo, perdida em pensamentos. Odin talvez não chegará a ver o ocaso de Asgard, era provável que morresse antes. Seus seis mil anos já estavam pesando. Seria tarefa para Thor resolver, o fim do próprio reino.

-Eu tenho mais uma pergunta para as Norns, - disse ela com o coração condoído. – Loki será feliz? Em seu futuro?

A do meio sorriu condescendente. – O filho predileto. Aquele que vive onde não deveria estar.

-Ele pressente que não pertence à Asgard, menina, - disse a idosa balançando a cabeça.

A jovem estava séria enquanto refletia. – Loki terá momentos felizes, rainha Frigga. Como todos os mortais. Mas ele terá seu fim junto com Asgard.

-Como? Ele sucumbirá junto com o reino? Defendendo ele?

-Não sei dizer ainda, rainha. Há muitas variantes no futuro dele, nada é muito claro.

Ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo de seu rosto. Em mil anos muitos morrerão. Provavelmente ela também morreria, Loki morreria. – E Thor?

-Também, minha rainha.

Frigga caiu de joelhos no chão, deixando o choro fluir de sua alma livremente. Que adiantaria todo esforço que faziam? Asgard cairia e todos que nela estavam também. – Por favor, isso precisa ser impedido! Meus filhos, eles são inocentes dos erros dos pais!

As Norns mantinham-se indiferentes. – Não decidimos o passado, nem o presente e nem o futuro, - disse a do meio. Ela ergueu seu tear enquanto finíssimos fios, inúmeros, escorregavam de suas mãos. – Isso tudo está acontecendo nesse momento. Incontáveis ações a todo instante. Só coletamos as informações, mulher, não decidimos nada. São vocês que fazem o tear girar e girar.

-São vocês que começaram toda a ação que levará ao fim, - completou a idosa.

-São vocês que decidiram seu próprio futuro. – Afirmou a jovem. – Mas o futuro não é estático. Ele é composto de todas as ações do passado e também do presente.

-Talvez haja tempo, - informou a do meio.

-Talvez, - disse a idosa.

-Talvez, - repetiu a jovem.

Naquele momento outra névoa envolveu Frigga e num piscar de olhos ele estava novamente em frente a árvore prateada. Olhou a sua volta e continuava sozinha. Respirou profundamente e deu um passo em direção a saída, mas de repente estancou. Como falaria isso tudo para Odin? O que ele faria? Iria entrar em desespero, por certo.

Talvez houvesse tempo...

Mas quais ações deveriam ser feitas para evitar um colapso? Ela não sabia o que levaria Asgard ao fim, então como evitaria isso tudo?

Frigga tornou a virar para a árvore prateada, mas ela já não estava mais lá. Naquele momento um grande vento começou a soprar e a rainha tratou de sair apressadamente da floresta branca. Seus súditos estavam no mesmo lugar, comendo algo que assaram numa fogueira improvisada.

-Minha rainha! – gritou o condutor assim que a viu. Ele começou a limpar as mãos engorduradas em suas roupas. O menino que o acompanhava rapidamente jogou terra na fogueira e começou a guardar as coisas que haviam descarregado.

-Grott, vamos partir imediatamente, - avisou Frigga.

-Majestade, gostaria de algo para comer?

Ela franziu a testa. – Comi antes de chegarmos aqui, estou ainda sem fome.

Os dois se entreolharam. – Majestade, isso foi ontem, quase um dia inteiro estamos a esperá-la.

Frigga começou a rir sem força. – É verdade, o tempo passa diferente na floresta branca. Mas mesmo assim não tenho fome. Arrumem tudo, vamos partir agora. Se não me engano, o baile será amanhã.

-Sim, Majestade, amanhã.

E arrumaram tudo conforme ordenado. O balançar da carruagem embalou os pensamentos assustados da rainha, que tentava resolver o que diria ao seu marido.

 

~o ~

 

Loki não foi novamente às aulas. Isso era tão incomum que o professor mandou um recado a ele perguntando se estava tudo bem. O mago não havia se levantado da cama vazia de Thor, nem havia dormido direito, os pensamentos rondando Malvik e Sigyn: Malvik morto e Sigyn resgatada, sã e salva.

Ele escreveu uma nota rápida de desculpas ao professor, informando que não iria naquele dia e nem no dia seguinte, que era o dia do baile. Um serviçal foi correndo entregar a resposta.

Ele estava só, Thor já havia partido há muito tempo para caçada contra Karl. O mago, então, se arrumou devagar, sem vontade, observando as olheiras depositadas em seu rosto. Um estalo e tudo ficou perfeito na aparência. Lembrou-se de quantas vezes fizera isso, para sua mãe não ficar preocupada, para não ser motivo de chacotas dos colegas de sala, para que os amigos de Thor não zombassem, para seu pai não ficasse desgostoso... Sempre eles. E Loki não se arrependia de nada. Foi necessário. É necessário.

No espelho, sua aparência era magnífica.

 _Deveria me vestir como um ogro, quem sabe Malvik pararia com essa fixação em mim_.

Um serviçal avisou que o almoço estava servido, e se o príncipe gostaria de almoçar nos aposentos. – Sim, por favor. – Ele não queria ver ninguém.

Quando estava quase terminando, Thor apareceu pela porta bastante sujo, porém com uma expressão feliz no rosto. – Irmão!

-Thor! Deu tudo certo?

O guerreiro piscou para o irmão. –Melhor impossível, ele está nas masmorras. Ele e muitos de seu bando. Bom, agora tomarei um banho. Poderia pedir para mim um almoço? E espere-me, quero contar os detalhes da emboscada.

E assim foi feito. Thor retornou envolto em roupão e sentou-se à mesa, pegando um grande pedaço de coxa. – Estou morto de fome!

Loki pegou uma jarra de vinho e derramou em uma taça para o irmão. O guerreiro tomou em um só gole, como era seu estilo, e Loki encheu novamente. – Conte-me, então.

Thor sorriu. Eles haviam chegado ao ponto que Loki tinha mostrado, mas a tribo dos nômades não estava mais lá. Seguindo os rastros no local, conseguiram localizá-los há algumas centenas de metros, em outra vila. Não estavam invisíveis, como o mago tinha avisado. Dominá-los não foi difícil, sendo que o foco dos guerreiros de Asgard era Karl Berasson. O que capturassem além dele seria lucro. Magni reconheceu que cinco deles deveriam ser o mais próximo de guerreiro que a tribo possuía, então foram capturados também.

-Agora estão presos. Magni disse que você deveria ir lá, para reconhecimento. E também para impor sua autoridade. Eu também acho, eles te desrespeitaram naquele dia no bosque.

-Eles não sabiam quem eu era.

Thor deu de ombros.  – Não importa, o castigo deverá ser o mesmo.

-Não vão entregá-los ao novo rei de Vanaheim? A transgressão foi naquele reino.

-Nosso pai disse que o rei Hagavik tinha nos deixado incumbidos do castigo e prisão. O que Asgard fará com prazer.

Loki respirou fundo, passando para o próximo assunto: - E sobre Sigyn? Eu preciso que ela venha para cá.

Thor tomou mais um gole de seu vinho, batendo o copo com força na mesa. – O pai está sabendo. Ele quer falar com você, e já aviso: está furioso.

_Oh, céus... Outras chibatadas?_

-Vou procurá-lo agora. Virá comigo?

-Não, irmão. Ele disse que conversará com você a sós.

Então assim seja.

.::.

Loki foi recebido pelo rei em seu gabinete. Como sempre, Geri e Freki ronronaram ao ver seu príncipe predileto no local. Hugin e Munin grasnaram, em ciúmes, quando viu toda a atenção do mago para os lobos.

-Loki, sente-se, - disse Odin em sua mesa, enquanto lia uma papelada.

O príncipe sentou-se e aguardou pacientemente seu pai lhe dirigir a palavra novamente. – Então, o rei Malvik está com sua noiva, Lady Sigyn. Ele lhe fez alguma ameaça?

-Sim, durante as felicitações pela coroação. Disse para eu ir lá hoje, se quisesse ver Sigyn.

Odin balançou a cabeça. – Thor me contou que Malvik o tem assediado. E que por isso o socou naquele dia.

_Droga!_

Loki sentiu o ar sumir. -Sim.

O rei ficou pensativo por uns instantes. – Suas ações foram corretas, Loki. Dignas de um príncipe de Asgard. – E o jovem viu algo impressionante: seu pai sorriu para ele. – Um príncipe desta casa, ou um guerreiro, deve suportar com dignidade as dores afligidas, e de cabeça erguida. Não pense que, por ser meu filho, terá regalias. Bem viu que não darei privilégios além do necessário a você ou a Thor.

-Percebi, meu pai.

-Quanto a Malvik, iremos fazer uma visita ao jovem rei e solicitar a transferência de Lady Snotra e sua filha para seu reino de origem. Não aceitaremos negativas.

Loki sacudiu a cabeça, aliviado. – Quando iremos lá?

-Você não irá. Serei eu, Conselheiro Össur e seu irmão. Thor aproveitará e visitará Astrid, como seu noivo.

-Meu pai, gostaria de ir. Malvik pensará que sou fraco.

-O que ele pensa não nos interessa. Falarei com ele, também, sobre assuntos diplomáticos. Ele deve saber dos seus limites e das consequências de ultrapassá-los.

Odin voltou a sua papelada e o príncipe entendeu que a conversa foi encerrada. Loki foi aos seus aposentos ao mesmo tempo feliz e apreensivo e, lá, retirou alguns de seus livros prediletos para leitura: isso iria distraí-lo enquanto aguardava o retorno de Sigyn. Quando retornou aos aposentos de seu irmão, se sentou na varanda e começou a virar algumas páginas. Ficou pensando no sorriso de seu pai. Na sua aprovação às suas atitudes. Ele não percebeu o quanto esperava por aquilo, por parecer, finalmente, filho de Odin.

_Mas deve ser um truque novamente. Ele gosta de me torturar!_

Enquanto meditava, de repente ouviu um grande estrondo próximo onde estava. Olhou para fora e viu vários guardas correndo apressados.

-Na masmorra! Na masmorra!

Muitos gritos foram ouvidos e Loki tratou de sair da varanda e ir correndo aos corredores, tentando chegar à origem da confusão. Um dos guardas o interceptou, segurando em seu braço. – Alteza, por favor, volte para seus aposentos! Os nômades estão por aí! Eles vieram resgatar seu líder!

-E conseguiram?

-Sim, explodiram as masmorras e todos os outros presos também foram libertados por eles! Tome cuidado, Alteza!

Loki desviou do guarda e continuou correndo em direção ao perigo. Ele precisava ajudar, ele podia ajudar! Ele era o príncipe, era como Thor, precisava deter os nômades! Descendo as escadarias, foi para o andar de baixo quando alguém o segurou com força. – Ei, retorne para seus aposentos!

O mago viu que era Einar. – Como ousa tocar em mim? – E tentou se soltar.

Einar estreitou seu aperto. – Venha! – E arrastou Loki de volta aos corredores superiores, pelas escadarias.

-Solte-me, é uma ordem! – Ele gritava, tentando frear-se calcando suas botas nas frestas do chão, mas Einar era muito forte e o levava como se Loki não pesasse nada. As pessoas em volta estavam tão ocupadas que ninguém se importou de ver o príncipe ser puxado daquela forma. Deveria ser para proteção dele, imaginaram.

-Eu vou me queixar ao meu pai!

Einar virou-se para ele e deu um sorriso. – Depois faça o que quiser. Agora seremos apenas nós dois.

Chegaram aos aposentos dele e Einar o jogou na cama com força. O guerreiro logo ficou por cima do príncipe e inclinou-se em direção ao rosto dele, dando-lhe um forte tapa. – Você é um tremendo filha da puta, Loki. – E desferiu outro tapa no mago, arrancando um gemido de dor na vítima. O príncipe tentou se proteger com suas mãos, mas Einar puxou um punhal de seu cinto e o encostou no pescoço de Loki. – Não se mexa, ponha as mãos para baixo! Agora!

Com hesitação ele abaixou suas mãos, olhando com ódio para o guerreiro. – O que você quer? Você não pode fazer isso comigo, meu pai vai enforcar você!

Einar forçou mais um pouco o fio do punhal na pele de Loki, e um rastro de sangue começou a escorrer. – O que eu quero, príncipe? – Com a mão livre, ele começou sinistramente a acariciar os cabelos do príncipe. – Quero que todos saibam quem você realmente é. Que todos vejam que é um maldito ergi, que provoca os outros com esses olhares e esses cabelos.

-Eu nunca fiz nada! Isso é mentira! – Loki mexeu um pouco o pescoço e punhal afundou mais alguns milímetros. Ele não iria conseguir, não daria para escapar. _Se eu pudesse usar minha magia contra ele, contra um asgardiano...!_

Einar riu. –E para onde pensava que ia, correndo? Salvar Asgard? Tsc... Você não é um guerreiro, Loki. Foi feito apenas para servir os mais fortes. – E o guerreiro deu um sorriso sem força e sua mão deixou os cabelos de Loki e começou a deslizar para baixo, indo pela túnica dele até suas calças. – Eu esperei por esse momento por muito tempo. – Loki sentiu arrepios de asco passando pelo seu corpo com os toques invasivos do outro. Einar agora puxava a calça do mago para baixo, levemente, como não quisesse apressar seu deleite. – Hum...

-Pare, seu maldito! – O coração do príncipe batia descontrolado e ele fazia um grande esforço para não se desesperar. – Meu irmão vai te matar!

-Você sabe das nossas leis contra os ergis - disse ele baixinho, como se fosse para si mesmo. –É você que pagará por esse momento, pelo _nosso_ momento. - Einar terminou de puxar as calças de Loki até os joelhos, seus olhos percorrendo tudo que via com satisfação. Vergonha. A mão de Einar percorria por sua virilha sem nenhuma hesitação. As lágrimas já desciam pelo rosto do príncipe, cada pedaço de pele que o guerreiro percorria era como se o sujasse permanentemente. Nojo. Ódio.

 _–_ Eu mesmo vou mata-lo, Einar. Eu juro!

Lá fora, mais gritos eram ouvidos, barulhos, destruição. Parecia que um exército tinha invadido Asgard. Naquele corredor em que eles estavam, ninguém mais passava, todos estavam lá embaixo combatendo os inimigos invasores.

-Uma beleza. – Einar acariciava o membro do outro, observando as reações que isso causava em Loki. O guerreiro abaixou as próprias calças, acariciando a si mesmo em preparação. – Vamos fazer com calma, hein? – O príncipe fechou os olhos em desespero.

Naquele momento, um barulho ecoou pelo quarto e Einar virou-se para ver o que era. Loki abriu seus olhos e eles se arregalaram. Vários passos se aproximaram dos dois e três figuras surgiram frente a eles.

-Saia de cima dele, - ordenou em voz áspera a primeira figura, um homem de pele morena e com tranças no cabelo.

Einar logo subiu suas calças, mas continuou prendendo Loki com seu punhal. – Nômades! – E o momento de hesitação, entre soltar o príncipe e lutar contra eles ou permanecer com Loki, foi sua ruína: a segunda figura, um homem corpulento, desembainhou sua espada e, com precisão, cortou a cabeça do guerreiro. O corpo de Einar quedou ao chão, seu sangue espalhando-se pelo assoalho, enquanto sua cabeça foi lançada para longe.

Loki pegou o punhal que caiu ao seu lado e rapidamente recompôs suas vestes. Deslizou para trás da cama, avaliando os oponentes que ali estavam, sendo um deles um velho conhecido dele. A terceira figura era uma mulher, e ela tinha muitos anéis e colares, seus cabelos sujos e amarelados tinham estranhas pedras penduradas entre os fios.

-Então foi ele, - disse ela com sua voz límpida. Ela pegou o cinto do homem com tranças e o ergueu às vistas de Loki. – Enfeitiçou esse objeto? Foi bem inteligente. Não é mesmo, Karl?

O líder sorria com malícia. – Bem inteligente.

-E também desfez minha magia no grupo de nômades do festival. Mas não se preocupe, estão todos libertos agora. Vanaheim não costuma oferecer muita resistência, - disse com evidente desprezo.

Loki ergueu-se rapidamente e conjurou um grande feitiço em forma de onda de energia, porém a mulher foi também rápida e fez um campo de proteção para eles, ricocheteando o feitiço do mago e o dissolvendo num átimo. Ele lançou mais outro, e mais outro, muitas vezes, e todos a mulher rebatia com maestria.

-O que vocês querem? Matar-me? Não darei muita chance!

Karl deu risada. – Teríamos matado durante seu namoro com o agora guerreiro sem cabeça. Era sua hora mais vulnerável, não era?

Loki não respondeu, avaliando as pretensões dos visitantes. – O que você quer comigo, nômade? – E lançou mais um feitiço, que a mulher preguiçosamente se defendeu.

Ela olhava com intensidade para o feiticeiro. – É muito parecido mesmo.

Loki olhou atônito para eles, pronto para mais ataques. – O quê diz?

-Vamos embora, - disse o segundo homem. – Os guerreiros deverão vir até aqui em instantes!

Ela assentiu para os dois homens e, com um estalar de dedos, todos os três desapareceram das vistas de Loki. O jovem lançou o mesmo feitiço que usara no festival para desmascarar os nômades invisíveis, mas nada aconteceu. Eles tinham mesmo partido.

_O que foi tudo isso?_

.::.

Magni, Thor e alguns guerreiros foram à caça novamente dos nômades fugitivos. Vasculharam cada vila, viela e casa de Asgard em busca deles. O povo, quando soube, procurou ajudar e muitas pistas erradas foram lançadas entre a multidão. Houve até um equívoco, com a acusação de que um dos moradores de Skedsmo era um nômade. A família do homem teve que implorar para que os guerreiros não o levassem.

O corpo de Einar foi recolhido dos aposentos de Loki e vários serviçais iniciaram a limpeza do ambiente. Uma das serviçais, Grottr, já havia avisado que o sangue no assoalho iria deixar sua marca, que era impossível de remover.

Loki foi interrogado diversas vezes por seu pai: o que Einar estava fazendo ali, como os nômades chegaram, o que disseram, se Karl estava entre eles, quem era a mulher, quem era o segundo homem, quantos feitiços ele tinha desferido contra o grupo, e muitas outras perguntas. Houve até um momento em que Odin analisou com cuidado a marca nova que seu filho apresentava no pescoço. “Machucou-se como?”. “Karl Berasson quase me acertou com sua adaga. Pegou de raspão.” Após o interrogatório, Loki voltou aos aposentos de Thor, indo direto a sala de banho. Esfregou-se tanto, tentando tirar cada vestígio de Einar de onde ele o havia tocado, que sua pele ficou bastante avermelhada. Logo depois de se secar e vestir uma túnica, deitou-se na cama e dormiu pesadamente.

Algumas horas mais tarde, ele sentiu uma mão acariciando seus cabelos e, ao abrir os olhos, viu Thor olhando com carinho e preocupação para ele. – Thor? Pegaram eles?

O guerreiro meneou a cabeça. – Não, conseguiram escapar. Só conseguimos recuperar nossos outros prisioneiros. – Ele suspirou. – Você está com fome? Está anoitecendo e posso pedir o jantar aqui.

Loki assentiu e logo vieram os serviçais para servi-los. O mago mantinha-se calado, assustado ainda com o que havia acontecido.

-Irmão, - perguntou Thor, - Einar estava te protegendo? Nosso pai quer fazer uma homenagem a ele, por ter defendido a vida de um príncipe com a sua própria.

O mago sentiu um arrepio de asco. – Claro, Thor. A família dele ficará feliz. – E mordeu um pequeno pedaço de queijo, que logo embrulhou seu estômago.

-Coma mais, irmão, precisa engordar. Está muito magro.

-Eu não gosto de comer muito.

Thor deu um sorriso. – Sempre foi esguio. Mas é vantagem, na luta, ter mais peso.

-Minha luta é com minha magia.

O seu irmão riu e pegou um pedaço de pão e passou manteiga nele. – Coma. – E o ergueu até a boca de Loki.

-Vai dar comida na minha boca agora? Como um bebê?

-Sim, - e ele riu. – Abra a boca.

Loki olhava cansado para ele e fez o que Thor tinha mandado. O guerreiro aproveitou e enfiou tudo de uma vez, fazendo o seu irmão engasgar. – Idiota! É um pedaço muito grande! – E tentou controlar seu enjôo.

O guerreiro ria. -Coma! Quero que você engorde e fique forte.

Loki rolou os olhos e pegou mais um pedaço de queijo, mas não comeu.

-Loki, o pai está em Vanaheim agora. Deve estar voltando, na verdade.

O feiticeiro engasgou. – Por que não me disse?

-Não queria que ficasse ansioso. Vamos aguardar e espero que coma mais.

Mas ele não tinha fome. Ergueu-se da mesa e foi caminhando de um lado para outro, pensando em Sigyn retornando em boas condições. Lembrou-se dos beijos que deram um no outro e corou feliz, mas a imagem invasiva de Einar manchava toda alegria. – Então, ela estará logo aqui?

-Provavelmente.

Ele se sentiu nervoso. Era como se, agora, fosse indigno de toda afeição dela. As palavras do guerreiro morto ecoavam sem permissão em suas memórias, que ele era feito para servir os mais fortes. Malvik achava isso também. Todos deviam achar. Sigyn merecia ter alguém tão fraco junto a ela?

Loki correu para a sala de toalete e lá vomitou tudo que havia em seu estômago. Era tão indigno... Se não fosse pelos nômades, estaria manchado para sempre.

-Loki? – gritou Thor segurando o irmão que tombava próximo ao vaso. – Está bem? Está doente?

-Acho que preciso repousar enquanto aguardo nosso pai com Sigyn. É só isso. – E ele lavou sua boca.

Ao se virar para Thor, ele achou que seu irmão olhava para dentro dele e fechou os olhos de puro desgosto, suas lágrimas já escorrendo por sua face. Quando deu por si, Thor o tinha carregado até a cama e lá ficaram abraçados até o mais novo adormecer novamente.

.::.

-Maldição! Ele pensa que governar é brinquedo de menino, não tem noção!

Odin caminhava de um lado para outro nos aposentos de seu primogênito. Loki olhava para ele consternado. – Pai, Sigyn não voltará de jeito nenhum?

Ele parou e olhou para o filho. – Ele prometeu amanhã. No baile.

-Se ele fizer algo com ela...

-Não vai fazer. Se fizer, eu cuidarei disso. Ela é de Asgard, ninguém encosta a mão no que pertence a Asgard. Dependerá dele aprender isso da maneira mais difícil.

-O senhor a viu? Ela está bem?

O rei tinha uma expressão sombria. – Não. Ele disse que ela repousava.

Após isso, Odin e Thor saíram em direção ao salão real para discutirem sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia com o general, pois Asgard e Vanaheim haviam sido atacados pelos nômades. Loki ficou no quarto, mortificado, arquitetando um plano contra o rei de Vanaheim. Porém, o que faria sem iniciar uma guerra? Talvez seja isso que Malvik queria, uma guerra. Havia muitos vanir insatisfeitos por Vanaheim ser um protetorado de Asgard, submisso ao reino maior.

Naquele momento houve uma batida na porta: era um serviçal com uma carta para Loki. O mago não reconheceu a letra de imediato e abriu a carta rapidamente:

_“Ela está bem. Venha até aqui, sem seu pai saber, e talvez você possa vê-la. Se seu pai vier, nunca mais a verá. Liberei o acesso por magia para navegar entre os reinos, mas será por pouco tempo. Use seu feitiço para permitir uma ponte até onde está.”_

Loki releu a carta diversas vezes. _Malvik_. Era uma armadilha, sem dúvidas. Porém como ele deixaria Sigyn ali, desprotegida? Ele sabia do feitiço de transitar por entre reinos, mas a maioria destes tem proteção contra invasões mágicas. Somente com paciência é possível descobrir pontos fracos, descobertos, e entrar no reino alheio num piscar de olhos. Nesse caso, Malvik deve ter feito uma entrada para seu reino, provavelmente no palácio. Agora Loki deverá liberar uma em Asgard para fazer a transição.

_Ele deve ter tido ajuda de alguma bruxa ou bruxo muito habilidoso..._

Mas não havia uma saída razoável. Ele deveria entrar no jogo.

Loki ergueu suas mãos e começou a entoar em sua mente um feitiço complexo, mexendo seus dedos de forma variada. Um portal estreito surgiu, acendendo-se em luzes brilhantes. O jovem ainda hesitou, seu pai ficaria extremamente raivoso. Mas ele tinha que fazer, por Sigyn.

Logo ele aporta no que ele julgou ser a entrada do palácio de Vanaheim. Guardas surgem rapidamente e o escoltam até o rei, que estava numa elegante saleta com sua mãe.

-Oh, que bom que veio, príncipe! – saudou Malvik com um belo sorriso.

 _Cínico_.

-Príncipe, - saudou Lena com altivez.

Loki fez uma mesura aos dois. – Majestades.

-Sente-se, príncipe, - disse a rainha mãe apontando para uma poltrona. –Estamos a tomar um vinho e discutir sobre o casamento de Malvik. Deve ser logo, agora que é rei.

-Sim, estou muito ansioso por me casar e ter herdeiros. Espero que homens, temos mulheres demais nessa família.

-Malvik não quer nenhuma filha, - repetiu Lena parecendo exausta, - meu filho tem uma opinião peculiar sobre as mulheres.

-Desculpe, minha mãe, mas elas só servem para procriação. São um atraso em nossas vidas.

-O que acha, príncipe? – perguntou ela.

Loki pigarreou, nervoso. – Se ele tem essa opinião, será muito bom que não tenha nenhuma filha. Não é bom ter filhos párias da sociedade. – E a imagem de seu pai apareceu em sua mente.

Malvik olhou para ele, agora sem nenhum sorriso. – Você tem razão, Loki. Elas seriam párias. Provavelmente as trancaria em cadeias. – E ele riu da imagem em sua cabeça. Virou-se para sua mãe. – Mãe, a senhora tem até amanhã para sair do seu quarto. Ele será meu agora. Um rei deve ter um lugar de rei.

Lena abaixou a cabeça, e esfregava com força os dedos em sua taça.

-Minha futura esposa ficará em outro lugar, é claro. Não admitirei dividir meus aposentos com ninguém. Só irei ter com ela para emprenha-la, apenas isso. – Ele se voltou para Loki. – Não é intrigante que elas só sirvam para isso, para ficarem prenhas?

-Lady Freya compartilha de sua opinião?

Ele ficou pálido. – Eu não sei. E o que importa?

-É uma grande aliada de Vanaheim. Uma poderosa aliada. Não é bom contrariá-la.

Ele deu de ombros. – Vamos ver, porém o que faço no meu reino é problema meu.

Naquele momento entrou um serviçal, um rapazinho tímido e tremente, com uma bandeja contendo algumas comidas.

Malvik ficou olhando para ele intensamente, até que o rapazinho saísse. Ele sorriu. – Bom, caro príncipe, veio ver sua noiva, melhor chamá-la.

-Vamos deixá-los a sós, Malvik...

-Eu que decido! – gritou ele, exasperado. – Não ouse tentar me controlar! – E Malvik jogou sua taça ao chão, espatifando-a em vários pedaços. – Viu o que a senhora fez? Eu não conseguirei governar assim, é muita pressão! – E ele pediu a um serviçal que chamasse a asgardiana.

Loki respirou fundo. Deveria ter ouvido Thor. Malvik está revelando toda sua loucura, e nem sua mãe o seguraria. Será que conseguiria sair de lá em segurança? Pensou em alguns feitiços para dominar o rei, que quebrasse as proteções rúnicas, mas deveria ser um feitiço perfeito, sem erros, e que ninguém percebesse até que voltasse para Asgard com Sigyn e sua mãe.

Mas e depois? Será que Malvik seria clemente? _Oh, meu pai vai me matar..._

Um serviçal apareceu com Sigyn ao lado. Ela estava com olhar assustado, olhando diretamente para o rei e a rainha mãe, não notando a outra figura no ambiente.

-Veja, Lady Sigyn, como prometi. Loki está aqui.

Então ela virou seu olhar e viu seu noivo. Sigyn lançou-se nos braços dele, afundando seu rosto no casaco dele. – Loki!

-Sigyn, está bem? – Ele a acariciava com urgência.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo timidamente.

Rainha Lena ergueu-se. – Vou deixá-los a sós.

Malvik não se mexeu, olhando firmemente para o casal a sua frente. Loki temeu que, com a ausência da mãe, o comportamento dele piorasse. E ele estava certo.

-Fico feliz que tenha vindo, Loki. Agora poderá fazer companhia a elas. São tão chorosas! Fui visitá-las pela manhã e Lady Sigyn deu uns gritos...

-Eu estava em trajes de dormir, Majestade!

-O rei pode ver o que quiser, Lady. – A voz dele estava ameaçadora. – Posso vê-la nua, se assim eu desejar. Negar pedidos do rei significa prisão ou morte.

-Manter uma asgardiana contra a vontade do rei de Asgard é uma declaração de guerra, Malvik, - disse Loki, entredentes. Sigyn postou-se atrás dele, temerosa.

-E fará você uma guerra, príncipe? – Malvik tinha se erguido e ficado frente a frente com o mago.

-Não, rei, toda Asgard.

O Van deu risada. – Fará isso contra toda Vanaheim?

-Não, apenas contra você.

Malvik deu outra risada e foi até o aparador pegar outra taça e servir-se de mais vinho. – Esse vinho é fabuloso, sua noiva gostou, não foi? – Ele erguia a taça em direção a eles. – Veja, Lady Snotra tomou só um pouco. Talvez ela tenha algumas mazelas no estômago. Talvez tenha algumas mais, vamos ver...

Sigyn sentiu seu coração palpitar. – Por favor, não faça nada contra minha mãe!

Sim, faltava a mãe de Sigyn naquela saleta. _Droga_.

-Você vai mesmo criar problemas com Asgard, Malvik? – perguntou Loki.

- _Rei_ Malvik, príncipe Loki, - corrigiu. – E do que está falando? Adoro Lady Snotra, uma mulher sensata. Ela não queria o noivado de sua filha com o príncipe, estou certo? Preferia e prefere o Conselheiro Theoric. – Ele riu da cara de espanto da asgardiana. – Eu sei tudo, cara Lady. As pessoas adoram contar segredos, se sentem importantes.

- _Rei_ Malvik, - tornou Loki, - quero Lady Snotra agora em nossa presença. Elas irão embora comigo para Asgard.

O rei estalou os lábios em negativa. – Ninguém irá embora. – Ele abriu os braços sorridente. - Vocês são meus convidados de honra! Darei um jantar agora, meus amigos estarão presentes e quero que os conheça, príncipe. Sempre falo de você a eles.

Malvik tocou um sino e dois serviçais apareceram afobados no recinto. – Coloquem mais um lugar a mesa. Teremos o príncipe Loki como companhia. – E virou-se para o asgardiano. – Não admito recusas.

.::.

A mesa da sala de jantar era imensa. Os candelabros dividiam a mesma ao meio e os lustres riquíssimos de cristais ajudavam a iluminar o ambiente. Loki andava de mãos dadas com Sigyn, temendo que Malvik a tomasse dele. Ela apertava, vez ou outra, a mão dele e lançava olhares reconfortantes, como se dissesse: vai dar tudo certo!

Muita gente estava a mesa, Loki pode ver Lady Snotra do lado oposto, próxima a rainha Lena. Ele viu alguns Conselheiros, e eles olhavam para Loki intrigados. Muitos jovens riam alto enquanto comiam, muito alegres e com bastante vinho em suas taças. Vík e Boras também estavam lá e lançava olhares condescendentes para a asgardiana. Malvik apreciava a atmosfera que criara, pois vivia se levantando e indo até os jovens despudorados, dizendo algo espirituoso, arrancando mais risadas do grupo. Loki notou que, em alguns momentos, o rei beijava os lábios de alguns deles.

As princesas Niva e Otta comiam de cabeça baixa, aparentando muito nervosismo. Já Astrid observava tudo com muito interesse, bem diferente do que costumava agir. A mãe delas mantinha sempre uma expressão serena, beirando a indiferença. Ela tinha, em um dos braços, uma faixa dourada, em homenagem ao rei falecido.

Sigyn chamou atenção de Loki para a comida, que ele não tinha tocado. –Coma, - sussurrou ela, - senão ele vai notar! Será pior, acredite!

Mas ele não conseguia, seu estômago estava torcido. Olhava a sua volta, não parecia que o rei tinha morrido há menos de um dia. Era como se ele nunca tivesse existido.

Quando deu por si, Malvik já estava ao seu lado, com olhar predatório. – Está sem fome, príncipe? – Ele ficou ao lado do mago, e começou a remexer o prato dele com as mãos. – Nossa comida é a melhor dos nove reinos. Abra a boca.

-Estou sem fome, _Majestade_.

Malvik sorriu. – Abra a boca.

Sigyn se desesperou. – Faça o que ele manda!

Loki torceu as mãos, seus feitiços estavam em ebulição, prontos para serem utilizados.

-Não estou com fome.

O rei pegou um punhado de comida do prato e empurrou contra os lábios do príncipe, esfregando com força no rosto dele. – Coma! – gritou, - É-U-MA-OR-DEM!

Loki agarrou a mão dele e o empurrou com força contra a mesa. – Nunca mais faça isso, Malvik! – Ele pegou a comida que grudara em seu rosto e lançou no rei. – Eu sou um príncipe, não seu lacaio!

Todos que estavam à mesa se calaram, aguardando a próxima ação do rei. Sigyn olhava com olhos arregalados, temendo que Loki fosse morto a qualquer momento.

Estranhamente, o rei começou a rir, e a rir muito. Seus súditos também começaram a rir, obedientes em seguir a seu rei, mesmo na maior estupidez. Apenas a rainha e as princesas mantinham-se quietas, observando o desenrolar da cena.

-Adoro esse príncipe! – ele disse em exaltação, limpando-se com as mãos. – Adoro esse temperamento! Tão arredio! – Agora Malvik o olhava com lascívia. – Quase um prêmio quem conseguir dominá-lo.

Loki sentiu seu rosto queimar de indignação. – Não passe dos limites comigo, Malvik! O que fala é abominável!

-Eu posso tudo, Loki. Você vai ver.

Outro silêncio se instaurou no recinto, quando um serviçal adentrou e anunciou visitas. – Rei Malvik, suas convidadas.

Logo várias mulheres entraram na sala de jantar real. Elas estavam em trajes sumários, descalças e com cabelos soltos. Todas se remexiam com sensualidade, sempre sorrindo e se insinuando para os presentes.

-Eis as putas do rio Laert! – disse ele muito entusiasmado. – São as mais famosas do reino!

-Malvik! – gritou a rainha, não contendo a repulsa. – Nunca seu pai trouxe meretrizes para o nosso palácio. Isso é uma afronta!

Ele deu risada. – Meu pai está morto. Novas tradições serão estabelecidas.

Os jovens logo se entreteram com as convidadas, elas já se sentando no colo deles. Algumas mulheres da corte pediram licença para se retirarem.

-Ah, vão! – disse Malvik sem paciência. – As únicas mulheres que podem interessar são as putas, não fingem que não gostam. E sabem para o que são feitas.

Loki já havia limpado o rosto com o guardanapo de pano. Sigyn olhava para seu copo sem desviar o olhar, o pânico instalado em seu corpo e alma. Ela já conseguia ver seu noivo sendo arrastado pelo rei para suas imundícias.

Alguns serviçais chegaram carregando bandejas com as sobremesas. Poucas pessoas aceitaram, querendo logo voltar aos seus aposentos para fugir do raio de visão do novo rei.

Uma das meretrizes se esgueirou até Loki, abraçando o mago e mordendo de leve a orelha dele. – Já servi a seu irmão, o grande guerreiro, mas nunca experimentei o irmão dele. É bonito como dizem.

O mago a empurrou de leve. – Obrigado pela atenção, porém estou com minha noiva.

Ela sorriu. – Mas é bom variar, príncipe. Se ela quiser participar...

Ele ergueu-se de repente, olhando para o rei. – Creio que é hora de partir. Levarei Sigyn e Lady Snotra de volta ao rei de Asgard, onde elas pertencem.

-Elas irão quando eu assim desejar. E você também. – A expressão do rei era dura.

Loki sorriu. – Então teremos um problema. Nós iremos mesmo assim.

-E como irão, andando? Sem permissão de Vanaheim, nem por portais, nem por seu guardião, ninguém conseguirá sair ou entrar desse reino.

-Você vai iniciar uma guerra, Malvik.

Ele deu um sorriso arrogante. – Veremos.

A prostituta que estava perto de Loki agarrou seu braço, acariciando a cintura dele. – Ele está tão tenso, merece relaxar.

Loki sentou-se, olhando intensamente para Malvik como se um simples olhar pudesse fulminar. O rei se deleitou com sua vitória. – Um brinde ao nosso amado príncipe Loki! – E ele ergueu sua taça.

Todos assim também o fizeram, bebendo em um só gole sua porção.

Após o jantar, Sigyn puxou Loki para seu quarto, seguido de sua mãe. Guardas do palácio guardavam as portas do quarto dela e, quando os três entraram, a saída foi fechada até segunda ordem.

-Estamos presos aqui? – perguntou Snotra indignada. – E o nosso rei?

-Ele tinha vindo, Lady Snotra, - a voz de Loki estava sombria, - mas Malvik prometeu que vocês iriam ao baile. Eu poderia matá-lo, mas meu pai nunca me perdoaria. Não sei se ele me perdoará por estar aqui.

-Você veio contra as ordens de seu pai? – repreendeu Snotra. – Não acredito!

.::.

A noite foi tornando-se madrugada. Sigyn e sua mãe dormiam na cama, enquanto Loki ajeitou-se numa poltrona. Tudo aquilo era muito estranho, Malvik sempre foi um idiota, mas não um devasso completo. O episódio do jantar foi um desrespeito imenso a sua mãe e irmãs, como também a ele. O que ele queria era mesmo uma guerra? E a morte do rei Hagavik, ele não estava doente há muito tempo. O que será que ele teve? Somente velhice? Loki sentiu que estava no meio de uma grande trama, sendo manipulado, como todos, para algum propósito maior e ruim.

_E se Malvik estivesse enfeitiçado? Para alcançar esse propósito?_

Ele riu de si mesmo. E desde quando as pessoas precisam se enfeitiçadas para serem filhas da puta? Deveria ser o caminho natural para Malvik.

Uma batida na porta o despertou de um estado de semi-vigília: era um guarda. – Vossa Majestade deseja vê-lo em seus aposentos.

Loki acompanhou o guarda até uma porta alta de madeira escura. A porta foi aberta revelando um grande aposento, maior do que o quarto que o mago tinha em Asgard. Malvik estava sentado em uma poltrona, cercado de duas mulheres nuas e alguns rapazes da corte. – Entre, príncipe. – Sua voz estava arrastada, como de um bêbado.

Ele foi adentrando, observando tudo a sua volta. A decoração era forçosamente dourada e prata, como para mostrar o quão ricos eram, o que para Loki era de extremo mau-gosto. Uma das mulheres foi até Loki e se insinuou para ele. – Príncipe, estou ansiosa para tê-lo entre minhas pernas!

A outra riu. – Eu quero primeiro!

Um dos jovens da corte também riu. – Vai ser algo para se admirar, ladies.

Malvik olhava intensamente para Loki. – Venha cá, caro príncipe. Quero vê-lo mais de perto.

O mago foi se aproximando do rei, entoando alguns feitiços mentalmente. O jovem rei tinha diversas runas de proteção, muitas delas fazendo seu trabalho contra os feitiços de Loki. Ele tentou outros, na procura de uma entrada para o corpo fechado de Malvik.

-Realmente, - murmurou o rei quando Loki ficou frente a ele, - muito belo. – Ele estendeu as mãos, tocando a cintura do príncipe. Loki sentiu imediata repugnância, ainda mais se lembrando de Einar.

-O que quer de mim, Malvik?

O outro riu. – Ajoelhe-se. – E apontou para o chão com olhar irônico.

Loki resolveu entrar no jogo, ajoelhando-se sem tirar os olhos do rei. Malvik entendeu que seu alvo finalmente resolvera ceder aos seus caprichos. – Muito bem. – Ele se inclinou para o asgardiano, estendendo suas mãos para o rosto dele, numa carícia estranha. O rei, então, passou os dedos nos lábios do mago lentamente, sentindo a pele macia e úmida de seu desejado. Loki notou que ele tremia de emoção e quase vomitou de nojo. _Eu preciso saber do feitiço... Concentre-se, Loki!_

Malvik deu um beijo em Loki, primeiramente rápido, apenas um encontro de lábios, depois aprofundou os movimentos, segurando o mago pela nuca e o trazendo mais para si. O cheiro dele era insuportável, a boca era fétida, o gosto era uma mistura de vários itens do jantar. O asgardiano o empurrou com força, tentando respirar. O van sorria, encantado, e tentou novamente outro beijo. Loki se afastou, tentando se levantar, mas Malvik o segurou ao chão. – Fique, não mandei se erguer.

Vários risos no local, a plateia estava extasiada com a cena. Um dos jovens havia tomado uma meretriz para si e estavam entretidos no chão. A outra ficou sentada no colo de outro, rindo e tomando alguma bebida. Os outros rapazes ficaram também tomando algo enquanto assistiam o rei com seu brinquedo.

Loki olhava para ele, tentando entender o feitiço que estava no rei. Malvik entendia como adoração e sorria. O mago, então, tocou o rosto dele com as mãos e o van pegou nas mãos dele, acariciando-as com fervor. – Isso, Loki, vamos passar um bom tempo juntos!

O mago entoava mais um feitiço, olhando fixamente nos olhos do rei. Sim, agora ele achou. Uma chama esbranquiçada, trêmula, balançava dentro da alma dele. Ela instigava suas ações, manipulava-o feito fantoche. A chama mudava de cor, indo para o vermelho, depois para o preto, retornando para o branco. Aquilo era magia muito antiga.

Malvik se aproximou dele e deu-lhe mais um beijo, agora sua língua adentrava a boca de Loki, invadindo toda sua dignidade. E o mago trabalhou rápido: ele pôs as mãos na cabeça do rei e uma luz surgiu delas, espalhando-se pelo corpo do van. Todos na sala se levantaram, alguns gritaram e um dos jovens saiu dos aposentos para chamar um guarda. Outro jovem retirou sua adaga e ameaçou Loki: - Pare com isso ou vou matá-lo!

Quando Loki retirou suas mãos dele, Malvik se afastou abruptamente, respirando com pressa e olhando para os lados com olhos aparvalhados. O mago o analisava, tentando ver se o contrafeitiço funcionara.

-O que está acontecendo? – gritou ele. – O que fazem aqui? – E ele notou Loki bem a sua frente. – Loki?

-Como vai, rei? – E o mago se levantou, limpando seus lábios com as costas das mãos.

.::.

Quando Malvik soube da morte de seu pai, chorou copiosamente nos braços de Loki. Todos da sala foram obrigados a sair, o rei queria ficar a sós com o príncipe asgardiano. – Ele sofreu? – perguntou aos sussurros.

-Acredito que não.

E ele indagou logo. – Eu estava sob algum feitiço?

-Sim. Eu consegui retirá-lo, mas ele pode voltar.

-Como assim?

-Quem o colocou poderá colocá-lo de volta. Não confie em ninguém, Malvik.

O rei assentiu desgostoso. Loki contou também do aprisionamento de Sigyn e de Snotra e logo Malvik ordenou para que serviçais fizessem as malas dela e que partissem. – Abram a saída para que Heimdall as transporte! E a você também, Loki!

E assim foi feito. Rainha Lena foi avisada da mudança do filho e tentou entrar no quarto dele, sendo proibida. – Não a deixem entrar. Ainda não. – Ele estava com medo.

Loki quase teve pena. Malvik teria que lidar com tudo aquilo sozinho, sem saber em quem confiar. Com certeza seria enfeitiçado novamente.

-Loki... – Ele tinha os olhos marejados. – Você não pode ficar?

-Infelizmente não posso, Malvik. Talvez meu pai venha e o ajude no que está acontecendo.

Ele ficou um tempo calado, com mil pensamentos rondando sua mente. – O baile é amanhã, ou hoje. Já é madrugada. – Ele deu um riso estéril. – Ele não poderá vir. E-eu ficarei trancado aqui.

O príncipe não respondeu, ele tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível. Sigyn e sua mãe já deviam ter ido, ele não poderia ficar e ser vítima de outra emboscada ou manipulação.

-Adeus, rei.

Malvik fungou. - Obrigado.

O mago assentiu com a cabeça e foi andando para fora dos aposentos, sendo escoltado pela guarda do rei. Chegando ao pátio externo do palácio, ele olhou para cima e uma luz o envolveu, levando-o rapidamente para fora de Vanaheim.

 

~o ~

 

Um tapa. Era o que Loki esperava de seu pai, antes de qualquer coisa. E foi dado com força, estalando contra sua face pálida. A plateia, formada por Thor, Magni, Össur e Heimdall, olhava aflita pelos acontecimentos. Loki poderia ter morrido. O príncipe poderia ter morrido e uma guerra ter se iniciado.

Após o tapa, a explicação. Loki relatou com calma estudada tudo que aconteceu, omitindo os detalhes sórdidos. – E ele voltou a ser o idiota de antes, ingênuo, porém ainda imbecil.

-Ele encostou a mão em você? – Thor perguntou e o seu irmão sentiu toda onda de raiva que ele emanava.

-Era o Malvik enfeitiçado, irmão. Mas não quero entrar em mais detalhes. O caso é que alguém está querendo colocar Vanaheim contra Asgard. Acredito que quem o enfeitiçou fará novamente, talvez com mais êxito.

Odin andava de um lado para outro, com semblante pesado e testa franzida. – Precisamos ter nossos espiões no palácio. Há coisas acontecendo fora do nosso controle. Nômades, bruxos... Um verdadeiro caos pode assolar nosso reino.

-Se me permite, meu pai, - disse Loki, - não acho que algo afetará Asgard. Somos muito fortes. Será Vanaheim que sofrerá.

-Loki, Asgard sofrerá abalos sérios com o rompimento da aliança com Vanaheim. Não é de supremacia que falo, mas algo mais sutil. A confiança do povo van não será a mesma, quando nosso exército matar muito de seus filhos. Teremos um novo inimigo rapidamente.

Össur pigarreou. – Mil anos de paz soterrados por uma bruxaria ardilosa...

Odin olhou para seu conselheiro, mas nada respondeu. Não queria que aquela frase se tornasse profética.

 

 

~o ~

 

Odin caminhou pelo longo caminho dos corredores, em passos cansados, até seus aposentos. Sua escolta ficou do lado de fora depois da verificação habitual. O rei retirou sua pesada armadura, deixando-o cair ao chão, e um serviçal entrou rapidamente no local pra recolher os pertences do seu senhor. O soberano retirou o resto de suas roupas e dirigiu-se a sala de banho, onde uma serviçal já terminava o preparo da banheira, depositando ervas aromáticas na água. –Majestade, - disse ela curvando-se perante ele. O rei entrou na água devagar, sentindo todo aquele líquido envolver seu corpo com delicadeza, massageando seus músculos amavelmente. A serviçal pegou um pano macio e esfregou uma barra de sabão nele, indo depois até seu rei. Odin assentiu silenciosamente com a cabeça e ela começou a esfregar as costas dele. – Muito bom, - ele disse em murmúrios e com olhos fechados.

Ele permaneceu por muito tempo nessa posição, quieto, apenas sentindo a firmeza da limpeza pela serviçal, serviçal essa que ele nem se lembrava do nome. Era melhor assim, eram tantos! De repente, ele sentiu que ela fez uma pausa e depois retornou com gestos mais pesados e duros contra sua pele. – Devagar, - ordenou ele.

-Lembro que você gostava com força, marido.

Odin sorriu ao abrir os olhos. Frigga estava sentada próxima a ele, esfregando seus braços com energia. – Quando voltou?

-Faz um bom tempo, no jantar. Você estava em reunião com seus inseparáveis conselheiros, assim disseram-me.

Ele se inclinou para perto dela e depositou um beijo cálido nos lábios da rainha. – Senti sua falta.

Ela sorriu. – Foram apenas dois dias.

-Dois longos dias.

Frigga continuou com os cuidados para com Odin. – Como estão as coisas?

- _Loki_ está bem, - cortou ele, irônico. – Aprontou muitas e tive que cuidar de cada uma delas.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – O que seria, Odin?

-O de sempre: desobediência.

-Meu filho nunca foi afeito a submissão, - disse com orgulho.

-Por isso sofre, Frigga. – Ele fez uma pausa, pensativo. – E seus negócios, deram certo?

Ela suspirou, derramando agora um líquido muito cheiroso na palma de sua mão e espalhando nos cabelos de seu marido. – Depende do que acha certo. Consegui as respostas, mas nem sempre são o que queríamos ouvir.

-Conte-me tudo, Frigga.

-Direi, meu marido. Direi.

  

* * *

 

(1)  Sim, o de Hellboy 2. Já li fanfics thorki com ele e me apaixonei! 


End file.
